Sharing A Dream
by DemetriaFeels
Summary: Two years after that fateful summer at Camp Rock and one year after the birth of her son, it is time for Mitchie to return to Camp Rock... Alex and Sam in tow. Paring: Mitchie/Alex; Rating: M; Sequel to For Better Or Worse.
1. Moving Day

**Warning: If you have not read the fan fiction **_**For Better Or Worse **_**(written by me) do NOT go any further into this story. This story is the sequel to the previously mentioned fan fiction. Reading this without reading the prequel may cause very much confusion. I highly advise reading FBOW first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. I also do not own "Airplanes."**

**Rating: M (16 and over); Pairing: Alex/Mitchie; OOC/AU**

**Femslash. Girlxgirl. Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

><p>It's funny how one little mistake could change the course of your entire life. Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo would be the first to tell you that.<p>

At the young age of sixteen, Mitchie Torres went to Camp Rock. There, she met the handsome pop star Shane Gray. But we all know that story. It's ancient history.

Mitchie took away a lot more from Camp Rock than most campers did. While everyone else was going home with smiles and musical knowledge in their heads, Mitchie departed with fresh wounds on her heart and an embryo planted in her uterus because of a drunken incident involving the aforementioned pop star.

Alex, on the other hand, didn't create a life. In fact, she almost ended the lives of her entire school by catching the building on fire in an attempt to smoke gone terribly wrong.

We all know what happened after these events took place. Mitchie moved to New York, Alex was expelled, Justin began teaching them both, they met, became friends, and soon after fell in love. I won't bore you with all of the details which you already know.

The story of Alex and Mitchie is unique, to say the least. And it had a happy ending.

His name was Sam.

From the moment Samuel James Torres was born, he was surrounded by two loving parents (each mothers in their own respects), two sets of grandparents, and lots of aunts and uncles (siblings of Alex's and friends of either of his mothers). He had more love in his life after being just born than some people encounter in their entire lifetime.

So, a happy ending, right? What more could there be to tell?

You'd be surprised. There is still so much more. So much left untold. Dreams have not been reached. Goals have not been met. Milestones have not been hit. And secrets have not been revealed.

It was fate which made Alex, Mitchie, and Sam a family.

But fate had more in store for them than they realized.

* * *

><p>Eighteen year-old Mitchie Torres looked around the small, empty apartment with a nervous feeling in her gut. This was it. She was officially on her own.<p>

"Mitch?" a familiar voice said. It caused her heart to swell with happiness every time she heard it. This time was no exception.

Mitchie turned and saw her girlfriend of over a year, Alex Russo, standing in the open doorway of their newly rented, two bedroom, one bath, New York City apartment. The Latino girl had her raven hair in two ponytails, the bands low and the ends curled, hanging over her shoulders. A small smile was on her face, not reaching her dark brown eyes.

"Hey, you," Mitchie said affectionately. She gave the girl her signature toothy smile and moved a few strands of her (recently dyed) black hair out of her eyes.

"Justin's here with the van," Alex said, announcing her brother's arrival. "Caitlyn and Gabe are downstairs helping him to get it parked."

"That's a three person job?" Mitchie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's Justin," Alex said. This was a highly acceptable answer, and Mitchie seemed to understand it perfectly, for she nodded.

"Fair enough."

"You had that distant look on your face." Alex pushed off the doorframe and started walking towards her lover. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

She reached out and placed her hands on Mitchie's waist, a waist which had greatly decreased in size since the two had met because Mitchie had been pregnant back then. Mitchie sighed and draped her arms over Alex's shoulders, a nervous smile making its way to her lips.

"Just about what this place is going to look like once we put furniture in it," she said, looking in Alex's eyes, then to her lips. "And about christening our first home together with you tonight."

Heat rose in Alex's cheeks, and her mouth suddenly went dry. "Looking forward to it."

It wasn't like Alex and Mitchie had never had sex before. They'd taken care of that not long after Sam was born, but Alex couldn't help acting like a scared little virgin when Mitchie spoke like that.

"_Justin, forward, not backward!_"

The sound of Caitlyn Geller, Mitchie's best friend from Camp Rock and Sam's godmother, drifted in from the open window of the empty living room.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes, a bit irritated at her brother for ruining her moment with Mitchie. True, it was Caitlyn who'd yelled, but she was yelling at Justin, so Alex blamed him.

Mitchie and Alex removed their hands from each other and went over to the window, looking out onto the street below.

Justin was seated behind the wheel of a moving van. His brown hair (which he now wore down instead of jelled up) was sticking to his forehead because of not only the heat from the non-air-conditioned truck, but also from being so nervous steering such a large vehicle. He was used to a small car, so this was extremely unfamiliar to him. And it didn't help to have Caitlyn yelling orders at him.

"Justin, would you just park that thing already?" Alex yelled down at him, clearly frustrated.

He stuck his head out of the window of the truck and looked up at his sister, who had her head hanging out of the second floor window of her new apartment.

"You come down here and park it, then!"

"No, that's your job!" Alex retorted before pulling her head back inside.

Mitchie, who was also peering from the window, shook her head at her girlfriend's antics. "Just park it, Justin, okay? It doesn't have to be perfect. Just pull up a little more and that will be fine!"

As Justin began to do as instructed, Mitchie removed her head from the window and closed it. She turned and saw Alex standing in the kitchen area, opening a cabinet.

"Why are you giving him a hard time?" Mitchie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's doing us a favor by helping us move."

Neither Mitchie's nor Alex's parents had been able to help their girls with the move. Mr. and Mrs. Torres were currently back home in Texas taking care of Connie's mother after she'd gotten out of the hospital (nothing serious, just a hip replacement), and Mr. and Mrs. Russo had to run the sub shop while their two workers were busy moving.

"I know, I'm just anxious." Alex sighed and closed the cabinet door. She'd never been one to show any signs of weakness, but Mitchie had taught her to let her guard down, to be more open.

"I know you are, Hon," Mitchie said quietly, giving Alex a soft smile. "But it's gonna be great. We've talked about this. We've been preparing to move in together for months."

"You're right," Alex said. "I know you're right. I'm just scared to leave home for good, ya know?"

"I am, too," Mitchie said, nodding in agreement. "But then I remember that tonight I get to snuggle up to you in _our _bed, in _our_ room, and we don't have to worry about my mom knocking on the door… or one of your brothers barging in…" She gave the other girl a sly smile, getting a mischievous one in return.

Both girls were remembering the time Harper was watching Sam for them so they could have a date. They'd gone back to Alex's house, up to her room, and started getting… Intimate. When Justin heard the sound of moaning, he assumed Alex was sick, so he came in to check on her. What he found was that Alex was anything but. It would be pretty hard for her to be vomiting with Mitchie's mouth attached to hers, after all.

"Yeah, Justin sure learned to knock after that," Alex said with a wide grin.

"Yes, I did," Justin said from the doorway, causing both girls to look in his direction. "And I'd hope you learned to lock the door after that, too."

"It was locked. You unlocked it with a spell, remember?" Alex frowned at her brother. She was still angry at him for interrupting just as she was getting… "close." And not to mention, when he screamed her parents came running upstairs, along with Max.

After that, her father wouldn't look her in the eye for weeks and Mitchie couldn't face one of Alex's relatives without going red in the face.

"Well then use an unbreakable locking charm." Justin scowled back at his sister and placed the small box he'd been carrying by the door.

"Would you two get along and stop talking about stuff regarding the _W_ word," Mitchie scolded. "Caitlyn or Gabe may hear you."

Justin shook his head. "They're unloading boxes onto the sidewalk and watching the truck."

"We should make you watch the truck. You're the weakest," Alex said, walking past Justin and towards the door. She made sure she bumped into her brother with her shoulder as she went by.

"Didn't your girlfriend just tell you to be nice to me?" Justin asked with a big pout.

"She's not the boss of me," Alex said, leaning against the doorframe.

Mitchie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. Alex froze.

"I mean… I love you?"

Mitchie smiled and shook her head in an assumed manner. "Go help unload the truck, you. Both of you." She nodded towards Justin. "I'll stand guard of the apartment."

"Yes dear," Alex said hurriedly and dashed off down the hall, to the elevators.

Justin smirked and followed after her.

"Whipped."

"Shut up," Alex grunted and pushed the _down_ button as her annoying older brother chuckled at her.

When the siblings walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk, elbowing and nudging each other, the couple unloading boxes from the truck stopped and stared, eyebrows raised.

"I thought they stopped fighting," Gabe said to his girlfriend of a year, Caitlyn.

She looked up at him as he handed her another box from the back of the huge moving truck. "Really?" She laughed a little. "Alex and Justin will never stop fighting. Ever. And even after they die, their ghosts will still be going at it."

Caitlyn placed the box on the sidewalk next to the others as Alex got Justin into a headlock.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?" Caitlyn yelled at them. "Do I have to get Mitchie out here?"

At the mention of her girlfriend's name, Alex released her brother's head so quickly that he didn't have time to recover and fell to the cement in a heap.

"I saw that," Mitchie's voice called from above their heads.

Everyone looked up to see that Mitchie had opened the window once again and was peering down at them on the sidewalk, an amused smile on her face.

"Ya know, Alex, if you weren't so damn cute I might actually be annoyed with you for being so childish lately," she said. "But seriously, what's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing," Alex said sheepishly, hanging her head, tucking her hands behind her back, and scuffing the toe of her black Converse on the sidewalk.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Gabe, can you babysit my girlfriend and her brother for a few minutes? I wanna talk to Caitlyn for a second."

"Sure," Gabe answered, though he sounded nervous. He wiped his sweaty hands on his navy blue polo shirt and tried to give what looked like a confident smile, though it did not reach his blue eyes.

"You'll be fine," Caitlyn told him. "Just be aware that Alex will do just about anything to get out of work."

"Not true," Alex said, a little defensively.

"Sure it's not," Caitlyn said with a roll of her eyes. And with that, she walked to the door of the building, opened it, and went inside. Not a second later, Mitchie closed the window again.

"Okay, I'm supervising!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm going to make sure you unload right. So, Gabe, Justin, get to work. I'll be watching you."

Gabe watched with a shocked expression as Alex sat on one of the bigger boxes and propped her feet up on one of the smaller ones. Justin merely shook his head.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie opened the apartment door for her and walked inside.<p>

"Can you babysit Sam tonight?" Mitchie asked.

"Can't you just get Harper to do it?" Caitlyn frowned. "She's already watching him now."

Everyone had decided it was best that Harper, Alex's best friend, was nowhere near the move that day because of how much of a klutz she was. She'd been asked to watch Samuel instead, which she was surprisingly good at.

"Which is why she can't," Mitchie said. "She said she'd watch him for the day, but she has a date with Zeke tonight."

Zeke was Justin's odd, somewhat flamboyant (though he wasn't gay-or so he said) best friend. After Harper stopped wasting her time with the Jeremy's from various classes and got over her crush on Justin, she set her sights on Zeke, and they'd been dating ever since.

"Well get Justin to do it, then."

"He's working."

"Alex's parents?" Caitlyn offered.

"Miss Theresa finally convinced Mr. Jerry to take her out somewhere nice for dinner," Mitchie said. She was now on a first name basis with her girlfriend's parents, even if she used the formal title. "Miss Theresa wouldn't cancel that for anything in the world… And please don't suggest I ask Max to watch him!"

"Mitchie, I'd like my godson to be alive by the end of the night," Caitlyn said with a shocked expression, nearly appalled that Mitchie would even think she'd suggest letting Alex's younger, nuisance of a brother take care of a baby. "Why do you need a babysitter anyway? Are you really going to go out on a date on your first night in your apartment with Alex?"

"No," Mitchie said, her face going red. "We just wanted to enjoy it… Alone for a little while."

"I am not cancelling my date so you and Alex can finger each other," Caitlyn said bluntly.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie scolded, smacking her friend on the arm. "Don't say things like that! You know they make me cringe!"

"Which is why I say them." She laughed and poked Mitchie in the side, earning a giggle from the embarrassed girl. "Why can't you two just have sex before you go pick up Sam from Harper?"

"I guess we could…" Mitchie looked at the ground. "Only that would only give us enough time for us to each have a turn…"

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty, ya horndog!"

"Caitlyn!"

A crash outside the window made both girls whip their heads in the direction. They ran over and looked out of it.

Justin was lying on the ground with several boxes lying on top of him. One of the tops was open and pieces of broken plate lay on the pavement. In the back of the truck was a scared-looking Gabe. Alex sat atop two boxes stacked on top of each other, laughing her head off. Mitchie could hear her muffled laughter, her heart fluttering at the sound even though she was slightly peeved because it was obvious Alex was responsible for the chaos. And plus… Now the plates were broken before they'd even gotten to use them.

"What has gotten into Alex today?" Caitlyn asked, slightly frowning. "I haven't seen her be this mean to Justin… Ever."

"I have," Mitchie said, moving away from the window. "She used to be horrible to him when I first met them. But they started getting along… I think she's just afraid.

"Afraid of what?" she looked at Mitchie.

"Moving away from home," the young mother answered. "She's scared of leaving him behind, so she's compensating by making him miserable so he won't want to give her a sweet, heart-felt goodbye when we finish bringing everything up."

"Does she think it will hurt less or something?"

"I guess so." Mitchie shrugged. "And it does no good talking to her about it. She doesn't even realize she's doing it. And she'd deny it if she did."

"Just when you think she's taken a few steps forward…"

"She takes leaps back."

Mitchie sighed and moved some of her black bangs from her eyes. She suddenly felt tired, and all she had done that day was put the boxes in the moving van and get the keys from the landlord. She still needed to actually _move_ everything in (with the help of Alex, Justin, Caitlyn, and Gabe, of course).

"Alright," Mitchie said. "Let's quit stalling. We have my home to furnish."

* * *

><p>Some hours and much manual labor later (after everyone had left except the owners of the dwelling), Alex and Mitchie collapsed on their new couch in their new living room of their new apartment, sweaty and exhausted.<p>

"So tired!" Alex whined, leaning to her left so that she fell, her head going to Mitchie's lap; she was completely prepared to use it as a pillow.

"Why are you so tired?" Mitchie asked as she put her hand up the back of Alex's t-shirt and began to rub the girl's sweaty back. "You mostly 'supervised' all day, which is your way of saying doing nothing!"

"I was doing something!" Alex protested with a pout, though her face was turned away from Mitchie so she couldn't see it. "I was making sure Justin didn't break anything!"

"After the plates he didn't break anything…"

"Because I was watching him!" An object on the coffee table caught Alex's attention. "Ooh! I wonder if Spongebob is on!"

Alex reached out and grabbed the television remote, her head not leaving Mitchie's lap. Mitchie giggled at her girlfriend's immaturity as Alex pressed the red button at the top of the black device.

As soon as a picture came on the screen, loud, white noise filled the room to go with the static. Alex and Mitchie both covered their ears and cringed.

Mitchie grabbed the remote from Alex's hand and turned off the noisy television. Each girl instantly calmed down once the pain in their ears was gone.

Mitchie gave a sigh of relief and tossed the remote to the side before putting her hand up the back of Alex's shirt again and continuing to rub the skin there in small circles.

"Cable isn't hooked up yet," Mitchie said. "Forgot to tell you that."

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Alex pouted even more than earlier.

Mitchie gave a sly grin. "I have a couple of ideas." She brought her hand further up and snapped Alex's bra strap.

Alex gave a squeal of surprise and sat up straight, looking at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Mitchie only gave her a sexy smile in return before grabbing the other girl by the back of the neck and crashing their lips together.

The Latino girl recovered quickly from her surprise, slowly gliding her tongue over Mitchie's bottom lip. Mitchie instantly granted her entrance, which was unusual; she usually liked to tease a little bit. Alex pulled back, dazed.

"What's up with you?" she asked, out of breath. "Why are you rushing into this kiss?"

"I couldn't find anyone to watch Sam tonight," Mitchie explained, her own breathing coming in quick gasps. "This is our only chance to christen this place tonight without interruptions."

"Right now?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Mitchie nodded. "Right now."

"Okay," Alex breathed before crashing her lips to Mitchie's again. She was no fool. She'd take sex when she could get it. Ever since Sam started getting older, they didn't get many chances. She was just lucky she wasn't supposed to start her period for another few days, or sex wouldn't be an option at the moment because that would just be completely gross.

Alex stood, Mitchie following her lead; they didn't break the kiss. Alex put her hands on Mitchie's waist as hers went to Alex's shoulders. As the kiss became more heated, Mitchie started backing up, leading Alex toward the bedroom. As they walked, they were not looking where they were going, so they ran into and knocked over various boxes which had yet to be unpacked. Mitchie was just glad she and Caitlyn had put sheets on the bed so that they wouldn't have to do that now, open boxes, and start looking for the sheets.

The kiss was only broken when Alex lifted Mitchie's shirt over her head in one fluid motion. Hungrily, she stared at her girlfriend's bra-clad chest. Alex put her head down and pressed her soft lips to the exposed flesh of Mitchie's right breast.

"_Can we pretend like airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars…"_

Alex groaned into Mitchie's boob as her pocket vibrated and the sound of her ringtone filled the room.

"So much for no interruptions…" Mitchie muttered as Alex removed herself from her chest.

"Sorry." Alex answered the call. "WHAT, HARPER?"

Mitchie watched as Alex went from irritated to just plain angry.

"What? No!... Why now?... Twenty more minutes?... Please!..." Alex's face, which had gone red, fell. "Fine... See you in a few." She hung up the phone and gave Mitchie a sad look. "Harper wants to start getting ready. We need to go get Sam now."

"Shit," Mitchie said, stamping her foot. "I really needed that…"

"Me too," Alex agreed. She was just as sexually frustrated as Mitchie was. Working, school, and raising a one-year-old didn't leave much time for intimacy. "Maybe we can try after we put Sammy to bed."

"If he wants to go to bed," his mother grumbled. He was going through a phase where he refused to go to sleep.

"Come on, we'll get him to. We'll make him dinner, fix him a bottle, and give him a bath." Alex smiled mischievously. "And then… You and I can take a bath."

Mitchie grinned, giving a small giggle. "I'd love that."

"Great!" Alex clapped her hands in front of her. "So let's get a move on! The faster we get Sammy and put him to bed, the faster we can make Alex's vagina happy!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her crudeness. "Alright, little Miss Hormones… Let's go get our son."

Alex had to smile.

"Yeah. Let's go get our son and bring him home."

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go. It's just getting started, guys. I've been wanting to write this story over a year. I'm excited. Are you?<strong>

**Review. Remember: I will bitch about it if you don't ;) anonymous enabled.**


	2. No!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. Nor do I own Power Rangers.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter and the support. You guys stuck with me all last story, and it means so much that you came back for more.**

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

"Nice to see you too, Alex," Harper Finkle said to her best friend after that most unpleasant greeting. "Do I need to remind you that I watch your son for _free_?"

"Only because you refuse to take money." Alex walked past Harper and into the apartment, flicking the sunflower headband atop her redheaded friend's head. It matched the sunflower dress perfectly.

"Like I'm going to take money from friends!" Harper said exasperatedly. "Hi, Mitchie."

"Hello, Harper," Mitchie said as she walked into the apartment as well. "Was Sam good?"

"Of course he was!" Harper closed the door. "Except for when I tried to play Patty Cake with him… He kept hitting me in the face." She rubbed her cheek for emphasis.

Alex giggled mischievously as both her girlfriend and best friend turned and looked at her.

"Alex… I know that laugh." Harper gave her a hard look. Alex only grinned sheepishly.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Mitchie accused, putting a hand on her hip.

"Maybe…" Alex tried to stop smiling, to no avail. "I wanted to teach him the way I play with Justin."

Mitchie gaped at her girlfriend. "Alex, what if he goes to daycare and hits other kids in the face?"

"We're sending him to daycare?" Alex exclaimed. "When did we decide this?"

"I'm talking about in the future," Mitchie said slowly.

"Oh." Alex calmed down a little. "I knew that…" She cleared her throat. "Fine, I'll teach him the right way."

"Thank you." Mitchie turned to Harper. "Speaking of Sam, where _is _he, Harper?"

"My room, in front of the TV," she pointed down the hall towards her room. "I put in one of the old Power Rangers tapes Alex sent with him, and he's been zoned out ever since."

Alex wiped at a fake tear. "I am so proud of him…"

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she started making her way down the hall to retrieve her son. As she passed Alex, she gave her girlfriend a playful shove, earning a smack on the ass in return. Mitchie squealed and covered her bottom with her hands before Alex could take another shot and quickened her pace. She looked over her shoulder to see Alex smirking at her.

"You guys know I'm still in the room, right?" Harper asked, though neither Alex nor Mitchie heard her.

When Mitchie got to the doorway of Harper's room, she stopped before entering and leaned against the doorframe. She spotted Sam on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest, watching him with a huge smile on her face.

Samuel Torres sat in the middle of his Aunt Harper's brightly colored room, gazing at the television intently. Before him was a toy truck, which he moved back and forth absentmindedly as he watched his video. His brown eyes, which matched his mothers, did not leave the screen.

Mitchie's heart swelled as she gazed upon him. He really was adorable. And she loved him. Oh, did she love him. She couldn't even fathom what her life would be like without him, and she didn't want to.

Silently, she crept into the room. She bent down beside her one-year-old son and smoothed his dark, nearly black curls.

"Sam?" she said quietly.

The toddler finally looked away from the screen to see him mother smiling beside him.

"Mommy!" Sam said happily, lifting his arms into the air, signaling he wanted to be held. Mitchie scooped her baby boy off the floor and took him in her arms. She hugged him and kissed his forehead hello.

"What does Auntie Harper have you dressed as this time?" Mitchie asked, noticing for the first time what Sam was wearing. Every time Harper babysat Sam, he was in a new outfit she'd designed for him when Mitchie or Alex came to pick him up. This time was no exception.

"Wed," Sam said, pulling at the fabric of the outfit.

"Yes, it is red," Mitchie commented. The garment was, in fact, red. It also had a green collar and round, tan circles scattered over it. "You're a strawberry, baby! I bet you're yummy." To prove her point, Mitchie started pretending to take bites from Sam's neck, nipping gently with her lips while making _nom_ noises.

Sam giggled at the tickling sensation of his mother's lips on his neck and pushed her face away with his little hands.

"No!" Sam protested. Mitchie stopped and smiled brightly at her son.

"Sam is yummy!" Mitchie licked her lips. "Yum!"

"No!" Sam said again, poking his mother on the cheek.

"Yes, Sam, I know 'no' is your favorite word." Mitchie smiled and shook her head. "Come on, let's go say goodbye to Auntie Harper."

She balanced Sam on her hip as she bent down and picked up his toy truck from the floor. She decided just to leave the tape in the VCR for the next time Sam was over. It wasn't like he didn't have a million other movies at the apartment. There were two full boxes they'd yet to unpack in his new room.

"Oh my goodness!" Alex exclaimed when she saw what Sam was wearing once Mitchie returned to the kitchen with him. "What is he wearing, Harper?"

"Mama!" Sam cried upon seeing Alex. He extended his hands towards her; Alex took him from Mitchie.

"Oh, Sammy, what did Auntie Harper do to you?" She put him on her hip and looked at the fruit costume her best friend had adorned her son with. She was still the only person to ever call Samuel "Sammy." It was just understood that it was her special name for him, and no one else could use it… Not even Mitchie.

"He's a strawberry," Mitchie said in a sarcastic voice.

"Harper, you're going to turn him into a fruitcake!" Alex snapped at the redhead.

"He has a pair of lesbians for parents, but yes, _I'm _going to turn him into a fruitcake." Harper rolled her eyes.

Mitchie and Alex exchanged a look.

"Hurtful…" Mitchie said, placing her hand over her chest.

"Yeah, gosh, Harper. I meant you were _literally _going to turn him into a fruitcake with all these fruit costumes," Alex said. "But that was just mean."

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that!" Harper said, though she was worried that her friends were actually mad at her.

Alex and Mitchie were silent for a few moments before they locked eyes and started laughing loudly.

"We're just messing with you, Harper," Mitchie said while laughing. "We really don't care."

"I hate both of you," Harper said, though she gave a relieved laugh.

"Sure you do," Alex said, taking the diaper bag off the counter and shouldering it. "All set?" she asked Mitchie.

"I believe so. If not, you can always zap back and get whatever we forgot." Mitchie took her keys out of her pocket, ready for when they walked to the car.

"Why don't you just flash here in the first place?" Harper asked curiously.

"It makes your ears pop, and Sam hates it," Alex explained, trying to smooth out Sam's unruly curls.

Sam frowned and grabbed Alex's fingers. "No," he told her.

Mitchie laughed. "No way. If he isn't in front of a TV, you can't touch his hair. Besides, it's useless. I tried to fix it back in the room. They just stick up again."

"It was worth a shot." Alex shrugged. "Okay, Sammy, are you ready to go home?"

Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes with his little fist.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alex chuckled. "Did he take a nap today?"

Harper shook her head. "No. I couldn't get him to settle down."

"Looks like an early night for you, then, Sam." Mitchie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's get going so we can feed him and put him to bed," she said to Alex, who nodded her agreement.

"Thanks, Harper," Alex said. "Have fun on your date."

Harper smiled and waved as she watched Alex and Mitchie join hands, Alex still holding Sam with the other. Mitchie opened the door and the small family left.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Alex said, unlocking the apartment door. "Welcome to your new home, Sam."<p>

Mitchie, who was now holding Sam, let out a big gasp and put on an overly excited smile to try to get Sam excited as well. He just looked at his mother blankly and blinked.

Alex swung the door open and stepped inside, holding the door for Mitchie to carry in Sam. She let the diaper bag slip off her shoulder and hit the floor as Mitchie entered with Sam, closing it once they were inside. The toddler looked around warily. He was used to "home" being his Grandma and Grandpa's apartment. And this place wasn't that.

"Take a look around," Mitchie said, placing Sam on the hardwood floor.

He looked around, staying rooted in the spot. He didn't know this place, with all these big boxes stacked everywhere. This wasn't his home. Why did his mommies bring him here?

"I don't think he likes it, Alex," Mitchie said in a worried voice. "Maybe we should have brought him by before we moved in so he'd at least have been here before."

"This is just a new place, Mitch. He'll be fine once he finds his toys," Alex assured her. "Watch… Hey, Sammy!" She bent down next to the toddler and smiled at him. "Come see what Mama has to show you."

She stood up and offered her hand. Sam wrapped all of his fingers around Alex's index finger. She slowly led him across the living room, to the door farthest to the right. She pushed it open and flicked on the light. Inside was Sam's crib, his changing table, a brand new toy box, a small dresser, and various other boxes.

Alex brought him straight to the toy box, of which she opened the lid. She reached in and pulled out the first toy she grabbed. A sly smile made its way to her face when she saw it was a stuffed animal snake.

She wrapped it around her neck and threw herself to the ground, gasping and pretending to struggle.

"Sam!" She reached for him. "Help me!"

Sam was stunned for a few seconds, but quickly recovered. He giggled and dropped down on top of Alex, landing on her stomach and partially knocking the wind out of her.

"Sam, that's not helping," she gasped. The fourteen-month-old didn't weight much, but if he landing in just the right place at just the right angle, he could do some damage.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mitchie was busy getting their dinner ready. For Sam, there was yummy baby applesauce. And for her and Alex, she was preparing peanut butter sandwiches. It wasn't much, but it was all they could do until the fridge was ready to put stuff in, and even then they'd still have to go shopping.

She placed the sandwiches on the table with a bottle of water beside each. Then she put the applesauce next to them, a spoon sticking out of the top.

"Dinner is served!" she called out.

A moment later, Alex appeared, carrying Sam. She looked out of breath, but at least Sam was smiling.

Alex placed the toddler in his high chair, securing him in. Mitchie went over to one of the few drawers they'd managed to unpack and got a bib, handing it to Alex, who fastened in around Sam's neck.

The young wizard sat in a chair and picked up the spoon; she scooped out some of the applesauce. Immediately, she smeared it across the outfit Sam was wearing, the one Harper had made for him.

"Oops!" Alex said in fake horror. "This is dirty. I guess we'll have to throw it." She grinned slyly at Mitchie over her shoulder.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Just feed him." She sat at the table and picked up her sandwich, ready to eat.

Alex sighed and refilled the spoon. But when she held it up to his lips, Sam refused to open his mouth.

"Sam, this is applesauce! You like applesauce!" Alex tried to put the spoon in his mouth again, but he only turned his head again. "Look, Mama likes it!" She placed the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the mouthful. "Yum," she said with a smile.

Sam watched her as she got another spoonful of the food. This time when she lifted it to his lips, he opened his mouth and let her feed him. Once he swallowed, he smiled and slapped his hands on the top of his highchair happily.

"Told you," Alex chuckled.

* * *

><p>Mitchie tested the water with her fingers. It wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just right.<p>

"It's ready," she told Alex, who was holding a naked Sam.

"Bath time, Sammy!" Alex said before dipping the toddler into the warm water as his mom turned off the faucet.

At first Sam started to whine, but once Mitchie handed him his rubber ducky, he stopped instantly and placed it in his mouth, biting it with his eight teeth.

Mitchie put a washcloth in the water, wetting it. Alex squirted some of the baby soap onto it when Mitchie held it up. Then Alex squirted a small bit into her palm for Sam's hair. Mitchie took the cup off the side of the tub and wet Sam's hair, only getting a small whine of protest from him as he gnawed on his duck. Alex then started working on his hair as Mitchie took his body.

After massaging the shampoo into his scalp gently, Alex started making Sam's hair into a Mohawk. She smiled at her creation and kept spiking it, trying to get it perfect. Mitchie saw what she was doing and removed one hand from the tub, smacking Alex in the stomach.

"Stop that," she scolded.

Alex gasped as wetness seemed through her shirt. "You did _not_ just do it," Alex challenged.

Mitchie only smiled and shrugged. In retaliation, Alex wiped her soapy hands on Mitchie's cheeks.

"Hey!" Mitchie said with a laugh. She took the towel out and placed it above Alex's head, wringing out the water.

Alex gasped. "Oh, you're gonna get it."

"Alex, stop," Mitchie said as Alex stood up. "That's enough. It was a joke. It's done."

Alex just smiled as she ignored Mitchie's protests and grabbed her girlfriend around the waist, lifting her.

"Alex, no!" Mitchie squealed right before being dropped in the tub. Alex laughed manically as the water seeped through Mitchie's jeans, completely soaking her bottom. "Oh, you think it's funny?" Mitchie asked before grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her into the back of the tub as well.

The Latino girl landed in her girlfriend's lap. She was shocked at first, but quickly started laughing despite the moisture on her bottom. Mitchie laughed as well, because the situation really was funny. Both girls stopped laughing however, when they turned their faces and saw Sam at the front of the tub, staring at them.

He removed the rubber duck from his mouth hand held it out, offering it to his mothers, who began laughing again at his sheer cuteness.

* * *

><p>Mitchie looked over the side of Sam's crib, watching him as he slept. The little mobile was hanging above the crib playing a sweet, soft melody. The lights in the room were all out except for Sam's nightlight. The room had a warm feeling, and Mitchie felt at ease.<p>

It was only the first night in the new apartment, but she already felt at home.

The sound of footsteps across the carpet made her look up. She smiled at Alex, who put her arm over Mitchie's shoulder and looked down at the sleeping Samuel. Mitchie leaned her head against Alex's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Alex smelled like soap and toothpaste right before bed. She loved it.

After a few more moments of watching Sam sleep, Alex broke the silence with a whisper.

"We had a busy day, and another busy one tomorrow. We should get to bed."

Mitchie nodded and yawned in agreement. She reached over the bars of the crib and turned on the baby monitor before giving Sam's dark curls one final stroke for the night.

Alex led her to their room by the hand, both of them shuffling sleepily yet carefully through the dark.

Before she lay in bed, Mitchie turned on the other baby monitor just in case Sam needed her. She knew she'd probably be able to hear him cry from the other room, but she'd never gotten to use the baby monitors since she bought them on account of Sam had been in her room up until the move.

She and Alex lay facing each other, hands joined in the center. The moonlight coming in from the window was their only source of light. It illumined both of their faces a pale blue.

"Remember how we were supposed to christen the apartment tonight?" Mitchie asked tiredly.

"Yeah?" Alex asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" Mitchie's eyes closed. "I'm so tired."

Alex's heart sank. "Sure, no problem."

Mitchie's lips twitched at the corners, the only smile she could muster. "You're the best… Goodnight kiss?"

Alex leaned over and gave Mitchie's forehead a sweet kiss. "Goodnight, Mitchie," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Alex," Mitchie answered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex said quietly.

And so, the lovers fell asleep, their apartment unchristened and needs unsatisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know when I'll have another chapter up because I'm working two jobs, and doing competitive swimming, and we have our championship meet coming up. Also, I have a birthday soon. There's a lot going on. I'll post when I can.<strong>

**REVIEW! It can be my birthday present :)**


	3. Thanks, Sammy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Thanks so much for the patience with this chapter and the birthday wishes. We won championship! And I finished work. So, on with it…**

* * *

><p>Alex woke to the sound of crying.<p>

She opened her eyes slowly, head panging slightly with pain. From the clock on the nightstand she could see it was nearly eight. She and Mitchie had to be at the sub shop in a little over an hour for work.

"Mitchie, get Sam. My head hurts," Alex said in a tired, whiny voice and shut her eyes again. There was no response. "Mitchie…"

She turned over with her eyes still closed and reached out a hand to shake her girlfriend. But she was only met with cold sheets.

Alex opened her eyes to discover what she already knew−that Mitchie was not in bed with her.

Over the baby monitor, Sam let out a loud cry. Alex cringed as the slight pain in her head went up. She sighed and glared at the baby monitor.

"Thanks, Sammy," she muttered as she threw the covers off her legs and got out of bed.

Yawning and stretching, she exited the bedroom. From under the door, the bathroom light appeared to be on, and she could hear the shower running, which was obviously where Mitchie had disappeared to. She knocked on the door to let Mitchie know she was up.

"Be out soon!" she heard Mitchie call from inside the bathroom.

Alex gave her a thumb up even though she knew Mitchie couldn't see and continued to Sam's room. The baby was standing up in his crib, little hands clutching to the rail. Tears were streaming from his eyes and snot running from his nose.

"Good morning to you, too," Alex said as she flicked on the light. She went over to the crib and picked up the boy, instantly balancing him on her hip.

Sam buried his face in Alex's shoulder, wiping his tears and snot on her shirt. She grimaced.

"Once again, thanks, Sammy," Alex said with a look of distaste.

She carried him into the kitchen and placed him in his high chair. As soon as he was secure, Alex took off her soiled shirt.

"Now we match," she told him. And they did… Sort of. Sam was only in a diaper because they didn't feel like looking for his pajamas the night before, so they just didn't bother with them.

Alex looked around the living room, trying to remember which box had some clothes in it. She started opening the tops until, in the fifth one, she found a few t-shirts. All of her good ones were already hung up in the closet, but she only needed one to feed Sam until Mitchie got out of the shower. So the one she picked with had a hole under the armpit was perfectly fine.

"Okay, Sam, what'll it be?" she asked as she started looking through the bag of baby food. "I'm feeling carrots. Are you feeling carrots? Because I'm feeling carrots." She held of the jar of orange mush for him. He only made a face. "No? How about…" she reached into the bag again, "peaches?"

Sam stuck out his tongue.

"Well I don't feel like choosing anything else right now. My head hurts and I don't want to think, so you're getting this. And you're gonna like it."

Alex opened the jar and took a spoon out of the sink. She dipped it in the mush a few times before sitting in the chair she'd sat in the night before and tried to put a spoonful in Sam's mouth. Sam pouted and turned his head.

"Come on, Sam," Alex said with a sigh. "I really don't have the energy to deal with this this morning. Just eat, please?"

She tried to offer the toddler more food, but he just whined and craned his neck so that Alex missed his mouth again. Alex let out an agitated, low growl.

"You know what, fine."

She got up and threw the spoon back in the sink before closing the lid on the jar of peaches. She went over to Sam's diaper bag, which was still sitting by the door, and took out the plastic bag of baby animal crackers she'd packed for him to eat at Harper's. The bag was still nearly full, so Alex stomped back over to the high chair and poured out a good bit of the cracker's on Sam's highchair top.

"There, now eat your breakfast," she said crossly as her head pounded ever so slightly.

Sam looked from the mess before him, to Alex, then back to the mess. He used his index finger and thumb to pick up a miniature elephant, then placed it in his mouth and started chewing with his eight teeth.

Alex let out a relieved sigh and turned away. She went over to the small bag of food they had brought and looked inside. There wasn't much. She settled on Cheerios. So, she took out the box and got a bowl from the cabinet. She poured the cereal in the bowl and took a spoon from the drawer. She sat down at the table.

And then she realized they didn't have any milk.

Alex stared at the bowl of dry, bland Cheerios. She glanced up and smiled. Her wand was conveniently placed on the counter. She got up and grabbed it.

"Milk, I need just a smidge. Give me the carton from the Russo's fridge."

She pointed her wand at the counter after saying the spell, where a blue light appeared, then vanished, revealing a carton of milk.

Alex smiled and picked it up, unscrewed the cap, and poured some into her bowl of cereal. When she had the amount she needed, she replaced the cap. But, instead of sending it back to her house, she put it into her own fridge, which had been chilling all night and was now ready to hold cold items.

"Don't tell Titi, Sam," Alex said sternly, referring to her mother, Theresa (Sam called her Titi−pronounced Tee-tee).

"No Titi," Sam said with a nod while sticking an animal cracker into his mouth.

"Good boy."

* * *

><p>As Alex neared the end of her breakfast, Mitchie finally emerged from the bathroom. She was fully dressed, makeup done, hair done, and ready for the day.<p>

"Why did you get Cheerios?" Alex asked with a full mouth as Mitchie entered the kitchen. "I hate Cheerios."

"They're good for you," Mitchie said before placing a kiss atop Alex's head.

Alex swallowed. "Which is why I hate them."

Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes as she poured herself her own bowl of breakfast with the box of cereal Alex had left out.

"Where'd you get milk?" Mitchie asked, realizing that hadn't been there before.

"Stole it from my house," Alex said as she put her last bite in her mouth. She lifted the bowl to her lips, drinking up the last of the milk. A few droplets dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt.

"Nice, Sweetie," Mitchie said, wiping Alex's chin for her when she'd lowered the bowl. "We're gonna have to start using Sam's bibs on you."

"So funny, Mitch, really." Alex stood and put her bowl in the sink. "I'm going get dressed."

"Don't forget to brush your hair. It's a mess," Mitchie commented on Alex's bed head. Alex gave her a look. "But it's a cute mess." Mitchie smiled at her.

Alex grinned and shook her head. She bent down and gave Mitchie a soft kiss.

"Good morning, Lover."

"Good morning… Don't forget to brush your teeth, Lex." Mitchie wrinkled her nose and gave Alex's shoulder a light push.

Alex blew on Mitchie's face jokingly before turning away. "Are you sure that's my morning breath? Maybe it's Sam."

She went over to the baby and bent down in front of the high chair.

"Is that a dirty diaper I smell, Sammy?" Alex asked in a silly, high-pitched voice. "Let's just give you to Mommy." She picked him up out the high chair.

"It's not my turn," Mitchie protested.

"But you're so good at it!" Alex said. "Plus, I fed him last night _and _this morning."

"Technically all you did this morning was allowed him to make a mess." Mitchie pointed to the floor, which had animal crackers scattered all over the it.

"_Some_ of those got into his mouth," Alex said. "Please, baby? My head hurts and I still have to get ready for work."

"Of course I'll do it, Alex," Mitchie said softly. "I was just giving you a hard time. Give him here, and you go get ready." She stood and opened her arms for her son.

"Thanks, Mitchie." Alex handed Sam to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and retreating to the bedroom.

Mitchie stared after her, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, Sam, I do love your Mama…" Mitchie said quietly before taking Sam to his room to change his diaper and get him dressed for the day, her dry bowl of Cheerios remaining uneaten on the table.

* * *

><p>Mitchie exited the kitchen and went straight to the booth at which Alex had seated herself. The Latino girl had her arms folded on the tabletop, her head resting atop them. Mitchie, not having anything to do since no one was in line at the register, slid into the booth across from Alex.<p>

She reached across the table and began running her hands through Alex's hair, which she had left down and wavy that day. She absentmindedly noted that Alex's scalp seemed a little moist and abnormally warm.

"Your mom saw you sitting over here and called you lazy," Mitchie commented, taking her hands back.

Alex whined and lifted her head. "Go tell her I'm not," she said with a pout.

"I'm not lying to your mother!" Mitchie joked with a smile.

Alex whined again and closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mitchie asked, concerned. "You look a little flushed." She stood and leaned across the table; she brushed her lips against Alex's forehead. "You seem a little warm."

"My head is _killing _me," Alex said, opening her eyes. She looked at Mitchie, whose face was still so close to hers. "I feel like there's some creature in there stabbing my brain with a freshly sharpened pencil."

Mitchie put her hand on Alex's cheek gently in sympathy. "That would explain the rosy cheeks and slight fever. I should have known you have a headache. Your body temperature always goes up when you have a headache."

"Unfortunately." Alex whined yet again. "I get dizzy standing too long."

"Alex, go home!" Mitchie scolded.

"Up until yesterday, I'd be able to say I already was," Alex said with a slight smile.

Mitchie removed her hand from Alex's cheek. "Do you wish you were still able to say that?" she asked while looking down at the tabletop.

Alex placed her hand atop Mitchie's. "My home is wherever you are," Alex said when Mitchie had met her gaze. "Besides, it's not like my room is going anywhere."

Mitchie smiled, relieved. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at Alex's sweetness. "Well, why don't you go upstairs and try to sleep off that headache?"

"I'd rather not," Alex said. "I need to get used to sleeping in our apartment."

"Then go to our apartment," Mitchie said. "Take the rest of the day off and flash yourself there. I'll pick up Sam from Justin upstairs and see you at home after work."

"Don't we need the money, though?" Alex said, hesitant.

Mitchie shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You work for your parents. They aren't going to kill you for leaving if you don't feel well. Besides, it's not like you're useful when you feel like shit."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean," Mitchie said with a smile. "Now, go in the lair and flash yourself back to the apartment. On your way there, tell your parents I'm sending you home because you don't feel well."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No."

Alex smiled, but winced when her head surged with pain again. "Yes, ma'am." She stood to follow her girlfriend's orders.

"Kisses," Mitchie said, puckering her lips.

Alex smirked and leaned down, kissing Mitchie quickly.

"Bye." Alex started to walk away.

"Bye. See you tonight, Babe." She watched Alex walk away. "Feel better!"

Alex smiled at Mitchie one last time before pushing open the door to the kitchen and disappearing behind it.

* * *

><p>Mitchie entered her apartment, balancing a sleeping Sam on her hip. Justin followed behind her, arms full of grocery bags.<p>

"Kitchen?" he asked in regards to the plastic bags he was carrying.

"Yes, please," Mitchie said.

After work, Justin had been kind enough to offer to go with Mitchie to the store because the apartment was in desperate need of groceries.

Mitchie set Sam's bag down on the couch and carried her son into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the milk Alex had stolen that morning.

"Here," she said, handing it to Justin once he'd placed the groceries on the counter.

"What's this?" he asked while taking the carton.

"Alex stole it from your house this morning because we didn't have any." Mitchie smiled at her girlfriend's antics. "But I bought some at the store, so you can have it back."

Justin shook his head, but smiled good-naturedly. "Alex…"

"Yeah, what are ya gonna do?" Mitchie laughed.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Justin."

Justin wrapped an arm around Mitchie and kissed her on the cheek, his now-normal goodbye for her. He also kissed Sam gently atop the head, careful not to wake his sleeping nephew. He'd had a hell of a time getting him to take a nap, Sam finally falling asleep only a half hour before Mitchie came upstairs to get him.

As soon as Justin left, Mitchie tried to decide whether or not she should wake Sam. He was always cranky if woken from a nap before he was ready, and he hadn't been sleeping too long. She was surprised he'd slept through the entire trip to the store, though. Thank goodness Justin had gone with her and gotten everything she needed and put it in the basket for her while she held her snoozing son and pointed out what she needed.

Deciding it was best just to let him sleep, she carried him to her and Alex's bedroom.

Alex was in bed, fast asleep. She was on her back (which was a change because she usually slept on her stomach), in the middle of the bed. She did have a tendency to hog it if Mitchie let her…

Quietly and carefully, Mitchie placed Sam right beside Alex, under the crook of her arm. In their sleep, both Sam and Alex subconsciously shifted closer together. Sam curled into Alex's side, and Alex wrapped an arm around Sam, securing him so that he wouldn't roll. Mitchie carefully took off Sam's shoes before standing back and getting a good look at them.

They were too damn cute. It was honestly the sweetest and most adorable thing Mitchie had ever seen. And there was no way she was letting this moment be passed up.

Mitchie reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She opened the camera and aimed, snapping a picture. With a smile, she saved it and set it to her phone's background.

With one last look at the precious scene before her, she backed out of the room and went back to the kitchen.

She began putting away the groceries, happy to finally have food in her home. When everything was put away in what she felt was the proper places, she took the last item out of its bag: a frozen pizza.

She read the instructions carefully and removed it from its plastic wrap. She found a pizza pan in the big box of pots and pans on the counter, trying her best not to make any noise and wake her sleeping girlfriend and infant in the next room.

Once the oven was preheated, Mitchie noticed her uneaten cereal from that morning. She groaned and picked up the bowl, dumping its contents in the trash. Then she put the bowl in the sink.

After putting the pepperoni pizza to cook, Mitchie went into the living room and began opening boxes. One by one, she took out the items. She placed all of her books on the bookshelf in the corner, hung photos on the walls, and unrolled the rug so that it was covering the wooden floor. As she stood back and admired her work, she noticed that it was starting to actually look like a home.

* * *

><p>Mitchie took out the pizza and cut it into slices once it cooled. She cut one slice into pieces small enough for Sam to eat and put some apple juice in a bottle for him. She poured two cups of Sprite for herself and Alex and prepared them each a plate.<p>

On her way to the bedroom, she grabbed the rest of the clothes from a box Alex had opened that morning.

She went in the room and straight to the dresser; she opened the second drawer, placing Alex's shirts on one side of it. When she closed it, she closed it loud enough to stir the sleeping girl in the bed.

Alex opened her eyes slowly, looking around sleepily. Mitchie was standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over her chest, smiling.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Mitchie said gleefully.

Alex gave her a nod and looked down when she felt another's presence beside her. There was Sam, curled into her side and fast asleep.

"This wasn't here when I went to sleep," Alex said, pointing to the boy.

Mitchie snorted. "No, I put him there when I got home so he could finish his nap. But I'm afraid he's been sleeping too long. We may never get him to bed now." She frowned a little. "But anyway… Dinner is ready."

"What is it?" Alex rubbed her tired eyes.

"Pizza."

"Alright." Alex yawned. "You take this one," she gestured to Sam," I'll go pee, and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Can do."

Alex crawled out of bed carefully as Mitchie picked up Sam from the sheets. As soon as his mother lifted him, the toddler's eyes fluttered open.

"Hungry, Sam?" Mitchie asked in a soft and sweet voice.

Sam only pouted at her. He'd just woken up. Why was she asking him about food?

Mitchie carried Sam to the kitchen and put him in his high chair. She set his plate down in front of him, as well as his juice. She didn't expect him to eat more than a few bites since he had just woken, but it couldn't hurt to at least try.

Sam decided he didn't want the pizza just yet, so he started drinking his juice. His little, tired eyes were half closed as he suckled his bottle, his little fingers going to his curls and twirling them−something he always did right after waking up from a nap.

Mitchie sat down and picked up her slice of pizza, taking a bite. It wasn't exactly the best meal, but it would do. Maybe tomorrow she and Alex would cook something nice, like Chicken Alfredo. But tonight, she just wanted something quick.

There was a faint flush, and Alex exited the bathroom, not looking too happy.

"I figured out why I had a headache earlier," she said as she approached.

Mitchie put her slice back on her plate. "Why?"

"I just got my period," Alex said, frowning. "I'm just thankful it waited until I actually went to the bathroom."

"Yes, and be thankful you're not _pregnant_," Mitchie reminded her. That was always what they told each other when they got their periods. Things could be worse.

"Yeah, I love Sammy, but one is enough." Alex smiled a little and stroked Sam's cheek lovingly before sitting down at her spot at the table.

"But you know what this means, right?" Mitchie picked up her pizza again and took a bite.

"What?" Alex's brows knitted together.

Mitchie chewed quickly and swallowed. "No christening the apartment tonight… Again… And for at least another five days. And that's if I don't start mine. Which, you know I always start right before or right after you finish."

Alex pounded her fist on the table when she realized she wasn't getting sex for a while. "Mother Nature, you bitch."

"Alex!" Mitchie scolded. "Don't use langue like that in front of Sam!"

"Sorry. Mother Nature, you… Cow?"

"Still not nice, but I'll take it," Mitchie said. "Now eat your pizza."

"Yes, Mommy," Alex said, picking up her slice.

Sam took his bottle from his mouth. "Yes, Mommy," he repeated Alex.

Mitchie and Alex smiled at him, both thankful he hadn't repeated the B word.

"Yes, Sammy," Alex told him. "That's your Mommy." She pointed to Mitchie.

"And she loves you," Mitchie told Sam before turning Alex's head to make her look at her. "And she loves _you_."

"Awe," Alex cooed. "I love her too," she said with a giggle.

Mitchie grinned and shook her head, but leaned forward and kissed Alex sweetly on the lips, which Alex reciprocated by putting her hand on the back of Mitchie's neck, keeping her there longer.

Meanwhile, in his highchair, Sam used his little hands to cover his eyes, blocking out his mothers kissing in front of him, like they often did.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I'll update again when I can.<strong>

**REVIEW BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN, YOU JUST CHOOSE NOT TO!**


	4. That's Not Pudding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. Nor do I own "Don't Forget" and "Trainwreck," by the lovely and talented Demi Lovato. I also do not own Spongebob and Scooby Doo.**

**READ: Okay, the amount of reviews I got for last chapter was a lot less than I'm used to. Now, that's not cool. See, I spend so much time writing this, but you can't spend ten seconds on a review? It just seems a little disrespectful to me, and I'm hurt. I feel like you don't care. And if you don't care, I don't care. Reviews are what we writers work off of. I love you guys. Give me something to work with, puh-lease. Okay, I've nagged enough. Now read this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"You're a trainwreck, but with you, I'm in love…"<p>

As Mitchie heard the last line of her newly recorded song, her stomach did an excited flip. A huge smile was etched across her face, and she was crying like a baby, but she didn't care. She was so damn _proud_ of herself. She'd come so far. This was an incredible accomplishment, which came with a sense of pride. And no one was going to take that from her.

"What do you think, Mitchie?" Ray Morrison asked. The agent looked at his client expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I love it," Mitchie said, wiping her eyes when she realized she was being watched. "Just like the other five."

Ray Morrison had been worried over a year before when he, against his better judgment, trudged through the snow to a sandwich shop to hear a mysterious new talent. Only when he got there, he was baffled to find that he'd been called by a girl no older than seventeen. And she expected him to take a chance on a _pregnant_ teenager. It was absurd! But he stayed and listened, and he was sure glad he did. This Mitchie Torres girl had the best voice he'd heard from anyone her age. Before he left, he made sure to give her his card so she could call him once she had everything with her baby settled. And sure enough, she contacted him a few months ago. After everything legal was settled, they started working on her album. This was the sixth song of the estimated eleven they were to record.

"It's certainly a fun song," Ray said with a nod, running a hand through his neat, brown hair. "What do you think, Gary?"

Producer Gary Wright nodded, his gray beard brushing against his chest. "It's a nice change after 'Don't Forget,'" he said, mentioning the first song Mitchie recorded, which was also the song Mr. Morrison had heard her sing the year before. "I think this should be the track after that song."

"Well, the order of the songs isn't certain right now," Ray said quickly. "First, we need to finish recording all of them before we can decide that."

"You're right, Ray. As always." Gary laughed and rubbed a hand over his shiny, bald head.

"Great session today, Mitchie," Ray told her with a smile, clapping her on the back. "Same time next week?"

Mitchie froze. "Uh… I don't know if I can have another song ready by then…"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Morrison's eyebrows knitted together, concern showing on his features. Not for Mitchie, but for business.

Mitchie grabbed her purse from the chair which she'd placed it earlier and shouldered the tan accessory. "It's just that… I have so many written, but none of them seem right. Ya know?" Both men nodded, and the girl continued. "And between Sam and Alex and work… I don't know if I'll have time to work on it."

"Then make time," Gary said, raising his bushy, gray eyebrows. "Just send your girlfriend and the kid to the park. Ditch work."

Mitchie shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "Do you have children, Gary?" she asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Not since I was in my twenties…" And that was obviously a long time ago.

"Then you wouldn't get it," Mitchie said, anger evident in her voice. "I have a family to feed, a roof I need to keep over my head. And since you only look out for yourself, there is no way you could possibly understand where I'm coming from."

"Alright, that's enough," Ray said urgently, stepping in between his client and colleague.

"Don't tell me you're going to start on me too!" Mitchie looked up at him. Her eyes dared him to side with Gary.

Ray cleared his throat. "I think that's enough for the day. Come on, Mitchie. I'll walk you out."

She sighed and nodded, knowing that she shouldn't be fighting with her producer in the first place. But she just couldn't help it. He had no idea what it was like to have a family…

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, Ray," she said once they reached the lobby. "I just… He doesn't get it. Sam and Alex are everything to me."<p>

"I understand," he said quietly, his eyes downcast.

"I can't just ship them off to work on music," Mitchie said, the anger back in her voice. "I'm not going to get so wrapped up in it that I miss out on something with them. Sure, it's my dream to release an album, but if it means I lose my girlfriend and miss out on part of my child's life along the way, it's not worth it…"

She stopped talking then, pushing open the door to the building. Out on the sidewalk, she turned to hold it open for Ray as well. But he was stopped dead in his tracks, about two feet from the door. His eyes were on the ground, a frown on his features.

"Ray?" Mitchie asked, getting his attention.

He looked up, his eyes clouded. "Oh, sorry," he said as he hurried out the door she was holding for him. "Take as much time on the song as you need, Mitchie," he told her. "Just call me when you're ready to come back to the studio, and I'll schedule it."

She opened her mouth to say thanks, but didn't get the chance. As soon as he finished speaking, Mr. Morrison turned away, waving for a taxi. Amazingly, one pulled up right away. Ray hopped in and closed the door before zooming off, leaving a confused Mitchie standing alone on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Ray is such a weird dude," Alex commented after Mitchie recounted the story of what had happened outside of the recording studio.<p>

"He can be sometimes," Mitchie agreed as she stuck her spoon in to her afternoon snack- strawberry yogurt.

She went to sit on the couch with Alex, who had her legs sprawled across it. When Mitchie approached, Alex lifted her legs. Mitchie sat in the newly opened spot on the love seat, Alex's legs instantly dropping onto her girlfriend's lap.

"Sam, want some yogurt?" Mitchie asked her son, who was seated in front of the TV and watching a rerun of Spongebob- his and Alex's favorite.

Sam's little ears perked up at the offer of food. He tore his eyes from the TV and lifted himself, using his little hands to balance until he was standing. He then toddled over to where his mothers were sitting on the couch. Mitchie had the spoon waiting with a little bit of yogurt on the tip.

The toddler ate the yogurt, grasping onto the couch cushion for extra support. He happily bounced a little as he chewed a small chunk of strawberry with his few teeth.

Mitchie smiled lovingly at him as she took a bite for herself. Then she offered it to Alex.

"Want some?"

Alex wrinkled her nose. "No, that's not pudding."

"You're right. It's better." Mitchie smirked. "This is good for you!"

"Pass," Alex said, leaning over to pick up Sam's Sooby Doo ball from the ground. She tossed it across the room.

Sam, following the ball with his eyes, went after it. He toddled across the room, bent down carefully, and retrieved the ball. Then he brought it back to his mama.

"Good boy." Alex smiled at him. She stuck her finger in Mitchie's yogurt (earning a whine of protest from her girlfriend), and fed it to Sam, who sucked her finger clean. Then she threw the ball again, making the small boy chase after it.

Mitchie stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Alex asked with a shrug as Sam picked up the ball again.

"Are you seriously playing fetch with my son?"

Alex smiled mischievously. "Maybe." Just then Sam walked over and handed Alex the ball again.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "Just for that, I'm making you get the mail."

Alex pouted for all of a second before smiling brightly. "Too bad it's Sunday!"

"Good thing for me I didn't get the mail yesterday," Mitchie said, triumph in her voice. "Now, get going."

Alex felt defeated. She really didn't feel like moving. If only there was a way she could get the mail without having to get up from the couch.

Wait… Wizard. _Duh._

She winked at Mitchie before twirling her finger around and pointing to her lap. With a flash of blue light, a small stack of envelopes appeared.

Mitchie glared while Alex kept smiling.

"Cheater," Mitchie grumbled before taking the mail from Alex.

There were only three envelopes. The top appeared to be a building survey for new tenants. The next two looked like they were from the same sender. Both envelopes were a bright yellow, and stamped on the return address in big letters were the words _Camp Rock_.

Mitchie's heart hammered in her chest and her eyes got wide as she started to tear open the one addressed to her. When Alex saw the look on Mitchie's face, she grabbed the other envelope, extremely surprised to see who it was from and that it was addressed to _her._

Alex had no idea why she would be getting any kind of mail from the summer music camp at which her non-biological son had been conceived, but she sure wanted to find out.

Mitchie was the first to get her letter open. She scanned it quickly before squealing in excitement and jumping up, knocking Alex's legs off of her lap in the process.

Sam, who had been watching the entire time, waiting for Alex to throw the ball again, cheered and clapped along with his mother, though he had no idea why she was doing it. He just liked clapping and squealing whenever given the opportunity.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" Alex asked, staring at the letter and standing. "What do they mean my application has been accepted? What application?"

"Yes, you go accepted too!" Mitchie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. She didn't even seem to notice that Alex's hands remained limp by her sides. "I didn't know if they'd take you, too, but they did!"

When Mitchie pulled out of the hug and she saw Alex's expression, she stopped celebrating, getting quiet.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" Alex repeated.

She took a breath, getting ready to explain. "I sent in applications for both of us to work at Camp Rock this summer."

Alex stared at her. "Why?"

"Because now that we're eighteen we're too old to be campers."

"You know that's not what I meant when I asked why."

Mitchie fidgeted under Alex's gaze. "I know, I just…" She pulled at her fingers. "I want to go back. And I didn't want to go without you. And I knew you probably wouldn't have agreed to go because of the Shane thing…"

"Not in front of Sam," Alex scolded, reaching down and covering the toddler's ears at the mention of his father's name. They still hadn't decided what to tell him about the "sperm donor" yet, and until they did, Alex preferred him not to hear that asshole's name at all.

"Alex, he won't even remember five minutes from now," Mitchie said as Alex straightened up. "I really want to go back…"

"Why?" Alex asked, almost harshly. "Why on earth would you want to go back there after everything you went through? From what you told me, those people weren't exactly fun to be around. And what if−" she glanced at Sam, "−You-Know-Who is there?"

"According to Caitlyn he wasn't there last year, so I doubt he'd be there this year," she said. "Plus, it won't be the same. I know what to do now. I know who to befriend. And I'll be a counselor, not a camper. I get to teach piano and guitar!" She smiled brightly at the idea.

"While I do what?" Alex asked. "What did you sign me up for, exactly?"

Mitchie looked to the ground sheepishly. "Kitchen duty."

"Gee thanks," Alex said bitterly. "Okay, so when I'm off in the kitchens slaving and you're off having a blast, making music, what do you propose we do with Sam? Do we send him to your parents' or mine during the summer and miss out on a crucial part of his life?"

"No, we'll bring him with us!" Mitchie said. Alex looked at her like she was crazy. "You won't have to be in the kitchen all the time," she said quickly. "Just like I won't be teaching all the time. And I know if I got accepted to be a counselor, then so did Caitlyn! So she'll be there if we need her."

"Did you mention to your boss that you plan on brining your toddler?" Alex asked.

"He won't mind," Mitchie said. "And if he does, I'll just tell him that Sam is his great-nephew. Because, he is, after all."

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What about our jobs at the sub shop? And the apartment? And your album?"

"We work for your parents, so it shouldn't be too hard to convince them to give us the summer off," Mitchie said. "Your dad could hire some high school kids for cheaper than he pays us, which should make him happy. As for the apartment, the money we'll be making over the summer can cover the rent, plus more. And we could ask Justin, Gabe, and Harper to check it every now and then. And as far as my album goes, I think a summer at a music camp will only benefit me!" She smiled brightly. "I'll be in a great writing environment, around great musicians. I can collaborate with someone possibly. I think it's a great idea!"

Alex stared at her girlfriend for a few moments, thinking Mitchie was delusional. She seemed to have forgotten all of the devastation that came with her going to Camp Rock last time. But she was determined to go. Alex could see that gleam in her eye and knew there was no talking her out of it. She supposed it was some naïve belief that this summer would really be different, that it would be everything she hoped it would be last time. In a way, Mitchie was trying to reclaim the childhood she'd lost her first summer at Camp Rock two years earlier. Alex knew it was ridiculous, but she also knew there was a slim chance she'd be able to talk Mitchie out of it.

"You were wrong," Alex finally said quietly. "I would have agreed to go if you'd asked me. I would have seen how important it was to you and agreed to go. But you went behind my back and did this. And that just plain hurts."

As her throat painfully constricted, Mitchie watched Alex turn away from her and walk straight to their bedroom, closing the door. Her heart hurt, knowing Alex was right. Mitchie had done a bad thing. She was just glad Alex had shut herself up in their room, not left the apartment completely.

Seeing that Sam was preoccupied with the TV again, Mitchie went over and opened the bedroom door quietly.

Alex was lying on her side, facing the wall, her back to Mitchie.

"Alex…" Mitchie choked out.

Alex turned over, her lips formed in an angry pout. But as soon as she saw Mitchie standing in the doorway, tears welling in her eyes, her features softened.

"I'm so sorry…" Mitchie said hoarsely.

Alex opened her arms immediately. "Come here."

Mitchie practically dove into Alex's embrace, instantly resting her head on the other girl's chest.

"I should have asked you," Mitchie said as the tears came. "I was wrong. I was just scared you wouldn't want to go. And I didn't think they'd accept us…"

"Shh," Alex soothed, smoothing Mitchie's black hair. "I'm not mad anymore. It's okay."

Having heard his mother sounding distraught, Sam wandered to his moms' bedroom. He whined upon seeing the tears on Mitchie's face.

"Come see, Sammy," Alex said gently.

Sam cautiously crossed the room as Mitchie sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Come here with Mommy," Mitchie said, lifting her son into her arms. She held him to her as she settled back in Alex's arms again. She kissed him atop his curly head. Alex, following the example, kissed Mitchie's temple.

"So, when do we leave?" she asked.

Mitchie turned to face her, eyes red from crying and wide with surprise. "You mean we're going to Camp Rock?"

Something inside Alex wanted to take it back, to say no.

She smiled sweetly. "Yeah, Baby. We're going to Camp Rock."

Mitchie's smile and evident excitement made her feel like she did something right, but in her gut, she still felt that something was off. She highly doubted the summer would go as Mitchie expected. But she said nothing. Instead, she hugged her girlfriend, ruffled Sam's hair, and held her tongue.

* * *

><p>Ray Morrison hung up the phone, ending his call with Mitchie Torres.<p>

She'd just informed him that she was spending the summer with her girlfriend and son at Camp Rock, a rather impressive music camp. At first he wanted to protest, to say that she had too much work to do on the album. But as she began to explain that it might actually be good for her music, his eyes landed on a picture on his desk.

He paid no attention to the rest of what Mitchie said, his mind far off.

In the end, he gave her his blessings and told her they'd talk more before she left, though he did not set up a meeting.

As he set his phone down on the desk, he continued to gaze at the photo-the lone photo- on his desk.

It was of a little girl, only five at the time the photograph was taken. She had big blue eyes and a head of curly brown hair. She was smiling widely, holding a red balloon on a spring afternoon in Central Park.

Her name was Shyla, and she was his daughter. The photo was taken the last day he'd spent any real time with her. He'd taken off work for the day and taken her to not only the aquarium and the zoo, but the park too. It was there that he told her that he and her mother were getting a divorce. Of course, being so young, she didn't understand it at the time. She just knew her father wasn't going to be around anymore. And she cried, each tear breaking her father's heart.

He moved out the following week. He went over to visit a few times, but he became so busy with a new client that he didn't make his visits often. After only two months of being divorced, his ex-wife announced that she and Shyla would be moving back to New Jersey to live closer to her parents.

Ray, not wanting to hold her back anymore, let her go. Shyla wouldn't even hug him goodbye when he went over to see her off on the day of the move.

That had been two years ago. He'd barely spoken to his daughter since. She'd visited him for Christmas, but wasn't much interested in him. He didn't know it was possible for a seven year-old to harbor so much resentment, yet his daughter did.

He'd let his career completely run his life. It was the cause of his marriage falling apart and losing his relationship with his only child.

Ray Morrison was living proof that the music industry could tear families apart. He'd let it happen to his own. But damn it, he wasn't going to do that to Mitchie.

So, he agreed to stall her album and let her go off with her partner and son over the summer. He'd welcome her back with open arms when she returned.

Because, through his loss, he'd come to realize some things in life were just way more important than others.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is... Now review :D Sharing is caring. So share your thoughts and show that you care.<strong>

**Next chapter will be... Well, let's just say it's one a lot of you have been waiting for.**


	5. Alex's Little Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Warning: This fiction is rated M for mature. I highly advise you take that into consideration before reading this chapter. That being said, I reserve the right to not be held responsible for your actions. There is graphic content in the following chapter. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Alex's eyes rolled back in her head as waves of pleasure overtook her body. Her back arched and she clutched the sheets of her bed while her mouth opened in a silent scream of delight; she wanted to cry out, but tried her darnedest to suppress the urge. She knew her parents and brothers were out, but one couldn't be too safe when it came to these things.<p>

As her orgasm ended, she fell back onto the mattress, slick with sweat and breathing heavily. She couldn't emit so much as a whimper as Mitchie settled next to her.

A hot hand was placed atop her bare stomach, which was rising and falling along with her chest as she tried to get oxygen to her lungs. She felt Mitchie's warm breath tickling her ear before her girlfriend's teeth gently began to nibble on the lobe.

Alex shivered. This was not going to help her recover from her orgasm any quicker. She loved it when Mitchie did that to her ear, and Mitchie's mouth being on her only reminded her of where that mouth had been not even a minute ago. The ghost of Mitchie's lips still lingered on her center.

Mitchie repositioned herself, straddling Alex's waist. She looked down at the Latino girl, giving her a sexy smirk. Alex had never seen this side of her girlfriend before, but she sure as hell liked it.

The young mother leaned forward and seductively kissed the slightly older girl. When she pulled away, Alex licked her lips, tasting the traces of herself left behind on Mitchie.

"How was that?" Mitchie asked. She wiggled her eyebrows.

Alex let out a breathless laugh. "Incredible."

Mitchie smiled, seeming satisfied with that answer. She'd been nervous at first that she wouldn't be able to please Alex well enough, but that insecurity vanished with the sound of Alex's first moan. Of course, Alex tried to be as quiet as possible, but a few grunts and moans still managed to reach Mitchie's ears. And how hard Alex came made Mitchie feel pretty damn proud of herself.

Mitchie busied herself by tracing Alex's right breast, running her index finger along the curves and brushing lightly over the hardened nipple. Suddenly, though, a hand caught hers. She looked up to see Alex's eyes had darkened once again.

"Your turn," the young wizard replied in a low voice.

She shifted her hips, flipping her girlfriend off her before rolling them so that Alex was now on top. Mitchie looked up at her with surprised eyes, not expecting that. Alex smirked down at her as she settled herself between Mitchie's legs; she thrust her hips forward, grinding their centers together. Mitchie let out a pleased moan as she felt the pressure build and heat flood to her already soaked center.

Alex pressed her lips to Mitchie's neck, giving her a soft kiss. She trailed her hand down the side of Mitchie's bare body. She bit down lightly on Mitchie's neck as her hand got to Mitchie's waist. Then she began to walk her fingers down, closer and closer to uncharted territory.

Her hand hovered over the area, and she could feel the heat radiating with desire, desire for her touch.

Mitchie had decided to use her mouth. Alex wanted to take a different approach. She would use her hand. For the first time at least. She had a pretty good feeling there would be more than one round tonight.

She used the tip of her index finger to gently rub Mitchie's clit, which her girlfriend responded to by closing her eyes with a whimper and tilting her head back. This gave Alex more access to her neck, which she placed another kiss upon.

She ran her finger over Mitchie's opening, feeling her girlfriend tense with anticipation beneath her. She slid one finger in, heard a hiss from Mitchie, then began pumping her finger slowly.

"More," Mitchie muttered.

Alex obliged, adding a second finger carefully, and began pumping again. In, out, in, out. She added her thumb to the equation, rubbing Mitchie's clit as she pumped her fingers faster… Faster… Faster.

Mitchie's mouth opened as her breathing became ragged.

"Alex…" she said, her voice strained.

Alex slowed her fingers, but thrust them in and out of Mitchie a bit harder and she applied more pressure with her thumb.

"Yes, God!" Mitchie put her hands on Alex's back, dragging her nails down it. "Alex… Alex…_Alex_!"

Suddenly, Alex felt a whop on the head.

"ALEX!"

Alex's eyes flashed open at the sound of her girlfriend's voice to discover that she was not in her bed at her parents' home, but the bed which she shared with Mitchie at their new apartment.

"Alex Russo!" Mitchie's voice again, slightly annoyed.

Alex looked to her left to see Mitchie holding a pillow, ready to strike again. When Mitchie saw that Alex was now awake and alert, however, she lowered the pillow with a smirk.

"Good dream?" Mitchie asked, amusement evident on her face.

"You could say that," Alex said, her cheeks burning. Under the covers, she removed her hand from the inside of her pajama shorts.

"Uh huh, _suuuuure_," Mitchie said with a laugh. "Come on, get up. My parents just called. Their flight landed early, and they're coming straight here from the airport."

"Why can't they go home first?" Alex asked, not trying to hide the frustration in her voice.

"They want to see Sam," Mitchie said. She was a little upset that they wanted to see her son more than their own daughter, but she guessed she understood. He was their grandson, after all.

"They can still do that after they go home first," Alex muttered.

"Well, they're not," Mitchie told her. "Now, start getting ready. And make sure you wash your hands, you." She grinned cheekily at Alex, knowing her lover had a tendency to touch herself when she had sex dreams, which it was obvious she'd been having.

"Or you can get your sexy ass in this bed and help me with a little problem I have," she said suggestively. "I did finish my period yesterday, after all."

"But I started mine this morning," Mitchie said sadly. She was genuinely disappointed. She needed sex just as much as Alex, but Mother Nature just seemed to hate them for some reason.

Alex tilted her head back and groaned. "I guess a cold shower will just have to do." She threw the covers off her legs and got out of bed, noticing even more the discomfort between her legs.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Mitchie said as Alex approached. "But I love you, if it helps." She offered a smile.

Alex had to smile, herself, at the look Mitchie was giving her. How could she be upset with that?

"I love you, too." She stood so close to Mitchie that their bodies were nearly pressed together. "But as soon as your period is over, we need to get laid. I'm talking the second it ends."

"Sounds good to me," Mitchie said with a grin while leaning in to give Alex a kiss.

Alex turned her cheek. "No, don't kiss me. I'll just want to fuck you more."

Mitchie had to laugh. "Go take a shower, Stupid."

Alex crossed her eyes and said, "Okay."

She grinned at Mitchie before walking off, towards the bathroom.

"And remember to watch your language. You live with a toddler now, and his mind is like a sponge," Mitchie scolded to Alex's back.

Alex held up the "okay" sign and entered the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she mentally scolded herself. She'd been lucky Sam had been in another room when she'd cursed. She knew better. So why had she done it?

She just chalked it up to sexual frustration before shedding her clothes and hopping in the shower, not even waiting for the water to warm because she needed a cold one anyway.

* * *

><p>Though her arousal wore off in the shower, images from Alex's dream kept replaying in her head. The dream had been a memory from start to finish. She'd dreamt of the first time she and Mitchie had ever had sex, the night she'd lost her virginity.<p>

She remembered everything about that night. How she nearly fainted from excitement when her parents told her they were taking her brothers to some alien convention or something in New Jersey overnight and that she had the place to herself. Mitchie told her parents she and Sam were spending the night at Caitlyn's. That was partially true since Sam did sleep at Caitlyn's, but his mother wasn't there as well.

Alex and Mitchie were worried about lying to both of their parents, but with all that pent-up desire, they were willing to risk it.

Back then, Alex didn't know what she was missing by not having sex with her girlfriend. Now she knew and damn, did she miss it.

As she toweled off, she recalled how nervous she and Mitchie had both been that night. But then Mitchie surprised her by having way more confidence than she'd ever seen the girl show in all the time she'd known her.

Mitchie had rocked her world that night (several times). They'd been seventeen at the time, for it had been the summer after Sam was born-July, in fact. And eighteen year-old Alex was sure jealous of her seventeen year-old self. Seventeen year-old Alex got more sex than she did.

As Alex flashed in the clothes she'd forgotten with her finger, she realized something: she and Mitchie had more sex before they lived together, when they had less opportunity, than they did now… When they had all the opportunity in the world. Talk about twisted logic.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Alex," Connie said with a smile from the couch as soon as Alex opened the bathroom door. In her arms was a smiling Sam, who was cuddling Bobby, Mitchie's childhood Teddy bear she'd passed down to her son. "We were wondering when we'd see you."<p>

Alex stopped short, a bit surprised. She knew Mitchie's parents had said they were on their way, but she didn't think they'd get here so soon. She was so very thankful she'd zapped her clothes into the bathroom instead of walking out naked, like she thought of doing for all of two seconds.

"Connie, Steve…Hi," Alex said, recovering from her shock.

Steve smiled and waved from his spot on the couch before turning his attention back to Sam, wiggling a finger in the toddler's face in an attempt to get him to laugh.

"Good shower?" Mitchie asked, coming out of the bedroom and tying her hair into a ponytail. "Feel _better_?" She raised her eyebrow.

"For now," Alex muttered before putting on a smile and saying louder, "Yes, it was a nice shower."

"So, Mitchie," Connie interrupted, "now that Alex is out of the shower, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Alex looked at Mitchie. "We wanted to talk to them about something?"

"Camp Rock," Mitchie whispered before walking into the living room and sitting in the arm chair.

Alex followed, but there was nowhere else to sit. So, she sat on the floor, her wet hair soaking the back of her shirt.

"Mom, Dad…" Mitchie shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable under her parents' intense stares. "Alex and I have gotten summer jobs…"

"Does this sound fishy to you?" Steve asked his wife.

Connie nodded. "It has to be if Mitchie feels the need to talk to us about it."

Steve looked at his daughter. "What's the catch, Mitchie?"

His daughter's fake smile fell. "Our jobs are at Camp Rock."

"WHAT?" Steve boomed and stood up quickly.

Sam whimpered before starting to cry. He hated loud, sudden noises. Therefore, people yelling scared him.

"Here, I'll take him," Alex said quickly, standing and taking Sam from her girlfriend's mother before she could object. "Shh, Sammy. It's okay. Grandpa didn't mean to scare you," she said gently in his ear as she brought him to his room to sooth him while Mitchie dealt with her parents. This was her battle, after all.

"Why on earth would you want to go back there?" Connie asked, standing along with her husband.

"Didn't it hurt you enough last time you went?" Steve demanded.

"What about Shane?" Connie put her hands on her hips. "What if he's there? You still haven't told him he has a child he isn't supporting!"

"And speaking of, what do you plan to do with Sam?"

Connie nodded. "Yes, Mitchie, what? Did you think this through at all?"

"Connie, Steve… Stop yelling at my girlfriend," Alex said, returning to the room after quieting Sam enough to put him in his crib with a pacifier in his mouth. She closed his bedroom door behind her so he wouldn't hear the discussion, because she'd heard everything with the door open. She approached the living room again. "Mitchie has thought this through. You know your daughter's not stupid. She has a plan… Tell them, Mitch." She gave her girlfriend an encouraging nudge.

Mitchie cleared her throat and tried to summon courage. "I got hired as a music counselor, and Alex as part of the kitchen staff. I want to go because I want a second chance. I want to do it over, and do it right. Plus, I may make great music connections. Ray is all for it." She pulled at her fingers. "We plan to take Sam with us. With me, Caitlyn, and Alex there, he will always have someone to look after him."

"And as far as Shane is concerned," Alex jumped in, cracking her neck. "If he so much as looks Mitchie's way, I'll make him wish he'd never been born."

Mitchie smiled and looked up at her girlfriend, her protector. The dangerous look on Alex's face was sexy as hell.

"Well what if we don't agree?" Steve asked stubbornly.

"I'm eighteen, Dad," Mitchie told him quietly. "And I completely support myself… Please don't take offense to this, but there's really nothing you can do about it…"

Connie and Steve Torres stared at their daughter, stunned. When had she become so defiant?

* * *

><p>After Mitchie's parents left, Alex and Mitchie took Sam over to the Russo house to tell the news to Alex's parents. They reacted very similarly to Mitchie's parents in the sense that they didn't understand why they were going and wanted to know what they were doing with Sam. But once they pulled the age card and Alex told her dad that he could higher cheaper help for the summer if they left, Alex's parents were actually agreeable and even offered to pack them a lunch for the long car ride to the camp in Mississippi from New York.<p>

Alex breathed a sigh of relief that her parents were taking it better than Mitchie's, but she still had this weird feeling about the entire thing that she couldn't shake.

"Sam, look at Pop!" Jerry said, trying to get Sam's attention. "Sam, Pop's over here!"

Sam sat atop Mitchie's lap on the couch, showing no interest in Jerry, or "Pop."

Mitchie, taking pity on Jerry, pointed to her girlfriend's father. "Sam, look at the funny face Pop is making."

Sam turned his head from the cartoon on the TV, slightly interested. He smiled and gave a giggle when he saw that Jerry had his eyes crossed and was sticking out his tongue.

Theresa smiled, watching the interaction between her husband and the baby from the kitchen. She and Jerry sure had taken to being grandparents, even if Sam wasn't technically their grandson. But they loved him like he really was, and that's what really mattered.

"That's too cute," Theresa said to Alex, who was waiting for her mother to finish icing the chocolate cake she'd baked for the visit.

"Mhm," Alex said, preoccupied with staring at the chocolate frosting.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Harper Finkle walked inside.

"Hello, Russos," she said cheerfully. "Oh, hi, Mitchie…Sam… Alex." She seemed surprised to see them. "I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Then why are you here, Harper?" Alex asked. "I don't live here anymore."

"Oh, I know," Harper said. "I come visit sometimes."

"Why?" Alex looked at her friend like she was crazy, which… She kinda was.

Harper shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"Oh, Mitchie!" Theresa said suddenly. "I found an old box of Halloween costumes in the attic last night. I found this adorable dog costume Justin wore one year and a cowboy outfit from Max. There's tons of other ones, too. If you want to come look, you might find something for Sam for this year."

"Thanks, Theresa," Mitchie said with a smile, standing. She'd gotten over using Mr. and Mrs. since Alex just called her parents by their first names. "I will have a look."

"Come on," Theresa said, going to the stairs and motioning for Mitchie to follow.

As she passed, Mitchie handed Sam to Alex and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek while following after Theresa.

Jerry, seeing that his wife had left the room, ran over to the cake and started running his finger along the side, getting it full of frosting and eating it off his finger.

"So, why are you here?" Harper asked, approaching Alex.

"We're visiting my parents," Alex said, adjusting Sam on her hip. "We had to talk to them about something."

"About what?"

Alex sighed. "Mitchie has a job at Camp Rock this summer. And Sam and I… We're going with Mitchie."

"But you hate nature!" Harper said.

"Yeah, but I love Mitchie," Alex said. "And she got me a job too, so at least I'll be making money."

"How come you didn't tell me about this before?" the red-head demanded.

"I just found out myself," Alex said as Sam rested his head on her shoulder. She gave his head a quick kiss. "It could be fun. I wouldn't mind seeing the place where this little guy was conceived."

"Okay, too much information," Harper said, holding up her hands.

"Oh, like you didn't know that's where he was conceived!" Alex said. "Besides, I'm kind of hoping someone there can give me some info about Sam's dad… It's a sore subject with Mitchie."

"And for good reason." Harper nodded. "Why do you want this information?"

Alex shrugged. "Find out his full name… Maybe where he lives… Go to his house… Beat the daylights out of him."

Harper stared at her friend. "Alex, please tell me you're kidding."

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Ya know, Harper… I don't think I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Are you happy now? I can already picture what some of you will say about the first few paragraphs ;)<strong>

**I was really happy with the amount of reviews for last chapter. Keep it up! Lots of reviews makes for a happy writer. So, REVIEW. And if you don't… BAD.**


	6. Yay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place, Barney, Toyota, or Forever the Sickest Kids.**

* * *

><p>"We're almost there!" Mitchie squealed in excitement, clutching the steering wheel tighter.<p>

Sam, who was sitting in the back of his mother's gray Toyota in his safety seat, clapped his hands to show his mommy he shared her enthusiasm, though he had no idea why she was so excited.

Mitchie smiled at him in the rearview mirror. "Say 'yay,' Sam!" she told him.

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing onto his feet and smiling happily.

He was in a lot better of a mood than he'd been the day before, when they'd traveled from New York all the way to the border of Kentucky and Tennessee. They'd driven all day the day before, Alex and Mitchie taking turns driving. They'd woken early this morning and done it all over again. It was now Mitchie's turn to drive, Alex sitting in the passenger's seat.

Alex glanced over her shoulder at Sam, then to Mitchie. "What are we yaying about?" she asked, removing an ear bud she'd been using to drown out Sam's Barney CD with her iPod. She, unlike Sam, wasn't in a better mood. Alex hated long car trips with a passion. They were so boring, and she had a hard time sleeping in a car, despite the fact she'd been born in one (you'd think it would sooth her to be in a vehicle, but it didn't).

"That we're almost there," Mitchie said, pointing to the GPS, which said they'd be at Camp Rock in a matter of five minutes.

"Oh," Alex said dully while placing her ear bud back in her ear, once again getting lost in a Forever the Sickest Kids song.

Mitchie sighed at Alex's lack of interest. She knew her girlfriend wasn't crazy about going to Camp Rock and was only doing so to please her, but she could at least pretend to be excited for her sake.

Alex could tell Mitchie was upset that she wasn't more excited, but what more did she expect? Alex had made it clear from the beginning that she didn't exactly want to go to Camp Rock in the first place. And she agreed to go only because she couldn't stand saying no to Mitchie. She still thought coming was a horrible idea, and would continue to think that until proven otherwise.

There was slight tension in the car the rest of the way up the road to Camp Rock. But Mitchie forgot all about her annoyance with Alex as soon as they passed under the sign that announced their arrival at Camp Rock.

"We're here!" Mitchie exclaimed as she pulled into the staff parking lot, parking right near a cherry red Jeep which had its top down and a music note air freshener hanging from the rearview. Mitchie would know that vehicle anywhere. "Caitlyn's already here!"

As Alex got out of the car slowly, stretching her sore legs, Mitchie hopped out of the car, ready to go. Alex cracked her back, enjoying the feeling and the popping sound. Meanwhile, Mitchie had her eyes trained across the Mississippi music camp, scanning for a specific brunette.

"Caitlyn!" she exclaimed, immediately running in the direction of her friend.

Alex watched with a shocked expression as Mitchie ran off. She turned and looked inside the car to see Sam still strapped in his safety seat, already whining to be taken out.

"No, that's okay! Don't worry about it. I'll get _your _son!" Alex yelled at Mitchie's retreating back, though she doubted her girlfriend heard her. But then she felt guilty.

Sam was _their_ son. She'd just said what she'd said out of frustration. But that still didn't make it right. So Mitchie was trying to regain part of her childhood. That didn't give Alex the right to act like a child in return. Then again, Mitchie didn't exactly have the privilege to shirk her responsibilities.

Alex opened the back door to the car, unbuckled the baby, and lifted him from his seat with a sigh.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's go see what Mommy and Nanny are doing."

* * *

><p>Mitchie threw her arms around Caitlyn, a huge smile on her face.<p>

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she said, releasing her friend.

"Dude, it's been a few days!" Caitlyn laughed. She'd gotten a head position, so she'd had to show up a few days early to help get things organized before the rest of the staff showed up.

"It feels like longer!" Mitchie smiled.

"You're so dramatic, Mitchie, I swear." Caitlyn shook her head and put her arm over Mitchie's shoulder, starting to lead her back to the parking lot, where Alex still was, which Caitlyn could see from the distance. "You left your girlfriend and child behind." Caitlyn nodded to Alex, who was walking towards them, looking slightly annoyed.

Mitchie's face dropped. "Crap. I was so excited to get here I just took off."

"Obviously." Caitlyn laughed again. "Glad to be back?"

"Very!" Mitchie smiled, just as they reached Alex.

"Where're all the campers?" Alex asked, surveying the surprisingly empty camp.

"Staff has to come a day early," Caitlyn explained, removing her arm from Mitchie's shoulder. "The campers will get here tomorrow. I've been here since yesterday."

"Why?" Alex adjusted Sam on her hip.

"I was in charge of assigning everyone to cabins this year," the brunette smiled. "Which turned out good for you two because I was able to put you in a cabin together."

"Who's going to be the third person?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn shook her head. "No one. Campers have three to a cabin, but staff only has two to a cabin. Come on, I'll bring you there now."

"A cabin to ourselves? That could be…interesting." Alex raised her eyebrows and gave Mitchie a sly grin, her hormones making her forget how annoyed she'd been with her girlfriend only a minute before.

"We'll see," Mitchie said, patting Alex's cheek affectionately as Caitlyn started to lead them in the opposite direction.

Though Mitchie's answer wasn't a yes, Alex remained hopeful.

* * *

><p>"That's the last of it," Alex said with a gasp as she set down the final bag from Mitchie's car. "Did we bring Sam's entire toy chest or something?" she rubbed her sore back and collapsed on the bed nearest the door.<p>

"I wanted to be prepared," Mitchie said, blushing a little at how neurotic she'd been when packing.

"It's like you guys moved," Caitlyn laughed from her spot on the floor, Sam in her lap. His little eyes scanned the cabin, full of wonder.

"Why are you still here?" Mitchie pouted at her. The comment sounded mean, but from her tone, everyone in the room knew she was joking.

"I'm visiting with my Godson." Caitlyn placed a kiss atop Sam's head. "And I thought you might want to know who the counselors are this year." Her face was stony.

"Why do I feel like I _don't_ want to know?" Mitchie's insides turned cold. Could _he_ be here…?

"It's not who you're thinking," Caitlyn said, glancing at Sam to mean Shane. "But it's still pretty bad."

"Just tell me."

"Alright." Caitlyn took a breath. "Barron, Sander, and Andy are some of the guy counselors. You remember them, right?" Mitchie nodded. "And the girls are Lola, Ella, Peggy… And Tess."

Mitchie sat there, in shock, not sure what to so. Alex had watched Mitchie closely while Caitlyn went through the names. With the mention of Tess, Mitchie's expression changed from one on slight fear to flat out scared-shitless.

"Who's Tess?" Alex asked, directing the question to Caitlyn because she sensed Mitchie would be unable to answer.

"She was here the year Mitchie and I met," Caitlyn explained. "I don't know how much Mitchie wants me to tell you about her…"

All eyes landed on Mitchie, who cleared her throat.

"Caitlyn, can I talk to Alex alone, please?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure," Caitlyn said, standing. She handed Sam to Mitchie before heading for the door.

"There's just one thing I need to know… No Shane, right?" Alex asked quickly before Caitlyn left.

The girl shook her curly head. "No, Alex, no Shane… But there are still spots open, and Brown's desperate to fill them."

Caitlyn locked eyes with Mitchie, giving her a look that clearly mean "tell her." Tell Alex the real identity of Sam's father, before it was too late.

Mitchie gulped as the cabin door swung shut after Caitlyn's departure. She gazed at Alex, who was watching her intently.

"So, Tess…" Mitchie said slowly.

Alex nodded. "Tess?"

"Her name is Tess Tyler. She's the daughter of TJ Tyler," Mitchie explained. "She's beautiful, rich, and talented. And she pretty much ran this camp. To say I had a crush on her would be an understatement."

Alex's cheeks turned a shade of pink, jealously bubbling inside her. She'd never heard of any of Mitchie's girl crushes before. This was new… And she didn't particularly like it. Even though she'd known Mitchie had gotten pregnant in an attempt to make a girl jealous gone way wrong, the girl had never had an identity… until now.

"But she wanted Shane," Mitchie continued. "But Shane liked me… So, when I saw that me spending time with Shane bothered Tess, I spent even more time with him. Then, there was the party, the drinking… You know the story."

Alex nodded. She did know the story, and all too well. "One thing led to another, and now we have Sam," Alex finished for her. She looked at the baby in her girlfriend's arms, his eyelids heavy from the tiring car ride.

"She was a complete bitch," Mitchie said. "I don't know what I saw in her."

"Well… Think of it this way…" Alex looked at Mitchie. "If it wasn't for her, we might have never gotten together."

She smiled. "That's true… I was just hoping I'd never have to see her again."

Alex looked at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"And what's worse is they all saw me with Shane that night," Mitchie said, her voice low. "And if they see Sam, they might put two and two together. And someone might still be in touch with Shane… Someone might tell him."

"You still don't want him to know?" Alex's eyes were locked on Mitchie's face.

"I don't know, Alex," Mitchie answered slowly.

Alex gulped and tried to summon courage. "Mitchie… What's Shane's last na−"

"Knock, knock!" a deep, British voice said from the other side of the door.

"That's Brown!" Mitchie told Alex, slightly panicking because she realized she had Sam in her arms. "Uh… Come in!" she called to the door.

The door opened and in walked Brown Cesario, the camp's director. He looked almost exactly the same, just slightly older. And he dressed the same, too. Today he was dressed in a black button-down with the sleeves rolled up and faded jeans. His rocker look, as usual.

"Welcome, counselors and kitchen staff! I just came to say hello! You must be Alex." He turned to the raven-haired girl and stuck out his hand for a shake.

Alex shook it. "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you."

"And Mitchie, good to see you ag−" his eyes landed on Sam, and he stopped. "What's that?"

"A baby," Alex said bluntly.

"No, I know it's a baby, but what's it doing here?" Brown looked at Mitchie intently.

"Alex, could you go find Caitlyn while I talk to Brown alone, please?" she asked her girlfriend, who seemed very reluctant to leave. "It'll be fine," she added under her breath.

Alex slowly nodded. "Do you want me to take Sam?"

"No, he's tired," Mitchie said. "He should stay here instead of going out in the hot sun."

Alex nodded again. "Okay." She braved one last glance at Brown and gave him a shy smile before grabbing her sunglasses from her purse and heading out the door.

Mitchie stood, Sam in her arms. "Can you hold him for a second?" she asked before thrusting her son into Brown's hands, not even waiting for a response.

"Uh, Mitchie… We need to talk about this," Brown said, holding the baby awkwardly at first, then getting him into a somewhat decent position. He'd never had children, and the only nephew he'd ever had was Shane, whom he didn't see much when he was a child. So he wasn't that good with children under a certain age. But there was a fuzzy memory of holding Shane at one of the family's get-togethers, and he was able to guess how to hold the small boy now.

"About what?" Mitchie asked innocently as she retrieved Sam's travel crib from the corner and unfolded it. She placed it against the wall, where no sunlight from the window could reach Sam while he slept.

"This… Child." Brown stared at the boy in his hands, with the curious eyes and familiar head of dark curls…

"What about him?" Mitchie took Sam from the camp director and gave him a quick kiss on the side of his head. She placed him in the crib on his back. He whined momentarily until Mitchie pulled from his bag his stuffed bear Bobby and gave it to him, which he immediately cuddled. Mitchie smiled and placed Sam's blankie over him.

One of Sam's little hands reached up, and he started to twirl his curls around his fingers while sucking the thumb on his other hand. Little eyelids became heavier and heavier and he relaxed in his crib. Mitchie gave him one last smile before turning back to Brown.

"Whose baby is that?" Brown asked, pointing towards the crib.

"Mine," Mitchie answered.

"And why is he here?"

"Because I'm here," Mitchie said as if it were obvious.

"Okay, so why are _you _here?" Brown blinked at her.

"You hired me." Mitchie shrugged.

Brown shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling you're trying to make me feel like I'm bonkers so I'll drop this baby thing?"

"Because I am?" Mitchie admitted, knowing she was caught. That was exactly what she'd been doing. It was a technique she'd picked up from Alex, but Alex was a lot better at it.

Brown sighed. "Mitchie… Why would you apply for a job here if you had a baby to take care of? And who was that girl?" he jutted his thumb over his shoulder at the door, meaning Alex. "And why couldn't that boy's father have just taken him?"

"I wanted to come back, Brown," Mitchie said, pleading with her eyes for him to go easy on her. "I felt I needed to come back. There's still so much experience I feel I can gain from this place. And no one's a better teacher than you," she added the last part with a smile, buttering him up. "As for that girl… She's Alex. And we live together in New York." She didn't feel the need to mention that they were dating. After all, Brown didn't need to know the details of her personal life. He'd figure it out when he saw them walking down a trail holding hands.

Brown shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "What about the boy's father. You haven't answered that one yet."

"He…" Mitchie hesitated, then sighed in defeat. "He doesn't know Sam even exists. He never even knew I was pregnant. I haven't seen him since the night of the…" she cleared her throat, "conception. And we're not in contact."

The British man ran a hand through his short hair. "I really wish you would have told me this before I hired you, Mitchie." He gave her a hard look.

Her spirits fell. "I know, I'm sorry," she said. "I'll text Alex to come back, we'll pack up, and leave right away. I promise."

"Hang on." He lifted a hand to stop her. "Who said I was firing you?"

Mitchie's eyes widened in surprise. "You're not?"

"As I recall, you've got one of the best voices I've ever heard." He offered a soft smile. "I think a lot of campers could benefit from your help… Besides, I'm short staffed."

"Thank you, Brown!" Mitchie smiled widely.

"Just make sure the lad doesn't get in the way of your duties, eh?" Brown raised his eyebrows at her.

"I promise he won't!" Mitchie assured him. "And ya know… If you're short staffed… Alex knows how to play the drums. Maybe she could help with classes."

Brown waved off the offer. "Won't be needed. In desperation, I called Shane last night and begged him to help me out this year. He said he could use the positive PR, and he and his band mates are flying out today. Should be here within the hour, actually."

Mitchie froze, a look of horror on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Brown.

"Mitchie, is something wrong?"he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Her brown eyes flicked to Sam's crib, where he was sleeping soundly despite the talking adults in the room.

Brown's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in suspicion. He removed his hand from her shoulder.

"How old's your son, Mitchie?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"A little over a year," she said, her voice hoarse.

"You haven't seen my nephew Shane in… Nearly two years, have you?" he pretended to be examining his nails.

"That's right," she said before trying to clear her throat.

"Funny, I haven't seen him in the same amount of time," Brown said. "I recall the morning he left was right after he'd thrown a raging party in his cabin. When I went in to check if he left the place a wreck, all I found were empty Vodka bottles under his bed. And I remember you that morning too." His eyes locked with hers. "You were very frantic and seemed extremely upset when I told you Shane had gone."

Mitchie said nothing, just stared at the camp director.

"Mitchie…" He took a step towards her. "Is there something I should know?"

Mitchie swallowed, her throat feeling extremely dry. "No… Nothing at all."

Brown searched her face, which was stony and frightened. "Very well, then."

Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief as Brown started heading for the door.

"What's your son's name, again?" Brown asked, turning back right before exiting.

"Samuel…" Mitchie said. "Or Sam."

Brown nodded. "Samuel… I like it." He gave her a smile before pushing open the cabin door and walking into the blinding sun.

Mitchie's heart began to hammer in her chest as soon as the door slammed closed. This could _not _be happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Things are heating up. Stay tuned.<strong>

**And for the love of God, REVIEW! **


	7. Shane Who!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. Or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>Alex trudged up a path in the blazing and blinding sun in search of Caitlyn, like Mitchie had told her to do. But she'd yet to find her, she didn't know her way around the camp, and she was pretty sure she'd already passed the same tree five times. She was just thankful to have her sunglasses, because if not, she'd be squinting to try to see.<p>

She wished she hadn't forgotten her phone in the cabin, though, so she could check the time or call Caitlyn to find where she was or even get a text from Mitchie saying the coast was clear and she could go back to the cabin. She'd never be able to find the cabin, but that was beside the point.

She sighed and kicked at the dirt path in frustration. This Brown guy had the worst timing in the world. She'd just gotten up the courage to ask Mitchie Sam's father's last name for only the second time since they'd known each other, and he interrupted before she could even finish the question.

And she bet Mitchie was pretty happy about that. For whatever reason her girlfriend had always been so secretive about his identity. What, did she think Alex would go look him up on Facebook if she ever found out his full name? Okay, truth be told, she probably would…

"_Are you serious? Shane's coming back?_" a voice said from inside a cabin Alex was passing.

Instantly, the young wizard's ears pricked up and her pulse quickened. Not wanting to miss any of this conversation, Alex quickly and quietly hopped onto the porch of the cabin and pressed her ear to the door.

"_That's what I Brown told me a half hour ago when I talked to him_," another voice said.

Alex moved around to the window so she could see what was going on as well as hear. She tried her best to stay out of sight, but still be able to see into the cabin. There were three girls in there. One was African-American, another looked to be some sort of Asian descent, and the last was a pretty blond. The blond seemed to be in charge of them by the way she held herself.

"Why are you just telling us now, Tess?" the African-American asked, directing the question at the blond girl.

Alex's stomach knotted. _Tess. _So this was Tess, one of the main sources of Mitchie's little fuck up back in her first year at Camp Rock.

"Because I went straight to the bathroom to freshen up my makeup when I heard the news," Tess said in an arrogant voice that made Alex's ears twitch unpleasantly. She couldn't stand the girl already.

"Do you even think Shane will notice?" the African-American said again. "I mean, when I recorded with them last year, I wore makeup and a dress the first day, and didn't get told anything about my appearance. The next day I went in sweats with no makeup at all, and it was the same thing."

_Recorded with them_? Huh? What did she mean by that?

"Yes, Peggy, but you aren't me," Tess said in a bitchy tone. If Alex was that Peggy girl, she would have smacked the blond right out of Tess's hair.

"What makes you think Shane will notice you?" the girl who looked to be of Asian descent asked. Alex recognized her voice as the one which had gotten her attention in the first place.

"Ella…I'm Tess Tyler, daughter of TJ Tyler," Tess said.

"That didn't impress Shane the first summer he was here," Peggy said, looking as if she wanted to roll her eyes.

"That's because Mitchie got in my way and ruined everything!" the spoiled blond stamped her foot on the wooden floor.

Alex gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. She didn't like the way Tess was talking about Mitchie. No one talked about her girl like that.

"But she's not here this year," Tess went on with a wicked grin.

"Actually, she is," Ella said.

"WHAT?" Tess nearly screamed.

"I saw her moving into her cabin," Ella said. "She had some girl with her."

Alex smirked. She was that girl.

"And there was a baby too!" Ella exclaimed. "He was so cute!"

To this, Alex had to smile with pride. Even though Sam was not biologically hers, she still could not help but feel happy when someone mentioned how cute he was. Because honestly, he was the cutest baby ever (in Alex's opinion, anyway).

"A baby?" Tess asked. "Whose was it?"

"I don't know." Ella shrugged. "Could have been that girl's. Or maybe Mitchie's."

The blond snorted. "Please. I highly doubt it's Mitchie's. Mitchie Torres is a total virgin."

Alex had to bite her tongue to hold back a laugh. Oh how wrong she was.

Tess's face suddenly changed, suspicious. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Peggy asked.

"Do you remember that huge party two summers ago?" Tess asked. "When everyone got drunk?"

Ella groaned. "Don't remind me. I was puking the entire morning after."

"But remember… Mitchie and Shane were both _wasted_." Tess tapped her chin. "And I don't recall seeing her leave the party at all."

"What are you saying?" Peggy eyed Tess, seeming to wonder where this was going.

"What if Mitchie stayed the night?' Tess asked with an amused, evil smile. "And she and Shane did it. And now they have a kid?"

"You're delusional." Peggy shook her head. "Mitchie would never."

"How do you know?" the blond snapped. "She lied about her identity all summer when she was here! None of us really knew her at all!"

"Tess may be right," Ella said. "I was kind of far away, but the baby did look a little like Shane. They had the same hair color, anyway."

"Oh, come on!" Peggy said. "I think the entire world would know if Shane Gray, the lead singer of the world-famous band Connect 3, had a kid!"

Alex's heart stopped. Connect 3's lead singer? What…The…Fuck?

"Unless he doesn't know," Tess said slyly. "And if that's the case… Just wait until the tabloids get a load of this!" She laughed cruelly. "This summer just got a lot more interesting."

Alex stumbled backwards blindly, off the porch. She nearly fell, but regained her footing and walked away.

Her head was swimming, nearly pounding from all the thoughts bouncing around at once.

Could they be right? Could the father of Mitchie's baby, Sam, the child Alex loved so dearly, really be the lead singer of that stupid pop band she despised so much?

She tried to think back to anything that would have given her clues as to finding this out sooner.

Vaguely, she could remember a story in the news about the lead singer of some crappy band spending a summer at a music camp to fix his image. Had that been Shane? And had that camp been Camp Rock? It sounded like a pretty good bet to her.

There was something else, too. As she walked absentmindedly down the trail, she tried to go deeper into her subconscious, trying to pull out some sort of memory. Then one hit her.

The day in the car on the way to the hospital, the day Sam was born. A Connect 3 song came on, and Mitchie had made Justin change it before the first line was even over. At the time, she'd shrugged it off, but now she was seeing it for what it really was… A cover-up.

But was it true? And if it was, why had Mitchie kept it from her for so long? Surely the fact that Sam's father was famous would have been something worth mentioning to her girlfriend, right? They were supposed to tell each other everything, after all.

Alex, completely lost in thought, had not been watching where she was going. It was not until she smacked into something very hard and fell onto her bottom in the dirt that she realized this, either.

"Fuck," Alex groaned, rubbing her head.

She looked up at what she'd run into to find that it was a bulletin board with a layer of plastic protecting it to keep out the rain. As she stood, dusting off her jeans, she noticed there were pictures from previous summers on it. Immediately, of course, she started looking for the summer Mitchie had been there last.

In the middle of the board, she spotted her girlfriend. Mitchie was so much younger in this picture, and Alex had to smile a little at how cute Mitchie looked with her old hairstyle (long, brown, with straight-across bangs). She stood in between Peggy and Ella, and all of them were dressed in gold, sequined tops. This was odd to Alex. She never would have pictured Mitchie wearing something like that.

Then, her eyes shifted upward… And she saw it. It was a picture of Shane and Mitchie.

They were standing on a stage, facing each other. Their hands were hovering in the middle of them, their fingers laced together. And both wore big, goofy smiles on their faces. Alex's heart panged with not only jealously, but also with betrayal.

She wasn't much into mainstream music, and she wasn't a fan of the boy band, but she recognized Shane at once. He was, in fact, Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3. And the resemblance he had to Sam was… uncanny. That was definitely where the little tyke got his hair.

Alex blinked when her vision became blurry, and she realized she was crying. She reached up and hastily wiped at her tears from behind her sunglasses. She'd never been this hurt before in her entire life.

How could Mitchie keep this from her? After all they'd been through? It didn't make any sense. Alex trusted Mitchie with her life, yet it seemed as though Mitchie didn't feel the same way about Alex.

Say what you want about the situation, but Alex knew this was wrong. It was…inexcusable. And possibly even unforgiveable.

Alex gave the photo of Shane and Mitchie one last angry glare before turning on her heel and stalking off. As soon as she found the cabin in which she and Mitchie were supposed to inhabit, she and Mitchie were going to have a little talk, a talk which was _way _overdue.

* * *

><p>Mitchie paced the cabin, waiting for Alex to return. She'd tried to text her, only to find that Alex had forgotten her phone. Sometimes Mitchie thought Alex would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders.<p>

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was anxiously awaiting Alex's arrival so she could once and for all tell Alex who Sam's father really was. She realized it was stupid to think they could come to Camp Rock without Alex finding out. And it was time to tell her.

As Mitchie was mentally going over how she wanted to reveal the news, the cabin door swung open, and Alex stormed in.

"There you are," Mitchie said upon seeing her girlfriend. Then, as Alex swiped off her sunglasses and threw them on the bed, she noticed that Alex had tears in her eyes, and she looked severely upset. "Alex, baby, are you okay?" She took a step forward, her hand reaching to cup Alex's cheek.

"Don't," Alex said harshly, swatting Mitchie's hand away.

"What?" Mitchie asked, feeling just as upset as Alex looked.

"How could you?" Alex asked. "How could you do this to me?" The question was a whisper, but with all the pain in Alex's voice, it shattered Mitchie's heart just as if she would have screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked, frightened.

"Shane… Gray," Alex answered. "Lead singer of Connect 3."

Mitchie's insides turned cold. Her throat became incredibly dry. She couldn't speak.

"I'll take your silence as a confession," Alex said bitterly.

"I was going to tell you," Mitchie croaked weakly.

"When?" Alex shook her head. "When he showed up at our door or something like that?"

Mitchie swallowed. "No, I was planning to tell you when you got back. I was going to tell you now."

"It's something you should have told me a _long _time ago," Alex said, now sounding angry.

"I wanted to," Mitchie tried.

"Wanting to isn't the same as telling me!" Alex raised her voice. "I had to find out from overhearing Tess and her wanna-be's talking about him." She shook her head. "And then I saw the picture of the two of you."

"Alex…" Mitchie reached for her, but again, Alex moved away.

"Did everyone know but me?" Alex asked, her voice small.

Mitchie shook her head quickly. "Just Caitlyn and my parents."

"You told Caitlyn, but not me?" Alex's heart dropped.

"She knew Shane," Mitchie attempted to explain through the forming tears. "She was here when it happened."

"But you never thought to tell me, your girlfriend, that the father of your child just happens to be rich and famous?"

"Alex, please, just give me a minute to explain…" Mitchie reached for her once again, but Alex took a step back, closer to the door. Mitchie could feel Alex slipping away from her, and she was desperate to hold on.

"You've had over a year. And you _never _told me," Alex said, pain evident in her voice. "I thought I meant more to you than that."

Mitchie felt like someone stabbed a knife through her heart. "You do."

"Apparently not."

She couldn't look at Mitchie anymore. She needed to get out of there, get away. She needed to move. So, she did what she used to do when she had a problem−before she met Mitchie. She ran.

Alex Russo turned and ran from the cabin as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Alex!" Mitchie yelled, beginning to chase after her fuming girlfriend. But then she stopped when she heard a small whine. Sam. She couldn't leave him. She turned around to see him standing in his crib, tears welling in his big brown eyes. He'd been woken by the yelling, but had been too scared to make a sound while it was all going on.

No sooner than her eyes had landed on him did he throw his little head back and start crying. Mitchie rushed over to her son, scooping him up and cradling him in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Baby," she cooed quietly to him, trying to calm him down. "Mama didn't mean it. She's mad at Mommy, not you."

Mitchie pressed Sam's face into her shoulder, rubbing the back of his head gently, partially smoothing his dark curls while speaking quietly to him. After about a minute, he'd stopped his balling and was merely sniffling. Mitchie let him lift his head from her shoulder, grimacing when she saw that her shirt was now covered in snot and tears, but was completely used to it. He looked at her with the eyes she was sure he'd inherited from her; they were red and still full of unshed tears.

Her heart swelled just looking at him, as it usually did in times like this−after he'd finished crying or when he was asleep. This is when he was the most vulnerable. This was her baby, and she loved him.

She hugged Sam to her as tightly as she could without hurting him and kissed the side of his head affectionately before letting go with one hand to reach over to the railing of the bed where his diaper bag hung, picking it up.

As much as she just wanted to stay in the cabin and hold her baby, let him comfort her and comfort him as well, Mitchie knew what she needed to do. Sam may have had her heart, but there was someone else in there too: Alex. And she needed to find her before she did anything seriously stupid.

"Let's go see what Nanny Caitlyn's doing," she told Sam with fake cheeriness as she opened the cabin door and stepped out into the blinding sun. As she walked, she balanced Sam on her left hip while reaching her right hand into the diaper bag and groping around blindly as it hung awkwardly from her right shoulder. "Aha!" she said as her hand closed around a small garment. She pulled out Sam's baby cap and placed it neatly on his head of dark brown curls, doing so so that his face and eyes would be shielded from the sun's harmful rays.

Sam grabbed the brim of his blue cap, pouting and taking it off. He threw it on the ground, making Mitchie stop.

She put her hand on her hip that didn't have Sam balancing on it and gave him a reproachful look. "I swear, you might as well be Alex's child." She bent down as carefully as she could and grabbed the hat, stuffing it in her bag. Normally she would have fought with him about it, but she just didn't have time.

Thinking about what Alex could possibly be doing at the moment, she quickened her pace, looking like a young woman on a mission. When she reached Caitlyn's cabin (Caitlyn had texted her with the number earlier), she gave a quick knock before rushing in, not bothering to give Caitlyn time to even answer the door.

Caitlyn, who had been working on a song on her computer, looked up when Mitchie entered, Sam in tow.

"Uh, hi?" Caitlyn said, moving her computer from her lap and standing from her bed.

"I need you to watch Sam for a little while," Mitchie said, dropping the diaper bag onto the floor by the door.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked, taking the baby when Mitchie held him out to her.

"Because I need to go find Alex!" Mitchie said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Where'd she go?" Caitlyn asked, balancing Sam on her hip like Mitchie had been doing.

"My guess would be to go kill Shane." Mitchie went over to the screen door, looking out to see if she could catch any sign of her girlfriend.

"Not that I mind, but why would she do that?" Caitlyn walked over to her friend.

"Because she found out he's the father!" Mitchie said, gesturing to Sam.

Caitlyn shook her head. "You should have told her before, Mitchie! I don't know what you were thinking bringing her here without telling her. She was bound to find out."

Sam whined, not liking the amount of excitement he'd encountered in the last ten minutes. It was too much for a one-year-old.

"I always just told her him name was Shane," Mitchie said, stroking the back of Sam's head affectionately to calm him. "But not that he was _Shane Gray_."

"Why would you do that?" Caitlyn exclaimed, evoking another whine from Sam.

"I don't know, okay?" Mitchie said as calmly as she could so she wouldn't scare her son, but not feeling calm at all. "But she overheard Tess, Peggy, and Ella talking about him, saw a picture of me and him from two years ago, and now she knows! I just have to go find her before she murders the father of my child."

Caitlyn sighed through her nose and looked at her faux-nephew. "Go," she said, looking back at Mitchie. "Go get her before she does something that she'll regret."

"Alex doesn't regret anything," Mitchie said with a slight smile, despite the situation. "But I'm going." She leaned over and kissed Sam atop the head lightly. "Be good, you," she said to him in a slight baby voice before looking up at Caitlyn. "Thank you! You're the best! Watch Sam!" She repeated the order, and without another word, she pushed the cabin door open, dashing outside.

Caitlyn caught it before it closed. "And don't you forget it!" She yelled at her retreating friend's back. "What are we gonna do with them, Samuel? Your mommies are crazy!" she said to the small boy in her arms, whom only smiled and poked her cheek, having no idea what was really going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Alex found out.<strong>

**REVIEW IT. IF I GET WHAT I THINK IS A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS, I'LL POST A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER IN A TWITLONGER ON TWITTER!**


	8. I Love You, You Idiot!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**WARNING: Mature content. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Alex's vision was clouded red with anger as she stormed through the grounds of Camp Rock. Where she was going, she had no clue. But she just knew she needed to walk, to keep moving.<p>

If she stopped, she would have nothing to do with the surge of energy taking over her body. And if she stopped it meant Mitchie had a better chance of finding her. And she just wasn't ready to confront her girlfriend again after she stormed out of the cabin.

She was still very angry with Mitchie, and extremely hurt. Words could not express the betrayal she felt, and it seemed like nothing could be done about the hollowness in her chest.

The faint, far-off sound of girly squeals caught her attention, making her stop for a moment.

Alex could only think of one reason for a girl to scream like that, and that reason was a crappy boy band by the name of Connect 3.

With new determination, Alex started heading a little left of the direction she'd been going earlier, trying to find the source of the scream. Then, out of nowhere, a streak of blond ran out from around the side of a cabin and rushed past her in the opposite direction. Ella and Peggy followed closely behind, though not nearly as quickly as Tess had been going.

Alex knew that wherever Tess was going, she'd eventually find Shane. And if Alex followed Tess, then that meant she'd fine Shane too. And boy, now that she thought about it, she really wanted to find Shane.

With an evil grin and a mischievous glint in her eye, Alex began to run after the trio. Normally, she'd hate this much physical activity. But today she didn't feel the aches she usually would. There was a fire inside of her, and nothing could make her slow down.

Alex didn't even know where they were going, but soon a familiar sight came into view. They were approaching the staff parking lot, where a black convertible was parked with the top down, people swarmed around the vehicle.

Connect 3 had arrived.

As the group she'd been following reached the edge of the crowd, Tess immediately disappeared into it. She elbowed and shoved anyone and everyone out of her way to get to the front of the car, where the boy band's members were still trapped inside.

Alex hung back, waiting and watching. If she stood on her tip toes, she could just see inside the car. There they were, all of them. What were the names of the other two? Nate and James, Tate and Jason, or something to that effect. But she didn't care about them. She only cared about one of the band members.

Shane, sitting in the driver's seat, looked different than in his picture. There his hair had been straightened. Now he seemed to be leaving his dark curls natural. So that's where Sam got them…

Renewed anger bubbled up inside Alex upon seeing this resemblance between the child she loved so much and the young man she hated with a passion.

Alex quickly started pushing her way through the people as Shane and the rest of his band jumped out of the car because opening the doors just wasn't an option with how many people were surrounding it.

Girls started grabbing at Shane before his feet even hit the ground. He smiled and laughed, loving the attention. It amused him to see girls shoving each other out the way just to get near him. The most dominant fighter was a blond he recognized from his first year at the camp. Her name was Tess. And he recalled not liking her. Her ego was too big for his liking. He preferred to be the one with the big ego in the relationship.

He faked a smile as Tess batted her eyes at him, but then, she was shoved roughly out the way by a dark-skinned, raven-haired girl. Shane nearly breathed a sigh of relief until his eyes fully focused on the girls face. She looked downright pissed.

"Um, can I help you?" Shane asked her uncertainly over the ruckus as some girl tugged at his gray t-shirt.

"SHANE GRAY, YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!" Alex yelled over everyone, and the entire crowd fell silent.

Everyone who was around Shane backed away, making a circle around Alex and the pop star. His jaw was hanging open, and his eyes were wide. The other members of his band just starred, making no move to help. They'd never seen this girl before, but if she was one of the girls Shane had screwed over, they knew he deserved it, and were going to enjoy watching this.

"I-uh-huh… What?" Shane stammered.

"You heard me, you piece of shit," Alex spat, her voice dripping venom.

Shane's dark, bushy eyebrows knitted together. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you," Alex said, her voice low and dangerous. "I've dreamt of this moment so many times, and now it's finally here."

"What moment?" Shane asked loudly, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The moment for justice to be served," Alex said. "I hope you know a good plastic surgeon, because I'm about to fuck up your face."

Before Shane could register the threat in his head, Alex was balling her hand into a fist and bringing her arm back. The crowd drew a collective gasp in anticipation.

"ALEX RUSSO!"

Alex froze with her fist in midair. She mentally cursed her luck and dropped her hand before turning with a shameful look. The crowd parted, revealing the person who spoke, though Alex didn't need to see who it was to know the source of the voice.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, his eyes widening.

Mitchie stood there, hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" she asked, directing the question towards Alex and ignoring Shane.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly when the crowd's eyes shifted to her. "I was just…"

"Get over here!" Mitchie scolded and pointed to the spot next to her.

Alex hung her head and walked away from Shane, like a puppy with her tail between her legs.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Mitchie asked, hooking her finger under Alex's chin and making her look up.

At that moment, Alex remembered she was angry with Mitchie. She jerked her head away. "Trying to give this asshole what he deserves," she said. "He needs to pay for what he did."

Mitchie nodded. "I agree. But this is my fight, not yours."

Alex opened her mouth to say something else, but Mitchie walked away from her, towards Shane.

Shane looked at the approaching girl, confused. "Mitchie? Wow. I haven't seen you since−"

He was silenced by Mitchie's fist connecting with his jaw, _hard_.

"Since you fucked me over?" Mitchie finished for him. "Yeah, I know."

As Shane moaned in pain, the crowd gawked, and Jason and Nate gave approving chuckles, Mitchie turned on her heal, locking eyes with Alex.

Alex's cheeks turned red. She realized everyone was watching her, waiting for her to make a move. But, she didn't know what to do.

So, she turned away and began to sprint away from everyone.

"Alex!" Mitchie yelled, taking off after her.

"Nice shot, Mitchie!" Jason yelled at the girl's retreating back.

"Why are you cheering her on?" Shane yelled at him, not taking his hand off his fast-swelling jaw.

"Because you deserved that!" Nate exclaimed. He remembered the morning he saw Mitchie sneaking out of Shane's room. And he'd been around Shane enough to know that Shane never called her after that.

* * *

><p>Jason's approval slightly registered in Mitchie's brain as she ran away from the scene, and she had to smile a little to herself despite the fact that she was frantically chasing her girlfriend.<p>

She was damn proud of herself. She'd let Alex protect her from everything for so long, but she didn't want that this time. She'd been the one to overcome the pain that was Shane's abandonment, not Alex. She was the one who had been completely broken by that ass, only to be put back together stronger than before. Sure, Alex was her protector for everything else, but she needed to prove to everyone−including herself−that she was strong enough to face her demons on her own. And she did… With a fist to the face.

But now was not the time for celebration. That would come later. Now, she had to catch the fleeing Latino girl who claimed her heart.

"Alex!" Mitchie yelled again.

Alex showed no signs of hearing her, but Mitchie knew she did. She just chose to ignore her, which was infuriating. Mitchie knew Alex had a habit of running to escape her problems, but she thought she'd broken her girlfriend of that. Yet, today, she'd done it twice so far. Only this time Mitchie was going to keep up. She wasn't letting Alex get away that easily.

After Mitchie chased Alex all the way across camp, Alex ducked into a thicket of trees. Mitchie cringed internally. She was already getting tired, but now Alex had to add trees to the equation?

But the trees turned out to be a blessing because it meant Alex had to slow down in order to navigate through the wood. The girls slowed to a fast-paced trudge, both of them breathing heavily to try to regain a regular heartbeat after the tiring running they did.

Mitchie allowed Alex her space, not trying to catch up but following at somewhat of a distance behind. Every now and then she'd trip because of how uncoordinated she was, but she always managed to remain upright.

Deeper and deeper into the woods they went. Neither spoke. Alex was aware Mitchie was following her, but still she did not slow or stop so Mitchie could catch up. Mitchie knew they must be over a mile away from Camp Rock, but she said nothing. She wasn't too worried. She did have her cell with her, after all. It had a map. They'd find their way back. And if not, Alex could zap them back.

Finally, when they got to a small clearing where there were no trees in a small circle about five feet by five feet, Mitchie couldn't take it anymore.

"Alex, stop!" she said softly in a pleading voice which made it sound more like a request than a command.

Alex obeyed, but she kept her back to Mitchie.

"Look, I know I was wrong to keep the Shane thing from you," Mitchie said. "But I had my reasons."

"What reasons could those possibly be?" Alex said harshly, rounding on Mitchie. "Because I told you everything. I risked my entire family's magic for you. Hell, I'm giving it up for you!" She clenched and unclenched her fists. "Do you understand how hard that is for me? I rely heavily on magic. To just give it up…"

"I know, Alex," Mitchie said, taking a step towards her girlfriend, though they were still pretty far apart. "But you told me about magic by accident, remember?"

"I would have told you eventually."

"Would you have?" Mitchie asked doubtfully.

Alex's eyes traveled to the ground. "Maybe."

Mitchie sighed. "I understand why you didn't want to tell me. I freaked out," she said. "Which is one of the reasons I didn't want to tell you that Shane was a… a… a _superstar_!"

"I wouldn't have freaked out," Alex said quietly.

"I didn't know that at first," Mitchie said. "And by the time I did, I just wanted to wait until the right moment. It never seemed to come. Any time I tried to build up the courage to, I chickened out. And then more time passed, and it got harder to say…"

"You still should have said something."

"I know." Mitchie nodded. "But Alex… Would you have even believed me?"

"Of course I would have!" Alex exclaimed, a new surge of pain stabbing her heart. "You're my girlfriend! I would have believed you even if you told me Sam was conceived through immaculate conception!"

Mitchie's gut twisted unpleasantly upon seeing the hurt on Alex's face.

"Thanks for thinking so much of me, Mitchie," Alex muttered, turning away to start her hike through the woods again.

"Alex, wait!" Mitchie yelled.

"Why?" Alex yelled back, trying her best not to burst into tears as she faced her girlfriend.

"Because!" Mitchie took a large step towards Alex.

"Because why?" Alex took a step towards Mitchie as well.

"Because," Mitchie took another step, "I am unbelievably sorry! I should have told you, and it is unexcused that I didn't. But I was scared that it would change something between us, and I didn't want that. What we have is so good, and so perfect, that I didn't want to risk losing it. Because I can't… I _can't _lose you. I love you, you idiot!"

The corners of Alex's mouth twitched into a smile as her heart swelled. That was just what she needed to hear.

Mitchie closed the gap between them in one large step and grabbed Alex's face, pressing her mouth to Alex's hungrily. Alex grasped Mitchie around the waist, pulling the slightly younger girl closer. Mitchie repositioned her hands, getting them lost in Alex's hair instead, giving it a gentle tug.

Alex pushed Mitchie's lips apart with her tongue, sliding it into Mitchie's hot mouth. It was like coming home again. Their tongues touched, and it felt like bolts of electricity was going through each girl. They sighed into each other's mouths as their tongues danced together.

Mitchie broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Alex's, their noses brushing. Alex's eyes flashed open, locking with Mitchie's.

"Make love to me," Mitchie whispered, out of breath.

"We're in the middle of the woods," Alex said.

"I don't care." Mitchie stepped back, untangling herself from Alex, and lifted the hem of Alex's shirt. She roughly pulled it up and over her girlfriend's head before tossing it to the side. "Just fuck me, Alex."

Heat rushed through Alex's body, settling instantly between her legs. This was it. This was her chance, and she sure as hell wasn't going to miss it.

She grabbed Mitchie around the waist and pulled her close, her lips instantly going to the singer's neck and attaching to her pulse point. Mitchie sighed and gripped Alex's shoulders, her eyelids fluttering closed. As Alex sucked and nibbled on Mitchie's neck, she started to lightly push her backwards until her back was to a tree.

With the tree to support Mitchie, Alex put her hand down the front of Mitchie's jeans while still working on her neck. Alex stroked Mitchie on the outside of her underwear, which was beginning to soak through. Mitchie groaned and bucked her hips into Alex's touch. Alex knew she was driving Mitchie crazy, and she liked it.

Removing her lips from her girlfriend's neck once she was sure she'd left a love bite, Alex removed her hand from Mitchie's pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped them as Mitchie kicked off her shoes, her socks going with them. Alex pulled down the pants so that they were around Mitchie's ankles before standing up straight again and leaning into her girlfriend. She kissed Mitchie on the lips, sucking the bottom one.

As she pulled away, she tugged at the lip with her teeth. Then she gave Mitchie a smirk as she backed up to give Mitchie room to step out of her jeans. Mitchie returned it as she kicked the jeans away while reaching around and unhooking her bra. She removed the garment and tossed it at Alex, who caught it and winked. Alex then removed her own bra while Mitchie took off her underwear. Finally, Alex kicked off her shoes and socks, and slid out of her own jeans, pulling her underwear down with them.

"I've missed that so much," Mitchie commented on Alex's body, raping her girlfriend with her eyes.

"Shh." Alex pressed her index finger to her girlfriend's lips, silencing her.

Then she replaced her finger with her lips, giving Mitchie a quick kiss. She then went lower, kissing the inside of Mitchie's left breast while she squeezed the right gently.

Lower and lower she kissed. She got to her knees as Mitchie spread her legs apart, grabbing a low-hanging branch for support.

Alex placed her hands on Mitchie's hips and pressed her lips to Mitchie's clit.

"Oh god," Mitchie gasped, tightening her grip on the branch.

Alex closed her lips around it and sucked before gently nibbling. Mitchie lightly grabbed onto Alex's hair with a moan.

Alex smirked, liking the tugging sensation. She licked her lips before running her tongue along Mitchie's opening, which caused the other girl to moan louder. She slid her tongue in, then out, then in, and in a circle. Over again. Circle the other way. Faster, slower, deeper, until Mitchie screamed out as her back arched off the tree and waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

Slowly, Mitchie let go of the branch. Alex stood and her arms encircled Mitchie, supporting her weight as she tried to recover after her orgasm. She pressed her face into Alex's bare shoulder. Her body was covered in sweat from not only the exertion but from the heat.

After another minute, Mitchie was able to stand on her own. She lifted her face and smiled at Alex, who returned it. Then, without warning, Mitchie slammed her thigh into Alex's center.

Alex let out a surprised yelp, then bit her lip to silence herself as Mitchie began working her thigh in a rotation that was just the right pace. Alex grinded herself in time with Mitchie. She pressed her lips to Mitchie's so that when she moaned, the sound would be muffled by their mouths.

Alex gripped Mitchie's shoulders and she grinded herself into Mitchie's knee, Mitchie being supported by the tree. When her grip tightened and she felt Alex tense up, Mitchie broke from the kiss.

"Every time we've made love, we've had to be quiet because we were afraid someone might hear," she told Alex in a breathless voice as she increased the speed of her leg. "But we're in the middle of the woods… No one's around to hear us. Let yourself go, Alex… Scream for me, Baby."

Alex bit her lip, resisting at first. But when Mitchie slammed her thigh into Alex again, hitting just the right spot, the Latino girl could take no more.

A loud moan escaped from Alex's lips before she let out a sharp cry as her body started to shake violently. Mitchie kept her rhythm going as Alex rode out her orgasm, before gradually slowing until it was over completely. Alex's shoulders slumped and she leaned into Mitchie, trying to recover.

Her eyes were closed and her head hung. Mitchie kissed Alex's left cheek, then her forehead, then her right cheek. Alex's eyes opened slowly. Mitchie smiled softly at her, and Alex returned it.

"I really am sorry," Mitchie said quietly, brushing her finger across Alex's lips.

"I know," Alex said with a slight nod. "And I forgive you. Just no more secrets… Okay?"

Mitchie nodded as well. "No more secrets. I promise."

"Good." Alex gave Mitchie a quick peck on the lips before pushing herself backwards off the tree. She looked around before locating her underwear, still inside her jeans. She picked them up and shimmied into them.

"Alex?" Mitchie said, watching her.

Alex looked up. "Yeah, Mitch?"

"I love you."

Alex smiled and gathered Mitchie into her arms. They kissed passionately, but had to pull away before they got too caught up. They didn't have time for round two. Caitlyn couldn't watch Sam forever, after all.

"I love you too," Alex said with a huge smile. She gave Mitchie's forehead a kiss before they untangled their arms from each other and got dressed.

* * *

><p>They walked back to Camp Rock with their hands locked together, fingers laced. Both wore matching smiles. They didn't say much, but there wasn't any need. It was a comfortable silence; they were content.<p>

As they began to pass a dock, Mitchie turned and started leading Alex onto it. Alex didn't question it, just followed Mitchie to the end of the wooden dock. They stared out over the water for a while. The sun was still high in the sky, and it cast a glare on the pond.

Suddenly an idea hit Mitchie. She flashed Alex a mischievous grin before taking her phone out of her pocket and setting it on the dock. Before Alex could ask about her motives, Mitchie jumped into the water fully-clothed.

When she surfaced, she gazed up at Alex and motioned from her to follow with her index finger. Alex shook her head amusedly and smiled but placed her wand by Mitchie's phone before following her into the water.

As soon as her head broke the surface, Mitchie's arms wrapped around her neck. And as Mitchie's lips met with hers in a sweet kiss, Alex knew she'd follow this girl anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>So, sex really does fix everything. Good to know ;)<strong>

**Disappointed Alex wasn't the one to deliver the punch to Shane? Please don't be. Like Mitchie said, it wasn't Alex's fight. **

**Happy? Sad? Horny? Shocked?**

**Let me know in a REVIEW. (Okay, don't tell me if you're horny. I **_**really**_** don't want to know that.)**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**AN: Sorry for taking a whole MONTH to update, but I had a lot going on. Family, friends, and school. And my depression has come back… With a vengeance. I think it wants me to be extra unhappy since I was in a good place for so long. But… I'm slowly getting better.**

* * *

><p>After seeing the pop star get socked in the face by a girl standing barely over five feet, the crowd surrounding Connect 3 dispersed. That is, except for Tess, who'd sent Ella and Peggy to get an ice pack for Shane's jaw while she tended his wound. As soon they returned with it, Tess snatched it from Peggy's hand.<p>

"Tess, I'm fine," Shane said in an irritated voice as the petite blonde once again tried to press the ice pack to his face. Only she was pressing too hard, and it was hurting him.

"Oh, Shane." Tess batted her eyelashes at him. "So brave." She reached up and tried to push his hair out of his eyes, but he jerked his head away.

"Just give this to me." He took the towel with the ice inside from Tess's hands and softly placed it to his swollen jaw. Mitchie didn't look like it, but she could sure pack a punch. "I can't believe you let her punch me." He glared at Jason and Nate, his bandmates and friends.

"Like I told you before, you deserved it," Nate said in a bored tone while leaning against the car.

"Why?" Shane demanded.

Nate's cheeks flushed, his blush creeping all the way up the back of his neck to his brown curls. "You know why," he said through gritted teeth, glancing at Tess. He had a pretty good hunch that Mitchie didn't want people knowing that she'd spent the night with Shane two summers ago, and he wasn't going to be the one to divulge that information. Plus, if anyone got wind of the fact that Shane was a womanizer, the press would have a field day.

"I don't know," Jason said in a clueless fashion. "How?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "You know, the _thing_."

Tess narrowed her eyes and watched Nate closely. He knew something. Then she looked to Shane's face. It was a mixture of amusement and triumph.

"Come on," he said with a grin. "She can't still be mad about that, can she?"

"Did you ever call her after?" Nate asked.

"No."

"Then yes, she can." Nate crossed his arms over his chest. "Very mad. Especially for certain _reasons_."

"What reasons?" Jason asked. He was clearly lost.

"Like if she was a virgin, Doofus," Shane said in an impatient tone.

Ella and Peggy gasped, Tess smiled wickedly, and Nate groaned.

"Jeez, Shane." Nate glared at the lead singer of the band. "Why don't you just post in on your blog or something?"

"You think I should?" he asked, genuinely curious while taking the ice off his face.

"NO!" Nate yelled. "Gosh, it's called sarcasm! Don't tell people that you screw over girls! Just don't!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't screw over the right girl, huh, Shane?" Tess linked her arm through his and smiled up at him. He tried his best not to grimace and unlinked his arm.

"Tess!" Peggy said. "Can we talk to you over there, please?" She pointed to a spot a few feet away.

"No," Tess said bluntly.

Peggy groaned. She did not gain all that confidence two years ago only to have Tess push her around again. She grabbed the infuriating blonde by the arm and pulled her to the spot she'd designated, Ella following.

"Hands off!" Tess yanked her arms from Peggy's grasp.

"You can't seriously still be interested in him?" Peggy searched Tess's face.

"Of course I am!" Tess said like Peggy was crazy. "He's rich, hot, and famous! Why wouldn't I be interested?"

"Because he just admitted to having sex with Mitchie, and Mitchie has a baby!" Peggy said as if it were obvious.

"And the baby could be Shane's!" Ella butted in.

"Yeah, I gathered that, Ella." Tess rolled her eyes. "I doubt it's his. I bet Mitchie's good girl routine is just an act. She's probably a closeted slut." She examined her nails. "We have no proof that the baby's his."

"The kid looked just like him," Ella said doubtfully.

"OF COURSE THE BABY'S HIS!" Peggy yelled, agitated.

"What baby?" Nate's voice asked, sounding panicked.

The girls turned to see Connect 3 staring at them, all of their eyes wide.

"You have a big mouth," Tess said, poking Peggy in the shoulder.

Peggy ignored her. "We saw Mitchie earlier with a baby…" She locked eyes with Nate. "We think it's Shane's."

"_They_ do," Tess said, pointing to Ella and Peggy. "_I _think it belongs to some dweeb in chess club. I mean, how can someone as cool as Shane impregnate someone as lame as Mitchie? Right, Shane?" She smiled at him, but his face showed nothing but horror. He said nothing, and the blonde's smile fell. "_Right_, Shane?"

The singer still said nothing. Nate felt like his head was going to explode.

"Shane…" he said in a dangerously low voice.

Shane let out a throaty laugh, making everyone release the breath they were holding.

"Of course it can't be mine," Shane said, still laughing. "I'd never be stupid enough to get some random girl from summer camp pregnant!"

Shane smiled and made of show of not being worried, but he had an intense feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>"What the heck happened to you two?" Caitlyn asked upon opening the door to reveal Mitchie and Alex, muddy and wet from swimming in the pond.<p>

"We went swimming in the pond," Mitchie explained with a smile.

"So you made up, then?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. She noted that their hands were locked securely together. And then there was the love bite on Mitchie's neck. Caitlyn smirked and held her tongue, the urge to tease her about it very strong.

"Sure did." Alex grinned and squeezed Mitchie's hand. She leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Mitchie smiled at Alex widely before turning to Caitlyn. "Was Sam good?"

"If you call emptying my entire suitcase and strewing its contents about good, then yes, he was good," Caitlyn said with a laugh, stepping back to let the couple inside.

"You would have done it yourself eventually." Mitchie rolled her eyes and entered the cabin, Alex following behind her.

"This is true," Caitlyn commented.

Sam sat in the middle of the floor, rolling a pair of Caitlyn's socks back and forth in front of him, oblivious to the fact that his mothers had arrived to pick him up.

"Look, Honey," Alex said. "Caitlyn's turning our son into a cat."

Mitchie snickered and got down on her hands and knees, crawling over to Sam. When her face was inches from his, he looked up. His eyes brightened upon recognition and his little lips curled into a smile.

"Mommy!" he said happily.

"Hey, Baby Love," Mitchie cooed softly. "Can Mommy have a kiss?"

She pouted out her lips, waiting for a kiss. Sam did the same and leaned forward. He grabbed Mitchie's face in between his small hands and smashed his mouth to hers. Mitchie smiled and enfolded Sam in her arms. She stood, picking him up as she went.

"And how about one for Mama?" Mitchie asked, nodding towards Alex. She carried him closer, and he held out his arms for Alex to take him.

Mitchie handed Sam to Alex, who took him with a smile.

"Got a kiss for me, Sammy?" she asked, and pouted out her lips like Mitchie had done.

Sam opened his mouth and put it on Alex's face. Alex leaned her head back, trying to hold in a laugh.

"He pretty much just bit my face," she said.

"Sam!" Mitchie scolded in an amused tone. "Give Mama a real kiss!"

Sam smiled mischievously and shook his head.

"I'm gonna steal the kiss if you won't give it to me!" Alex grinned and began placing kisses all over Sam's face. He giggled and tried to push her away, but she kept at it.

"All right, you two," Mitchie said with a giggle of her own. "We need to get back and change out of these wet clothes. Say goodbye to Nanny, Sam."

Caitlyn smiled and blew Sam a kiss. Sam put his palm to his mouth then extended it in front of him, sending Caitlyn one back.

"Thanks for watching him, Caitlyn," Alex said, picking up Sam's bag and handing it to Mitchie to carry because she had the baby in her arms.

"Don't mention it." She held the door to the cabin open for them.

Mitchie walked out into the afternoon light, Alex exiting behind her with Sam balancing on her hip.

"See you tomorrow, Caitlyn!" Mitchie said as they began walking away, her hand raised in a goodbye.

Alex reached out with the arm that wasn't holding Sam and wrapped it around Mitchie's shoulder, pulling her close. As Mitchie smiled and wrapped her arm around Alex's waist, Alex placed a sweet kiss to Mitchie's temple, and they began walking towards their cabin.

* * *

><p>Brown's office door swung open, and Shane stormed inside. Brown stopped typing up the schedule for the following week and looked at his nephew in surprise.<p>

"Come in," he said sarcastically in response to Shane not knocking.

"What the hell is Mitchie Torres doing here?" Shane demanded.

"Same reason you're here," Brown said evenly. "I hired her."

"Why?" Shane slammed his hands on his uncle's desk. Brown didn't bat an eyelash.

"She's a talented musician. I needed counselors. It's not hard to understand."

"Well I don't want her here!" Shane yelled. "So get rid of her."

"Excuse me?" Brown frowned at his nephew.

"Either she goes, or I go!" Shane glared at the man, trying to seem intimidating.

Brown leaned back in his chair calmly. "Are you really demanding that I fire a girl who's done nothing wrong just because you're too ashamed of a stupid mistake you made to face her?"

Shane's eyes fell. How did the guy do it? He could be so philosophical at times. It was like he could read Shane's mind. There's no way he could know what had happened with Mitchie… Right?

"I was very surprised, however, when I learned upon her arrival that she has a baby," Brown continued during Shane's silence. "A son, in fact."

Shane looked up. "A… a son?"

Brown nodded. "About a year old. Looks just like her. Big, brown eyes, little button nose. But his hair… He couldn't have gotten that from Mitchie." He locked eyes with Shane. "It's nearly black and curly as can be."

Shane's hand subconsciously went up to his own curls; he ran a shaky hand through them.

"Must have gotten that from his father," Brown said with a knowing smile.

"Must have…" Shane tried to swallow the lump in his throat, sitting in one of the leather armchairs in front of Brown's desk.

"She said the boy's dad didn't even know she'd had him," Brown went on. "Can you believe that?"

"Maybe she's doing the guy a favor," Shane mumbled, averting his eyes.

"I don't know about that. I'd want to know, wouldn't you?"

Shane shrugged, still not looking at his uncle.

"You wouldn't want to know if you had a child walking around on this earth?" Brown asked, keeping his eyes locked on Shane until he looked his way again.

"Probably not," Shane said quietly.

Brown shook his head and stood, going around to the front of the desk. He sat atop it, right in front of Shane, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I feel bad for Sam's father," Brown said.

"Sam?" Shane asked, finally looking at his uncle.

Brown nodded. "Samuel…If I was his father, and Mitchie hadn't told me about him, I'd be very upset. Having children is one of the greatest joys in life."

Shane snorted. "What are you talking about? You don't have kids."

"We've tried. Your aunt can't get pregnant." He pointed a finger in the brat's face. "And for your information, we've starting looking into adoption." He settled back onto the desk. "Being able to have children is a blessing. And anyone who refuses to acknowledge their own flesh and blood is a selfish bastard in my book."

Shane looked at his feet, avoiding Brown's hard gaze. His heart beat fast, and he felt like his chest was constricting.

"I think he's mine," Shane said quietly to his shoes. "Sam, I mean."

Brown let out a fake gasp. "No, really?"

Shane looked up. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew," Brown said. "He looks exactly like you did at that age. How could I not know?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out today."

"Well what do I do?" Shane asked. "I don't want a kid!"

"It's a little too late," Brown said. "You should have thought of that two summers ago!"

Shane hung his head in stupidity. He felt tears sting his eyes. He was scared. "What if it's mine?"

"First off, _he_, not _it_," Brown corrected. "Second, you need to talk to Mitchie."

Shane wiped his eyes and picked his head up. "I tried… She punched me."

"And you bloody well deserved it, if Sam is your son!" Brown exclaimed. He examined Shane's bruised jaw more closely. "Damn, she got you good. Must be yours with how hard she hit you."

"You're not helping," Shane said angrily, jerking his head away.

Brown chuckled. "Sorry." His face got serious. "But really… You need to talk to her and find out once and for all."

* * *

><p>Mitchie fastened the sides of Sam's diaper, happy he hadn't peed on her this time. He still enjoyed doing that.<p>

"All done, Baby Boy," Mitchie said, picking up Sam and putting him in a standing position.

Sam, standing there in only his diaper, looked up at his mother. "Ba," he said.

"You want your bottle?" Mitchie asked, and he nodded.

Mitchie went over to the mini fridge Alex had zapped in just before leaving for her shower and opened it. She retrieved one of the pre-made bottles and took off its cap. Sam toddled over and reached out for it. Mitchie handed it to him.

"Tank ou, Mommy," he said and popped the bottle into his mouth.

"You're welcome, Baby." Mitchie smiled and smoothed his hair.

She paused with her hand on his head, examining her knuckles. They were red and swollen, no doubt from socking Shane in the jaw.

"How did I not notice this before?" she asked herself quietly as she lifted her hand up to the light to inspect it closer.

She flexed her fingers and curled them in towards her palm, hissing as pain shot through her hand.

A knock on the screen door made Mitchie jump, as she had not been expecting anyone. She turned towards the door, and froze immediately upon seeing Shane standing there. She looked at Sam, who was staring at the door while sucking on his bottle. He looked up at her, curious.

She had the fleeting urge to pick up her baby and hide him, stash him away somewhere safe from Shane. But what good would that do? It was an utterly ridiculous idea. But she still had the urge to do it.

She looked back at Shane, and their eyes locked. She took a deep breath, crossed the cabin, and opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Shane asked softly.

Mitchie, at a loss for words, only nodded and stepped back, letting him inside. His eyes instantly went to Sam, and his knees nearly gave out. He _did _look just like him when he was a baby.

"Cute baby," Shane said hoarsely. He looked at Mitchie. "What's his name?"

"Samuel Jacob," Mitchie answered.

Upon hearing his name, Sam toddled over to Mitchie and signaled that he wanted to be picked up. Mitchie did so, balancing him on her hip. Shane watched, not taking his eyes off the small boy, who was sucking his bottle innocently and looking at him with big, brown, curious eyes.

"Is he yours?" he asked quietly.

Mitchie nodded slowly. "Yes."

Shane gulped. "Is he… Is he mine?" He looked at Mitchie.

Time seemed to freeze to Mitchie. She breathing stopped, and fear made her numb. But somehow, she managed to answer.

"Yes, Shane. You're his father."

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That's this chapter. Uh. Yeah. That's all I have to say. <strong>

**So… Review, yeah?**


	10. He Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**AN: My excuse, once again, for taking a while to update is LIFE. I am constantly out and about, taking advantage of living in one of the greatest cities in the country. And I am always doing something with friends. And then there's school. But winter break is coming up. So let's see how that goes.**

**Rizzo: To answer your question, it takes me a total of about 4-6 hours-ish to write a chapter. I really don't know. I never write them all in one sitting, and I get distracted by the internet a whole lot.**

* * *

><p>"Please don't be mad," Mitchie said in a pleading voice as Shane sunk onto the bed closest to him, a blank expression on his face.<p>

He wouldn't−_couldn't_− look at Mitchie or Sam, so he put his head in his hands to avoid looking at anything.

At that moment, the cabin door opened and in walked Alex, hair wet.

"I feel so much better after that show−" she stopped when she saw Shane sitting on the bed. Her eyes widened. Her dirty clothes from earlier fell from her hand, landing soundlessly on the floor. "What's _he_ doing here?" Her stomach felt hollow. She and Mitchie had just made up. Was Shane going to cause more problems?

"I didn't know he was coming," Mitchie explained quickly. "He just showed up."

Alex glanced at the musician, then back at Mitchie. "Does he _know_?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, he knows."

Shane lifted his head from his hands, gazing at Alex. He immediately wondered who she was, and how she was affiliated with Mitchie. And why the hell had she tried to punch him earlier?

Alex returned his gaze with a hard stare. Shane was pretty sure if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

Sam whined and kicked his feet a little, signaling he wanted to be let down. When Mitchie didn't budge, he took his bottle from his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"Samuel," Mitchie scolded but bent down and set him on the ground anyway. She picked up his bottle and crossed the room to put it in his bag.

Sam stared at Shane and Shane stared back, the young man's eyes wide and scared. Sam took a small, curious step towards Shane. When it was apparent that the toddler was trying to go towards the pop star, Alex reached down and scooped him into her arms.

"No, Sammy!" she said.

Sam whimpered and started to cry. He didn't understand what he'd done wrong, or why his Mommies were fussing at him all of a sudden, but he sure didn't like it.

"Alex!" Mitchie said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Alex said instantly. She tried calming Sam by bouncing him, though it did little to sooth the toddler.

Mitchie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can you just bring him to Caitlyn, please?"

Alex's eyes shifted to Shane, who was watching the interaction between the girlfriends curiously.

"No," Alex said, shaking her head quickly.

Mitchie grew frustrated at first, but when she caught Alex glancing at Shane, she understood. Alex didn't want to leave her alone with Shane, and she didn't want to be excluded. She didn't want to leave Mitchie's side.

"It's okay," she said quietly, the corners of her lips curling into a gentle smile.

Alex seemed to relax a little, but still held her ground.

"Do you want me to bring him?" Mitchie asked, taking a step closer to Alex and opening her arms for the baby.

The wizard nodded and placed Sam in his mother's waiting arms. Mitchie kissed the young boy's curly head, and he calmed a little.

"I'll be right back," she said to each of them. "Then I think we all need to have a talk."

Mitchie grabbed Sam's diaper bag from the corner near the door and left, anxious to get back. She strode quickly, the toddler bouncing on her hip as she made her way across the dark camp. Caitlyn's cabin was only a few down, but it was still a long walk.

Sam sniffled and buried his head in his mother's shoulder. Mitchie instantly felt guilty.

"Oh, Sam," she cooed softly, stopping and hugging her son to her. "I'm so sorry. Since we've gotten here all Mama and I have done is fought and sent you off to Nanny Caitlyn's cabin." She rubbed his back in a gentle circular motion, like she did when he woke in the middle of the night from a bad dream. It always soothed him. "Don't worry, Sam. We won't be here much longer."

* * *

><p>Caitlyn answered the door in her pajamas.<p>

"What happened this time?" she asked immediately upon seeing Sam's bag. This obviously wasn't just a visit.

"Shane showed up at my cabin," Mitchie asked, handing over Sam's bag but holding onto her son a bit longer. "He and Alex are there right now. Within not even a minute of them being in the same room together, it got so tense that Sam started to cry."

Caitlyn sighed as she tossed Sam's bag on the bed. "What should I tell Lola if she gets back before you get Sam?"

"Lola?" Mitchie's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, we're sharing a cabin."

"Well where is she?" Mitchie peeked around Caitlyn to see that the cabin was empty except for her best friend.

"Some of the other workers went for a night swim," Caitlyn explained. "I didn't want to go because God only knows what you and Alex did in that water when you went swimming this afternoon." She crossed her arms with a suggestive smile and wiggled her eyebrows.

"We did nothing in the water!" Mitchie said, thankful it was too dark for Caitlyn to see her blush. "And whatever, just tell Lola the truth: that you're watching my son while I take care of something. Now would you please take Sam so I can go stop my girlfriend from killing his father?"

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "You left them _alone?_"

Mitchie nodded as she handed over Sam. Caitlyn took him.

"Oh God, Mitchie," Caitlyn said. "_Run_."

Mitchie nodded and leaned over to place a quick kiss atop Sam's head before turning and heading off in the other direction quickly.

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

Mitchie went from jogging to full-out sprinting when she got within earshot of her cabin and heard Shane scream out in pain.

Upon throwing open the cabin door she saw Shane clutching his shoulder and Alex standing about a foot from him trying her best to look innocent.

"What did you do?" she demanded of Shane.

Shane looked shocked. "_Me_? I'm the one who got punched! Ask her!" He pointed towards Alex.

Mitchie shook her head. "You must have done something. Alex doesn't strike unless provoked."

"Wanna bet?" Shane glared at the girl he claimed had stricken him.

Mitchie shifted her eyes to her girlfriend. "Alex…"

"Yes?" Alex asked in an even voice.

"Did you hit Shane?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, I did."

_I'm dealing with children and Sam isn't even here_, Mitchie thought with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And why did you do this?"

Alex shrugged. "Why not?"

Mitchie snorted and tried to hide her smile behind her hand for Shane's sake, but he caught it. He sat there, dumbstruck. What had he ever done to this Alex girl?

"Honey, you can't hit Shane just because you feel like it," Mitchie said, placing her uninjured hand on Alex's shoulder.

"But it felt so… _good_." She narrowed her eyes and gave Shane an evil smile. He visibly gulped and shrunk away from the girl.

"I know, I know." Mitchie moved her hand from Alex's shoulder to her cheek and rubbed it gently. "But we mustn't hurt Shane…Too much."

"What the hell is going on?"

Alex and Mitchie turned to see Shane staring at them with wide eyes, clearly confused.

Mitchie looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You two." He pointed at them. "You're all over each other!"

"She barely touched me," Alex snapped.

"Can we stay on the topic of Sam, please?" Mitchie asked, trying to get back on subject.

"Yeah, _Shane_." Alex glared at him.

Shane shook his head and sighed. "Sure, I guess."

"Get off my bed," Alex snapped at Shane again. "I want to sit there, get off."

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him from the mattress. She tossed him to the side and sat there herself, crossing her legs.

"Mitchie, sit beside me," she ordered, patting the spot next to her.

Mitchie didn't like being bossed around, but she understood that Alex was getting territorial. And as childish and embarrassing as it could be, she had to admit that it was pretty damn adorable. So, she sat beside her girlfriend with no argument.

"Where I am supposed to sit?" Shane asked.

"On the floor," was Alex's blunt answer.

"What is your fucking problem?" Shane demanded. "It's not like I did anything to you."

"You wanna know what my fucking problem is?" Alex puffed out her chest, like a rooster getting ready for a cock fight.

"Yeah, I fucking do!"

"Guys!" Mitchie interrupted. "Save this bullshit for later! We're talking about Sam now! So Shane, sit on the goddamn floor!"

Shane blinked at her. "Did you just say 'goddamn?'"

"Yes, I did, now fucking do it," Mitchie ordered, pointing to the floor. "You're pissing me off."

Shane sank to the ground, staring at Mitchie. This certainly wasn't the girl he'd met two summers before.

"Now, about Samuel…" Mitchie drew in a breath. "As I said earlier, yes, Shane, he is your son. Any questions?"

Shane shook his head, getting over his shock of Mitchie cursing at him. "Yeah, actually, I do," Shane said angrily. "Like why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to call you the very next morning after we slept together!" Mitchie defended. "You'd already had your number disconnected!"

"My manager did that!" He pointed at her.

"You couldn't call me from your new one?" Mitchie accused, looking at him harshly.

Shane averted his eyes. "You still could have told me," he mumbled.

"Would you have even cared?" Alex jumped in. "You didn't care enough to wear a condom, or to check on her afterwards. Why would she have believed you'd care you have a child?"

"I usually pull out," Shane said, his cheeks red. "But I'd had a little to drink…"

"And I'd had a lot to drink." Mitchie said. "Punch. Punch that you yourself spiked, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Shane admitted slowly.

"And then you swore it couldn't have been spiked." Mitchie balled her hands into fists, causing her right to flare with pain.

"It's not my fault you couldn't figure it out," Shane said defensively. "I mean, you couldn't taste it?"

"I'd never drank before!" Mitchie shouted. Now tears came to her eyes. "I wanted to believe you."

Alex draped her arm over Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie leaned her head on Alex's, burying her face in her neck.

"Look what you've done," Alex said to Shane. "Imagine this, only ten times worse. Every single night. That was her life for months." She narrowed her eyes at the boy while stroking Mitchie's hair. "Are you fucking proud of yourself?"

Shane looked upon Mitchie, her face buried in Alex's neck and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He'd only ever known Mitchie to be sweet and caring. He'd seen her hurt before, and even been partially the cause of it. But this was different. Now she was _broken_. And it was all on him.

"I…" Shane swallowed. "I have to go."

He stood up quickly, looking away from Mitchie. He couldn't bear to take in the sight of the crying girl any longer. He dashed from the cabin, the door swinging shut behind him.

Alex's blood boiled to see Shane flee like that. If she hadn't hated him before, she surely did now. Once again, he was running away from the mess he'd made. Only last time he didn't know the amount of shit he caused. This time he was looking it right in the face, and still running.

And here Alex was again, cleaning up Shane's mess, just like always.

She rubbed Mitchie's shoulder gently and attempted to stand. "I'll go get Sam."

"No!" Mitchie clung to Alex tighter, holding her in place and keeping her on the bed. "Please don't leave me."

Alex put her arms around Mitchie again, pulling her close.

"Okay, I won't leave you," she said softly, stroking Mitchie's hair again. "I won't leave you. Never, Baby. Never…"

"I hate him," Mitchie sobbed into Alex's shoulder. "I hate him so much."

Alex felt Mitchie's body shake against hers as her tears wet her neck. She never thought about it before, but Mitchie couldn't have been the only girl Shane had done this to. He was too experienced at it. Maybe she was the first one he'd impregnated, but there was no way Mitchie was the first girl he'd ever manipulated.

She pictured other girls sobbing, just like Mitchie was now, and all because of Shane. Only they didn't have anyone to cling to, just like Mitchie didn't at the beginning. She saw, vividly, Mitchie crying all alone, curled into herself. She could clearly see the agony on that beautiful face. And deep in her heart, Alex knew there were at least a dozen other girls who suffered from Shane's abandonment. And it made her sick.

"I hate him too," Alex said quietly, near tears herself. Not just for Mitchie, or her, or Sam. And not even for just Shane's girls. But for all the girls out there who this had ever happened to. Because no one deserved this.

* * *

><p>Nate looked up from the notebook in front of him. All ideas he had for the song he was working on fled his head as Shane burst through the door, his eyes wild.<p>

Before Nate could ask what was going on, Shane advanced on him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and started shaking him.

"HELP ME!" Shane yelled in Nate's face.

Nate remained calm, simply staring at the older boy standing above him. "Let go of me, please."

Shane released Nate's shoulders, letting his hands hang limply by his sides.

"Now back up," Nate said, commenting on how close Shane was to him.

Shane shuffled backwards.

"Now." Nate placed his guitar in the stand by his chair. "What do you need my help with?"

"I talked to Mitchie," Shane said. "It's my baby."

Nate stared at Shane, his expression unreadable. He stood slowly, never breaking eye contact with his band mate. Then, suddenly… Nate slapped Shane across the face.

Shane was shocked for a few seconds before yelling out in pain. "I'm already bruised there from when Mitchie punched me!"

"Good, then it hurt more!" Nate yelled.

"Why would you do that?" Shane demanded.

"Because you're a complete idiot!" Nate yelled back. "How could you be so careless?"

"I'd been drinking that night!"

At that moment, Jason walked in clad in a bathrobe. His head was wrapped in a towel.

"What a great shower," Jason commented with a pleased expression on his face. "Hey, Shane's back," he said with a happy smile.

"Jason, we have a problem," Nate said. "Shane's the father of Mitchie's baby."

"That's not a problem!" Jason said excitedly. "That's a good thing! I've always wanted to be an uncle!" He clapped his hands. "We can take the baby on tour and teach it to play guitar and it can come on stage with us! This is going to be so much fun!"

Nate nearly growled in frustration. "You're missing the bigger picture, Jason," he said. "All this good publicity we've gotten recently is now gone. It's going to come out that Shane's a womanizer. All it takes is someone finding out about Mitchie, then the rest of the girls will come forward." He looked at Shane. "How many girls are there?"

Shane hesitated. "Um, do you mean per state, or all together?" He thought about it for a quick second. "Wait, we did go on that world tour… So would that make it by country?"

Nate's jaw nearly dropped. "What is _wrong_ with you? How could you possibly sleep with that many girls?"

"Have you seen me?" Shane asked with a cocky smirk.

Nate closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "I'm going call our manager." He began walking towards the other room.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Shane asked.

"That's why I'm calling Benny," Nate said over his shoulder before closing the door to the other room behind him.

"We need to get cigars to celebrate!" Jason said as Shane stared after Nate. "Only not real ones because those are gross. So… Where can we get bubble gum cigars right now?"

Shane looked at Jason, shocked by how dumb he was. How could Nate think _he _was the stupid one?

* * *

><p>Alex lay on the bed with Mitchie in her arms. The young singer had her head resting on her girlfriend's chests, tear tracks still staining her face.<p>

She'd gotten over Shane's betrayal a long time ago, but seeing him after so much time, having him look her in the eye and obviously not care what he did…. That was new. And it reopened old wounds.

"We should be getting Sam soon," Alex commented quietly.

"Not now," Mitchie said with a sigh. "I'd like to clean up first. I don't want him to see me like this."

Alex only nodded and tightened an arm around Mitchie, bringing the other girl closer.

Mitchie's cheek pressed harder into Alex's soft breast, and she breathed in her girlfriend's scent. It comforted her in ways a warm bath, a massage, or even a childhood toy never could.

Her heart swelled with love for Alex, and passion washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Alex…" She rubbed the fabric of the edge of Alex's sleep shirt between her thumb and forefinger. "I need you…"

"You've got me, Mitch," Alex said, looking down at her girlfriend. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I mean…" She sat up a little. "I _need _you."

Alex's eyes widened, understanding. "_Now_?"

Mitchie nodded.

"But… We just had sex this afternoon," Alex said.

"That was _hours_ ago, Alex." Mitchie fit herself in between her girlfriend's legs and breathed into her neck, the way she knew Alex liked it.

"What about Sam?" Alex asked, fighting to keep herself from shivering in pleasure.

"Caitlyn has him," Mitchie whispered before placing a kiss on Alex's neck and straddling the other girl. "Any more concerns?"

Mitchie pulled her head back and looked at Alex. Mitchie's eyes were still slightly red and puffy from crying, and Alex's heart crumbled at the sight.

"Do you want to go first or second?" Alex asked with a sweet smile, tucking Mitchie's hair behind her ear.

Instead of answering, Mitchie smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. Then she reached down and grabbed the hem of Alex's shirt. Alex sat up slightly and lifted her arms, allowing Mitchie to remove it. Next both pairs of jeans hit the floor. No time was wasted with the removal of bras and underwear after that.

Mitchie positioned herself just right between Alex's legs, like they'd done so many times before. With a stroke to Alex's cheek, Mitchie began to thrust her hips forward, slowly first. Alex put her hand over Mitchie's, holding it to her face. The couple locked eyes as little waves of pleasure traveled from the soaking centers to every inch of their bodies.

Mitchie licked her dry lips, her eyes clouding over so much that Alex was a blurry, beautiful vision beneath her. Alex's dark hair splayed across the pillows, those dark, hardened nipples, the way her breasts bounced every time Mitchie thrust her hips forward, rubbing their clits together… All of it was sending Mitchie over the edge, quickly.

Alex removed Mitchie's hand from her face and kissed Mitchie's swollen knuckles with her hot mouth, soothing them in ways unimaginable.

Mitchie screamed out into the silent night, reaching her limit with Alex's kiss to her hand. Alex watched her girlfriend shake above her, making the most beautifully pleased face.

Finally, Mitchie collapsed onto Alex, sweaty and spent. Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie and kissed her bare shoulder, her moist cheek. She held onto Mitchie, felling her bare chest rub against her own with each breath she took.

She nearly gasped in surprise when she felt Mitchie's index finger slide inside her. She hadn't even known Mitchie's hand was near there, but it was, and now her thumb was pressed against her clit. With the adding of the second finger, it only took about fifteen pumps and few good rubs with Mitchie's thumb for Alex to reach her limit.

She bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut to hide the fact that they were rolling back in her head.

When Mitchie removed her fingers, she sat up, still straddling Alex, and looked down at her girlfriend. Alex opened her eyes again, still breathing heavily. She gave Mitchie a loving smile, which Mitchie returned.

The singer leaned down and kissed Alex sweetly on the lips. She opened her mouth a little and felt the tip of Alex's tongue brushing her lips. Butterflies erupted in her stomach; she would never get over the joy that was kissing Alex. It was like the first time, every time.

After their kiss, they lay together. Alex pulled the covers over them so they would no longer be exposed. They pressed their naked bodies together, arms tangled around each other.

It took Mitchie merely five minutes to fall asleep. Alex, on the other hand, lay awake. She watched Mitchie sleep, counting the freckles on her nose. Those freckles which she loved so much. She hated when Mitchie wore a lot of makeup because it covered up those adorable dots. She much preferred Mitchie's natural beauty. The natural beauty that she knew for a fact Mitchie didn't even realize she had.

* * *

><p>After making sure Mitchie was asleep and would stay asleep, Alex dressed and went to retrieve Sam. When questioned by Caitlyn about what had gone on, all she did was shake her head and say that they'd tell her tomorrow.<p>

Alex carried a sleeping Sam back to the cabin. His little head rested on her shoulder as his feet dangled. Alex stopped for a moment to really look at Sam under the moonlight.

Yes, he did look like Shane. And she hated Shane. But nothing in her could hate the absolute miracle in her arms. She loved him through and through. And Shane was a part of Sam just as much as Mitchie was. So, by extension, she loved a part of Shane. The idea disturbed her in a way, but when she realized it was only through biology that she loved Shane, she felt better. She loved his genes, not the boy himself.

She hugged Sam a little closer to her and continued walking to the cabin.

She opened the door as carefully as possible, trying not to wake the boy in her arms. Mitchie was still fast asleep in bed. She had shifted so that the blanket had fallen, exposing one of her breasts.

Alex silently crossed the room, to Sam's crib. She gave him a sweet kiss atop his curly head and placed him in his crib, covering him with his small, blue blanket.

Then she went over to her bag and retrieved her wand. As much as she loved seeing Mitchie naked, her girlfriend needed clothes.

She spun the black magic stick around, and with a small flash of light, pajamas appeared on Mitchie's body. Mitchie's response was to shift and turn over, groping for the warm body that had been next to her when she'd fallen asleep.

Alex quickly placed her wand back in her bag and returned to bed with Mitchie. As soon as Alex's arms wrapped around the younger girl, Mitchie stopped moving and settled back to sleep.

Alex smiled to herself, getting comfortable and ready to call it a day. She suddenly felt extremely exhausted.

She fell asleep within minutes, the love of her life in her arms, and their son only a few feet away, safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd kinda lost inspiration for this story. I had horrible writer's block. But I was finally able to work past it… Thank goodness.<strong>

**REVIEW IT OR THE COOKIE MONSTER WILL STEAL ALL OF YOUR COOKIES AND EAT THEM.**

**No, but seriously. Do it. Because lack of reviews pisses me the fuck off. I'm spoiled for reviews. SO SPOIL ME, DAMN IT!**


	11. Spike Lee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**AN: Finals, family, friends, work, and writer's block. Reasons why this took me so long. I had crap to do. Obligations come first. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Alex woke much earlier than usual for her. And she only did so because she realized she was alone not only in bed, but in the cabin as well.<p>

Squinting her eyes at the early morning sunlight streaming in through the cabin windows, Alex threw off the covers with a groan. She went over to the socket where she'd left her phone charging overnight and checked the time. It wasn't even seven yet.

Looking to the screen door, she saw Mitchie sitting outside on the steps. Her back was to Alex.

The Latino girl pulled on her boots and a light jacket in preparation for the morning weather. After putting up her hair into a loose ponytail, she went outside and joined her girlfriend on the steps.

Mitchie didn't even look up when Alex sat beside her, rubbed her back, and placed a good morning kiss on her cheek. She just kept staring off into the distance, at the fog settled over the pond. The sun was just starting to peak over the trees. It was still cool at this time of day. That's why she'd dressed Sam, now seated in her lap sucking down his morning bottle, in his toddler jacket.

Upon seeing Alex, Sam grabbed onto her hand and curled his little fingers around her thumb. Alex smiled down at him and lifted their intertwined hands to her mouth, giving his fingers a light kiss.

"We need to leave," Mitchie said suddenly. Alex looked up from the baby.

"What?" she asked. Surely she'd heard Mitchie wrong.

"If we get started now, we can have everything packed and in the car before anyone even wakes up," Mitchie went on, still not looking to her girlfriend. "We can be back home in New York by tomorrow. And then this will all be behind us."

Alex let out a heavy sigh and set her gaze across the camp, like Mitchie. She sucked in her bottom lip and nibbled gently, thinking. Blinking her tired eyes, she brought a hand to her face and rubbed her chin.

"No," Alex said, releasing her lip.

With this, Mitchie finally looked at the girl beside her. "What?"

"We can't leave now," Alex said. She caught Mitchie's eye and held her gaze. "We need to settle things with Shane first. Now that he knows about Sam, he can't just ignore the situation. He came to talk to you last night. That means he's trying to deal with it. Terrible as he might be doing it, he is."

"But Alex…" Mitchie shook her head and hugged Sam closer to her. "Maybe if we just take Sam and leave, Shane will drop the whole thing. We can go back to our home and pretend this never happened."

"You really think that's going to happen?" Alex asked quietly, stroking Sam's curls. "I mean, he seemed pretty mad you hadn't told him."

"I would have thought he'd be happy," Mitchie muttered. "I don't want anything from him. It's every accidental father's dream, right?"

Alex brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She rested her chin atop her knees. Her eyes were still swollen with tiredness. A few strands of hair fell out of the ponytail, framing her face.

"We just need to go back to New York and get Sam away from him," Mitchie said softly. "Get Sam as far away from Shane as possible."

"Mitchie, now that Shane knows about Sam, you have to let him be in his life if he wants to be," Alex muttered, keeping her chin on her knees.

"I don't want to," Mitchie said with a slight whine in her voice. "Things were so good just the three of us−you, me, and Sam. We don't need to mix anyone else into the equation."

"He's Sam's father," Alex reasoned. She unhooked her arms from around her knees and stretched out her legs.

"He's no more than a glorified sperm donor." Mitchie took Sam's empty bottle from him and set it beside her on the steps. "Being a parent takes a lot more than donating DNA." She looked at Alex, locking eyes. "We're his parents, Alex. You and me. We're his mothers. I may have carried him inside me for eight months and given birth to him, but you're just as much his mother as I am." Her face grew soft. "You're his mom, Alex. You really are."

Alex felt the tears pooling in her eyes and had to look away from Mitchie, her heart in her throat. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and sniffled. A warm hand rested upon her knee. She placed her hand atop Mitchie's, squeezing the guitar player's fingers gently.

"Lex," Mitchie coaxed, trying to get Alex to look at her.

Alex met eyes with Mitchie, who gave her a soft smile. The tears Alex tried to hold back spilled over her lids, making two wet tracks down her cheeks.

Mitchie wiped Alex's tears away with the pads of her thumbs. She then leaned forward and kissed her lover's forehead gently, leaning their foreheads together right after. Alex's eyes fluttered closed, and she sniffled through a red and stuffy nose.

"I just want to hold you right now," Alex said softly.

Mitchie removed her forehead from Alex's and stood, picking up Sam off her lap as she went. She went down a step and sat, settling herself between Alex's legs, her back to her girlfriend. She placed Sam in her lap again and leaned into Alex as the Hispanic girl wrapped her arms around Mitchie.

Alex kissed Mitchie's temple sweetly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Mitchie responded.

She looked up at Alex's face and had to smile. Even with the evidence of crying, no makeup, the trace of sleep in her eyes, and her hair in a messy ponytail, Alex was absolutely gorgeous. She snuggled into the warm embrace as her heart swelled with adoration, admiration, and love. How had she gotten so lucky?

"You're not still planning on leaving, are you?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence.

Mitchie exhaled loudly through her nose before answering. "No," she said. "We at least have to get things settled with Shane before making any decisions. If we just take off with Sam and he does want a relationship with him, he could seek legal action."

Alex shifted uncomfortably as fear prickled her heart. "You don't think he'd try to take him from us, do you?"

"No," Mitchie answered. "He may be a jerk, but he doesn't want that much responsibility. Plus, no court would take a toddler from his mother and give him to his rockstar father who has a horrible reputation as it is."

Alex looked down at Mitchie, a little surprised.

"I've given this a lot of thought," she explained.

Alex shook her head slightly. "So, when do you want to deal with Shane?"

"Soon," Mitchie said. "But I doubt he's awake right now."

"And I have to go to the kitchens soon," Alex said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I work in a restaurant in New York, travel half-way across the country, and get stuck in a kitchen again."

Mitchie chuckled softly. "Sorry about that… But at least you don't have to be out in the heat all day."

"This is true," Alex said with a nod.

"How about we try to talk to Shane after lunch?" Mitchie asked. "I get off around twelve and don't have class again until three. And then you don't have to be back in the kitchen until around four."

Alex nodded again. "That could work."

"Should we have Sam with us?" Mitchie asked, looking down at her son who was snoozing in her arms after having finished his morning bottle.

"I'm not sure." Alex frowned. "This is a difficult situation. We're walking on eggshells, here… One false move and something horrible could happen."

Mitchie breathed in and held the breath, Alex's words sinking in. She was right. This wasn't easy. But then again, who said life was supposed to be easy?

* * *

><p>When Alex left for the kitchens, there was not a soul in sight. The campgrounds were still and quiet. She didn't run into anyone until she was rounding the last set of cabins before the dining hall (according to Mitchie's directions).<p>

Sitting in the yard outside of one of the cabins was a boy with curly brown hair. Alex recognized him at once as one of the members of Shane's band. He was sitting cross-legged in the grass, hands on his knees with his palms facing up. His eyes were closed.

Alex thought he was asleep at first, and jumped when the young man opened his mouth and let out a long, loud "Ohm."

Alex cleared her throat to let her presence be known.

The boy opened his eyes confusedly and smiled upon seeing her.

"Hi!" he said brightly. "Do you want to meditate with me?"

"No, thanks," Alex said, taking a step back from the strange person sitting before her. "I'm good."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"You're in Shane's band, aren't you?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yes, I am." He smiled again and stood, extending his hand. "I'm Jason."

She shook it. "Alex."

Jason cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you the girl who almost punched Shane?"

"That would be me," Alex said with a nod. She didn't need to mention to him that she'd actually succeeded in punching the infuriating popstar later that day.

"Shane's in a bad mood," Jason said. "So is Nate. They're upset because we found out that Shane has a baby. But I'm not mad! I'm excited! And they told me not to tell anyone. But why not? This is so cool! I love kids! I'm in charge of the younger group this year!"

Alex chewed her lip, regarding this guy. He sure wasn't the brightest. But he could be useful to her.

"So, Jason… Are you going to see Shane later?" she asked.

He nodded. "As soon as he wakes up. We're sharing a cabin. I tried to wake him up to meditate with me, but he called me a bad word and went back to sleep."

"What bad word?"

Jason leaned closer to Alex and looked around to make sure no one could hear. "Idiot," he whispered, then covered his mouth with his hand as if he'd said something greatly insulting.

Alex smiled, trying her best not to laugh. "Well if you see that big meany, could you pass on a message for me?"

Jason nodded. "Sure."

"Mitchie wants to talk to him," she said. "Could you tell him to meet her at her cabin around noon?"

"Got it."

"You won't forget, will you?"

"Nope." Jason shook his head.

"Alright. Thank you, Jason," Alex said with a slight smile.

"Would you like to join me for a hike this afternoon, Alex?" Jason offered. "I'm going around the area to see if there are any berries in season that could be picked later in the summer."

"I'm busy this afternoon," Alex said honestly. "But maybe next time?"

Jason nodded. "Okay!"

"Well I have to get to work." Alex started walking away. "But I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye, Alex!" He waved enthusiastically. "Have a great day!"

* * *

><p>"Done meditating, Spike Lee?" Shane teased when Jason reentered the cabin about an hour later. He was lounging across the couch, laptop on his stomach so he could update his blog.<p>

"Spike?" Jason asked curiously. "I thought my name was Jason."

Nate shook his head, not bothering to look up from the guitar he was tuning.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Are you almost ready to head to breakfast? I'm starving."

"Yes, I am!" Jason said. "Oh, Shane… Before I forget… I have a message for you. From a lovely girl named Alex."

Shane froze. "Alex is a lot of things, but lovely isn't one," he said coldly. "What does she want?"

"She said Mitchie wants you to go to her cabin around noon so you can talk," he said. "Can I go with you so I can play with the baby?"

"You're not going near that kid!" Shane snapped, setting his laptop aside.

"And you're not going near it _or_ Mitchie!" Nate said.

"Why not?" Shane asked confusedly.

"I talked to Benny," Nate explained. "He's on his way. And you're to have no contact with Mitchie until we have a lawyer present."

"Come on, Nate," Shane said. "This is Mitchie, not some gold digging whore I picked up backstage at one of our concerts. She's a good girl for the most part. I don't think she's after my money."

"I'm just telling you what Benny said," Nate said, putting his guitar in the stand. "Don't do anything without Benny and a lawyer. Got it?"

"Got it," Shane said, nodding. But he wasn't really paying attention anymore. He was going through his schedule in his head, trying to figure out if he had a class at noon.

* * *

><p>Alex returned from making breakfast at around nine. She had patches of flour covering her shirt and her cheeks, and she was extremely tired.<p>

"Hey, baby," Mitchie said, looking up from her schedule when Alex walked in. "Rough first shift?"

Alex collapsed on the floor next to the bed with a huff. Sam, sitting there playing with his blocks, offered Alex a green block he'd been chewing on previously.

"Thanks, Sammy," Alex said, out of breath. She ignored the slobber and attached it to the top of the structure Sam was working on. "Rough is an understatement," she told Mitchie, tilting her head back to look at the girl sitting above her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said sympathetically. "It gets easier as the summer goes on. Trust me."

Alex groaned and closed her eyes, resting her head against the mattress. Mitchie dusted some flour out of Alex's hair gently, putting her schedule away.

"Can you watch Sam while I go to eat?" Mitchie asked. "I need to grab a quick breakfast before the campers arrive at ten."

Alex's eyes flashed open. "Ten? You have to take Sam at ten! I have to be back in the kitchen to start working on lunch at ten!"

Mitchie's eyes widened as she grew panicky. "I can't! The campers are arriving, and we have to get them situated. It's all hands on deck!"

"Which means Caitlyn can't take him either," Alex said, looking at the toddler sitting next to her, playing with his blocks calmly.

"And the kitchen is too dangerous for you to bring him in there! What are we going to do?" Mitchie ran a hand through her unnaturally black hair.

Alex thought for a moment. "I could always call Justin to flash here to watch him for a while."

"I don't know, Alex," Mitchie said hesitantly. "What if someone sees him?"

"Everyone's going to be busy," Alex said. "And if someone does, we can just say he drove down to bring me something I forgot or something like that."

"What if he's busy?"

Alex shrugged. "If he is I'll just see if Harper or one of my parents are open to being flashed in. No big deal."

"I so love this magic thing," Mitchie said.

"I know, right?" Alex smiled widely. She remembered for a moment that she'd lose it as soon as Max turned eighteen, but she quickly pushed that thought from her mind.

"Well, I have to go. So, call your brother, and I will see you later." She leaned over and gave Alex and Sam each a kiss on the head before standing and walking towards the door. Right before exiting, she turned and smiled at Alex. Then she was gone.

Alex sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Let's see what Uncle Justin is doing, Sammy," she said to the baby.

"Juss!" he squealed happily at the mention of Justin's name.

* * *

><p>Justin Russo appeared with a flash of light. At first sight, his little sister began rolling on the floor with laughter at his outfit.<p>

He was dressed in khaki shorts, a plaid shirt, a khaki vest, hiking books, and a fishing hat. Sunscreen was smudged across his nose and he reeked of bug spray. He stood proudly with his hands on his hips… Until Alex started laughing at him, that is.

"Wha… What's with the getup?" Alex asked between fits of laughter. She tried to get a hold of herself, but every time she looked at her brother, the laughter started again.

"I dressed for the great outdoors!" Justin explained, gesturing to his outfit.

"Dude, it's a music camp!" Alex laughed more. "And you're not even leaving the cabin!"

Justin stared at her. "If you're going to make fun of me, I'll just leave."

"No, Justin, please don't," Alex requested, though she was still laughing. "Sam's so excited that you're here."

Justin looked down to see Sam standing in front of him, starring up at him. The toddler was expressionless. But when Justin looked at him, Sam smiled. He pointed her finger at Justin, looked back at his mama, and let out a giggle.

Alex giggled as well. "Awe," she cooed. "Yes, Sam, Uncle Justin does look funny!"

Justin crossed his arms. "You're teaching him to make fun of me!"

"Oh, it's harmless!" Alex waved off the comment.

"So were you." Justin glared. "And then Mom and Dad brought you home. It was all downhill from there."

"Good times," Alex said with a smile, thinking back to all the pranks she'd pulled on her brother.

Justin rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the toddler at his feet. Despite being annoyed with his sister, Justin smiled at his nephew and kissed the crown of his head.

"When will you be back?" he asked Alex.

"I should be back at about half past noon. Mitchie should be back around the same time," Alex said. "Thanks for this, Justin."

"I'm not doing it for you," he said with his nose in the air. "I'm doing it for Mitchie and Sam."

"Oh you love me," Alex said. She kissed Sam on his cheek and squeezed her brother's shoulder. "I'll be back later. Behave!"

"I always behave!" Justin said defensively. "You're the bad one!"

"I was talking to Sam," Alex said.

Justin hesitated. "I knew that…"

Alex rolled her eyes and chose not to comment, heading straight for the door. As soon as it slammed shut, Justin looked at the baby in his arms.

"I didn't really know that, but don't tell your mama," he said in a whisper, then held a finger to his lips.

Sam held a finger to his lips as well, copying his Uncle Justin. "No tell Mama," he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>You should review… Because if not, then, well, I'm gonna be sad. And a sad writer does not update often. See how that works?<strong>


	12. Butch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**AN: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. It's never taken me this long to update this story before. I just got so busy with school and life. And I lost faith in myself as a writer because of my stupid writing class… I will try not to let it be so long next time. I PROMISE.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie entered her cabin hot and sweaty, her cheeks a rosy pink from being outside in the sun and the heat. Her black hair was sticking to the back of her neck, just like her flannel shirt was sticking to her sweaty back. She could really use a shower, but since she had to go back out in the sun after a little while, what was the point?<p>

"That heat is killer," she announced to Justin, who was sitting in the middle of the floor with Sam in his lap and a book in his hands. "You know, you're the only one he allows to read to him," Mitchie commented upon seeing the small book. It looked like Dr. Seuss.

"I think it has something to do with Alex," Justin commented, closing the book and standing. He balanced Sam on his hip. "I don't know how, but I know she's behind him being anti-books."

"I believe you."

Mitchie grabbed a hair tie off the bedside table and quickly put her hair up into a sloppy ponytail. The small breeze on the back of her neck was immensely refreshing.

"Thanks for doing this, Justin," Mitchie said with a smile. "The first day is hectic. I should have known there would be a time when no one could watch Sam."

"You're welcome," Justin said as he moved his head back to avoid Sam sticking his finger up his nose. "I'd do anything for you and Sam."

"You'd do anything for Alex, too." Mitchie poked him in the shoulder.

"I would not!" Justin said with a frown.

"Yes you would!" Mitchie laughed. "You love her."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true." Mitchie smiled and extended her arms. "Wanna come with Mommy, Sam?"

Sam beamed and nearly jumped from his Uncle Justin's arms. "Mommy!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, Baby," Mitchie cooed as she hugged her son to her and kissed the side of his head. "I missed you."

Justin stood there pouting, a little dejected. "He wouldn't detach himself from me for two seconds before you got here."

Mitchie patted Justin's shoulder. "You're his uncle and he loves you, but you'll never be his Mommy."

"Mommy!" Sam squealed again and threw his tiny arms around Mitchie's neck.

Mitchie laughed. "See?"

Justin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. He loves you most."

"I'd hope so," Mitchie muttered. "After all I went through to have him…" Her eyes shifted to the ground.

Justin put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up, meeting his green eyes with her brown ones.

"He loves you most, Mitch," Justin said softly, giving her a slight smile. Mitchie gave him a weak smile back and a small nod. "Now, I gotta go," Justin announced, taking a step back and slipping his wand from his back pocket. "I'm in charge of Max's wizard lesson for today." He shook his head. "God help me…"

Justin spun his wand in a small circle before disappearing before their very eyes.

"Bye, Juss!" Sam exclaimed, waving a hand though Justin could not hear nor see him.

Just then Alex walked in, the fingers on her right hand bandaged.

"My first day, and I've already gone to the infirmary!" she exclaimed, holding up her injured hand.

Mitchie walked towards her to get a better look at the bandages. "I didn't even know there _was _an infirmary here," she said. "What happened?"

"I burned myself," Alex said with a huge pout. "I've only ever worked with cold sandwiches. Throw in a stove, and my whole world is turned upside down!"

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said, suppressing a giggle. "Here, let me kiss them."

Alex held out her fingers, and Mitchie kissed the bandages.

"Better?" Mitchie asked.

"A little," Alex said in a slightly whiny voice, making her sound like a child almost.

"Good," Mitchie said. "Now pull yourself together before Shane gets here."

"Ugh," Alex groaned. "I forgot he was coming over."

Mitchie quirked an eyebrow. "How could you forget that?"

"Okay, I didn't," Alex admitted. "I was just hoping _he_ would."

Mitchie shook her head and looked out the screen door. Across the grounds, she could see someone coming towards their cabin. The person was still very far, but Mitchie was fairly certain it was Shane. She just had the feeling it was.

"No such luck. I see him," Mitchie said, her face turning serious. "You don't think he'd try to take Sam, do you? Because after the hell I went through carrying him, then that terrifying delivery…" Mitchie shivered and noticed Alex tense up. The memory of that day still frightened them sometimes. "I just couldn't handle Shane taking him."

"But you said yourself that there was no way he could," Alex said. "You said that just this morning."

"What if he found a way, though?" Mitchie whispered, looking to Alex.

She squared her jaw and threw her shoulders back in what she hoped appeared to be a threatening manner. "He'd have to kill me first."

Mitchie smiled at Alex and felt her heart swell. Alex was doing it again. She was being amazing.

As Shane got close to the cabin, Mitchie used the arm with which she wasn't holding Sam and pushed the door open for him. He stopped at the steps.

"Hey," he said nervously, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Hey," Mitchie responded. "Coming in?"

Shane hesitated. "I… Uh…"

"Get in here!" Alex demanded, already annoyed with Shane just by his presence… No. His mere _existence_.

Shane jumped slightly and scrambled up the steps and inside. Mitchie closed the door behind him. Shane took a seat on the floor, glancing at Alex nervously. Alex, seeming satisfied he remembered his place, sat on the bed. Mitchie sat next to her, Sam in her lap.

"So, uh…" Shane swallowed and pulled his knees up to his chest, hooking his arms around them. "You… I…" He took a breath. "Jason said you wanted to talk to me."

Mitchie nodded. "Yes."

When Mitchie didn't go on, Shane asked, "About what?"

"Well…" Mitchie hesitated. She tightened her grip around Sam's waist a little. "Basically, now that you know about Sam, the ball is in your court… If you want to go back to how things were, when you didn't know… If you want to pretend like you still don't know… Great. I'm fine with that. But… If you want to be a part of his life… If you want to get to know him… That would be okay, too." She looked at Shane, hard. "You're his father, after all. Whether you accept responsibility or not. I'm not asking you for money. I'm not asking you for _anything_. I'm just saying, if you want to be in his life, super. If not, then we're packing up and leaving by as early as tomorrow. And then you can forget all about me and Sam."

Shane was quiet for a while, starring at his shoes. Finally, he looked up and said softly, "Don't do that. Don't leave."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't," Mitchie retorted.

"Because…" Shane looked to Sam. "I want to know him…"

Mitchie stared at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Seriously."

"Are you sure?" Alex jumped in. "Because this isn't just something you toy around with. You can't go 'Yeah, being a father might be cool' and then in a week decide 'Nah this is hard.' This is a kid's life." Her speech was reminding her of Mitchie's speech to her when they were fighting over whether or not to try dating. That day on the rooftop overlooking the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. "You have to commit to him. If you don't know whether or not you can do it, don't even try. I'd rather Sam have no father than a flaky father."

Shane blinked a few times. "Who _are _you?" he exclaimed. "Seriously. Why are you even here? So far since we've met, you've threatened me, bullied me, harassed me, insulted me, and punched me! And you've never left Mitchie's side!" He looked to Mitchie. "Who the hell is this girl? Your personal body guard or something?"

Mitchie looked to Alex, whose face was turning bright red. She expected her heart to be going a mile a minute, but she was oddly calm. After all, she'd told so many people what Alex was to her. Why should Shane be any different?

"She's my girlfriend," Mitchie said, not tearing her eyes from Alex's face, which was getting redder by the minute. "We've been dating for over a year." She finally looked to Shane, who was wearing a blank expression. "Since before I even had Sam."

"That… Would actually make a lot of sense," Shane said slowly.

"How so?" Alex asked, her voice slightly hoarse from holding her breath for so long.

Shane shrugged. "The way you look at each other, and touch. And you're always around each other. You share a cabin." He gestured to the room. "And how much Alex hates me."

"I do hate you…" Alex said quietly.

"That, um…" Mitchie cleared her throat. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you at all."

"You expected me to freak out, didn't you?" Shane asked with his bushy eyebrows raised.

"Freak out, yell, scream, kick, threaten, throw Holy water…" Alex trailed off. "Something like that."

"I'll admit, I'm a little confused since… Well… He's here," he pointed to Sam. "But…" he shrugged. "I don't know. Jason's gay. You find out your best friend and band mate's gay, and you kind of learn to accept it."

"Jason's gay?" Mitchie asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "But don't go spreading that around. Our manager doesn't want it getting out."

"You know, this is really anticlimactic!" Alex interjected. "I at least wanted him to throw a little fit so I could put him in his place!"

"Alex, this is a good thing," Mitchie said, patting her knee.

"Can I at least hit him again?" she pouted.

"Maybe later."

"Um, no!" Shane exclaimed. "Don't give her permission to hit me!"

"Okay, both of you, hush!" Mitchie shifted Sam on her lap. He was being particularly good and quiet, something for which his mother was very thankful. "Back on track… Shane, do you want to be in Sam's life, yes or no?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. "Because if you're going to take off in a few−"

"Yes!" Shane interrupted her. "Yes, God, I said YES! What don't you get about that?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Alex snapped.

"Guys!" Mitchie hissed. "You're going to make Sam cry again."

"Sorry," Alex and Shane muttered simultaneously.

Mitchie took a deep breath. "Good." She looked to Shane. "So… What now?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know. Let me hold him, I guess?"

Mitchie hesitated. "I don't know…"

"I'm not gonna drop him or take off with him," Shane said, seeming to sense Mitchie's fears. "You can even put Butch here by the door to guard it if you think I'm gonna steal him."

Alex's jaw dropped in shock and anger. "I am _not_ a butch, you stupid fuck," she spat.

"Alex, language!" Mitchie snapped and gestured towards Sam. "That won't be necessary, Shane. Just… Be careful, okay?" She stood, picking up Sam with her.

"I won't even stand," Shane said, remaining seated. "How should I hold my arms?"

"He can sit up by himself. I'll just put him in your lap," Mitchie said.

Slowly and carefully, Mitchie lowered Sam onto Shane's lap. As she seated him, she held on a little longer than necessary, not completely ready to hand her son over to the man she never really wanted to hold him. But she had no choice. Shane had rights. And one of his rights was to hold his son. So, Mitchie let go and took a step back. And as she did so, her heart leapt into her throat.

Seeing them side by side like that for the first time, Mitchie realized how much Sam actually did take after Shane. They had, without a doubt, the same hair. And though Sam had her eyes, there were definite facial features that Sam had inherited from his father. They had the same impish smirk.

Shane looked down at the toddler in his lap in stunned silence. Okay, he was holding him. So what should he do now? Should he put his hands on his waist like Mitchie had done? Should he pat his head? Or should he just sit there and stare like he was doing? Maybe he should have listened to Nate and waited until Benny showed up before coming over. At least then he could have avoided embarrassing himself like this by not knowing how to hold a baby.

Sam looked up at the strange man curiously. This man had dark stubble on his chin, something Sam wasn't used to. All the men he'd ever been around were clean-shaven. This was new to him.

Sam lifted his little hand and felt Shane's chin. The whiskers tickled his palm.

He left out a small laugh and looked up at his mothers for approval. Alex simply stared while Mitchie forced a smile for her son's sake.

"I think that's enough for right now," Mitchie said, bending down quickly and scooping her son from his father's lap. "We have activities to get back to soon."

Shane stood, dusting off his shorts. "Yeah, I should probably get going." He hesitated. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" He looked back and forth between Alex and Mitchie.

Alex shook her head. "No. We have a child to look after," she said coldly.

Shane nodded slowly. "Right… Well, could I come over tonight and see him again?" he asked. "I don't feel like going to the bonfire."

Mitchie glanced at Alex, then back to Shane. "I guess that would be okay. But just for a little while."

"Thanks," Shane said. "Well, I better get going, I guess…"

"Bye," Alex said bluntly.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Bye." He started walking towards the door.

"Bye!" Sam hollered from Mitchie's arms, waving to Shane's back.

Shane turned at the door and gave a small wave. "Bye, little guy." And with that, he left.

Mitchie and Alex both went over to the screen door, watching as Shane walked away. Each girl had mixed feelings about what had just occurred.

"I am not a butch," Alex said, breaking the silence they had fallen into.

"Of course you aren't, Dear," Mitchie said, placing her hand on Alex's shoulder. "But you're definitely the more manly one of the two of us."

Alex shuffled her feet. "Is it a girly manly?"

Mitchie nodded and smiled a little. "Yes. A very cute, girly manly."

Alex smiled. "Okay, I can live with that."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, so, so, SO sorry for not updating. It's been so crazy. I hardly have time to sleep anymore.<strong>

**Anyway, review it. Do it. Now.**


	13. Fuh Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**AN: Three months later… I am so, so, so very sorry! I had so much crap going on! It has NEVER taken me this long to update this story before. But I had to unexpectedly go apartment hunting, and move, and look for a job… And it's just been hectic. But summer's here. So, I'll try harder. I promise.**

**But when it comes down to it, I had a life that needed living. Life first, fan fiction second.**

* * *

><p>Shane sat in his chair, his knee bouncing with anticipation as time seemed to drag on. The sky was growing darker. Soon it would be time for the campfire. Nate and Jason would leave, and he would be free to sneak away to Mitchie's cabin to see Sam. He just hadn't figured out an excuse to feed Nate as to why he wasn't attending the campfire as well. But it couldn't be too hard. He lied to girls all the time. Lying was second nature to him.<p>

"I am now at peace," Jason announced when he entered the cabin, a serene look on his face.

"All done meditating, Spike Lee?" Shane asked with a cheeky grin, jumping on his chance to pick on someone.

"Why do you keep calling him Spike Lee?" Nate asked. He didn't look away from the mirror on the wall and ran a comb through his curls.

Shane stopped bouncing his knee. "Like the martial arts fighter. Duh."

"That's _Bruce_ Lee." Nate placed the comb on the dresser and turn around. "And he's an actor. Duh."

Shane furrowed his brow. "Then who's Spike Lee?"

"The director." Nate straightened his black V-neck shirt. "Is this good for a campfire? I've never been to one before."

"It's just a bunch of kids sitting around on logs and toasting marshmallows," Shane dismissed it with a wave of the hand.

"I love toasting marshmallows!" Jason exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. "I have my own toaster stick and everything!"

Nate smiled a little. "Of course you do."

"I think I'm going to skip on the campfire, guys," Shane said slowly, praying an excuse would pop into his head in the next few seconds.

"Why?" Nate asked, obviously suspicious.

"Well… Because..." Shane swallowed. Then his eyes lit up as an idea hit him. "Mitchie might be there! And I'm supposed to be avoiding her! So I should just stay here… Ya know. Just to be safe."

He smiled and to himself, proud of the excellent lie he'd just come up with. This was one of the best yet. Even better than the time he ran into that model he'd fucked and never called back at a red carpet event. His excuse then? He would have called… But he went on vacation. And while on vacation, he went swimming with the dolphins. And a dolphin ate his phone. So he couldn't call. Did that happen? Not at all.

Nate nodded, apparently buying it. "All right. Good call. Maybe while you're here you can work on a song or something."

"Yeah," Shane said sarcastically. "Because I'm a work-a-holic like you."

"What's so wrong about being passionate about what you do?" Nate looked aghast, like he couldn't understand why someone wouldn't want to work on music every waking moment like he did.

Shane sighed and lay back on the couch. "Nothing, Nate. Nothing at all." He picked up a magazine from the coffee table and opened it.

Nate gave him a disapproving look. "Come on, Jason, we're going to be late," he said to the oldest boy and headed for the door.

"Bye, Shane!" Jason said cheerfully as he followed Nate. "Have fun reading! If you have trouble with the big words, just call Nate! He always helps me."

Shane smiled amusedly. "I think I've got it, Jase. Save some marshmallows for the campers, eh?"

"I'll try!" Jason grabbed his special toasting stick from beside the door and ran out into the falling night.

Shane chuckled to himself before tossing the magazine back on the table and standing. He went over to the screen door and looked out. Nate and Jason were still within eyesight. As soon as they rounded the corner of a cabin, however, Shane was out the door, heading to Mitchie's.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why you told him he could come over tonight," Alex said in an agitated voice as she continued to stare out the window, on the lookout for Shane.<p>

"It will only be for a little while," Mitchie reminded her as she broke off a piece of the banana she was sharing with Sam and handed it to him.

The baby looked at the small piece his mother offered and decided he wanted the bigger one. So he grabbed for the whole banana. Mitchie, knowing he did this every time she tried to feed him a banana, moved it out of his reach and stuck the smaller bite in his mouth while he was preoccupied.

Sam chewed the fruit while he looked at his mother, surprised. How did she do it?

Alex sighed as she moved away from the window. She'd been staring out of it so long her eyes were starting to hurt. She rubbed them with the pads of her fingers while inhaling deeply. Mitchie noticed and began to watch her. Alex removed her hands from her face and stuck her thumb in her mouth, biting its nail. Uh oh. She was stressing out.

Mitchie quickly broke the rest of the banana into pieces small enough for Sam to eat on his own and set them on a paper napkin in front of him. Then she stood and went over to Alex.

The Latino girl instantly stopped biting her thumbnail (a tell-tale sign of her nerves) and put on a smile for Mitchie.

"Yeah, like I believe that smile," Mitchie said in regards to her girlfriend's behavior. "I know you're freaking out."

"And why aren't you?" Alex questioned. "Seriously, you are all over the place with your reactions to this situation. Sometimes you're nervous, others you're calm as can be. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were pregnant again!"

Mitchie smiled a little and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "Well we both know that's not possible," she said in a low voice, her face inches from the other girl's. "But we sure do like trying."

Alex smirked, forgetting the situation for a moment. "Yes, we do."

Just as Alex was leaning in to kiss Mitchie, there was a knock at the door. Alex let out a growl as Mitchie sighed and removed her arms from her girlfriend's neck. When they looked at the door, they could see Shane through the screen. He was staring at them with some weird, goofy smile.

"Hate him," Alex grumbled under her breath as she went to get the door. She pulled it open quickly. "Awesome timing, bub."

"Maybe I should have waiting a little while, eh?" He took a step inside. "I would have gotten a nice show." He wiggled his bushy eyebrows.

Alex's fingers instantly curled into a fist, and she slugged Shane in the shoulder. He let out a yelp and placed his hand over where she'd hit him. That was going to be another bruise. These girls sure were abusive.

"You're a pervert." Alex glared at him before tossing her hair over her shoulder and going to pick up Sam.

The young boy had been busying himself by smashing the bananas on the paper napkin instead of eating them. Now he was a royal mess. Alex balanced him on her hip.

"Mitch, can you grab the baby wipes out of Sam's diaper bag?" she asked as she crossed the room, towards the beds.

Mitchie nodded and went over to the diaper bag. She dug inside before pulling out a pack of Huggies. Then she tossed them to Alex, who caught them with ease. Then she sat Sam on the bed.

"Wow, you sure are a mess, little guy," Shane said, inspecting the baby.

He reached out a hand to wipe a glob of banana off his face, but Alex swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch him," she scolded.

"He's _my _kid," Shane argued with a scowl.

Alex dropped the package of Huggies. "Okay, hold the fuck up." She held up his finger in his face.

"Fuh up!" Sam squealed and pointed at Shane as well.

Mitchie groaned. "I knew that was going to happen sooner or later."

"Fuh up!" Sam repeated.

Mitchie went over to him. She took his hand in hers and swatted the back of it (not enough to really hurt, but enough to let him know he'd done something wrong).

"No, Sam," she said in a stern voice. "No! Do not repeat Mama!"

Sam pouted but did not cry. He looked up at Alex with a sad expression as if to say, "You got me in trouble." Alex looked at both Mitchie and Sam apologetically. Then she glared at Shane as if to say that _he _got _her _in trouble too.

Mitchie sighed audibly and bent down to pick up the package of baby wipes that had been dropped. "Just finish cleaning him up," she told Alex as she handed the Huggies to her. Then she turned to Shane. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Alex and I are both tired. It's been a long day. Why don't we just do this some other time?"

"No!" Shane protested. "It has to be tonight!"

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Shane hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Just 'cause," he mumbled.

"'Cause why?" Mitchie wasn't going to give up that easily.

He sighed, defeated. "Nate and Jason don't know I'm here. They're at the welcome campfire tonight, which is how I got to sneak away."

"Why do you have to sneak?" Alex asked while cleaning off Sam's hands.

"Nate doesn't want me to have contact with Mitchie," he said, looking at the young mother. "He wants our manager to get here first before I talk to her."

"But you've already talked to me," Mitchie pointed out.

"I know, but Nate doesn't know that."

"But Jason knows we wanted to talk to you earlier," Alex said. She threw the wipe in the garbage by the bed. "How do you know he won't tell Nate?"

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that!" Shane exclaimed.

"Sit!" Sam chirped, obviously trying to copy Shane's cursing.

"Would you two stop cursing around my baby?" Mitchie scolded them and put her hands over Sam's ears, as if that would help now that he'd already heard the words.

"I wonder why he only repeats the curse words," Alex said thoughtfully.

Shane shrugged. "They're the most fun to say."

"Well stop saying them!" The young mother removed her hands from the baby's ears and picked him up.

"Mitchie, he only said 'sit,' not the actual word," Alex reminded her. "Calm yourself."

"I am calm," Mitchie muttered hastily as she bounced Sam on her hip and avoided eye contact with both Shane and Alex.

Shane picked up on the uneasiness and cleared his throat. "Maybe I should go," he suggested, jutting his thumb towards the door.

"K, bye!" Alex said quickly and plastered a smile to her face.

Shane dropped his thumb and semi-glared at her. He was too afraid to give her a full glare because… Well because Alex was scary.

"That's actually a good idea," Mitchie agreed. "After all, if Nate doesn't want you here, I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Nate's my band mate, not my boss!" Shane protested, but the look on his face showed he was worried about it all the same. "But I should probably go anyway so you guys can get Sam to bed or whatever."

"Bye," Alex said again.

Shane opened his mouth to retort, but closed it a second later. What was the point? He'd just get punched again.

"See you," he said before heading to the door.

"Don't come back," Alex called.

"Alex!" Mitchie scolded. "She doesn't mean that."

"Yes I do."

Shane shook his head and pushed the door open. "This is going to be an interesting summer," he said before disappearing into the night.

"Well what did he mean by that?" Alex asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Mitchie didn't answer, just handed Sam to Alex and crossed the room to the window. She tried to open it, but it was stuck from years of dirt and dust. But she was persistent, and after pulling a little harder, it slid open slowly. There was a screen on it, but it still offered breeze. Mitchie sat on the floor in front of it and looked out, up to the sky… To the moon. It was only a half tonight, but still shining brightly, still pretty.

Alex walked over to where Mitchie sat and stood beside her. Mitchie scooted over a little to make room for Alex, who sat in the now-open spot and placed Sam in her lap. Alex slipped her phone from her pocket and, making sure it was locked, gave it to Sam to play with. He liked to press the buttons and watch it light up.

"You okay?" Alex asked, bumping her shoulders against Mitchie's.

"Yeah," her girlfriend answered, bumping her shoulder right back. "No… I don't know."

"Well I know." Alex reached out and took Mitchie's hand. "What's going on?"

Mitchie sighed. It was no use hiding anything from Alex. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"It's just what Shane said about Nate wanting him to wait to talk to me until their manager gets here," Mitchie explained, looking to Alex. "I just don't like that. I feel like this manager guy is going to turn this whole thing into something more complicated than it already is."

"And this situation is pretty complicated," Alex agreed with a nod.

"I just keep sitting here wondering why I had to come here," Mitchie said quietly. "Things would be so much easier if we'd just stayed in New York."

"Well…"

"Please don't say 'I told you so.'" Mitchie gave Alex a pleading look.

She smiled softly. "I wasn't going to."

Alex released Mitchie's hand and instead draped her arm across the other girl's shoulders. Mitchie leaned into Alex, resting her head in its usual spot – Alex's shoulder. Alex gently rubbed Mitchie's arm.

"I was going to say that maybe this happened for a reason," Alex said. "As much as I can't stand the guy, maybe it's good that Sam gets to know him. Years from now, he may have questions. All kids do. He'll be curious about where he comes from. He'll wonder why all his friends have a mom and dad when he has two moms. With Shane in his life, he can have…" She trailed off and swallowed. "He can have everything. Stuff that we can't give him. As much as I love him, I can't be his dad. And having Justin around is nice to give him that guy bonding… But he's going to want Shane. As much as it will kill us, he is going to want his father in his life. And if we don't let that happen, he'll never forgive us."

Mitchie was silent for a few moments, thinking. "Ya know," she said finally, "you and I keep trading stances on this Shane thing." She lifted her head from the other girl's shoulder to look at her.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Sometimes I'm the responsible one, saying we need to include Shane while you're against it," she said. "And others you're the one pushing me to act like an adult."

Alex smiled a little. "Yeah, weird, isn't it?"

"Not really." Mitchie smiled as well. "You're a lot more mature than when we first met."

"Tell me about it." Alex laughed and looked down at Sam. He had somehow managed to unlock the phone and dialed a huge, long number. Alex grabbed it from him right before he hit the green button that would have sent the call through. She locked it again and handed it back to him.

"You were such a trouble maker." Mitchie smiled at the memory of her first home schooling lesson with Alex, who was tormenting Justin the whole time. "But not anymore. My little Alex is growing up."

"Yeah…" Alex agreed. "I blame you."

"I have no problem taking full responsibility."

Mitchie grinned and kissed Alex on the cheek. It was soft and silky smooth, just like always. Mitchie nuzzled her nose against it next. Alex turned so they were nose to nose. Their eyelids fluttered closed as their lips connected in a sweet kiss.

"Hallo?" a voice with a French accent said, making Mitchie and Alex break apart.

"Hi!" Sam yelled at the phone.

Alex instantly took it from him. "Le sorry, le wrong le number!" She quickly hung up.

Mitchie and Alex locked eyes before bursting into laughter.

"Bad Sam," Alex said as tears threatened to pour over her lids as she convulsed with laughter.

Mitchie gasped for air, calming a little. "Adding 'le' before words does not make them French, Alex!" She shook her head. "God, I love you, you crazy girl."

* * *

><p>Shane sat with his guitar on his lap, mindlessly strumming when Jason and Nate finally returned to the cabin. He looked up when they came in, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw them. Nate had a huge burn hole in the center of his shirt.<p>

"What happened to you?" Shane asked, setting his guitar aside.

"Jason caught me on fire!" Nate glared at the man standing next to him.

"Only your shirt!" Jason looked upset. "And I said I was sorry! My marshmallow caught on fire, I flung it off because I got scared, and you just got in the way! How many times do I have to explain that?" He frowned. "At least we put you out and you can still wear your shirt. I lost my marshmallow."

"How can I still wear this shirt?" Nate's hands curled into fists out of frustration.

"Just put an undershirt under it," Jason stated as if it were obvious.

Nate closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Then he opened them again.

"I'm going to bed," he announced. "Goodnight."

He crossed to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"It was an accident," Jason mumbled.

"I know that," Shane said, standing from the couch. "Hey, Jason, you didn't say anything to Nate about Mitchie wanting to talk to me, did you?"

Jason shook his curly head. "No. Should I have?"

"No!" Shane said quickly. "Don't. It's uh… It's a secret. And you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why not?"

"If you don't tell anyone I'll let you play with the baby soon."

Jason's eyes opened wide with excitement. "My lips are sealed!" He put his fingers to his lips and mimed zipping them.

Shane raised his eyebrows and gave his friend a thumbs up. Dealing with Jason was so easy. A kid couldn't be much harder… Could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's le it for this le chapter. Review it. I don't know that you think I deserve it, but I updated as soon as I could. Yes, this was the soonest.<strong>


	14. Benjamin Hoffman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**My birthday is in two days. As a present EVERYONE should leave reviews :)**

* * *

><p>The Connect 3 boys stood in the parking lot early the next morning, waiting for the arrival of their manager, Benjamin Hoffman. They had taken to calling him Benny over the years.<p>

Shane examined his expensive, gold wristwatch. "One more minute," he said, knowing Benny would be there within the next sixty seconds. Benny was never late.

"I've missed Benny," Jason said cheerfully. "Do you think he'll bring presents?"

"I don't think he'll be in the mood for presents today, Jase." Nate frowned and darted an angry glance at Shane.

The pop star pretended not to notice and removed his Aviators from his shirt collar. He placed them on his face and crossed his arms over his chest.

On cue, a black Lincoln pulled into the shell parking lot and parked in an empty space. The engine cut, and the door opened. Benny stepped out, in full business mode: a dark suit, brown hair slicked back, and expensive Italian shoes. Sometimes when he saw the boys he dressed casually, with a button down and dark jeans, but this wasn't a casual visit. Benjamin Hoffman had business to attend to.

"Benny!" Jason exclaimed, running towards his manager. Shane and Nate followed slowly. Jason stopped short when he saw Benny's hands were empty. "Where's my present?"

"Not this time, Big J." The thirty-five-year-old gave an apologetic smile before turning his attention to the reason for his visit. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Shane?"

"Oh, your best buddy Nate didn't tell you?" he responded sarcastically.

Nate curled his fists into balls, and his face turned red at his band mate's teasing.

Benny sighed. "It was a rhetorical question."

"What's that?" Jason asked.

Before anyone could answer, a voice called out from across the camp.

"Excuse me!" The British accent was unmistakably Brown. Each man turned his attention to see the Brit stomping towards them. "Shane, Nate, Jason…" He arrived at the parking lot. "Who's this?"

"I'm Benjamin Hoffman, their manager and agent." He extended his hand for a shake.

Brown ignored it. "Oh, so you're the one Shane kept threatening to call his first summer here." Benny winced. "You turned my nephew into quite the spoiled brat."

Benny straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "But, if you can remember, that's why I sent him here in the first place. To get his act together."

"Right, you screwed him up, and then I had to fix him."

"I'm right here, ya know!" Shane glowered behind his sunglasses.

"And now I'm here to fix a problem that occurred under your supervision," Benny countered.

"Under my supervision?" Brown snorted. "I'm not a babysitter. I've got loads other to worry about than what this idiot does in his free time." He jutted his thumb towards Shane.

"Dude, you can't call your nephew an idiot!" Shane threw his arms up in the air.

"You are an idiot," Nate muttered under his breath.

"Now do you mind telling me what business you have at my camp with my employees?" Brown asked , grabbing the fist Shane was attempting to punch Nate with.

"I told you." Benny smoothed out his suit. "I am here to address an issue concerning one of my boys."

"Your boys?"

"Yes. Connect 3 are like sons to me."

"But you didn't get me a present," Jason said with a pout.

"Drop it, Jason," Nate ordered.

"You do not have my permission to be on these grounds," Brown said with a deep frown. "I know the situation to which you are referring, and I do not think this is the place to address it. I find this very unprofessional of you, and don't appreciate that you will be interfering in the lives of my employees. They may be 'your boys,' but they are my staff this summer, as well as Mitchie Torres." He narrowed his eyes. "You have one hour. And then you better be gone."

"I think I'll need more than an hour," Benny said.

"You have _one_ hour," Brown repeated. "If you are not gone by then I will call the authorities and report you for trespassing. And if you upset my counselor, then you'll have me to answer to. Got it?"

Benny put on a fake smile, humoring the camp director. "Yup. Got it."

Brown turned to Shane. "I want to see you in my office as soon as this wanker leaves."

As Brown stalked off, Benny glared at his back.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Benny asked.

"What's that?" Jason said.

"A wanker," Shane said. "You know. Someone who jacks off." He made a rude motion with his hand to help describe it to Jason.

Jason's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, I'm a wanker!"

Shane stopped making the masturbation motion and instead put his hand to his face. Meanwhile Nate and Benny were both red in the face, Benny trying not to laugh and Nate majorly embarrassed.

"What?" Jason asked innocently.

Benny chuckled. "Let's just get to business. So, Shane, where is this," he winced, "child?"

"Uh… Yeah. About that." Shane rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I kinda took care of it. So we won't be needing you anymore, Benny." He gave a fake smile. "So you can go home now. Have a safe trip."

Benny caught hold of the back of Shane's shirt as the singer tried to run away. "Hold on there, Hot Shot," Benny said. "What do you mean you took care of it?"

"I…" Shane swallowed.

"Please tell me you didn't go over there last night," Nate spoke up. Shane didn't answer, and Nate let out a growl. "You never listen! I told you Benny said to stay away! And you just walked right over there. Do you enjoy making things difficult, Shane?"

"Well, actually—"

"Oh shut up." Nate ran a hand through his curls. "You're going to make my hair turn gray before I'm twenty. You know that, right?"

"Alright, Nate, calm down." Benny put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I didn't expect Shane to obey orders anyway."

Shane dramatically touched his hand to his heart. "You have so much faith in me."

"Just bring me to the kid."

* * *

><p>Alex waited for Mitchie to return from the bathroom, where she'd been giving Sam a bath in the sink. She stayed put, trying to grab a few extra minutes of sleep, but even with the bed all to herself, she couldn't force herself back into slumber.<p>

Now she looked out the screen door, over the grounds of the camp, tired as could be. Sleeping her and Mitchie in a twin bed, while it seemed romantic, proved to be very uncomfortable. After two nights of it, her back was screaming at her. She groaned and stretched, muscles stretching painfully yet soothingly. Maybe there was a spell she could use to combine the two twin beds in the cabin, but in her tired, foggy mind, she could not remember it for the life of her. But no… She had to try to adjust to life without magic, or so Mitchie had told her when Alex had groggily brought it up as Mitchie climbed out of bed that morning.

Damn did she need coffee. She'd searched the kitchen the day before when she got a few spare moments, but couldn't find the caffeinated beverage anywhere. You'd think it would be a must to have around the camp with all these spoiled rich kids, but apparently not. How was she going to survive the summer with no coffee?

Just as she was about to turn away from the door and dress into her clothes for today, something caught her eye. It was a group of four males who had just rounded a corner of one of the cabins. Three of them she recognized right away, they were Connect 3. But the oldest guy, the one leading the pack, she didn't recognize at all. He was decked out in a fancy suit, much too hot for the Mississippi summer weather.

A single glimpse of him put a bad taste in Alex's mouth. He looked like the typical Hollywood greaseball, and she wasn't happy about his presence one bit. It was obvious that they were on their way to her and Mitchie's cabin, as well. Alex was just glad her girlfriend and son weren't back yet. Maybe she could get rid of them.

She moved from the door and went to sit in a chair in the corner of the room and waited. She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes fixed on the screen for when the men appeared.

The strange man came into view first. He peaked into the cabin through the screen, looking around. He didn't seem to see Alex, though. The man knocked on the door.

Alex hesitated, then answered, "No one's home."

The man frowned. "I hear you."

"No you don't."

His eyes continued to scan the room, finally landing on Alex. "I see you."

She sat perfectly still, not making a single movement. Maybe if she didn't move, they'd go away.

"I still see you," the man said, opening the door.

"I did not invite you in!" Alex jumped out the chair and crossed the wooden floor, barefooted. She was still in her pajamas: boxers and an old t-shirt, as opposed to this man and his fancy suit. "Get out of my cabin." She caught the eye of Shane over the man's shoulder, and sent him a glare.

"Are you Mitchie Torres?" Suit Guy asked, pushing past Alex and walking inside.

"No," Alex spat. "Get out."

"I don't think so, Mitchie," the guy in the suit said with a smug smile.

"That's not Mitchie, Benny. She's not lying," Shane said from the doorway. "Sorry about this, Alex," he said lowly.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," she said sarcastically.

"Hi, Alex!" Jason waved enthusiastically. "Remember me?"

"Well then if you're not Mitchie, then where is she?"

Alex stood her ground defensively. "Who wants to know?"

"Benjamin Hoffman, manager and agent of Connect 3." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to her.

Alex took it. "Thanks, I can use this to spit my gum into later." She threw it on the ground without looking at it. "Is that supposed to impress me or something?"

"Alex, where's Mitchie?" Shane stepped in.

Alex glanced out the window, and to her horror, saw Mitchie making her way to the cabin, balancing Sam on her hip. Thinking quickly, she rushed past the band standing at her door and outside.

"Alex?" Mitchie asked as she saw her girlfriend running towards her.

"Mitchie, go, run!" She skidded to a halt. "There's a man, with a suit, and he's scary, and I don't like him. Take Sam and go!"

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Alex placed her hand on her hip, trying to soothe the stitch in her side. "Shane… He brought someone. A manager guy. This feels bad, Mitch."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Her eyes traveled to the cabin, where she could see four figures standing inside.

"He wants to see you."

Mitchie threw her shoulders back and summoned her courage. "Then let's go."

"Mitch…"

"If we run they'll just find us again."

"I'll hide us in the wizard world!" Alex said quickly. "I don't know why I never thought of it before."

"But Sam and I aren't wizards," Mitchie said. "And what happens next year when Max turns eighteen? Then you lose your powers, and we have to return to the mortal world. And then we'll be in big trouble for hiding Sam." She sighed. "We just have to get this over with."

Alex kicked the dirt. "I guess."

Mitchie gave her a small smile. "And if we really need to, I give you permission to do a spell to get us out of trouble."

"Really?" She perked up.

"Really. Now let's go be adults."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but this is what I've got. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Hold My Earrings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Mitchie entered the cabin, she understood what Alex was talking about regarding this manager guy. She got an unpleasant feeling in her gut before she even caught his eye, and after she did, she only felt worse.<p>

Alex, walking in behind Mitchie, was on edge. Her fingers were twitching with anticipation, ready to grab her wand and cast a spell at any second. Which one could she use? Maybe the time freezing spell. Then again, that would freeze Mitchie and Sam too. And what could she do with a frozen girlfriend and toddler while hopping on only one leg? There was the spell she'd used to turn her parents into guinea pigs, though. She could turn Connect 3 and their manager into rodents! There had to be some hungry snakes in the woods that she could feed them to…

"What's with you?" Shane asked Alex, who now wore an evil grin.

"Nothing…" She toned down the smile, but quirked her eyebrows in a mischievous manner.

"Behave," Mitchie hissed, handing Sam to Alex so she could round on the stiff in the suit.

Sam went to Alex willingly then waved at Shane, remembering him from the day before. Shane's fast-beating heart leapt into his throat.

"Oh look, the baby waved at me!" Jason exclaimed happily. "Hi, baby!" He waved back enthusiastically.

"Uh, I think he was waving at me," Shane said.

"Why would he wave at you?" Jason looked aghast.

"Good to see you haven't changed, Jason," Mitchie smiled briefly at him, then turned stern eyes upon the manager. "May I help you, sir?"

"Can I play with the baby?!" Jason whined impatiently.

"Jason," Benjamin scolded, quieting the boyish man. "Are you Mitchie Torres?"

The singer nodded. "Last time I checked."

Alex smirked. Her sarcasm and ballsy attitude apparently rubbed off on Mitchie over the past year.

Benny narrowed his eyes. Mitchie, it seemed, much like this Alex character, had spunk. He didn't like spunk. Not in the people who was trying to strike fear in.

"Is that your child, there, in that girl's arms?" He pointed to Sam.

Sam pointed right back and yelled, "No!"

Mitchie made him lower his arm. "He likes that word," she muttered. "But yes, I am his mother."

"And is my client his father?"

Alex snorted. "Define father."

Shane narrowed his eyes at Alex, who just smiled back evilly, still thinking about feeding him to the biggest snake she could possibly find.

"Do I really have to define father for you, or are you going to answer the question?" Benny asked Mitchie.

"Yes, Shane fathered my child," she retorted coldly, looking him dead in the eyes and showing him she wasn't going to back down.

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Dude… Look at him!" Alex brought Sam forward. "They, like, have the same hair."

Benny glanced at Sam then stuck his nose in the air. "That could belong to anyone. You have no proof he inherited that from Shane."

"Are you serious?" Heat rose in Mitchie's cheeks as she began to grow angry.

"Frankly, Miss Torres, I don't believe you," Benny said while standing up a little straighter.

"And why don't you believe her?" Alex spat.

"Oh come on," the manager chuckled. "This is so typical in Hollywood. There's the rock star, and he's really good looking, famous, and rich. He meets this girl, hits it off, then dumps her. She gets pissed, sluts it up, and then the whore has a kid, claims the rock star is the father, when he clearly isn't, in a sad attempt to gain publicity and get a quick buck off the money she asks for to be kept quiet."

"You fucking dickwad-"

"Alex, language!" Mitchie scolded.

"Mitchie isn't looking for publicity or money! She hates attention, especially negative attention. And she's not a slut!"

"Beg to differ," Benny announced. "The proof of her being a slut is in your arms. I'm sure a paternity test will show that Shane is not the father, and that she's just a little, loose liar."

Alex set Sam on the ground carefully, then her hands want to her ear, unfastening her hoop earring. "Hold my earrings, Babe," she said to Mitchie.

"Alex, stop," Mitchie told her.

Sam whined on the ground and put his arms in the air, wanting to be picked up. Mitchie scooped him into her arms.

"Listen, Ben, or whatever your name is-" Mitchie began.

"It's Benjamin Hoffman," he said.

"I don't care," Mitchie said in a blunt tone. "I'm not looking for money or fame. I don't need it, nor do I care about it. Shane wouldn't even know about Sam if he hadn't shown up here the other day. We wouldn't be here if we'd known he was coming. I never wanted him to find out, and I didn't want him to be part of Sam's life. But now there's nothing I can do about it. You're making it out to seem like I want to use Shane in some way. Let me just say… Uh, Hell no. He used _me_," she pointed to herself, "two summers ago. He's the bad guy, I'm the victim. I don't want shit from him, and I am not interested in the world knowing that this idiot knocked me up. So call in a damn lawyer if you want and write up some contract saying I won't talk. I'll sign it. If it means putting all of this behind me and never having to see you, _Benjamin_, ever again, then I'm all for it. But as for now, I have nothing else to say to you on the matter. You're rude, an asshole, and I want you to get the heck out of my cabin… Now." She pointed to the door.

It took Benny a few moments to realize his jaw was hanging open, and then he closed it, clearing his throat. "Very well. I'll contact a lawyer and get that paperwork started. I suggest you get in touch with a lawyer yourself, Miss Torres, though I doubt you could afford one as… thorough… as ours."

"We'll see about that," she said coldly. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out… Or do. I really don't care."

"Alright then… Come on, boys."

Benny started walking towards the door, and Connect 3 followed. As they were almost out, Shane stopped.

"No," he said.

Benny turned abruptly. "Excuse me?"

"No. You're not calling a lawyer."

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Mitchie's.

"And may I ask why not?" The manager was aghast.

"Because Mitchie's right," Shane said, taking another step back, closer to the girls and Sam. "I fucked her over. And I know this kid is mine. Screw a paternity test. Benny, you're being a dick. I know you're trying to protect me, but attacking Mitchie isn't the way to do it."

"Shane-"

"Shut up and listen to me for once!" He exclaimed. Sam whimpered at the noise. "Sorry, Sam," Shane said quietly, then rounded on Benny again. "Mitchie really didn't want me to know. She doesn't want anything from me. She's not going to go to a tabloid with this. She's had, like, two years to do it, and she hasn't. She's not that kind of person. I'm going to be fine. We don't need to get lawyers involved. Let's take this as a victory."

"How do you know she's not gonna slander you?" Ben crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I know her." Shane looked over his shoulder at Mitchie and gave her a small smile then looked back at his manager. "And I'm not going to let you go all Benny on her. I owe her that."

"Don't be stupid, Shane."

"Don't confuse me with Jason, Benny."

"Hey…" Jason interjected. "What did he mean by that?" he asked Nate.

"Thanks for looking out for me, but you're no longer needed here, Ben."

"I'm not going to let you let this go!" He stomped his expensive shoe.

Shane shrugged. "Then I guess you're fired."

Jason gasped, and Nate turned beet red. "He doesn't mean that, Benny!" he exclaimed.

"No, I do." Shane flipped his hair out of his eyes. "If you can't manage us and leave Mitchie alone, then you're fired."

Benny walked forward and pointed his finger in Shane's face. "You ungrateful little bastard." And with that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the cabin.

"Shane!" Nate screamed angrily, then turned and ran out of the cabin as well. "Benny, wait!"

"Oh my god, he still needs to give me my present!" Jason took off.

Shane, Mitchie, Alex, and Sam were then surrounded by awkward silence.

"What the actual fuck…" Alex said, breaking it.

"Language!" Mitchie frowned.

"Oh, you cursed in front of Sam like four times in your tyrant to the enormous twat."

"That was different, it was in the heat of the moment and to get my point across. And once again… Language!"

"Lang!" Sam squealed and pointed at Alex.

Alex looked at Sam. "Give me this finger." She grabbed it. "I'm gonna bite it off… Nom, nom, nom."

She pretended to eat Sam's finger while he giggled and tried to pull it away.

"I can't believe you stood up for me," Mitchie said quietly to Shane, somewhat in awe.

"Yeah, well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "All that stuff you said was right. And you don't deserve the wrath of Benny. Besides, I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know Sam. It would kinda be hard to do that if you hated me even more than you already do."

"I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"You don't!" Alex stopped eating Sam's finger and looked up with wide eyes.

Mitchie shook her head. "Nope. You're redeeming yourself a little. Now I just dislike you a lot. But I don't resent you because, well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have Sam or have met Alex, and I couldn't imagine life without them."

"Are you saying I turned you gay?"

"Okay, get out now." She nodded her head to the door with an amused smirk.

Shane laughed. "I probably should go and see if I can smooth things over with Nate and Jason."

"Before you go," Alex spoke up, "for the record, _I _still hate you enough for the both of us."

"Figured that." He sighed. "Well… I'll see you guys around." He held his hand up. "High five, Sam?"

Sam leaned forward and smacked Shane in the face.

"Ow!" Shane put his hand over his nose. "Why did he do that?!"

Alex laughed her mischievous laugh. "He remembered!" She chuckled some more. "Good job, Sam."

He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Shane looked to Mitchie questioningly.

"He confuses patty cake with high fives sometimes," she explained. "Alex taught him the way she used to play… Which was smacking her older brother in the face."

Shane looked to Alex. "You're a demon."

She put her hand over her heart, touched. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "I'm leaving now."

Alex waited until Shane was out the door and out of earshot before she leaned over to Mitchie. "Baby, I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself like that!" She smirked sexily. "And it was so hot…"

Mitchie quirked her eyebrows and grinned. "Ya know, I don't think Caitlyn is busy right now."

Alex perked up. "Hey, Sammy, wanna go visit Nanny Caitlyn?"

"Nanny!" Sam smiled and clapped his hands.

"She might only be free for, like, twenty minutes." Mitchie looked a bit doubtful.

"Babe," Alex said in a low voice, "I only need ten."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your patience. Obviously this chapter was fun to write. <strong>

**So, uh, school's about to start and I'm working two jobs. We'll see how this works out.**

**REVIEW IT OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU!**


	16. Mood Killer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A.N. – First off, I want to apologize to all of my readers who have been waiting forever and a day for this update. I have my reasons. 1) I was failing a class, and really needed to concentrate on that. 2) I took a writing class that just completely stomped the love of writing out of me. It hurt my soul. Just the thought of writing made me anxious and upset. 3) I've sort of lost my way. I haven't been true to myself like I used to be. Recently, though, I find myself getting my life together. 4) I kind of had this thing going with a girl. It's over (boo). 5) I moved. That made me really busy. 6) I was working two jobs. I've since quit one, but I still have the other. - So, all that is my big excuse. I'll try to do better, but when it comes down to it, shit happens. I have a life. I had other priorities. We'll see how it goes, and thank you for sticking with it this far.**

* * *

><p>Benny stormed across the grounds, blinded by rage. He vaguely registered the sound of Nate calling his name behind him, but ignored him and kept walking. When the young singer caught up to his manager, he was out of breath and his cheeks were tinged a slight pink from a mixture of the exercise and the hot, Mississippi sun.<p>

"Benny," Nate said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder, "hold on."

"Why should I?" Benny rounded on him. "Hmm? Give me one good reason why I should help that little bastard?" He began walking again, Nate on his heels. "After all I've done for that piece of shit, this is how he repays me? I fucking made him!"

"You made all of us, Benny!" Nate said. "And Shane appreciates it. He's just in a tough spot right now."

"Cut the shit, Nate!" Benny stopped walking, turned, and towered over the singer/guitarist. "He's always in a tough spot. And I'm always the one getting his ass out of it. If he wouldn't make me a fuck-ton of money, I would've kicked him to the curb years ago."

"Come on, you don't mean that," Nate said with a nervous smile. "We're your boys, remember?"

"You are my _clients_." He poked Nate in the chest.

"Benny… Benny!"

Both Benny and Nate turned to see Jason running up to them, his curls bouncing as he ran. He stopped when he reached them.

"I'm glad I caught you," he said, panting slightly. "You almost forgot my present!"

"You're not getting a present!" Ben yelled before turning to address only Nate. "You better go and talk to your buddy over there, bring him to his senses. Because if you don't have Shane, you're done. He's the money maker."

"People like the music," Nate said meekly.

Ben let out a throaty chuckle. "Oh, Nate. You still don't get it, do you? No one cares about the lyrics or the message behind the song that you're so crazy about. All the people want is a great-looking guy who sounds okay with autotune, dancing around on stage in tight jeans. I can make Shane sing a song about puppies and kittens and the stupid fans will still go ape shit over it. I'm not selling your music, I'm selling _him_."

Nate was taken aback. "Then why have me and Jason in the first place?"

Benny shrugged. "You three were friends and in a band, we wanted Shane, but he wouldn't sign the contract without you."

"What?"

"He never told you that?"

"Told us what?" Jason piped up. "What are we talking about?"

"He never told me anything like that," Nate said softly.

"Well, that's what happened." Benny pulled a pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket and put them on. "Worked out good for me because you wrote the songs, Natey-Boy. That saved me the trouble of hiring a songwriter. But songwriters aren't the most sought-after people in this business, now are they? The talent is." He smirked. "Now how about you go find Shane, talk some sense into him, and we can all keep our jobs?" He patted Nate on both cheeks twice, the second closer to a slap. "Good talk, Nathaniel. See ya later."

Ben started to walk away, before turning around with a charming smile.

"Hey, I'll have that present for you next time, okay, Big Jay?"

"Okay, bye, Benny!" Jason waved enthusiastically at Benny's retreating back.

Nate grabbed his arm. "Stop that," he muttered. "What the hell just happened…?"

* * *

><p>Three girls sat in the grass, watching a particularly lively cabin. So far they'd seen Connect 3 and a man in a suit walk in, then the man storming out, followed soon after by all three members of the aforementioned band. Next Mitchie left with a toddler in her arms, returning only a few minutes later without him. Now the lights were out and the cabin seemed to be still.<p>

"What do you think is going on?" Ella asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tess was seated on Ella's purple leather jacket because sitting on the grass was beneath her.

"Apparently not since Ella asked," Peggy stated, already annoyed with Tess after only a few days of camp.

"Shane found out the baby is his so he called his lawyer to come and force Mitchie to keep shut about it," Tess said, ignoring Peggy completely.

"He wouldn't do that," Peggy scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Tess flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's a classic rock star move. Knock a girl up then pay her a fortune to keep it quiet. In the end the truth always comes out, though. And then the fans have to deal with the news later, and they feel betrayed after being lied to for so long," she droned on in a voice filled with completely fake concern. "It's tragic, really. If I were Shane, I'd just open up about it now, go ahead and tell the press, get it over with, and not have to pay half of his life's savings to the gold-digging slut, Bitchie Whore-es."

"Her name's _Mitchie Torres_, Tess," Ella said with a slight giggle. "Duh, don't you remember?"

"No shit, Sherlock," the blonde snapped.

"Tess, you don't know what's going on," Peggy said, always the voice of reason. "Just stay out of it."

"Stay out of it?" Tess feigned shock. "Why, Peggy, I'm surprised at you. As Shane's friend's, it's our duty to look out for his best interests. And I think it's best for him to go straight to the press about this now and avoid having to pay money to that skank."

"I don't know," Ella said. "Mitchie was really nice last time she was here."

"Are you forgetting she lied to us all summer about who she was?"

"Only because people like you made her feel pressured to be something she's not," Peggy snapped.

"Hush, Peggy," Tess ordered. "This isn't about me. This is about Shane and his well-being." She stood, dusting off her spotless and expensive mini-skirt. "Now come along, girls. We have important things to do."

She started to sashay off, and Ella scrambled to pick up her jacket and follow. Peggy, however, remained seated, frowning.

"Come on, Peggy!" Ella urged. "It's important!"

"I highly doubt that," the former Final Jam winner said, finally standing to follow her frenemy.

* * *

><p>"Nate, Jason, there you are!" Shane said upon finding his band mates. "I've been looking all over for you guys… Where's Benny?"<p>

Nate looked at Shane hard, directly in the eyes. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Shane asked, obviously confused.

"Benny said he just wanted to get you signed, but you wouldn't do it without me and Jason." He swallowed. "Is it true?"

Shane hesitated, kicking at the ground with his sneaker. "Yeah."

"Wait, what?" Jason asked. "I'm totally lost."

"Why?" Nate continued to look at Shane.

"Because you guys were my best buds… You still are." He shrugged. "We'd met at Camp Rock, became instant pals, blew the lid off Final Jam, and then all of a sudden some agent was pushing a contract in my face. We'd made a pact at the day we formed the band… Remember? A blood pact?"

"I remember!" Jason exclaimed. "And it really hurt." He pouted and held his finger, where he'd been pricked by the thumb tack the boys had stolen from one of the bulletin boards. Nate had held him down while Shane drew blood. He still had a tiny dot as a scar.

"We said no matter what happened we'd always be friends, and we'd never do anything to betray one another," Nate said slowly, nodding his head.

"That pact meant something to me back then. I was thirteen, Nate, you were only _ten_—"

"Almost eleven!"

"The point is," Shane smiled, "you guys are like brothers to me. I knew I didn't want to play music without you, and I still don't. I act like shit sometimes, and I can be a mean fuck. But I always have your backs."

"And this time we have yours," Nate said, placing his hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Benny's history. He may have gotten us where we are today, but he doesn't have our best interests at heart. We can start looking for a new manager after Camp Rock." He removed his hand. "As of right now, I say we're not little boys anymore, and we can handle our problems on our own… So, Shane… How do you want to go about this baby thing?"

"I want to know him," Shane said.

"What does Mitchie feel about that?"

"She said that would be cool as long as I'm not a total flake."

"Does that mean the baby can come on tour with us?!" Jason's eyes got wide with excitement.

"Slow down, Big Guy." Nate smirked. "First things first, I think we need to update Mitchie on what's going on with Benny, let her know he won't be around and she doesn't need to worry about him."

"Wait, where's Benny going?" Jason asked.

"Do you ever pay attention, Dude?" Shane laughed.

"We'll explain later, Jason," Nate said. "All you need to know right now is that you and I are officially on Team Baby." He put his hand out in front of him. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Jason put his hand atop Nate's.

"Yeah, no, that's stupid. I'm not doing that," Shane said, and started walking away, towards Mitchie and Alex's cabin.

* * *

><p>In the semi-dark of the cabin, moans and groans could be heard, along with a light panting. Mitchie grasped at the sheets, her back arching off the mattress ever so slightly. The sheet covered her lower section, up to her navel. Under the covers, Alex's head was hidden between her lover's legs.<p>

"Oh, God, Alex…" Mitchie sighed, feeling her body ready itself to orgasm.

The screen door swung open and the lights clicked on.

"Hello?" Shane called from the doorway.

"The fuck..?" Mitchie opened her eyes, hers meeting with three shocked pairs, belonging to the members of Connect 3.

They stared, opened-mouthed, at the sight of Mitchie, bare-chested and sweaty, her black hair sticking to her forehead. A moment later Alex's head appeared from under the blanket.

"Mitchie, what's going—"

Alex's jaw clenched shut and her face turned bright red. The only person to ever catch her and Mitchie having sex before was Justin, and at the moment, she wasn't sure which was more awkward.

"God dammit, Shane Fucking Gray!" Mitchie exclaimed. She stood, taking the blankets with her, wrapping them around herself as she hurtled towards the boys, a big ball of fury.

Alex, completely exposed on the bed, quickly grabbed for a pillow, toppling over the other side of the bed and out of view in the process.

Mitchie began hitting Shane in the chest. "I. Was. About. To. _Finish_!" she accentuated each word with a punch.

"Finish what?" Jason asked.

"I hate everyone in this room right now!" Mitchie yelled.

"Hey!" came Alex's protest from behind the bed.

"Not you, Baby," she called over her shoulder. "What the hell are you guys doing in here? You're supposed to be dealing with that douchebag. Go, get, deal! I'm busy. Shoo."

"Dude, Mitchie, you were just having sex with a girl!" Nate's eyes were the size of saucers.

"It's a long story," Shane said quickly.

"Nope, Shane turned me gay," Mitchie proclaimed. "Okay, goodbye now."

"That's a low blow, Mitch." She crossed his arms over his shoulders.

"What do you _want_ Shane?"

"And make it quick!" Alex called from her hiding spot.

"Well we were coming to tell you that you don't have to deal with Benny anymore because we fired him…" He smirked. "But it seems you have other things on your mind. We'll come back later, then."

"Please don't," Alex answered, waving a hand from behind the bed to signal goodbye.

"Hey, Alex…" Shane cracked a huge grin. "How does it feel to know I was there first?"

Mitchie's foot appeared from under the blanket, shot up lightning fast, and hit Shane square in the balls. At the same time, Alex leapt up from behind the bed, ready to do the same thing Mitchie had done. When she saw him on the ground grabbing his crotch in pain, though, she deduced what happened and realized she was naked in front of everyone again. So, she quickly hid herself behind her blanket-clad girlfriend.

"You deserved that," Nate said.

"Yes, you did," Mitchie agreed. "Don't fuck with her, Shane. I swear to God, do not fuck with Alex. You are still on thin ice, and I don't want to be refereeing the two of you all the time. You got off easy. She would have kicked you a lot harder…" She looked to Nate. "You should take him away now. Put some ice on that before his hip hop dance class."

At the reminder of that, Shane howled in pain.

"We'll talk later," Mitchie assured them.

Nate nodded, grabbing Shane by the arm and pulling him up. Shane squealed like a little girl, but stood, and made his way to the door with Nate. Jason, however, stayed starring at the naked girls before him.

"Were you guys having sex?" he asked innocently.

Mitchie's cheeks tinged pink for the first time since being interrupted. "Yes, Jason."

"How does it work?!"

Mitchie pointed to the door. "Get out," she said sternly.

"K, bye," he said before running out the door.

Mitchie sighed before turning to Alex, who was now standing stark, naked in front of her.

"Why do I get the feeling the mood is killed?" she asked.

Alex frowned. "He knows how to get for me, that's for sure."

Mitchie sighed again and raised the blanket to encircle her girlfriend too. "You were the first I gave conscious consent to."

"I know."

"We've been over this a hundred times, Lex," Mitchie said gently. "You're the one that counts. He was just physical, and I hardly remember it. My first time with you, and every time since then, I gave my body _and_ soul, as well as my heart." She smiled softly. "That's something Shane will never have."

Alex smiled too. "You're right." She scooted closer so their breasts were pressed together. "Think we can get the mood back?"

Mitchie's eyes darkened with lust for a moment before a knock on the door caused them both to growl in frustration.

"I swear, if it's them again…" the songstress said.

Mitchie moved away from Alex, leaving her girlfriend naked again. Alex, her mind much clearer this time, snapped her fingers and made clothes appear on her body.

Mitchie opened the door to reveal Caitlyn, holding Sam, who had fallen asleep in the short time visiting his nanny's cabin. His curly head rested on Caitlyn's shoulder. Caitlyn surpressed a laugh when she saw Mitchie was clothed in her bedding.

"As funny as I find this, I have a class, and you need to take your son back."

"Let us just get dressed…" Mitchie started to head back into the cabin.

Alex appeared in the doorway, fully dressed. "What are you talking about? I'm dressed. Why are _you_ naked, Mitchie? Gosh, get your shit together." She gently took Sam from Caitlyn's arms. "What would you do without me?"

"Probably have less headaches," Mitchie said as Alex carried Sam over to his crib. Damn Alex and her magic. When she looked back to Caitlyn, the brunette had a weird look on her face. "What?"

"Why _are_ you naked?"

"Well that's because…" she trailed off when she realized she had no explanation that didn't involve magic. "I was doing yoga… Naked. I… I, uh, do yoga… Nude."

Behind her, Alex snorted.

"Alex likes to watch," Mitchie added. "It really gets her off. I find it weird, but hey, I love her, so what can ya do?"

Mitchie felt something hit her in the back of the head and looked down in time to see Bobby, Sam's stuffed bear fall to the floor.

"Right…" Caitlyn started retreating. "Well… I have that class, so see you weird fucks later…"

Mitchie closed the door with her foot and turned to Alex. "I hate you sometimes."

"Are you going to do more yoga, or are you going to get dressed?" Alex smirked. "Because as much as I'd _love_ to watch, I'm due at the kitchen soon."

"You have to go to the kitchen but you wanted to keep having sex?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded. "Isn't it nice to know I have my priorities straight?"

"There is nothing straight about you."

"Awe, thanks, Babe." She walked over to the door.

"Anytime." Mitchie gave Alex a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Now go do kitchen stuff. I have to teach a guitar lesson at three, but I can bring Sam some toys and he should be fine. You know he's quiet when I have my guitar out, even if I'm not playing."

"He's just waiting to hear his mommy make beautiful music." Alex tucked a strand of Mitchie's hair behind her ear. "Love you, Boo."

"Love you, too. Now go."

Alex walked out the door, and Mitchie watched her from the screen as the raven-hair girl walked across the grounds. Mitchie watched until Alex rounded the side of a cabin and disappeared from sight. Then she looked down at herself, still clad in blankets.

"Yeah, I need to get dressed…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now you go review or I'll never update ever, ever again!<strong>


	17. A Day At The Pond

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:** Shortly after uploading this chapter, I will be changing my username. I wanted to wait until after I posted this to help with confusion. This way you guys got an email from a user you know, and will *hopefully* read this and be warned for next time I update. My new username will be DemetriaFeels. I have already changed my twitter username to that. Why the change? Just felt like it was time. New year and all that. So, I warned you. Now read on!

* * *

><p>Alex was nearly fifteen minutes late when she finally strolled into the kitchen. Her clothes were fresh, but her hair was still a mess from rolling around in bed with Mitchie, though she didn't know that she had sex hair.<p>

Maggie, Camp Rock's cook for the summer, looked up angrily when her helper just walked in without a word, not even a look of guilt.

"You're late again, Russo," she barked. Sweat was already covering her wrinkled brow. Her red-mixed-with-gray hair was pulled back in a hairnet, something she could not for the life of her get Alex to wear.

"Nice to see you, too, Mags," Alex said with a sarcastic smile. "And I must say you look lovely today."

That was a lie. Maggie's beady eyes were more blood-shot than usual, and her mustache was growing back in.

Maggie snorted. "Just get to work on peeling potatoes, Russo. We need another sack done, then boiled, and mashed."

Alex groaned as a potato peeler was shoved into her hand. "What's on the menu for today?"

"Mashed potatoes, gravy, meatloaf, and corn." Maggie went back to stirring a steaming, slimy pot Alex assumed contained the gravy.

"Did you know corn has no nutritional value?" Alex commented, stalling doing her work.

"Where'd you hear that, Genius?" Maggie asked in her gruff voice.

"Internet."

"You can't trust everything you read on the Internet, Kid." Maggie pointed a greasy spoon at her young worker. "Now get to work. We have lots of food to make."

"Maggie, let me show you something."

Alex set the peeler down and went to the cabinet. She pulled open the doors and took out a large bag of generic cereal. After setting it on the counter, she went over to the cooler, pulled out a cardboard container of milk, then made her way back to the counter; she grabbed a clean bowl and spoon from the sink as she went. She opened the bag of cereal then poured some in the bowl. Next she opened the milk and drenched the cereal with it. She placed the spoon in the bowl then looked to Maggie with a look of superiority.

"Bam. Done." Alex beamed. "Okay, I think you can handle the rest. See you later… Bye!" She bolted for the door.

"Russo!" Maggie yelled, stopping her in her tracks.

Alex turned with a groan. "What?"

"Pick up the cereal, clean out that bowl, and that milk is coming out of your pay!"

Alex mock-gasped. "Oh no! A whole fifty cents? How will I ever put myself through school without it?"

Maggie squinted her beady eyes. "You're lucky I can't fire you."

"Yeah, lucky me," Alex mumbled.

"Clean your mess, and then do those potatoes."

"Yes, sir," Alex said with a salute.

"And what did I say about calling me sir?" Maggie's nostrils flared. "I'm a _woman_."

Alex bit her tongue, holding back the retort she was busting to blurt out. But she couldn't, she knew it'd be crossing the line, the line she toed every single day.

"And Russo?" Alex looked in Maggie's direction. "What's with your hair?" the woman asked.

Alex took the spoon from the cereal bowl and looked at her reflection in the back of it. Her hair was a complete _mess_ from Mitchie tangling her fingers in it. Alex's cheeks burned bright red at the realization.

"Uh… Bed head. Ya know. It's the style now." She tried to play it off with a laugh.

Maggie eyed her suspiciously. "Wash your hands."

* * *

><p>"Tess, stop!" Peggy protested as Tess finished dialing a number in her phone. She, Tess, and Ella were all sitting on Peggy's bed in their shared cabin.<p>

"Peggy, chill," Tess said, covering the mouthpiece of her phone. Her face changed and she put on a phony smile, even though the person on the other line couldn't see. "Hi, this is Tess Tyler," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Yes, daughter of TJ Tyler."

"Tess, this is wrong. You don't know the whole story," Peggy tried again.

Tess held a finger to her lips, signaling her friend to be quiet, then removed it quickly. "Yes. Mom's doing very well, thanks for asking. About to go on another world tour. Anyway… I'm calling because I have some juicy gossip about pop music bad boy Shane Gray!"

Peggy stood from her bed and angrily knocked the phone from the blonde's hand. The phone fell to the cabin floor, there was a loud _crack_, and the phone landed facedown. Tess quickly picked it up, discovering immediately a large shatter covering the entire screen.

"Peggy, look what you did!" Tess screamed, her eyes ablaze.

"Oh get your mommy to buy you a new one." Peggy turned on her heal and stormed out the door, muttering, "brat," as she went.

"Oh my gosh," Ella said. "I've never seen Peggy that angry before."

"What's her problem," Tess snarled. "Ella, give me your phone. I need to call that gossip columnist back."

Ella held her phone to her chest protectively. "I don't know, Tess… Maybe Peggy was right. I mean, we really don't know anything, and this could ruin Shane's and Mitchie's lives…"

"Oh, give me that!" Tess snatched the phone away.

"Ouch," Ella said, inspecting a fresh scratch on her hand from Tess's nails.

"Don't be a baby." Tess rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mitchie was happy. She didn't have a class until late afternoon, and Alex was in the kitchen, so she had a little alone time, just her and her son. Now, Mitchie loved Alex more than life itself and cherished every moment they spent together, but sometimes she felt she and Sam needed to bond… Just the two of them. So, she decided that she would spend her few hours off taking Sam down to the pond. She was sure he'd enjoy chasing frogs and splashing around in the shallows.<p>

She'd already adorned Sam with his waterproof diaper and his beach shoes. Applying sunscreen proved to be difficult, though. Sam didn't like to hold still and was pretty impatient, but after his face was covered, he didn't fidget as much, and Mitchie was able to get the rest of the job done pretty quickly.

"All done, my Sam-Sam," Mitchie cooed, tickling his belly.

Sam giggled and tried to grab her fingers. "No, Mommy!"

"Yes, yes, yes, Sam!" Mitchie scooped him off the ground and tossed him in the air.

Both of them laughing, she caught him, and hugged him to her. He rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her around the neck, as she rubbed his back gently.

"Ready to go?" she asked softly.

Sam pulled back and looked at her, smiling. "Go!"

Mitchie set Sam down momentarily and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself. She was wearing a black bikini, and though she'd gotten her figure back and fought off stretch marks with the help of lotion during her pregnancy, she was still self-conscious. The only person to see her naked since Sam was born was Alex, and Mitchie was completely comfortable around her. These people? Not so much. She didn't need to walk around half-naked in front of them.

She secured the towel so it wouldn't fall, expertly scooped up Sam with one arm, and grabbed the beach bag with the other. Slipping on her flip flops, she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>It was hard for Mitchie to decide on a spot to stop with Sam. She didn't want to stay right on the grounds because of all the campers, but she didn't want to go too far, either. Plus, she couldn't go where the pond was too deep because then Sam couldn't play.<p>

After about ten minutes of walking along the bank, she found a somewhat secluded spot. It was nicely shaded by trees and far enough from the docks that she and Sam could have a little privacy.

She set Sam down in the grass a couple of feet away from the water. He stood by her side, waiting to see what she intended. Mitchie put the bag on the ground, dropped her towel, and retrieved her sunglasses from the bag. She kicked off her flip flops while adorning her shades. Sam peaked into the bag and started digging around. In no time he pulled out his little, toy boat he loved to play with in the bath.

"Boat, Mommy!" Sam said, holding it up for her to see.

"Yeah, boat!" Mitchie smiled at him. "Wanna play with it in the water?"

"Yes!" He started towards the pond.

"Hold on, Mister. Hold Mommy's hand," she said, holding her hand out.

Sam obediently put his hand in hers and led her to the water. He looked into the pond cautiously. He'd never been in this kind of water before. He'd been in the tub, the pool, and even gone to the beach, but this was different. It was new and… Scary. He looked up to his mother and frowned, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay, Sam," Mitchie said, taking a step into the murky water. "See?"

Sam let go of her hand and stayed on land, still not sure. His mommy was in the water, and she seemed fine, so maybe it wasn't so scary after all…

He slowly dipped the toe of his beach shoe in then pulled it right out.

"Cold," he told Mitchie.

"Cold?" Mitchie laughed a little. "Noooo. It's warm. The sun warms it."

Sam continued to hesitate, fiddling with his boat in his hands.

"Samuel," Mitchie bent down, putting her hands on her knees and getting eye-level with her son, "Mommy's right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She held out a hand to him again. He took it, closed his eyes, and let his mother lead him into the water. He felt a wetness around his ankles first, then up to his knees. He opened his eyes and looked down. He was standing in the water. It wasn't so scary after all! It actually felt nice. A huge smile spread across his face and he looked up at Mitchie.

"See?" She laughed and ruffled his hair.

Sam laughed too. Then he started doing what he loved to do at the beach: he began jumping around and kicking the water.

"Okay, okay," Mitchie said as she got splashed. "Let's see how this boat floats outside of the bathtub."

Sam stopped splashing around and waited for the water to settle a little bit before placing the boat in the water. It bobbled a bit on the wake, but soon the water calmed and the boat lazily drifted atop the water. He bent down and pushed it, amazed at how well it floated when it wasn't scraping the bottom of the tub.

"Look!" he said excitedly as the boat glided away.

"I see it," Mitchie said.

Sam let go of Mitchie's hand and waded after the boat. It hadn't gone too far, but Mitchie felt nervous as Sam ventured out farther. She knew it wasn't deep, but as the water got to be around Sam's navel her breathing hitched.

Suddenly, Sam lost his footing, and went tumbling back into the water. Mitchie let out a small scream and instantly went after him. The water hadn't even gone all the way over his head, but it wasn't hard for Mitchie to imagine him disappearing into the murky water forever. When she pulled him up, he began coughing from having swallowed water in surprise.

"Sam, are you okay?" she rubbed his back, trying to help him cough everything up.

Sam stopped coughing, gasped for air, and blinked at his mother. He felt fine. He didn't taste salt and his eyes weren't burning like when he fell at the beach, so that was nice. Also, there weren't waves threatening to knock him over at ever second. This place was much better than the beach!

"Boat," Sam said, pointing to the toy, bobbing a little further away after the wake from Sam's fall pushed it.

Mitchie let out a small laugh, realizing she may have over-reacted. "Okay, I'll get your boat."

* * *

><p>Peggy fast-walked across the campgrounds, the wheels spinning in her head. She didn't know what to do about Tess. Last summer it seemed like she'd made progress and become a better person, but now she was back to her bitchy ways. And what's worse, she wasn't satisfied just bossing around her and Ella this summer. Now she wanted to ruin the lives of two some-what friends.<p>

Peggy had recorded with Connect 3 after winning Final Jam two summers ago and gotten to know the boys a little. Shane could be a jerk sometimes, but he could be an okay-guy. And despite the lying that last summer, Mitchie really did seem like a great person. They didn't deserve to have their lives put on display like Tess was planning. This was just some little game to Tess; she didn't seem to care that a child's well-being was also at stake.

She wasn't sure exactly what to do, but she was certain of one thing: she needed to warn Mitchie and Shane. But first she had to find them.

* * *

><p>After the little fall scare Mitchie and Sam ended up having a great time in the pond. They splashed around, played with the boat, and Sam even found a little frog to chase. He caught it, too, and wanted to keep it as a pet. Mitchie, a lover of nature, actually considered it. She loved catching frogs when she was little, too, and she was sure Alex wouldn't mind, but in the end, she reluctantly made Sam let him go.<p>

Sam was tired out from all the excitement. On the way back to the cabin he fell asleep in his mom's arms, his head nestled on her shoulder. Mitchie would have liked to have given him a bath before putting him down for a nap, but she supposed it could wait. After all, if she woke him now she might not be able to get him to nap later.

She wasn't sure of the time since she'd left her phone in the cabin for safe-keeping, but she was hoping Alex would be back from the kitchen soon. It'd be nice to see her before going off to teach her class. Plus, she needed someone to watch Sam while she went to take a shower herself.

From the distance, she could see someone sitting on her cabin steps, but they were too dark to be Alex. Alex was tan, but not African American. As she got closer, she saw that it was Peggy, who stood as Mitchie approached.

"Peggy, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked, instantly feeling rude. She hadn't seen this girl since two summers ago, hadn't spoken to her since camp started, and the first thing she says to her sounds almost accusing.

"I really need to talk to you, Mitchie," Peggy said. "It's urgent."

"What about?"

Peggy's eyes shifted towards Sam. Mitchie's cheeks burned. She'd almost forgotten that her old camp friends had no idea she had a son now.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions—"

"Tess is up to something," Peggy interrupted.

"Tess?" Mitchie questioned.

"Tess thinks you and Shane had a baby together." She pointed to Sam. "Him."

Mitchie's blood ran cold. Was it that obvious? "Uh oh…"

"She's going to the press, Mitchie."

Mitchie pursed her lips together, her face drained of color. This is exactly the opposite of what she wanted to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a fun summer at camp! How could it have gotten so fucked up in not even a week?!

"Peggy, can you do me a favor?" she asked weakly.

Peggy nodded quickly. "What do you need?"

"Go to Connect 3's cabin, and tell them I need to see Shane right away. Then go down to the kitchens and tell Alex I need her to come back."

"Alex? Who's that? Is that the girl you showed up with?" Peggy was curious. "Why do you need her?"

"Just go, please," Mitchie said quickly. "I'll explain later."

"Okay." Peggy started to walk away then stopped. "Mitchie?"

"Hmm?"

"So Shane is the father, then?"

"Please, Peggy…"

"Right, sorry, not my business."

As soon as Peggy took off, Mitchie went into her cabin. She set Sam down on the bed carefully, threw the beach bag to the side, and grabbed her phone from the nightstand where she'd left it. She quickly hit one of the speed-dial numbers, waiting a few moments for the call to be answered.

"Justin? Can you please flash here? It's an emergency."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da. Don't you just love the Mitchie and Sam cuteness in this chapter? So much fun to write. Now go review, lovelies. <strong>


	18. Valuable Asset

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Yes, this is xxMusicxSpazzxx. I changed my name, remember? We talked about this last chapter. Okay, read on now.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie stood in the middle of the cabin, holding Sam. She tapped her foot patiently, waiting for Justin to appear. He should have been there by then. What was taking him so long?<p>

There was a knock at the door. Mitchie turned to see who it was, surprised to see Justin standing there. She nodded for him to come in, and he did.

"Why were you at the door?" Mitchie asked, trying to readjust her sleeping son on her hip because he was getting heavy.

"Popped into the wrong cabin," he said, holding out his hands for his nephew, who Mitchie handed over. Justin supported the toddler's bottom under his arm, Sam's body leaning on Justin's chest with his head on his shoulder.

"The wrong cabin?"

"Yeah, good thing nobody was in there," he said.

"I don't understand. How did you, of all people, do that?" She went over to her bag and started to pull out new clothes.

"Mom made me help Max with his presentation for summer school," Justin explained. "I think I lost IQ points. My brain hurts."

Mitchie snorted and began getting some clothes for Sam out of his bag. "Yeah, that'll do it." She placed Sam's outfit beside her own on the bed. "Justin, can you flash these outfits onto me and Sam? We just came from swimming in the pond." She shyly opened her towel to show she was still wearing her black bikini.

Justin lifted a finger and pointed at the outfits. With a flash of light, they appeared on Mitchie's and Sam's bodies. Mitchie sighed happily, glad to be in clean clothes. But then she realized something.

"Uh… Justin…" Her cheeks were bright red.

His cheeks went pink, too. "Underwear?"

She nodded, quickly grabbing a bra and pair of panties from her bag, and then grabbed a diaper for Sam. Justin flicked his finger again, and the problem was sorted.

"What happened to my swimsuit?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Hanging on the bedpost to dry," he said, nodding to it. "And Sam's old diaper is in the trash."

Mitchie smirked. "You're good."

"I know." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Music could be heard coming from Connect 3's cabin, where the boys were trying to get a new song written… Or at least Nate was.<p>

"Well what about this?" he asked, plucking a few strings on his guitar.

"Nate!" Shane pulled out one of his ear buds. "Dude, why are you even trying to write a song now? We don't have a manager! Work on that."

"Don't you think it'll be a lot easier to find a new manager if we have a few promising tracks for a new album?" He frowned at his laidback band mate.

"We have a whole binder full of songs." Shane replaced the ear bud. "Just chill. We're at camp. Relax."

Nate placed the guitar in the stand and went over to Shane. He picked up Shane's iPod and unplugged the headphones.

"RUDE," Shane said.

There was a knock at the door, and Jason jumped up quickly.

"I'll get it!" He rushed to the door, hoping Nate and Shane would stop bickering in the presence of company. He hated when they fought. He was a lover, not a fighter.

When he opened the door to reveal Peggy, he got a huge smile on his face. He remembered recording with her. She was always nice to him and had gum in her purse.

"Hey, Peggy!" He opened the door wider. "Come in."

"No time," she said, stopping in the doorway. "I just came to tell Shane that Mitchie wants you to go to her cabin. It's super important."

Shane stood quickly. "What's going on, Peggy?"

"I think you just need to go and find out."

"Peggy, is everything okay?" Nate asked, taking note of her flushed face.

She hesitated. "It's Tess," she blurted. "She saw Mitchie with a baby and thinks he's Shane's. She's calling a trashy gossip magazine or something. If you ask me she's still pissed about you picking Mitchie over her two summers ago."

"Fucking Tess!" Shane yelled angrily. "What did Mitchie say?"

"For me to come get you, then go get some girl named Alex in the kitchen," Peggy said. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder to stop her, Shane. I threw her phone on the floor, but that probably only stalled her."

"It's okay, Peggy," Nate assured her. "Go get Alex and then come back with her to Mitchie's cabin. You're involved too now."

Peggy nodded, then took off in the direction of the dining hall.

"Shane, why are you causing so many problems recently?" Jason asked innocently.

"Because he can't keep it in his pants." Nate swatted Shane on the arm.

"You wanna keep that hand?" he threatened.

* * *

><p>Alex wiped her brow as she mashed yet another bowl of potatoes. The ovens were on, and it was like a sauna in the kitchen. She was actually starting to miss the sub shop.<p>

A tap on her shoulder made her groan with agitation.

"Ugh, what?!" She turned, expecting to see Maggie standing there, ready to nag. Instead, it was some girl she didn't know, but she knew she'd seen her somewhere before. "Um… Hi?"

"Are you Alex?" she asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Peggy. Mitchie sent me to get you," the girl explained. "It's an emergency."

"Why?" Fear washed over her. "What happened? Are she and Sam okay?"

"They're fine," Peggy answered, assuming Sam was the baby. "She just really needs you to go back to the cabin."

"Hey! No visitors, Russo!" Maggie barked, coming around the corner with a tub of butter in hand.

"I'm sorry, Maggie, but I have to leave early." Alex pushed away the mashed potatoes she had been working on.

"You can't," Maggie said.

Alex exhaled loudly in frustration. "I don't have time for this, Maggie. I have to go."

"No, you need to stay."

"I don't see what you don't get about this," Alex nearly yelled. "There's potentially a problem with my family. I'm leaving, and that's the end of it."

She started to storm away, Peggy following.

"That's it, Russo!" Maggie yelled at her retreating back. "I'm going to Brown this time. Your ass is canned!"

Alex stopped and turned. "Good! I don't fucking care! God, bitch!"

Maggie's jaw dropped and Peggy awkwardly followed a fuming Alex outside.

"Wow. I thought she'd be more than willing to let you go once you told her that there was a family emergency," Peggy said, right on Alex's heels. "Good lie, by the way."

"That wasn't a lie," Alex said, not bothering to look back. "Mitchie and Sam _are_ my family."

"Oh, are you Mitchie's sister?" Peggy asked curiously.

Alex snorted. "Mitchie's an only child. What are you, new?"

"No, I—"

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm kind of involved…"

Alex turned on her heel so fast that Peggy nearly bumped into her. "How? Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Peggy."

"Your name does not answer anything for me," Alex said quickly before turning around and resuming walking to the cabin.

* * *

><p>Mitchie looked out the cabin door, obviously nervous.<p>

"They'll be here soon…" she muttered.

"Are you gonna tell me why I'm here?" Justin asked. "Or do you just want me to take Sam somewhere and tell me later?"

"I don't want Sam here for this, but I don't know what else to do with him," Mitchie said, wringing her hands. "I'd really like you to be here. You've always been so good at getting Alex out of problems. I'd love your help with this one… Plus they'd be wondering where Sam is."

"They? Who's that? And problem?" Justin's brow furrowed. "What's going on, Mitchie?"

Mitchie glanced out the door to see Connect 3 approaching. "Oh shit, it's all three of them. I just asked for Shane." She turned to Justin quickly. "Can you, like, put Sam under a sleeping spell so he won't wake up for a little while?"

"Who is Shane?" Justin's eyes were wide. "And what do you mean _three _of them?"

"Oh, there're three potential fathers, didn't you know?" she said sarcastically.

He shook his head, eyes even wider. "Really?"

"Of course not," she said, wishing Justin wasn't holding Sam so she could smack the gullible man. "Can you just do the spell?"

"Fine." Justin sighed and slipped his wand out of his back pocket. "Sam, Sam, do not wake, until we need you to, for goodness sake." He pointed his wand at his sleeping nephew, who didn't even stir. "There," Justin said, going to put Sam in his crib. "Now we'll just have to hope they buy that he's a really heavy sleeper."

"Thanks, Justin," Mitchie said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Connect 3 entered, all looking very worried.

Shane looked around. "Alex and Peggy aren't back yet?"

"Peggy?" Mitchie asked. "I just sent her to get you guys."

"Shane told her to come back with Alex," Nate said.

Shane nodded. "I figured, she knows exactly what went down with Tess and knows her better than us, so she'd be a valuable asset for this situation."

"So she told you what's going on?" Mitchie asked, and the boys nodded. "That's… actually pretty smart, Shane."

"You seem surprised," he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're an evil genius," Mitchie said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Shane opened his mouth to defend himself when he noticed Justin. "Who's this guy?"

"I'm Justin, Alex's brother," he said. "I assume you know Alex?"

"Alex is my friend!" Jason exclaimed happily. "We're going to meditate together!"

Justin's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I don't think we're talking about the same Alex, then."

"Does she enjoy hitting people?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, that sounds more like my sister." Justin looked to Mitchie. "Who are these guys? They look familiar."

"Justin, this is Shane, Nate, and Jason," she said, pointing to each of them. "They're from the band Connect 3."

"Awe, I knew I knew you guys from somewhere!" Justin said excitedly.

"You listen to us?" Nate asked.

Justin scoffed, trying to appear cool now. "Not really. I'm more of a Tears of Blood kind of guy, ya know?"

"So, do you live around here or something?" Shane asked.

"No, I live in New York," Justin said.

"Then how'd you get here so fast?" Nate asked curiously.

"Justin is renting a cottage not far from here for the summer so that he can help me and Alex with Sam," Mitchie intervened quickly. "He works with a wildlife foundation and can work anywhere, so here he is!"

He was a monster hunter, so close enough. Damn, Mitchie was getting better at the lying thing (with the exception of the whole naked yoga incident). Spending so much time with Alex had its advantages…

The door opened and Alex rushed in, cheeks flushed. She stopped short when she saw everyone in the cabin. Peggy quietly entered behind her.

"Why's Justin here?" Alex asked, looking at Mitchie. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know why I'm here, too, Mitchie," Justin added.

"And where's Sam?" Shane asked.

"How's Connect 3 involved?" Justin asked.

"Why did this person follow me?" Alex asked, jutting her thumb over her shoulder towards Peggy.

"OKAY!" Mitchie said loudly. "Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything."

"You still need to explain the whole you and Alex dating thing," Nate pointed out.

"Wait, you're gay, Mitchie?" Peggy piped up.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Mitchie's face grew red. "To answer one question, Sam's sleeping in his crib. But don't worry about him; he's a hard sleeper. He sleeps through almost anything."

"No he doesn't," Alex said.

"Yes he does, Alex," Mitchie said, glancing to Justin.

Alex looked to her brother, who patted his back pocket, where Alex knew he kept his wand, and she understood. Magic.

"Oh, right, he does," Alex said quickly. "I was thinking of that other baby…"

"What other baby?" Jason asked excitedly. "Is there another baby?!" He looked around for it.

"Next, everyone make yourself comfortable," Mitchie said, ignoring Jason. "Everything will be cleared up soon enough."

She sat down on one of the beds, Alex taking the spot next to her and Justin on Alex's other side. Connect 3 placed themselves on the other bed, while Peggy grabbed the one chair the room had to offer and dragged it over to where she could be involved.

"So what was next?" Mitchie thought for a moment while everyone got settled. "Right… Uh, Justin Connect 3 is involved because… Well, because Shane is Sam's biological father."

Justin gasped and glared at Shane. "You ass…" he clenched his jaw.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Shane asked. "'Biological.' That sounds so scientific and impersonal."

"You didn't know he existed until the beginning of camp," Alex retorted. "How much more impersonal can you get?"

"So Tess was right, then?" Peggy asked.

"Whoa, wait, Tess?" Alex asked.

Mitchie nodded. "She's back this summer. And apparently she's back to her bitchy ways. She saw me with Sam, put it all together, and figured out Shane's his father. Now she's going to the press." She looked to Justin. "That's why you're here. You're the smartest person I know. You're always getting everyone out of trouble. What do we do, Justin?"

Justin grew nervous as he became aware of all pairs of eyes in the room on him. "I don't know. I've never had to handle anything like this before."

"Peggy, what did Tess say exactly?" Shane asked her.

"She's convinced that Shane is the father, even if she has no real proof," Peggy said. "I mean, I know he is now, but that wasn't confirmed until just now. We saw Mitchie arrive with a baby, then there was that big ordeal when Mitchie punched Shane."

"That was a great shot," Alex whispered in Mitchie's ear, who blushed.

"Then there was this guy in a suit here…" Peggy trailed off.

"Benny," Nate said. "Our now former manager."

"Well with all the commotion there was, Tess thought that confirmed her suspicions about the baby being his," she said. "So she went back to our cabin and called some magazine. I swatted her phone out of her hand, but I don't think that stopped her. That's when I came find Mitchie and told her what was going on. Then she told me to get Shane and after that go get Alex."

Alex instantly turned to Mitchie. "You sent for Shane before me?"

"Okay, if you're going to get mad at me about that, can you please wait to do it after we have all of this settled?" Mitchie asked. "Now is not the time to get upset with me over petty things."

"Fine." Alex crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"So what are we gonna do, Mitchie?" Shane asked. "I wanna do the right thing, here, but I don't know what that is."

"Well I don't think putting Alex and Sam in the spotlight is a good idea," Nate spoke up.

"We're going to be eventually," Alex announced.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked her.

"Mitch, you're recording an album right now," Alex said. "Once that gets released our lives will never be the same."

"You're recording an album?" Shane asked, obviously impressed.

"What if it doesn't sell, though?" Mitchie asked Alex.

"Oh come on." She almost laughed. "You're going to be huge, Mitch. There's no way you can't be."

"But I don't want to be famous because I got knocked up by Hollywood Bad Boy Shane Gray!"

"So what do you want to do then, Mitchie?" Shane asked. "Whatever you want, I'll go along with."

"Shane, don't you think you should discuss this with me and Jason first?" Nate chimed in.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Jason asked. "I wasn't paying attention. I'm watching the baby sleep." He smiled and looked to the crib, where Sam could be sleeping through the mesh material.

"What's there to discuss, Nate?" Shane shook his head. "We don't have many options. There's most likely a reporter on his way here right now. We can either come up with some diversion or face it now. It's going to come out eventually, though, because I agree with Alex. Mitchie is way too talented not to make it in the music industry." He looked to Mitchie. "So what'll it be, Torres?"

Mitchie bit her lip as all eyes fell on her, waiting for her decision. She sighed deeply.

"I don't want the world to find out, not like this. I want my privacy while I'm still allowed it."

Shane nodded. "Then we have some work to do."

"Leave the reporter to me and Justin," Alex said, looking deadly serious. "Just find out when he's supposed to get here, Peggy, and we'll take care of him."

"With all due respect, Alex," Shane spoke up, "you don't know how to deal with the press. The boys and I should handle it."

"If you go talk to the press now and deny it you'll look even worse years later when it finally does come out," Mitchie said.

"She's got a point," Nate said.

"Dude, seriously, Justin and I can take care of this," Alex said.

Justin's eyes grew wide. "Stop volunteering me for things I don't know how to do!"

"I will talk to you later," Alex muttered. "We've got this."

"What do we need to do?" Nate asked.

"You said you don't have a manager anymore, right?" Mitchie asked. "Find a new one. You're really gonna need it if none of this works out."

"That's actually a publicist who deals with this stuff, but I should give him a call," Nate agreed.

"What can I do?!" Jason piped up.

"You just put some chords to that song I was working on earlier." Nate clapped him on the shoulder, making the boy grin like he had a really important job.

"And I'll go see about talking to Tess, famous brat to famous brat," Shane said.

"Maybe you should stay away from her," Mitchie said.

"Trust me, I have a plan."

"Trusting you was the biggest mistake I've ever made." Mitchie glared slightly. "Stay away from Tess, Shane. You'll only make things worse."

An awkward silence fell over the room. Shane stared at his shoes while Mitchie's eyes bore holes into him.

"Peggy, maybe you should go find out about that reporter," Alex said.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." She stood and ran for the door, happy to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"We better go find ourselves a manager and get in touch with that publicist," Nate said hastily. "Come on, guys."

Jason waved goodbye to the sleeping Sam and began to follow Nate out the cabin. Shane shuffled after them, keeping his head down. Once they were gone, Justin turned to Alex.

"How are we supposed to take care of the press, Alex?"

"We're wizards, idiot," she snapped. "We can zap that guy's memory clean with the flick of a wand if we need to. Boy, I'd like to zap the shit out of that bitch Tess right about now. I heard her saying something about this the other day, but it slipped my mind."

"What do you mean you heard about this?" Mitchie asked. "How could it slip your mind?!"

"It was the day I found out who Shane was!" Alex stood. "We were fighting; it wasn't the most important thing on my mind at the time."

"Well I should go," Justin said, sensing an argument building.

"Can you take Sam back to New York with you for a little while?" Mitchie asked. "I think it's best that he isn't here until we have the situation with the reporter settled."

"Sure," Justin said, going over to the crib to pick him up. "If anyone asks where he is, you can just tell them I took him to my cabin." He gave a lopsided grin.

"What about a cabin?" Alex asked.

"Not important," Mitchie said.

As soon as Justin and Sam disappeared and the girls were alone, Mitchie turned to Alex.

"So are you still upset with me for sending for Shane first instead of you?" she asked, walking over to Alex.

Alex sighed. "No. Not really. It just bugs me a little."

"You get so jealous." Mitchie took Alex's hands in her own.

"I do," she said. "You know I do, so why'd you send for him first?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know, Alex. I guess I figured you were working and didn't want to get you in trouble."

"Well… I did get in trouble," Alex said sheepishly. "I kind of got fired… I think… I don't know. Maggie said she's going to Brown about me."

"I'm sure if Shane goes to Brown and explains what happened he won't fire you," Mitchie said. "After all, it was a family emergency. Shane's his nephew, making Sam his great-nephew."

Alex groaned. "But I don't want to work in the kitchen anymore."

Mitchie smiled a little. "I know, Honey, I know."

"Hey, wait a minute." Alex's eyes lit up. "Couldn't Brown help with the Tess thing? Fire her for fucking with his family or something?"

"I think that would only make her angrier," Mitchie said with a sigh. "I hope we get this figured out because I am _not_ ready to be famous. Not in that way, anyway."

"We'll figure it out," Alex said sweetly, taking one of her hands from Mitchie's and brushing the black-haired girl's bangs out of her eyes. "You know I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect you and Sam."

"I know," Mitchie said with a smile. "I'm just scared."

Alex nodded and pulled Mitchie into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the slightly shorter girl. Mitchie held onto Alex tightly, letting the feeling of being that close to her lover soothe her because as long as Alex was holding her, it seemed like all the bad stuff in the world just melted away.

* * *

><p><strong>So the amount of reviews I got for last chapter was PATHETIC. You guys can do better than that. Come on. I <em>dare<em> you.**


	19. Stupid Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**I know this chapter took extremely long and I am so sorry. I went through some stuff, but don't I always? I'm just... I'm sorry. That's all I have to say on it.**

* * *

><p>Peggy poked her head into the cabin she was sharing with Tess and Ella cautiously.<p>

"Get out!" Tess snapped. She was sitting on the bed, arms crossed over her chest, watching the door and waiting for Peggy to come back.

"No." Peggy took a deep breath and stepped inside. "This is my cabin too."

"Not if I go to Brown and tell him you broke my phone," she said. "He'd kick you out."

"Please," Peggy said, rolling her eyes. "He didn't kick Mitchie and Caitlyn out when you accused them of stealing your bracelet. He isn't going to fire me because you dropped your phone."

"You knocked it out of my hand!" Tess stood, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Oh yeah? What if I tell him you threw it on the ground in order to get me in trouble?" Peggy stood up taller, braver. "You told him you lied about the bracelet thing, so you don't have a good track record."

"That was back when I was a child." Tess stuck her nose in the air. "I'm older, more mature now. I've grown as a person, remember?"

Peggy had to stop herself from convulsing in laughter.

"Girls, can't we all just get along?" Ella asked, always the one trying to make peace.

"Did you get in touch with that person from the magazine?" Peggy asked, getting back on the topic she had come to talk about.

Tess narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why do you care? You were against me calling the press."

"I'm curious."

"Someone from _Hot Gossip _magazine will be here in a couple of hours," Ella said.

Peggy raised her eyebrows. "That's it? Only one magazine? I thought for sure you'd have a whole army of reporters around this place."

Tess shuffled her feet. "Not many people are willing to listen to me after they found out the rumor about me dating Justin Timberlake was started by me," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Can't imagine why," Peggy muttered. "And what do you plan to do, exactly, if the baby isn't actually Shane's?"

"Oh, come on." Tess shook her head. "It is _so _his!"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No."

"Then you don't know anything," Peggy said blatantly, though she knew the truth.

"That's what people usually say about me," Ella said with a frown.

"That kid is Shane's," Tess said. "I just know it. And once that reporter gets here to uncover the story, no one in the media is going to doubt me ever again."

"Until a rumor about you dating Zac Efron comes up and your credibility is shot to hell again." Peggy smirked at her own comment. Her backbone was back!

"Ugh, whatever." Tess went over to the nightstand and grabbed her over-sized, designer sunglasses. She perched them atop her blonde head. "I'm going for a walk."

"Can I come?" Ella asked hopefully, always excited to follow Tess wherever she went.

"No." Tess tossed her hair over her shoulder and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The Connect Three boys sat in their cabin, all in different states of mind.<p>

Jason sat in the corner with a pad of paper and a guitar, working on the song as Nate had instructed him to do. He may have been a complete idiot when it came to the real world, but when it came to music he was a genius. It was the only thing that made sense in his mind.

Nate sat in a chair with his Bluetooth headset attached to his ear. He sat with his ankle resting on his knee, bouncing his leg up and down in anticipation as he waited for his call to be answered.

Shane sat on the couch, brooding. He didn't like being cast to the side. He wanted to help. After all, he was partially responsible for Sam's existence. Shouldn't he be able to help cover it up?

"Are we seriously going to leave handling the press to Alex and her brother?" Shane asked. "I mean, they're not famous. They don't know what to do. Why would you let that go, Nate?"

Nate held his finger up, signaling silence. "Cameron Haynes?" He smiled, relieved to finally get through to the publicist. "It's your favorite client Nate from Connect Three." He listened for a moment. "What did Shane do this time, you ask? Funny story, actually…"

"Nate, are you even listening to me?" Shane frowned.

Nate waved off Shane, clearly not interested in anything the pop star had to say.

Shane grumbled and looked over to Jason, who was completely entranced in the song he was working on. He was no help when he wasn't busy, let alone when he was focused. Besides, he just did anything Nate told him to anyway.

He stood up and went over to the doorway. Without a glance back he walked out into the blinding sunlight. He pulled his Aviators from his plaid shirt's pocket and put them on, scanning the camp grounds. On the edge of the tree line he saw movement. Squinting to see into the distance, he saw blonde hair and clothes that were way too expensive to wear at camp.

Smiling to himself, he started off in that direction. They told him to stay away from Tess, and he would. But if she bumped into _him_ there wasn't much he could do, now was there?

* * *

><p>Alex sat on the bed, flipping through a spellbook and trying to find any spell that could help with the situation. Maybe a memory spell to make him forget why he was at the camp in the first place? But then when he went back to his headquarters they'd ask him about the story and just send him back here or send someone else. What about a displacement spell? She could just zap him to China, and he'd be out of their hair. But, again, they could just send a replacement. It was all very frustrating.<p>

That's why it was easier to just let Justin be the family wizard. Thank God for that.

She sighed heavily and closed the book, setting it aside.

"I can't find anything," she announced, looking to Mitchie. "Justin is just gonna have to take—" She stopped when she saw Mitchie staring into space, wringing her fingers. "Mitch?"

Mitchie snapped out of her trance when she felt fingers curl around hers, ceasing their wrestling match. She looked at her hands to see Alex's covering her own. She let out a large sigh and squeezed her girlfriend's fingers.

"I know, I'm freaking out." She looked at Alex from under her bangs. "I can't help it."

"I thought I had calmed you down." Concern showed on Alex's face.

"You were hugging me, and I was in your arms, and I felt safe." Mitchie shook her bangs out of her eyes. "But then you let me go and started looking through that book. The nerves came back."

Alex leaned back on the pillows and opened her arms. "Come here, baby girl."

Mitchie smiled softly and settled into her girlfriend's embrace. She rested her back against Alex's chest and felt her body's tenseness melt away as Alex's arms circled around her body. Alex placed a kiss to Mitchie's head.

"God, we are so dependent on each other," she mumbled into Mitchie's hair.

Mitchie smiled at the sensation of Alex's warm breath on her scalp. "Would you rather it any other way?"

Alex kissed Mitchie's ear lightly and whispered into it, "Not in a million years."

A flash of light filled the room and Justin appeared, Sam not in his arms.

"Okay, Harper's watching Sam while we get this settled." He noticed Alex and Mitchie cuddling on the bed. "Oh, uh…"

Alex instantly became annoyed. "Not now, Justin."

"But, you wanted my help…"

"I'll send you notice when it's time," Alex said. "The reporter won't be here for another hour _at least. _We haven't even heard back from Peggy yet."

"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Alex was searching for a useful spell earlier," Mitchie offered. "Do that?"

"Okay." Justin nodded and took the book from the bed where Alex had placed it.

He sat at the foot of the bed, opened it, and started looking through it. Alex and Mitchie stared at him incredulously. Could he really be so dense?

Justin scanned a page, licked his finger, and turned to the next one.

"Not here!" Alex barked, causing her brother to jump up in surprise and almost drop the book.

"We just want a little privacy right now," Mitchie said gently to counter her girlfriend's harsh tone.

Justin straightened his shirt and smoothed down his hair. "I guess I'll just go back and study these in the lair."

"Probably the best place," Alex agreed. "And Justin… Don't tell Mom and Dad what's going on, okay? They don't need to be worrying about this."

Justin's face turned red. "Pfft… Yeah… Like I'd be stupid enough to do that."

Alex's face turned stony. "You told them already, didn't you?"

"…Bye!" He disappeared with a flash.

Alex did a face palm. "Yet he's the smart one."

"I wonder why they haven't called yet…" Mitchie said thoughtfully.

"My phone's dead and I'm too lazy to get up to plug it into the charger," Alex said.

"Your dad is most likely having a heart attack," Mitchie said with a slight chuckle. "I can imagine that vein in his forehead throbbing."

"He'll figure out to call you soon enough."

Mitchie shook her head. "My phone's off. I turned it off for classes earlier this morning."

Alex smirked. "We're bad." Fear hit her. "What if my parents call your parents?"

Mitchie sat up and groaned. "My mom will flip her shit and my dad will be on his way here with a loaded gun if he finds out Shane's here."

"Maybe we should call our parents just to let them know the situation's under control…"

"Do you think they'll believe us?" Mitchie asked.

"Hell no," Alex said. "But maybe we can at least stall them from jumping into action long enough to get our plan working."

Mitchie nodded. She and Alex were adults. This was their life together. They had to handle it, without their mommies and daddies jumping in to save them. They just had to make them see that.

"I'll turn my phone on. You go put your phone to charge," she said.

"But I wanted to keep cuddling," Alex said with a pout. Mitchie shook her head. "Dammit, Justin," Alex grumbled under her breath. "Fine." She got up and pulled her dead phone from her pocket.

As she walked over to the outlet and plugged the phone into the charger, Mitchie pressed the power button for her phone. Alex waited for her phone to get enough juice to light up so she could make what would probably be the most annoying phone call of her life.

* * *

><p>Growing up at Camp Rock, Shane knew the woods fairly well, even if he hadn't wandered around them in a few years. It was like riding a bicycle, though. You never really forgot.<p>

Following Tess was easy enough. She stumbled along so much in her tacky, expensive flip flops that all the noise she made was more than enough to cover Shane's light footsteps as he traveled a decent distance behind her. He was close enough that she was always in his sight but far enough away that he could slip into hiding if she ever looked back, which she didn't.

Once it became obvious that Tess was traveling in a straight line, Shane smiled at how easy she was making this for him. He altered his path so that he wasn't following directly behind her, but diagonal to her, and quickened his pace. He overtook her quickly and turned in a little so that he'd be almost in her direct line of sight once she caught up to him.

He found a tree and leaned himself up against it, waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tess appeared from behind a bush, sweaty, dirty, and flustered. She caught sight of Shane and screamed, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"What the fuck, Shane!" Tess placed her hand atop her pounding heart. "You scared me half to death."

"I'm just as surprised to see you as you are to see me," Shane said, raising his eyebrows and playing innocent. "What are you doing wandering through the woods?"

"Just trying to clear my head." She glanced at him. "What are you doing? Just hanging out in the woods?"

"I'm doing the same as you." He offered a smile. "Seems like we have more in common than I remember." He took a step forward. "And you're so much prettier in person. Memory does you no justice."

"I…" She touched her face, blushing. "You think I'm pretty?"

Shane nodded. "I always have. I was just… distracted the last summer I was here." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wish I would have paid more attention to the true beauty of Camp Rock."

"Shane… Where is all this coming from?"

He smiled. "My heart, Tess." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Will you come meet me tonight?"

"Where?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Cabin fifteen," he said. "Brown's cabin."

She shifted a bit uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"He's my uncle," Shane said. "Besides, he'll be at the campfire… What do you say?"

She beamed, loving his attention. "Okay."

"Great. See ya then."

He let go of her hand and walked off quickly, leaving Tess standing there, dumbfounded and wondering what the hell had just happened.

Shane smirked to himself the whole way back to camp. Tess may be evil, but she wasn't a smart evil like him or Alex… She was a stupid evil, and she was no match for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this chapter isn't the longest and isn't very MitchieAlex-centric, but it's a setup chapter. Hope you like it anyway. Review it or I'll break into your house and steal your wireless routers! Muahaha!**

**IMPORTANT, READ: I am starting an internship on a film this Tuesday (May 7) and I'm sure it's going to take a lot of my time/energy. I have no idea what my writing time will be like, if I have any. THEN, right after that, I'm going to... IRELAND! I'm studying abroad, taking screenwriting and acting classes. It's super cool and exciting. So I'm gonna be busy this summer. We'll see how it goes.**


	20. Go Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. Nor do I own Best Buy or Sony.**

**So this is MOST LIKELY going to be the last chapter I post before heading to Ireland. I don't really have all that much time to write before leaving because of work. I've been sick these past few days, which is why I had time to write. I'll be back in early July. Just warning you, don't expect another update until then. I'm going to Ireland to take CLASSES. So, enjoy for now.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, thanks," Nate said into his Bluetooth earpiece as the conversation with Connect 3's publicist ended. "I'll be in touch if anything goes down."<p>

He touched the button on the device and ended the call, letting out a long, exasperated breath. He took the piece from his ear and dropped it on the table.

"Right, so that's taken care of." He stood, rubbing his hands together. "Cameron has a statement ready to go should anyone from the press post a single word about Sam, and he's sitting by the phone waiting for my call should anything else happen."

Nate looked over to where Jason was sitting, surprised to see him by himself. He was sure he'd been talking to both of his band mates.

"Um… Jason?"

Jason looked up, pencil he'd been gnawing on still in his mouth. He always did that when he was thinking. "Yeah?" he asked around the pencil.

Nate walked over and took the pencil from Jason's mouth. "Where's Shane?"

The brunette boy shrugged. "I think he left while you were on the phone."

"He left?" Nate raised his eyebrows.

"Pretty sure," he said. "Wasn't really paying attention. I was busy working on the song." He held the notebook up proudly. "Want to see?"

"Later."

Nate took his phone from his pocket and instantly dialed Shane's number.

* * *

><p>Wind blew Shane's curls back as he cruised down the road in Connect 3's convertible. The GPS on the dash showed that he needed to make a turn in approximately 2.5 miles. Shane smiled as he enjoyed the sun on his face, glad it was nice enough to put the top down. A song played on the radio, one he didn't know, but he liked to the sound of it, so he turned it up. He made a mental note to find out the name of the song and the band later.<p>

A vibrating sensation came from Shane's pocket, and the young man had a pretty good feeling who it was. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had an incoming call from Nate, just as expected. He knew his friend would call sooner or later.

With a sigh, Shane declined the call; then he turned off his phone. He tossed it into the passenger's seat for good measure.

"Sorry, buddy," he muttered to himself. "Going solo on this one."

* * *

><p>Peggy knocked on the door to Alex and Mitchie's cabin, waiting patiently outside. After a few moments, Mitchie opened the door with her cell phone attached to her ear. She motioned for Peggy to come inside, but continued her conversation. Alex was standing on the other side of the cabin, also on her phone. Neither of the girls looked too pleased.<p>

"Yes, I understand that, Mom," Mitchie said with an irritated expression on her face. "I told you, we have it taken care of."

"You're not listening to me!" Alex yelled from across the room.

Peggy shifted uncomfortably by the door. Obviously this wasn't a good time. Maybe she should come back later…

As Peggy took a step back towards the door, Mitchie held up a hand to stop her.

"Look, Peggy's here with more news." She sighed and switched her phone over to the other ear. "I told you, this is my life. Let me handle it. And don't let Dad out of your sight!" She hung up quickly, obviously flustered.

Peggy frowned. "Something's wrong with your dad?"

Mitchie shook her head. "No, my mom's just trying to keep him from going out, buying a gun, and making his way here."

"That's horrible."

Mitchie waved off the comment. "We may be from Texas, but I can assure you that he has no clue how to use a gun."

"Still…"

"WE ARE HANDLING THIS, OKAY?" Alex yelled, her face flushed with anger. "Thanks for the overwhelming amount of faith you have in me." She listened for a moment then rolled her eyes. "That was sarcasm." She flipped her phone shut and squeezed it in her hand, tempted to throw it on the ground. She looked to Mitchie. "They never realize when I'm using sarcasm… It's like they don't know me or something."

"I know when you're using sarcasm, Honey," Mitchie said.

"At least _someone _does." Alex crossed the room and went right up to Mitchie. She rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Is today over yet?" she asked with a slight whine in her voice.

Mitchie lifted her hand and put it on the small of Alex's back. "I wish," she said. She looked to Peggy. "So what's the word?"

"Tess said she has a reporter from _Hot Gossip_ coming today," Peggy reported. "She said that's the only one because no one else wants to believe her since she got caught making up a fake rumor."

"Figures it'd be _Hot Gossip_. That magazine is total trash," Alex said with a chuckle. "Remember when they posted a story that Ellen is actually a man instead of a lesbian? Fucking idiots."

Mitchie shook her head. "Do you have any idea when the reporter will be here?"

"Tess left before I could ask, but I asked Ella. She said something about three this afternoon," Peggy said. "But Ella is really bad at remembering things… And telling time."

"Too bad Jason's gay. We could have set them up," Alex said.

"Wait, Jason of Connect 3?" Peggy asked. "He's gay?"

"I don't think we were really supposed to tell anyone that," Mitchie told Alex. "Remember Shane said their manager didn't want it getting out?"

"Yeah, I kind of tune out when Shane talks sometimes." Alex shrugged. "Besides, they fired their manager."

"That's true, but still." Mitchie looked concerned.

"Don't worry, Mitchie," Peggy said. "His secret's safe with me."

"So, if Ella's right we have until three this afternoon until the reporter shows up." Mitchie checked the time on her phone. "It's a little after one." Mitchie's eyes widened and she stomped her foot. "Shit, I have a guitar lesson to teach at three."

"That's good," Alex said. "If you're off doing your class then you won't be a sitting duck for when the reporter comes. It's probably best if he doesn't see you at all."

"Alex, do you actually have a plan, or…?"

"Just stay out of his sight and let me and Justin handle it, okay?"

Mitchie let out a deep breath. "Okay. I trust you."

* * *

><p>The glass, sliding doors of Best Buy flew open and cool air greeted Shane. It was a nice break from the Mississippi heat outside. He could feel a sunburn starting from driving nearly an hour with the top down. That wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. There seemed to be a price for vanity.<p>

"Can I help you?" A man in a blue shirt and khaki pants walked up to the popstar. He wore a big smile and seemed eager to please.

Shane removed his sunglasses, flashing a smile. "Yes, you can," his eyes flickered to the man's nametag, "Dave. I'm interested in purchasing a video camera."

Dave's eyes widened. "You're… You're Shane. From Connect 3!"

Shane held a finger to his lips. "Let's not make a scene, okay, Dave?" He folded up his sunglasses and hooked them on his shirt collar. "Can you help me or not?"

Dave nodded vigorously, his brown, parted-down-the-middle hair bouncing slightly. "Right this way, Mr. Gray."

"Shane will do."

The eager sales associate couldn't have been more than twenty-one, a few years older than Shane himself. Shane thought that was a good sign. He found younger people knew technology better and knew what other young people wanted.

"Man, my girlfriend is never going to believe me when I tell her you came in!" Dave said excitedly as he led Shane to the camera section.

"Your… girlfriend?" Shane asked, regarding Dave's heavily pimpled face. "She must be… Nice."

"Oh she's the sweetest." Dave reached for his wallet. "Do you want to see a picture of her?!"

Shane stopped him. "That's okay. I'd rather see the video cameras you have to offer. I'm pressed for time."

"Oh." Dave was clearly disappointed. "Well, here they are." He waved his hand over the display. "What kind are you looking for?"

"One that takes really good quality video and works well in low lighting."

"How much are you looking to spend?"

Shane chuckled. "Dude, I'm Shane Gray. Money isn't an issue."

Dave laughed a little too loudly. "Right, right." He straightened up when Shane gave him a weird look. "Well, this little Sony right here will do just fine. What are you using it for?"

Shane picked up the camera and inspected it. "I'm making a sex tape in order to blackmail a girl into silence."

Dave's face drained of color and he stared at Shane in shock. Shane smiled at Dave and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Only joking," he said. "Why would I ever do that?" Dave let out a nervous laugh. "I'll take it," Shane said.

"Let me just go get the key," Dave said, turning to leave.

As soon as Dave's back was turned, Shane's smile dropped and his face darkened.

* * *

><p>As Peggy was leaving Mitchie and Alex's cabin, she passed by Nate, who she waved at. He waved at her quickly but continued walking towards the place Peggy had just left. He almost barged right into the cabin, but at the last second remembered the manners his mother had ingrained in him during his childhood, so he stopped and knocked.<p>

A surprised Mitchie opened the door. "Nate?"

"Is Shane here?" he asked, craning his neck around Mitchie to see into the cabin.

"No, he isn't," Mitchie said, stepping back to show Nate that she was telling the truth. "Would you like to come in?"

"What does he want?" Alex asked as Nate stepped inside.

"He's looking for Shane."

"Douchebag isn't here," Alex said.

"Have you seen him recently?" Nate asked.

Mitchie shook her head. "Not since you guys left earlier."

"Great." He ran a hand through his curls. "He's missing and not answering his phone. I think he's pissed at me."

"What makes you say that?" Alex grabbed her shoes from by the door and sat on the bed to start putting them on.

"He wanted to tell me something earlier. I was on the phone, so I wasn't listening to him," Nate explained. "When I hung up he was gone… But I think I have an idea of where he went."

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Tess?"

Nate nodded. "Tess. We told him to stay away from her, so of course he's going to go out looking for her."

"That idiot," Alex said, rolling her eyes. She shoved her shoes into her feet and started tying the laces. "Well, let's go find the moron before he does any more damage."

Mitchie checked the time on her phone. "We have a little over an hour before the reporter gets here."

"What's going on with that?" Nate asked curiously.

"There's only one coming, from _Hot Gossip_," Mitchie said. "Apparently Tess isn't a credible source so she could only get one trashy magazine to come."

"The _trashiest_," Nate said with a scowl. "You know, they once ran a story that my hair is a wig! Can you believe that crap?"

Alex finished with her shoes. She stood, walked over to Nate, and gave his hair a tug. Nate howled in pain.

"What the Hell, Alex?" He rubbed the tender spot.

"Just checking." She shrugged. "Now, what are we going to do about Shane and Tess?"

"We have to find them and get Shane away from her," Mitchie said.

"How do we do that without causing a scene or suspicion?" Alex asked. "If you go and grab him from Tess, she's gonna know something's up, Mitch!"

Mitchie thought about it for a moment. She snapped her fingers. "Got it. We'll all go look and if you or I find him, we'll just call Nate to come get him. Nate can make up an excuse about an emergency band meeting or something."

"Sounds good to me." Nate took out his phone. "Give me your numbers."

Mitchie handed her phone over to Nate. "Just put call yourself from my phone."

"So we're splitting up?" Alex asked nervously, reaching for her own phone. "You know I'm still not very familiar with the camp grounds."

Mitchie went over to her teaching supplies. She grabbed a folded up piece of paper from one of the front pockets of her bag and walked over with it. She handed it to Alex.

"What's this?" Alex took it and looked at it curiously.

"A map of Camp Rock," Mitchie explained as Nate handed back her phone, then took Alex's. "We give them to the campers so they don't get lost."

Alex opened it up and looked at it. "So with this there's no way I can get lost?"

Mitchie took the map from Alex and turned it right side up, handing it back. "If you hold it the right way, no." She smirked. "But I'm sure you'll find a way."

Alex frowned and stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

"Okay," Nate gave Alex's phone back to her, "now you both have my number. I'll take the north end of the camp."

"I'll take the south," Mitchie said.

"So that leaves me with east _and _west?" Alex groaned. "That sounds like so much walking."

"I'll go get Jason and tell him to cover the west," Nate said. "I'll tell him not to talk to Shane, just call me if he finds him. That way he has less of a chance of messing something up."

"Sounds good," Mitchie said. "But I can only look until my guitar class at three, so we better hurry."

Nate nodded. "Right. We'll meet at the campfire pit in the center of camp." He put out his hand in front of him, waiting for Mitchie and Alex to put theirs on top of his. "Ready, team?"

Alex's lip curled. "We don't do that…" She walked to the door and outside.

Mitchie gave Nate a pat on the shoulder. "Put your hand down." She followed her girlfriend out.

Nate sighed and half-heartedly threw his hand up alone. "Go, team," he said to himself as he followed the girls outside to search for the missing popstar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the new chapter. Review, make me happy. I might find time to write in Ireland ;)<strong>


	21. Caitlyn Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**I know it's been a while, but I told you guys I was going to Ireland. And omg I loved it. Had a blast. Didn't want to come home. Been super busy since getting back. Here's the new chapter, though. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Alex, Mitchie, Nate, and Jason split up, just like they said they would, searching different ends of the camp. Like they'd, agreed, they hadn't clued Jason in on how much trouble they were in with Shane, but he had a hunch something was up. They only kept things from him when something was wrong, after all.<p>

Mitchie, Nate, and Jason had an advantage over Alex. They were all relatively familiar with the grounds. Nate and Jason had grown up wandering the grounds and Mitchie had been there two summers before. Even if the details were fuzzy sometimes, they still knew the lay of the land much better than newcomer Alex.

She held the map in front of her face, looking up and scanning the area every now and then. Her cellphone in her pocket was a huge comfort, knowing she could call for help at any moment should she need it.

The heat sure was a killer, though. She'd tied her long, dark hair up and already removed her plaid shirt, tying it around her waist. She wiped sweat from her brow, wishing she had water. Even in just a tank and jean shorts she still wasn't feeling much cooler.

Alex pushed her Blues-Brothers-style sunglasses up her nose yet again as she checked the map Mitchie had given her for the umpteenth time.

She was supposed to be by the showers, according to the map, but they were nowhere in sight. She did, however, see the Arts & Crafts cabin. She checked the map again. That was supposed to be on the other side of camp…

Slowly, she flipped the map over.

"For fuck's sake," Alex grumbled as she realized she'd been holding the map upside down again. "This is useless."

She balled up the map in her hands and stomped off. She'd use her sense of direction to figure this one out.

* * *

><p>Shane sat in his car in the Best Buy parking lot with the top down and his shades on, hoping no one would notice, recognize, or bother him.<p>

Beside him sat the box in which his new camera had come. Now it was in his hands, which were itching to try out his new toy. He reached over to the box and pulled out the battery pack. Attaching it to the camera, he smiled and flipped the switch to turn it on.

Nothing happened.

"Damn it," he said, hitting the steering wheel.

Of course the battery hadn't come charged. Great. Just fucking great.

He tossed the camera on the seat beside him and buckled up. He started the car and put it in gear. In no time he was pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road, back towards camp.

* * *

><p>Nate, Mitchie, Alex, and Jason met in the center of camp, just like they'd planned. Everyone looked hot, agitated, worried, and discouraged.<p>

"No one found him?" Nate asked, wiping sweat from the back of his neck with a red handkerchief.

"Obviously not," Alex grumbled.

"Shane's doing something bad, isn't he?" Jason asked.

No one answered. They all exchanged glances, wondering how to respond.

"I know something's up," Jason said. "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. You're all tense. I don't know what's going on, but I know it's not good."

"Look, Jason, we just don't want to worry you," Nate said. He placed the handkerchief in his back pocket.

"That's bull poop!" Jason frowned. "You don't want me to know because you think I'll mess something up. Maybe I can help, though."

"He's right," Mitchie said. Nate and Alex looked to her. "He is. We should include him."

"I guess you're right," Nate said. He looked to Jason. "Okay, Buddy, here's what's going on. Shane's missing, Tess Tyler has a reporter coming here to get a scoop on the baby, and we're trying to stop that from happening. We need to keep Shane away from Tess, but we need to find him first."

"Why don't we want anyone to know about the baby?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm not ready for that kind of attention," Mitchie said. "You know how reporters are, right?"

Jason nodded. "Okay. What do we do?"

"Well, we can't find Shane and everyone has jobs to do," Alex said. "Maybe someone should keep an eye on Tess. That would be the next best thing I suppose."

Nate snapped. "Yes. That's a good idea."

"I have a guitar class to get to, though," Mitchie said. "I can't."

Nate checked the time on his phone. "Shit, I was supposed to be in my drumming class five minutes ago, too."

"You teach drums?" Alex asked jealously.

"I can look for Tess and watch her," Jason offered.

"Don't you have the kids to take care of, though?" Nate asked.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Looks like I'm on my own," Alex said. "Keeping an eye out for and on Tess, while looking out for a reporter, too. Seems easy enough."

"I'll come find you as soon as my class is over," Mitchie assured her.

"Me too," Nate agreed. "I'm just teaching a simple technique today. Maybe I can finish early."

"You're already late," Alex said. "Don't worry about me. You guys go do what you have to do. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Mitchie asked, concerned.

"Yes. Go. I've got this."

Mitchie nodded and kissed Alex quickly on the cheek before taking off in the other direction. Nate and Jason both waved before running off too.

Alex sighed and reached into her pocket for the map again. She unfolded it and studied it carefully.

"Here we go again," she muttered under her breath and started off in the direction she hoped was north.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever walking in the unbearable sun, Alex felt like her throat was coated with sand. Her heart leapt with hope when she came upon water fountains outside of the mess hall, the only place she was familiar with at this camp.<p>

Hoping not to meet up with Maggie, she crept up to the fountains and started taking a much-needed drink.

"Russo!" a voice screamed in her ear.

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin, water dribbling down her chin and onto her shirt as she sputtered and coughed.

An amused Caitlyn stood by and watched as Alex tried to regain her composure. She'd just come out of the mess hall when she'd spotted her friend.

"Gellar, I should kill you," Alex grumbled, wiping spit off her face.

"Yeah, but you won't," Caitlyn said with a huge smile. "What's up? Why aren't you in the kitchen?

"I got fired," Alex explained.

"Fired?" Caitlyn asked with concern. "Brown fired you?"

"No, Maggie did."

"She doesn't have the authority to do that," Caitlyn said.

"She said she's going to Brown about me." Alex sighed. "Anyway, have you seen Tess?"

Caitlyn's brow furrowed. "Why are you looking for Tess?"

"To keep an eye on her."

"Why?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, you don't know what's going on. Duh. You can help me. Are you busy?"

"No…"

"Come on, then!" Alex grabbed Caitlyn by the wrist and started pulling her along.

Caitlyn dug her heels into the dirt and made them stop. "Alex, what the hell is going on?"

Alex took a deep breath and quickly ran through the situation, Caitlyn listening intently the entire time, getting angrier and angrier as Alex kept on.

"So all this crap started happening and you shitheads didn't even think to include me?" Caitlyn nearly yelled. "For fuck's sake, I'd like to think that being Sam's godmother would mean I get to be included in this stuff!"

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn," Alex said. "It's just… A lot of crap was going on all at once, and we didn't think. We're idiots, okay? You can bitch us out later. Right now we have really important things to do. Will you help me or not?"

"Of course I'm going to help you," Caitlyn said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Help me look for Tess and/or Shane."

"Got it."

Alex took out the map again and held it up. "Now, I'll cover this part of camp." She pointed to a section of the map. "I already covered this part," she pointed to another part, "so that leaves this area."

"Alex…" Caitlyn took the map and flipped it over so that Alex was now holding it the right way.

"God dammit!" Alex yelled, throwing the map on the ground and stomping on it. "Screw that thing. I'm winging this bitch."

Caitlyn stared at her. "Well you showed that map."

"Shut up, Caitlyn," Alex grumbled and started to walk off.

Caitlyn laughed and grabbed Alex by the arm. "I think it's best if we stick together. Two heads are better than one. Plus, you're no use if you're lost in the woods."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

The two started off across the camp, Caitlyn in the lead and Alex following close behind.

* * *

><p>Shane pulled up at the camp and hopped out of his car. He quickly surveyed the area, seeing no sign of his band mates. They were surely looking for him. He knew Nate well enough to know that his friend probably had a search party out for him. That meant he had to be careful. No one he knew could see him. They might stop him if he was spotted.<p>

He grabbed the camera and its accessories from the car and locked it. He cautiously made his way onto the grounds, looking around as he went. No one seemed to notice him or care what he was doing, so that was a good sign.

He just had to get to the equipment shed, he kept reminding himself, so that's where he was headed. Once he thought he saw Nate so he ducked behind a canoe, but when he poked his head out to check if the coast was clear, he realized it was just some other guy with curly hair.

Finally he reached his destination. He went inside, brushing a spider web out of the doorway as he went. He flipped the light switch, somewhat surprised the place still had electricity.

The shed was filled with tons of sports gear, rarely used because this was a music camp, not a sports camp. There were flat soccer and basketballs in a pile by the door, a couple of dusty pumps lying next to them. Back in the day sports activities were mandatory, but it became evident that the campers would rather practice their scales than their free-throws, so Brown made sports optional. Shane, Nate, and Jason had always liked sports, so they were sad when those were taken out because they couldn't find anyone willing to put down their guitar long enough to play with them. Yet look who turned out to make it somewhere with music…

Shane shook his head as he made his way to the back, where he knew the baseball gear was kept. There was a table at the far end of the shed that Shane placed the camera on, plugging it into one of the outlets. On the ground next to the table was a box of baseball gloves.

He rummaged through the equipment, knocking over bats and sending balls rolling until he came upon the helmets. Finally, he found what he was looking for: a catcher's mask. He blew off the dust and put it on his head, seeing if it fit.

It smelled like years of sweat and dirt, but it fit. Shane sneezed as he breathed in dust, the mask getting covered in snot. He took it off and inspected it.

"Gross," he said, looking at it with disgust.

Though he hated to do it, he wiped the mask clean with his shirt. It was the only way.

The mask may have been old, smelled bad, and made him sweaty, but it did the job. It made it hard to see his face, and that's exactly what he needed it for.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said Tess would be here," Alex said angrily as she and Caitlyn walked out of a cabin full of confused campers who'd stared at them awkwardly.<p>

"She should have been," Caitlyn said. "That's the class she teaches."

"Well she's not teaching it," Alex said.

"I saw that." Caitlyn ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Where do you think she could be?"

"I hope not talking to a reporter," Alex said, worry evident in her voice.

"I don't think she is," Caitlyn said, her eyes off in the distance.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I think that's the reporter, and Tess is nowhere in sight."

Caitlyn pointed to a short, squat man with a huge camera hanging around his neck. He was balding with a fluffy mustache and looked around like he was lost.

"Caitlyn, I need to take care of this," Alex told her. "Keep looking for Tess and Shane."

"How are you supposed to handle this?" Caitlyn asked skeptically.

"Look," Alex turned to her, "you need to trust me on this, okay? No questions, just let me do this. Please?"

Caitlyn was going to protest, but with the look on Alex's face, she stood down. "Okay. Go on, then, I guess."

"Thank you," Alex said, leaving Caitlyn by the cabin and rushing off to the reporter.

Caitlyn, still somewhat suspicious, went around the other side of the cabin, watching from afar.

Alex approached the man. "Can I help you?" she called.

He jumped, surprised to be approached. As Alex got closer she couldn't help but notice how beady his eyes looked. He gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Just looking for someone," he said. "Is it true that Shane Gray works here?"

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "No. He doesn't."

The man's lip curled. "I have a source that says he does."

"Well, I work here, and what could be a better source than someone who works here?" Alex asked. "He doesn't work here. Move along now."

The reporter smirked. "I bet your boss told you to tell anyone that if they came looking." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. "Here's a nice, crisp dollar bill if you can tell me where to find him."

Alex scowled. "Don't be cheap. Give me a twenty."

"Twenty?!"

"Twenty."

The baffled man reached into his pocket again and pulled out another bill. "All I have is a ten."

Alex snatched it and put it in her pocket. "Shane Gray doesn't work here. Bye now."

The man frowned. "You little rat. Give me my money back!"

"You're a reporter for a trashy magazine and you're calling me a rat?"

"You don't know who I work for," he protested.

"Don't care, honestly."

"Now, listen here," the man said. "I got a lead that Shane Gray is working here and that he's got a bastard child here."

"Don't you dare say that ever again," Alex said, anger getting the better of her.

"Defensive, eh?" The man smirked. "Are you a friend of Shane's? Or…" He became excited. "Are you the mother?"

He put up his camera, ready to take a shot. Panicking, Alex reached for her wand, hidden in its holder under her clothes, and pulled it out.

"You are in my way, so I need you to believe everything I say!" Alex pointed the wand at the man and a green light spread through his body before returning to normal.

"What just happened?" the man asked.

"Nothing. You're seeing things."

"Oh." He nodded. "Okay."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. The spell worked. "Listen to me. Shane Gray doesn't work here. He doesn't have a child. Tess Tyler lied to you. Don't believe her. Go back and tell your boss she's a liar and not to be trusted. This whole story was a bust."

"That damn Tess Tyler," he said angrily. "Thanks for your help, Miss."

Alex nodded and smiled. "No problem."

He waved off, scratching his bald head.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn watched from her spot behind the cabin. At first it seemed like Alex wasn't doing so well. She knew she said she'd let Alex handle it, but maybe her friend needed backup.<p>

As the reporter raised his camera, Caitlyn moved from her hiding spot to help. That's when she saw Alex take out what looked like a stick and point it at the man. There was a green light, making Caitlyn stop in her tracks.

The two exchanged words and then the man left, just like that. Caitlyn couldn't believe her eyes, but at the same time, she could. Something about it made sense. After the year she'd known the Russos, something had always seemed off about them. She never thought much about it, but seeing what she just saw… Everything started coming back to her, and it all clicked. The bass guitar from the freezer, them spending so much time in the freezer, every unexplained thing that had ever happened…

Caitlyn approached Alex, who jumped upon seeing her friend so close. She'd been watching the man walk off. Alex hastily hid her wand back in its holder.

"I saw what you did, Alex," Caitlyn said.

"What do you mean, Caitlyn?" Alex asked casually, though her heartbeat accelerated.

"The wand… the flash of light." She smiled. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

"You're crazy."

"Your whole family is," she said. "It all makes sense now."

"Caitlyn, no. That's insane."

"You did some enchantment or something to get rid of the reporter."

"I did nothing." Alex said, her hand going to her wand. She really hated the idea of doing a memory charm on a friend, but if it was necessary…

"Alex, chill," Caitlyn said. "You don't have to tell me anything. I bet you have all kinds of rules and shit. Just tell me one thing… Are Mitchie and Sam in danger because of it?"

Alex hesitated before answering. "No," she said slowly.

"Then that's all that matters," Caitlyn said. "As curious as I am, and as fucking cool as I think this is, that's all I need to know. Your secret's safe with me."

Alex nodded. "Thanks."

"Does Mitchie know?"

"Caitlyn…"

"I promise it's the last question."

"Yes," Alex said. "Okay? We done now?" Caitlyn nodded. "Good… Let's go find Shane and/or Tess now."

The two walked in silence, Caitlyn reveling in the discovery that witches actually existed and Alex kicked herself for being discovered. She was so stupid. How could she let herself be found out? At least it was Caitlyn, though, and it looked like her friend was going to make it easy for her. She'd have to be more careful from now on, though. Very careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there it is. Now review. Or I will cut you.<strong>


	22. The Search Continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**I'd like to greatly apologize for not updating since August. Um, what can I say? School started. I fell in love. I'm applying for grad school and needed to finish writing my screenplay for that. I had a bunch of super hard classes. I'm trying to fall _out _of love. Shit's been going down.**

**But the semester is over, my screenplay is done, and I'm graduating in a little over a week. Plus, I have no job. So I should have more time to write. Yay! Again, many apologies. Now get on with it.**

* * *

><p>Night fell quicker than the Shane and Tess hunting group would have liked. They ran out of daylight, and it was going to be nearly impossible to find either one of them in the dark.<p>

Mitchie, Jason, and Nate met up with Caitlyn and Alex after their classes had let out. After rounding up Peggy for help, they took the camp in pairs: Jason and Peggy, Nate and Caitlyn, and Mitchie and Alex (duh). They were to meet at the mess hall before dinner. They all turned up discouraged and slightly freaking, but they needed to eat, so they decided to do that.

Alex found a table and sat, saving seats for everyone while the rest went in line. Mitchie asked for two hamburgers instead of one so Alex could eat too because they knew there was no way Maggie was going to serve her.

Alex sat, knees bouncing, scanning the cafeteria for a sight of either person they'd spent the day searching for. They may have been taking a little break, but she didn't want to risk Tess or Shane slipping out from under their noses.

"You'd think I would have asked her for an extra heart or something with the look she gave me when I asked for another burger," Mitchie said, setting her tray down and sitting beside Alex. "My mom wouldn't have given it another thought if she was running the kitchen again this summer."

"That's because your mom is awesome and Maggie sucks," Alex said, reaching for a fry.

"I think I sweat off at least five pounds today," Nate said. He sat across from the girls.

"Not that you mind." Jason sat beside him. "You're such a health nut."

"What's wrong with wanting to look good?" Nate countered as Peggy and Caitlyn took their seats. Everyone had burgers except Nate. He stuck with a salad… No dressing.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Mitchie asked. "We can't find Tess _or _Shane. What if they went off together somewhere or something?"

"He wouldn't do that." Nate shook his head. "We told him to stay away from her."

"Oh, because he listens to everything you say?" Alex frowned. "We wouldn't have been looking for him all day if he did."

"It's strange that we can't find Tess," Peggy said.

"Okay, can we all just eat and talk about the mission later?" Caitlyn asked. "The quicker we eat, the quicker we can get back out there."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

* * *

><p>After dinner the group was standing outside the mess hall, all swatting at the mosquitos that were starting to come out as the sun went down. They had very little daylight left to work with, and there was a campfire sing-along that night that they all needed to chaperone. It was the same one that Mitchie sang backup for Tess for, when she'd worn that ridiculously tacky sequin outfit.<p>

"That thing was awful," Caitlyn said, regarding the memory.

"Yeah, I saw a picture of it." Alex wrinkled her nose.

"Let's not waste time digging up old memories that don't matter," Mitchie said, hoping to shut her best friend and lover down because she knew how they could get, and frankly, they just didn't have time for that. "We only have maybe thirty minutes before we have to report for the campfire."

"Well, you do," Alex said. "You're all counselors. I'm just a lowly kitchen worker… ex-kitchen worker, that is."

"I told you that Maggie can't fire you, only Brown can," Caitlyn responded.

"Worry about it tomorrow," Nate said. "We have to try to find those two once again."

"What's the point?" Peggy said. "They're obviously not here. We would have found them by now. And if they wanted to be found, they would have answered their phones when we called them."

"Still, what other choice do we have?" Mitchie asked with a shrug.

Jason said, "My feet hurt. Do we really have to?"

"Jason, why are you wearing designer shoes at camp?" Nate shook his head. "Do you even own a pair of sneakers?"

"No."

"People, focus!" Mitchie clapped her hands to get their attention. "Let's split up again."

* * *

><p>Shane stayed in the equipment shed until almost nightfall. Finally, when he could take the boredom no more, and felt it safe, he packed up his camera and left, catcher's mask secured under his arm.<p>

He had to get to Brown's cabin, quickly. He couldn't risk being seen.

He kept his shades on despite the dark and walked quickly. Once he thought he saw Nate so he dove into a bush, but it turned out to be some other guy with excessively curly hair. He realized his mistake when he noticed this guy was smiling. That couldn't be Nate. Nate didn't smile.

One time he did see Jason, though. He was walking with Peggy, so Shane ducked behind a cabin until they passed by the bathrooms. That was too close of a call for him. Brown's cabin was in sight, so he sprinted the rest of the way.

He made it inside and slammed the door closed behind him, breathing heavily. He was starting to rethink his plan of becoming a spy if his music career ever went south. All this sneaking around and running was making him way too nervous.

Shane surveyed his uncle's cabin. It was the only private cabin on the campgrounds and Brown was the only person so busy that he was only ever in his cabin to sleep, and that wouldn't be until very late that night because of the campfire. No one should interrupt him and Tess. That was what he was hoping on, anyway.

He took out the camera and turned it on. He set it up on the dresser to test it out. With the lamp on, there was just enough light. He took off his shirt and put it on top the camera, trying to hide it. He set it up as well as he could without making it look too obvious. Being that it was no hidden camera, that was as good as he could do. He just decided he wouldn't give her the chance to look there.

He looked down at the catcher's mask. This was it. He just hoped it work.

Everything was set. All he had to do now was wait for Tess.

* * *

><p>Tess knew she had a job to do, she really did, but it was nowhere near as important to her as spending the night with Shane Gray was. She had no idea what he had in store for them, but she wanted to be prepared for <em>anything<em> and _everything_.

So, after talking to him in the woods she hopped in her car and searched on her phone for the nearest day spa. She called and told them she was on her way

When she walked in nearly an hour and a half later, the staff was ready to welcome TJ Tyler's one and only daughter. She got the full treatment, and for a discount.

Hours later Tess emerged from the spa, having had a complete wax (eyebrows, legs, bikini, etc.), a massage, and manicure and pedicure. Her skin was shining and flawless. She left without so much as a thank you or leaving a tip, and the staff smiled and waved as she drove away.

Once she was out of the parking lot their smiles fell and they simultaneously mutter curses under their breath.

* * *

><p>Jason, Nate, Shane, Peggy, Mitchie, Alex, and Caitlyn met at the campfire with heavy hearts. They had failed in their quest to find the most annoying people they all knew.<p>

"Now what?" Caitlyn asked glumly.

"Now we do our jobs," Nate answered.

"Why should you?" Alex said. "It's not like Shane and Tess have been doing their jobs all day. _They _should be fired, not me."

"Oh my gosh, just go talk to Brown," Caitlyn said. "You're like a broken record."

"Hey, you, rude," Mitchie said, coming to her girlfriend's defense.

"Sorry," Caitlyn said, rubbing the back of her sore neck. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, we've all had a long day," Mitchie agreed. "But we can't start fighting amongst ourselves. We aren't our own enemies."

"Then who is?" Jason asked.

"At the moment?" Alex sighed. "Shane and Tess. But Shane has always been my enemy, so that's nothing new."

"Look, Nate's right," Mitchie said. "We should just do our jobs. There's nothing else we can do right now."

"Besides, most things turn up when you stop looking for them," Peggy chimed in.

"Yeah, maybe they'll show up for the campfire," Jason said. "There's gonna be toasted marshmallows. Who could resist?"

"Yeah, you're not going near those this time," Nate said.

"Why not?" Jason asked with a pout.

"Because last time you caught a marshmallow on fire, and then you caught _me _on fire!"

"On an accident!" Jason said defensively.

Nate shook his head and walked away, Jason following.

"Guess they're going to work," Peggy said. "I think I'll do that, too. Besides, I left Ella alone too long. Lord only knows what kind of trouble she got herself into."

Peggy walked off, and Caitlyn turned to Mitchie and Alex.

"I'll leave you two alone," she told them. "You could probably use a moment to yourselves."

"Thanks," Mitchie said to Caitlyn's back as she walked off. With a sigh, Mitchie took Alex's hand. "Can we go sit somewhere? I just want to sit down."

Alex nodded and led them to a log at the edge of the firelight. Everyone else was sitting closer, so they were relatively alone.

Mitchie leaned her head on Alex's shoulder and laced their fingers together. Alex rested her head atop Mitchie's. They stared at the flames dancing as the faint sound of chatter reached their ears. The singing hadn't started yet, so they had some peace.

"Mitchie, what happens when your album releases?" Alex asked. The question had been weighing on her mind all day. "You don't want all this publicity now, but you're going to have it. You're a teen mom _and _gay. And plus, with your talent, there's no way you'll fly under the radar."

"I know the press will have a field day with me." Mitchie let out a sigh. "I just want it all on my terms. I don't want it to look like I'm using Shane's fame to get a name for myself."

"I understand, I guess I was just wondering…" Alex hesitated, trying to figure out the right words. "Are you going to be honest with the world about Shane being the father?"

"Once I have my career set up and feel comfortable with the success I've made on me own, if he wishes, yes, I'll tell the public," Mitchie answered. "Besides, he said he wants to be in Sam's life. If they see him with Sam they'll kind of figure it out. Plus, there are pictures of me and Shane from my first summer here. There will probably be rumors about it from the start."

"Well, I'll go along with whatever you want to do," Alex said.

Mitchie lifted her head, causing Alex to do so as well. They looked at each other.

"You're so sweet. Thank you." Mitchie gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips. "Honestly, you've been the best through all of this. Not many people would put up with all this crap. Then again, not many girls would have gotten involved with a pregnant girl."

"Well, I'm not most people."

Mitchie smiled. "I've noticed. That's one of the things I love about you." She squeezed Alex's hand. "You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me." Her brow furrowed. "How do you feel about all this?"

"I mean, it's not the best situation, but being a wizard, this is actually the closest thing to a normal life I've ever had," Alex said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to handle the fame?" Mitchie asked. "It's not just going to be me and Sam in the public's eyes. It'll be you, too. If you don't think you can handle it, I don't have to do the album. I can still do music, just for me. Maybe be a music teacher."

"Mitchie, what are you saying?" Alex asked concernedly. "Are you seriously saying you would give up your album for me?"

"I don't want to put you in the spotlight if you don't want to be."

"Are you kidding?" Alex smiled. "I love attention. You should know that more than anyone. Something else you should know is that I would never, _ever_ let you give up your music career for me. It's your dream, and you're going to live it. I'll come along for the ride. Where you go, I go, and what you do, I do, baby." She kissed Mitchie's forehead.

"I fucking love you," Mitchie said softly.

"I fucking know," Alex said with a small smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick, short chapter. I'll try to get something else up within the next two weeks. Bother me on twitter and it'll probably happen ( demetriafeels). <strong>

**Review it now (PLEASE?).**


	23. S'Mores

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Well, it took me under a month to update, so I'd say that's progress.**

* * *

><p>By the time Tess arrived back at Camp Rock it was already dark. From the parking lot she could see smoke billowing from the raging campfire. Amateur singing floated to her ears after she cut the engine and stepped out of her Range Rover. She sneered at the off-key group of seven-year-old's attempt to sing an Adele song.<p>

_She_ was never that bad. That was certain.

Locking the over-sized and over-priced vehicle, Tess left the parking lot. The campgrounds were empty. Everyone was at the campfire, so no children were running around. Plus, it was night, so no one would be out if they couldn't see.

A mosquito landed on Tess' arm and began to suck, but stopped when she realized how bitter the blood tasted. That was the mosquito's last thought before Tess smacked the life out of her.

"Blood sucking demons," Tess muttered angrily. She noticed she had guts on her hand and squealed in disgust.

She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her hand sanitizer, emptying almost the whole bottle into her hand just for this one cleaning job.

Growling in frustration, Tess threw the hand sanitizer back into her purse and continued on her journey.

As Brown's cabin came into sight, her stomach started turning. She felt she knew what to expect from Shane, but she wasn't so sure. She was used to dealing with rich boys sniffing around her, but never a famous one. What if she said something stupid and he lost interest? She'd never be able to live with herself afterwards.

When she reached the porch, she fluffed out her hair and put on a confident smile. Tess knocked on the door.

Inside the cabin, Shane waited. When he heard the knock on the door, he smiled to himself.

"Showtime," he muttered under his breath.

Shane picked up the catcher's mask and secured it over his face. It smelled bad, but that was something he knew he had to deal with. Then he went over and turned on the camera. He cleared his throat.

"Come in."

Tess entered, stopping dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Shane.

"What are you wearing?" she asked uncertainly.

"Tess…" He moved so that he was standing in the shot of the camera better, near the bed. "I've been waiting, longing to see you."

She smiled, her uncertainty faltering. "Really?"

He nodded through the mask. "Come here."

She dropped her purse near the door and went over to him. When she was standing in front of him, he took her hands in his.

"Now, listen very carefully," he said. "I have a few rules, and you must follow them at all times."

"Okay…" she stared up at him.

"The first is never refer to me by name," he said.

"But, Sh—"

"Ah, ah," he interrupted her, and she grew silent. "The next is that you must do everything I tell you to… And this isn't a rule, but more like a statement. I'm keeping the mask on."

"I don't know. This is a little weird." She tried to back away. He kept hold of her hands.

"You knew what I wanted when I asked you here, didn't you?" he stared at her through the mask. She grew flustered.

"Well, yes, but—"

He lowered his voice so the camera mic wouldn't pick it up, "Look, all rock stars have eccentric sex habits they like to perform sometimes. I only pull out the mask with special girls." He smirked and tucked her hair behind her ear. This time, when he spoke, he was louder, "You know how special I think you are, don't you?"

She blushed and batted her eyes at him. "How special?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Very. Now go sit on the bed and strip. Hurry. I'm getting impatient."

Tess, though she felt very odd, did as told. She went over to the bed and undressed, first pulling off her tank top. Standing there with only her bra, she felt exposed. She didn't feel comfortable about this at all, but it was _Shane Gray_. How could she say no?

When she was fully stripped, she sat on the bed and cleared her throat, blushing.

Shane went over, stood in front of her, and dropped his pants.

* * *

><p>Even with the campfire in full swing Mitchie and Alex hung back, somewhat in the shadows. They needed the fun aura of the campfire and festivities, but also needed a little time to themselves. It had been a long day.<p>

They sat on their log, Alex's arms wrapped protectively around Mitchie and Mitchie's head resting on Alex's shoulder… That is, until Alex saw they were making s'mores.

A young boy passed in front of them, chocolate dripping down his shirt and marshmallow smeared around his lips while the rest of his treat soiled his hand. Alex sat upright and gasped, craning her neck to see where the treat had come from. She spotted a table and smiled widely, until she noticed who was manning it—Maggie.

Mitchie took note and chuckled to herself.

"Want me to get you a s'more?" she asked her girlfriend.

Alex looked at her appreciatively. "Would you?"

Mitchie nodded and untangled herself from Alex. "Be right back," she announced and placed a quick kiss on Alex's lips.

Alex walked away, appreciating Mitchie's curves as she went.

Mitchie reached the table and picked up a napkin with all the ingredients she needed: chocolate, gram cracker, and of course, the marshmallow.

She noticed Caitlyn by the fire, helping a group of young girls, probably from her hip hop class. Mitchie recognized some of them from her guitar class as well. When she went over she was greeted with a chorus of hellos from the eager children. Caitlyn smiled at her friend.

"Where's Alex?" Caitlyn asked. "I expected her to be first in line when they broke out the s'mores stuff."

"We've been sitting on a bench, off to the side," Mitchie explained. "Needed a little time to ourselves. Then she wouldn't go anywhere near Maggie, so I'm here."

Caitlyn shook her head amusedly. "I've never known Alex to be afraid of anything, but Maggie seems to get to her."

"I don't get it, either." Mitchie shook her head. "Got an extra stick?" She held up the marshmallow which needed to be toasted.

Caitlyn nodded and handed her a clean one.

"Girls, do you see Miss Peggy over there?" Caitlyn asked the children, pointing to Peggy on the other side of the large fire pit. "Why don't you go ask her to help you finish with these marshmallows? Miss Mitchie and Miss Caitlyn need to have an adult conversation."

The girls groaned in protest, but did as told. Mitchie smirked as they left.

"Adult conversation, huh?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm pretty sure you know all about the birds and the bees. You and Gabe only waited like, what, a week after you started dating?"

Caitlyn shoved her friend's shoulder. "Shut up." She grinned. "I was going to tell you that… I know."

Mitchie's brow furrowed. "Know what?"

"About Alex," Caitlyn clarified. "The whole Abra Ca Dabra thing?"

Mitchie froze. Caitlyn squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to anyone," she said. "I just wanted you to know that I know, so if you need to talk about anything, I'm here."

"Caitlyn, I can't," Mitchie said through clenched teeth, checking over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening. "There are rules. I'm not even supposed to know… Shit!"

The marshmallow Mitchie was toasting caught fire. Mitchie blew on it to put it out, but the damage was done. It was ruined. Caitlyn apologetically handed her another stick with a new marshmallow.

"Okay, Mitchie," Caitlyn said quietly. "But she really is, isn't she… A witch or something?"

"Wizard," Mitchie corrected. "Why did she tell you?" she asked crossly. "She didn't even tell _me_."

"She didn't," Caitlyn clarified. "I saw her do something to the reporter with a wand. She wouldn't tell me anything."

"She can't, Cay," Mitchie said. "It could put her whole family in danger."

"What about you?"

Mitchie shook her head. "I'm fine. She's going to lose her powers anyway. Only one person in her family can have powers, and since she's with me, a mortal, she'd have to give them up even if she won the competition."

"Competition?"

"Caitlyn," Mitchie groaned, removing the marshmallow from the flame to avoid burning that one, too. "I've already said too much. Just… Everything's fine, okay? Don't ask anymore, or I'll have to tell her to perform a memory charm on you."

"You'd let her perform a spell on me?" Caitlyn asked in shock.

"Okay, maybe I'd get Justin to do it," Mitchie said, smirking. "She's quite good at some things, but others she just can't grasp."

Caitlyn's eyes twinkled. "I want to ask more, but I won't… Just tell me one thing." Mitchie looked at her expectantly. "The stuff you have seen, is it cool?"

Mitchie smiled. "It's amazing."

She walked away, putting the s'more together.

* * *

><p>Shane thrust himself into Tess, groaning. Perspiration rolled down his face from inside the mask. He wanted to take it off, but knew he couldn't. He still wore his shirt, his pants gathered around his ankles.<p>

"Say your name," Shane ordered the blonde beneath him.

"_My_ name?" she asked as he slammed into her.

"You. Heard. Me," he spoke each word with a thrust.

"Tess Tyler," she said.

"Louder," he instructed.

"Tess Tyler!"

He grabbed her hair and turned her face slightly, so the camera could catch a good look at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tess Tyler!" she screamed.

Shane thrust a few more times until his body shuddered, and he let out a loud moan, coming into the condom he would never again forget.

* * *

><p>Alex smiled brightly when Mitchie returned.<p>

"That took a while," she said. "Thought you got lost or something."

"I burned the first marshmallow," Mitchie explained, handing over the s'more, which Alex took excitedly. "And I was talking to Caitlyn."

"What about?" Alex took a bite, nearly moaning in ecstasy.

"You and magic," Mitchie said, causing Alex to choke. Mitchie rubbed her back soothingly. "You're not very good at keeping secrets, you know. How you kept the fact that you're a lesbian hidden for sixteen years is beyond me."

"Caitlyn," Alex grumbled, wiping some chocolate off the back of her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry, she won't say anything to anyone else," Mitchie assured her. "I told her you'd put a spell on her."

Alex chucked. "I've thought about it before, like that time I had a headache and she would not stop talking."

Mitchie smacked Alex's shoulder as her girlfriend took another bite of the s'more.

"No charming our friends," Mitchie scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Alex smiled, chocolate and marshmallow stuck to her lips.

"You've got a little…" Mitchie gestured to her mouth.

"What?"

Mitchie smirked. "Here, let me."

She leaned forward and kissed Alex firmly on the lips. When she pulled back she licked her own lips, removing any traces of the treat. Alex smirked.

"I think I have more," she said before crashing her lips against Mitchie's again.

Mitchie lifted her right hand and put it on the back of Alex's neck, securing her girlfriend there. With her left she reached out and snatched Alex's s'more. Alex pulled back from the kiss immediately.

"Hey!" she protested.

Mitchie took a quick bite before handing the treat back. Alex shook her head and took a bite herself. Mitchie chewed and watched the muscles of Alex's face move as she chewed as well. She was stunning, especially with the glow of the campfire casting off her tan skin. Mitchie wondered to herself how she even remembered how to breathe while looking at her girlfriend.

Alex swallowed. "What?" she asked, noticing Mitchie watching her.

Mitchie shook her head. "Nothing… You're just… Really beautiful, Alex."

Alex blushed. "You're the beautiful one, Mitch."

"I don't know." Mitchie reached up her hand and stroked Alex's brow with the pad of her thumb. "I'd have to disagree."

"Well, let's agree to disagree, then." Alex popped the rest of the s'more into her mouth and dusted off her hands of any crumbs.

Mitchie smiled and buried her face in Alex's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Shane disposed of the condom in the trash bin by the bed. He turned to look at Tess, who was still naked and panting on the bed.<p>

"Why are you still wearing that mask?" she questioned.

"Get dressed and get out," he told her.

She sat up quickly. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Tess sat there in shock, staring at Shane. When she realized he wasn't kidding she growled and scrambled for her clothes.

"You're a fucking dick," she screeched as she climbed into her lacy underwear.

"Yeah, well, you're a soulless slut," he rebutted, pulling up his pants and zipping them.

Tess threw a shoe at him, but he ducked and it missed. She growled again and finished dressing. Shane retrieved her shoe for her and dropped it at her feet.

"Don't let the door hit your flat ass on the way out," he said, unfeeling.

She slipped her shoes on, tears coming to her eyes. She went over to the door and stood at it. Tess looked over her shoulder one last time.

"You have a small dick," she said before walking out the door and into the night.

Shane frowned and patted his package. "Liar," he said to himself, even if it wasn't the first time he'd heard it.

He went over to where he'd stashed the video camera and took it from its hiding spot, stopping the recording. He rewound to right before when he came and pressed play.

The sound of Tess shouting her own name rang out from the device. Shane smiled and finally pulled off the mask. He had what he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the new chapter. Hope you liked it, even if there was some straight people stuff in there... Ew, right?<strong>

**REVIEW IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**


	24. Insurance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**So if you followed me on twitter, you might have noticed that I deleted it. That was for personal reasons, and I felt I needed to. I might come back, but I haven't decided yet. Don't be surprised either way, no matter what happens.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie and Alex split with the others after the campfire, having texted Justin right before its end to have Sam waiting for them at the cabin. They all knew there was nothing more they could do that day, and the young mothers were going through serious baby withdrawals. They hadn't seen Sam all day, and it was taking its toll.<p>

The girls practically raced each other to the cabin, rushing inside and smiling brightly when they saw Justin sitting on the floor playing cars with Sam.

"Baby boy!" Mitchie cooed happily, throwing her stuff by the door.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Alex said just as happily.

"Mama! Mommy!" Sam reached his hands out towards them with a huge grin. "Missed you!"

Mitchie and Alex both got down on their hands and knees and crawled over to Sam, planting kisses on both of his cheeks while he struggled to wrap his arms around both of their necks and hug them each at the same time.

"We missed you, little prince," Alex told him, trying once again in vain to smooth his hair in the back.

He laughed and grabbed her fingers. "No," he fussed at her.

"Don't fuss at Mama," Mitchie scolded playfully, tickling her son's sides, getting a loud giggle in response.

"What happened to you?" Alex said, looking to Justin and gesturing to a huge, reddish-orange stain on the front of his white v-neck. "You and Sam have a food fight?"

"No," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "Max wanted to see what it would be like to have _bouncy_ meat balls on his meat ball sub, so he enchanted them. When I get back I have to help dad scrub down the ceiling."

Alex laughed slightly. "What an idiot."

"Yeah, well…" Justin trailed off. "Look, I don't think it's good to leave Sam with me as much as you have these past couple of days," he admitted. "Not that I don't love having him… He just really misses you guys. He asks for you all day. And now look at him."

He nodded to Sam, who still had his arms wrapped around Mitchie's neck, now sitting in Mitchie's lap. He had his little feet resting on Alex's knee, needing to be in physical contact with her somehow.

"I know," Mitchie said, sighing heavily through her nose. "Shouldn't happen anymore. We got the reporter stuff sorted out, and it should be easy to take care of Tess, too."

"It should be?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her.

"Once we find her," Mitchie clarified. "You put a spell on that reporter. Why don't we just do that to Tess? Force her into silence with a charm. Or just send her to Tahiti."

Alex smirked at Mitchie's suggestion. "As much as I'd love to just zap her somewhere, I'm sure she'd find her way back. But an obedience spell like the one I put on the reporter might work."

"Man, that is not how Dad wants us to be using our powers," Justin said, shaking his head.

"Hush, Justin," Alex said. "Would you rather everyone found out about us?"

"No, I would not." He sighed and stood up. "Glad at least one part of that worked out. Now, I gotta go help dad clean the sub shop. Call me if you need anything… And I know you will."

Mitchie and Alex stood as well, Mitchie switching Sam over to her hip. He nuzzled into her side.

"We will try to get this all taken care of on our own," Mitchie told him. "I think we did a pretty good job today. Even if we didn't find Tess or Shane."

"Why didn't you just try a locator spell?" Justin offered.

Alex smacked her forehead with her palm. "Of course!"

Justin shook his head amusedly. "You forgot all about locator spells? This reminds me of the time Dad took your wand and you forgot you could still use finger magic."

"Hey, in my defense, I had just met Mitchie at the time," Alex said. "Her stupid pretty face made me super forgetful then. I had a lot on my mind."

"My stupid pretty face?" Mitchie asked with a laugh. "Don't blame me for your terrible memory."

Alex opened her mouth to retort, but Justin stepped up, opening his arms to hug his sister.

"I'm gonna go now," he said, and she stepped into his hug. "Be careful."

"Always am," she responded.

Justin rolled his eyes and released her. "Yeah, okay." He put an arm around Mitchie and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Mitch." He gave Sam a kiss as well. "See ya later, buddy."

Sam smiled sheepishly, but hugged himself closer to Mitchie, not wanting to be taken again.

"Look, he's sick of you," Alex said, laughing. "I know the feeling, Sam."

Justin pinched Alex on the arm.

"Ouch!" she squealed, bringing her arm back to sock her brother.

She didn't get the chance, though. Next thing she knew, there was a flash of yellow light and Justin vanished into thin air.

"The nerve," Alex said, dropping her fist.

Mitchie chuckled, shaking her head. She shifted Sam a little, settling him in a better position.

"So, are we going to try that locator spell?" she asked, looking to Alex in apprehension.

"Depends," Alex said. "Are we going to go looking for him as soon as we've located him?"

"I guess," Mitchie said with a shrug.

"What will we do with Sam?" Alex asked. "We can't separate him from us again. Look how much he's clinging to you." She gestured to the baby's arms, still circling Mitchie's neck.

"He'd be doing the same if you were holding him," Mitchie said, thinking Alex was jealous.

"I know, just…" Alex sighed. "We can't pass him off to anyone again tonight. Justin's right."

"He can come with us," Mitchie said. "No harm in that. All of Connect 3 know about Sam. Let's just do it soon so we can get Sam in bed for a decent time."

"Okay," Alex agreed with a nod.

She took her wand from its holder and held it out in front of her. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the spell. Usually she just made up her own with cleverly rhymed words, but this one was a jumble on syllables she had to say exactly right. Also, her mind had to be clear of everything except the face of the person she was looking for. She needed an item that belonged to them, as well. She didn't have that, and as much as it killed her, she'd have to use Sam as a substitute because he had Shane's genes, which meant they were connected enough for the spell to work.

Alex opened her eyes, having remembered the spell, and walked over to Mitchie and Sam. She held out her hand to the baby.

"Sammy, can you hold Mama's hand, please?" she asked sweetly.

"What for?" Mitchie asked as Sam reached out and placed his little hand in Alex's.

"You'll see," she said before closing her eyes again. She took in deep breaths and pictured Shane, his dumb face which she hated so much, then she muttered, "_Locus in loco de Shane Gray._"

Behind Alex's closed lids came brilliant images. First she saw the Earth as someone might from space, then it zoomed into North America, next to Mississippi, the town they were in, and finally the sign for Camp Rock flashed before her eyes.

Meanwhile, Sam was emanating a soft, golden light from being used in the spell.

"Alex, babe, Sam's glowing," Mitchie said, a little alarmed.

"Shh," Alex told her, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

Alex saw a cabin, then the picture zoomed in, like a camera lens, showing the cabin number. Then the walls of the cabin faded away and Alex could see into the living room, where Shane was sitting on the couch with a laptop on his lap.

Alex's eyes flashed open, and Sam stopped glowing.

"That jerk has been in his cabin the whole time!" Alex exclaimed, annoyance etched on her face.

"Lex, what was just going on with Sam?" Mitchie asked, not worried about Shane at the moment, but more the well-being of her son. "He was glowing!"

"Huh?" Alex seemed confused. "Oh, I had to use something connected to Shane for the spell to find him. Usually we use something that belongs to who we're looking for, like an item of clothing, or something they use a lot, like a cell phone, but I didn't have any of that. So I used Sam since, unfortunately, he has Shane's genes. He's fine, see?"

"Wow," Mitchie said, interested. "So, like, you could use my parents to find me? Or someone could use Justin or Max to find you?"

Alex nodded. "It can be a person as long as you have some kind of special bond with them. Whether it be blood, or something else." She smiled. "Like, if I needed to find you, I wouldn't even need something that belonged to you since you're already so special to me."

Mitchie smiled brightly. "Okay, that's really cute, and I'm totally going to gush about that later, but right now I think we need to gather up the gang and go yell at Shane."

"Well, I don't know about yelling, 'cause that'll scare Sam," she said, squeezing the toddler's hand, which she still held in her own, softly. "But I'm all for stern, loud talking."

"But you love yelling," Mitchie said, surprised. "Especially at people you hate."

Alex smiled. "And I can't promise I won't want to. But I'll try not to. For Sam's sake."

Mitchie leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "That's my big, grown-up girlfriend." She smiled. "Can you take Sam? I'm going to text everyone and tell them to head to Connect 3's cabin before Shane can go missing again."

Alex nodded. "Come here, Sammy," she said, holding out her arms for Sam to jump into.

He hesitated, not wanting to leave Mitchie's arms at first, but decided going to Alex would mean he was still in the arms of one of his mothers. He untangled his arms from around Mitchie's neck and let Alex take him. Alex lifted him in the air and threw him slightly, catching him safely again. Sam giggled and clapped.

"Again!" he insisted.

Alex smiled and obliged, tossing him again. Meanwhile, Mitchie typed out a group text to everyone who had been on the quest for Tess and Shane earlier, telling them to meet at Connect 3's cabin. She was unconcerned with Alex tossing Sam in the air because Alex did it all the time, and she trusted her girlfriend to keep her son safe.

"Wait, how would we know where Shane is?" Mitchie asked, realizing the hole in their plan. "How do we explain that?"

Alex settled Sam on her hip and hesitated. "Um, tell them it's just a hunch, that they should check there. They're going to be too preoccupied with finding him that no one's going to question us. Trust me."

"If you say so," Mitchie said. She adjusted her text and sent it. "So, I guess let's go so we can meet them all there."

Alex nodded. With Sam on her hip, she went over to the door and opened it, holding it wide open. "After you," she told her girlfriend, gesturing out the door.

* * *

><p>Nate was bent on the ground, tying the shoe of a small camper with chocolate stains on his t-shirt from a s'more. Jason stood by, wearing matching stains on his own shirt.<p>

"There ya go, buddy," Nate said, standing up and smiling at the camper.

"Thanks, Mister!" the camper said, giving a grin to show a missing front tooth.

Nate reached out and ruffled the boy's blond hair. "Be careful not to get anymore chocolate on your shirt. Go have fun."

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically and ran off to join a group of campers his age. Nate, still smiling, looked to Jason.

"Ya know, maybe this whole baby thing isn't all bad," he told his bandmate. "Kids are okay. Might be fun having Sam come visit us on tour and stuff… It Mitchie were to allow him, that is."

"Kids are great," Jason said in agreement. "I can't wait to be a dad."

"Well, wait a little bit, at least," Nate warned. "We've got enough on our plates right now."

"Hey, Nate! Jason!" Caitlyn called out to them, approaching. She held her cell phone in her hand. Peggy was on her heels. "Did you get Mitchie's text?"

Nate and Jason looked to each other quickly before they both reached into their pockets and pulled out their phones. Sure enough, they each had a message from the singer. They both read the message.

"Well, maybe she's right about this hunch," Nate commented, locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket once again. "We haven't checked the cabin since before we had dinner. Maybe he's back now."

"It's worth a shot," Peggy said, glad to be a part of the good guys for once and enjoying every minute of it.

"Let's go," Caitlyn said.

"What about to campfire?" Jason asked. "We're supposed to be watching the kids."

"Mitchie and Alex left, and no one noticed they're gone except us," Nate said. "Besides, it's almost over. Most of the campers have gone to their cabins by now. We'll come back after and help clean up. No big deal."

Jason shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Mitchie and Alex stood outside of Connect 3's cabin, Alex still holding Sam. They looked around anxiously, waiting for the others to show up.<p>

"Should we go in, or should we wait for everyone else?" Mitchie asked in a hushed tone, not wanting her voice to carry into the cabin and alert Shane of their presence.

"If we go in now it would be just us," Alex said. "But if we wait it would be like an ambush. There would be nowhere for him to run."

Mitchie considered it for a moment and was about to open her mouth to answer when her eyes fixed on something over Alex's shoulder. Alex, following her girlfriend's gaze, turned around in time to see Nate and Jason coming around the corner with Caitlyn and Peggy right behind them.

"Guess that's our answer," Alex said as the others drew closer. "We peeked in the window," she said, addressing her friends. "He's in there. On his laptop."

"Great, we've been running around in a frenzy and he's probably checking his Twitter," Nate said with a huff.

"Awe, how come he didn't tweet me?" Jason asked with a pout.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Caitlyn asked, ignoring Jason, just like everyone else did.

"I suppose we just go in there and talk to him," Nate suggested.

Alex snorted. "We spent all day looking for him, yet we didn't have a plan on what to do when we found him." She held up a thumb. "Good job, guys."

"Wait, what's Sam doing here?" Caitlyn asked. She walked over and placed a hand on her godson's back. "Hey, little guy."

"Nanny!" Sam smiled at her, but made no move to get out of Alex's arms.

Caitlyn beamed and kissed the side of his head.

"God, he's cute, Mitchie," Peggy said.

Mitchie smiled in return. "Thanks."

"What's he doing here, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked again.

"Well, he couldn't stay with Justin _forever_, now could he?" Alex answered for her girlfriend. "We figured this was safe."

"But what if Tess had been inside with him?" Nate asked.

"Then one of us would have gone back to the cabin with him, I don't know!" Alex said, getting frustrated. "Does it really matter right now? She's not in there. Let's focus on the task at hand."

"Right," Nate said. "So, what are we going to do?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "For God's sake," she said in an agitated voice.

Carrying Sam, she climbed the steps to the cabin, opened the door, and stormed in. The rest of the group outside the door exchanged surprised looks before scrambling after her.

Shane looked up from his computer when Alex walked in, balancing his son on her lap.

"Alex? Sam?" he questioned, setting the laptop beside him on the couch. Then the rest of the group stumbled through the door. "Mitchie, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Peggy… Can I help you?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Nate asked in an angry voice.

"Can you watch your language around Sam?" Alex asked. "He's only supposed to pick up those words from me, thanks."

"Not even you," Mitchie said sternly. She looked to Shane. "But, yes, where have you been?"

"We've been looking all over for you!" Nate added.

"I know," Shane said, standing. "You've only called me sixteen times." He looked at them pointedly. "Per person."

"Well can you blame us?" Nate asked. "We tell you not to go near Tess, and then you and she _both _go missing the whole day?"

"Tess was missing the _whole_ day?" Shane asked, interested.

"Yeah," Peggy said.

"Well, she wasn't with me," Shane said with a smirk. "Not the whole day, anyway. Only part of it."

"What did you get up to?" Nate asked crossly.

"I took care of business." Shane defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. "You didn't want to listen to what I had to say. You just bossed me around, like that was the end of it. Well, it's my life. It was my problem to deal with. You don't have a say in it, Nate. We may be in a band, but it's my kid, my responsibility. Not yours." He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. "So I did what I had to do to protect Sam."

Mitchie eyed him suspiciously, an unpleasant feeling in her gut as to where this was going. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I got insurance."

Shane picked up his laptop, used the touchpad to find the file he had deposited from the camera, and set it to full screen. He scrolled to a certain part in the video, pressed the play button, and held the laptop out for them to see.

Sounds of grunting and moaning filled the room while an image of Shane thrusting himself into Tess played on the screen.

When everyone realized what they were watching there was a collective gasp and gagging noises. Alex brought her hand up to cover Sam's eyes while Mitchie used hers to cover his ears.

"There is a baby here, you fuckhead!" Alex yelled, free to curse because Mitchie was shielding Sam from sound.

Shane closed the laptop and gave them a triumphant smirk.

"What the hell was that?" Nate asked, his eyes burning from what he'd seen. "Was that you nailing Tess… while wearing a fucking _catcher's mask_?!"

"Maybe it was me, maybe it wasn't," Shane said with a shrug. "Whoever it is, they're wearing a mask. You can't identify him. Even if you try, you'll never confirm it because you can't see his face."

Mitchie removed her hands from Sam's ears while Alex uncovered his eyes.

"But you can see Tess' face," Alex said, realization dawning on her.

"You're going to blackmail her into silence," Mitchie said, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock.

Shane held up the laptop with a smile. "Insurance," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the comment about Jason wanting to be a dad is because Kevin welcomed his daughter into the world today. Welcome, Baby Jonas!<strong>

**REVIEW IT**


	25. Bath Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>Alex and Mitchie returned to their cabin with Sam in silence, each of them consumed with their thoughts. Sam, meanwhile, content to be back with his mothers, rested his head on Alex's shoulder and was fighting to keep his eyes open. It was getting late, after all.<p>

Mitchie looked to Sam and noticed sleep was about to consume him. "We need to bathe him before he falls asleep," she told Alex.

Alex nodded as they approached the cabin. Mitchie opened the door, and Alex walked inside. She bounced Sam slightly in hopes of somewhat waking him.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Sammy," she told him. "You need a bath."

"No." He buried his face in Alex's neck.

Alex chuckled slightly and looked to Mitchie. "Do we _have_ to?"

Mitchie smiled despite herself. "You're always so quick to give in to him. Yes, Alex, he needs a bath. Sam, you're getting a bath."

Sam looked up and pouted at his mother, making his eyes wide and giving her his best impression of a puppy dog.

Mitchie's hand clutched her heart, barely able to handle the cuteness. "Sam, no, don't do that to me." She looked at Alex. "Did you teach him that?"

"You're accusing me of teaching him how to get his way? Mitch, I'm offended," Alex said, and then she put on a face matching Sam's.

Mitchie groaned. "I cannot with you two." She put her hands on her hips. "Baths. All of us."

Alex sighed loudly. She hated taking baths just as much as Sam did, but she had to admit she'd probably feel a lot better once she was clean. She always did.

They gathered their clean clothes, towels, shower shoes, toiletries, and Sam's portable toddler tub, which was shaped like a whale, and made their way to counselor's showers. Only one shower was occupied when they got there, which was usually the case. They found most of the women counselors showered in the morning, so they mostly had the bathroom to themselves.

"I'll bathe Sam if you want to shower first," Mitchie offered Alex.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Save water. Shower with me."

Mitchie smacked her on the arm. "Sam's here," she reminded her. "Behave."

"It was a joke, Mitch," Alex said, laughing. "You go ahead and shower. I'll bathe the little guy."

"Are you two going to make a break for the cabin while I'm in the shower so that you can get out of bathing?" Mitchie asked suspiciously.

"I swear, you do not trust me." Alex looked to Sam. "Can you believe that?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Don't take sides, Samuel," Mitchie said, placing his portable tub on the counter next to the sinks. She placed the bag with his bag things next to it. "Okay, I'll be out soon." She kissed both Alex and Sam on their cheeks before heading for the showers.

"Wun!" Sam said when Mitchie turned the corner, pointing towards the door, letting Alex know he wanted her to make a run for it.

"Sam," Alex said with a laugh. "Maybe I am a bad influence, after all." Sam nodded his head enthusiastically, which made Alex laugh more. "Oh, who asked you?"

She set him down on the floor carefully and began readying the bath, using the sink to fill Sam's tub with warm water. Sam, meanwhile, stood by, watching Alex carefully. When he was sure she was occupied, he started running for the door. He went as fast as his little feet could carry him, pumping his arms as he ran. He was almost there…

"No you don't," Alex said, scooping up the toddler expertly with one arm.

"No," Sam protested as Alex carried him back over to the counter. "Mommy!" he called out for Mitchie.

"She's not going to help you," Alex said. "She's the one who wants you to have a bath, remember?"

Alex placed a pouting Sam on the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to delay his bath for as long as possible. Alex had to tickle him to get his arms uncrossed so she could lift his shirt over his head.

"Sam, would you please just cooperate?" she said, becoming irritated. "Ugh, I liked it better when you were half asleep." He continued to struggle. "Sam!"

The toddler looked up at his mother, saw the stern look she was giving him, and settled down. He knew better than to push her once she'd used that tone.

Alex was finally able to get Sam undressed as the sound of one of the showers stopped. Peggy emerged from the stalls as Alex was lowering the pouting boy into the tub.

"Hey," Peggy greeted. "Why the long face, Sam?"

"He hates baths," Alex said. "He usually doesn't mind unless…" She trailed off, seeming to realize something. She stuck her hand in his bag and searched until she pulled out his rubber duck.

"Ducky!" Sam said enthusiastically and held out his hands for it. Alex handed it to him, and he hugged it before dropping it in the water. "Quack, quack," he said happily.

"That's precious," Peggy said. "So I saw Tess…"

"What?" Alex asked incredulously as she reached into the bag again and pulled out Sam's baby soap.

"She's holed up in the cabin, lying in bed and crying her eyes out," Peggy said. "It's a sad sight, really. Ella keeps trying to comfort her, but so far Tess has only slapped her in the face a couple of times." She sighed. "I have no idea how I'm going to get to sleep tonight."

Alex squeezed some soap onto a wash cloth. "So she seems upset about the Shane thing?" She started washing Sam, soaping up his chest first.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm having a hard time feeling bad for her," Peggy admitted. "If she wouldn't have called the press Shane wouldn't have messed with her in the first place."

"Who would have thought that nimrod would be the one to come through for us in the end," Alex said, shaking her head.

Peggy shrugged. "I guess the only way to conquer evil is by being more evil." She smiled. "I'm gonna head back. I'll see you guys tomorrow. You're all going to be in Brown's cabin first thing, right?"

She was referring to the remainder of the plan. Shane, Nate, and Jason would meet Alex and Mitchie, with Sam, at Brown's cabin first thing in the morning. Shane would bring the video. Peggy was to tell Tess that Brown wanted to see her in his cabin at the same time. There, the confrontation would take place, and hopefully, Brown would can Tess. That was the plan, and the hope, at least.

Alex nodded slightly. "Bright and early, Brown's cabin."

Peggy waved and exited, and Mitchie's shower went off. Alex had finished scrubbing down Sam as Mitchie returned, now in pajamas, with her hair wet.

"Were you talking to someone?" she asked, coming up behind Alex and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Mitchie rested her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"Peggy," Alex said, ringing out the towel in the small tub Sam still sat in. "I washed his body. Did you want to wash his hair too?"

"I'll do it," Mitchie said, releasing Alex and moving to stand beside her. "You go ahead and take your shower."

Alex nodded and gathered her things. "Watch that one," she said, pointing to Sam. "He tried to make a break for it earlier. Caught him just before he reached the door."

"Samuel!" Mitchie said in a scolding tone, putting her hands on her hips and looking at her son.

He covered his eyes with his hands so he couldn't see her disapproving stare. He peeked at her between his fingers, but she was still looking at him, so he hid again.

* * *

><p>The family of three returned to the cabin, all smelling fresh and feeling a lot better. Sam was on the verge of sleep again, his eyelids drooping closed as Mitchie balanced him on her hip. With kisses from both of his mothers, he was tucked into his crib with Bobby secured under his arm.<p>

Mitchie sunk onto the bed and curled up, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Alex sat beside her, reached out, and tucked Mitchie's hair behind her ear.

"Want to talk about tomorrow?" Alex asked softly.

Mitchie shook her head. "Can we… can you…" She sighed. "Just hold me, okay?"

Alex nodded, and Mitchie unfolded her limbs, moving closer and nestling into Alex's side. Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie while Mitchie buried her face in Alex's chest. Alex slid her hand under Mitchie's gray t-shirt she wore to bed and rubbed small, soothing circles on Mitchie's back.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Mitchie asked. She closed her eyes and inhaled Alex's scent. "How did I get so lucky?"

Alex smiled to herself a little. "You must have done something very good in a past life."

Mitchie chuckled and lifted her head, meeting Alex's deep brown eyes. She gazed into them for a moment before trailing to Alex's lips. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. Alex sucked Mitchie's bottom lip and lightly dragged her nails against the skin of Mitchie's back.

"Thank you, Alex," Mitchie said when they pulled away.

"For what?" Alex questioned.

"For everything," she answered. "I know you say that I don't have to thank you for anything, ever, but I feel the need to say it sometimes. You've really enriched my life."

"And like you haven't enriched mine, Mitch?"

"God, would you just say 'you're welcome' instead of fighting me, just this once?" Mitchie asked with a slight laugh.

"Would that make you happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Alex shook her head a little. "Then you're welcome, I guess."

Mitchie gave her a quick peck on the lips. "There. Now was that so hard?"

"Yes," Alex joked. "I'm dying now, actually. That took everything I had in me."

"You can't die!" Mitchie exclaimed in mock horror. "I need someone to help me raise Sam and pay the other half of the rent!"

"Well, I suppose I could stick around," Alex said. "But it's gonna cost you."

"Whatever it takes," Mitchie said, nodding.

"It's gonna take a kiss, for starters."

Mitchie leaned in with a grin and kissed Alex firmly on the lips.

"What else?" she asked.

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "That's it for now. You've slowed the process. As for the full cure, I'll let you know."

"Would a good night's sleep wrapped in your lover's embrace help?" Mitchie asked.

"I think my doctor would recommend that, yes."

Mitchie smiled to Alex before detaching herself from her girlfriend and climbing under the covers. Mitchie patted the spot next to her in bed, and Alex settled in next to her. The other twin bed sat in the corner unused, being that Mitchie and Alex couldn't stand to sleep in separate beds, no matter how uncomfortable a one-person bed was for two people.

The pair giggled and groaned as they tried to adjust themselves in the small space, Alex receiving an elbow to the chest more than once. Finally, the situated themselves with Alex's arms around Mitchie, Mitchie cuddled into her girlfriend's side.

"Do you realize we haven't slept in separate beds in over a year?" Mitchie asked. "Because you just popped yourself into my room, and then a while after Sam was born, our parents just started letting you stay over. Now we have our own place."

"True," Alex said with a small smile. "At least those beds are made for two people."

"Couldn't you zap us in a bigger one?"

"What, you don't like being this close to me?" Alex asked in a joking tone.

"God, no, get _off_ me," Mitchie said, lightly pushing on Alex's chest.

"Never." Alex pulled Mitchie closer and kissed her all over her face.

Mitchie laughed and stopped fighting. She snuggled closer to Alex. "Good. I like having you by my side, Russo."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Torres," Alex said, running a hand through Mitchie's hair.

Mitchie smiled and closed her eyes, letting Alex's warmth wash over her. It wasn't long before she was asleep, Alex following closely after her.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Mitchie and Alex up bright and early, dressing for the day in almost complete silence. What they were about to do weighed heavily on their minds. Alex was barely able to get Sam to eat his breakfast of dry cereal, Mitchie having to step in and give him one of her stern looks. When it was time to head to Brown's cabin to meet Connect 3, Mitchie and Alex looked at each other.<p>

"Well, this is it," Mitchie said, her face showing her nerves.

"You know we have to do this, Mitchie," Alex said.

"I know," she agreed. "Doesn't mean I'm okay with it. Blackmail is just… well, it's wrong."

"So is exposing you and Sam to the world for her own amusement," Alex reminded her. She bent down and scooped up Sam off the floor. "We have to keep him safe, Mitch. That's our job."

"You're right." She nodded, sighing. "I just feel lousy."

"It'll be over before you know it, and then we can move on with our lives," Alex told her before lightly kissing her on the lips. "Shall we?"

Mitchie smirked. "Keep kissing me and we'll get through this no problem."

"That," Alex said with a smile, "I can do."

She leaned over and kissed Mitchie again, this time a little longer. Sam put his hands on their faces and pushed them away from each other.

"Kisses icky," he complained to them.

Mitchie and Alex shared a look before they each smothered the toddler with kisses, causing him to shriek and try to push them away again.

* * *

><p>Shane, Jason, and Nate stood outside Brown's cabin, waiting for Alex and Mitchie to arrive with Sam. Nate was checking his watch every five seconds, Jason was humming to himself happily, and Shane kept shifting the camera from hand to hand. He left his laptop back at the cabin for safekeeping.<p>

"Is that them?" Nate said, squinting in the distance.

"Well, they're two dark-haired girls, and one of them is carrying a baby, so yes, I think that's them, Nate," Shane answered.

"Don't be a dick," Nate scolded. "It's too early for that."

"I'm always a dick," Shane pointed out. "That's how I solved the problem, remember?"

"I thought you solved it _with_ your dick," Jason said.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, that too."

The girls reached them, both looking a bit uneasy, but Mitchie looking it way more. Alex balanced Sam on her hip, expertly steading him with one arm. Her other hand was latched firmly to Mitchie's.

"Ready for this?" Mitchie asked, looking at the boys.

"Yeah," Shane said with a nod. "You?"

"Ready or not, it has to be done," Alex said. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, short fluff chapter, but there ya go. Next chapter is when shit goes down.<strong>

**Review.**


	26. What Makes A Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Okay, so I got a new twitter. I'm trying to be better with this one. Follow me ( LoveofaWriter).**

* * *

><p>Shane rapped on Brown's door with his knuckles. The three young adults waited impatiently, their nerves causing them all to fidget. Sam, still balanced on Alex's hip, sensed the nervous energy and squirmed in her arms, whining softly. She shushed him and placed a kiss on his cheek to try to calm him, but he continued to pout, even if he quieted.<p>

Brown opened the door, his eyes growing wide in surprise to see the group assembled before him.

"Oh, shit, what did you do?" he asked, obviously expecting the worst.

"Language," Mitchie and Alex said together, both attempting to cover Sam's ears.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "But seriously, what have you all gotten into?"

"It's not us that's done something. It's Tess," Shane said.

"Tess?" Brown asked. "Tyler? What's she done?"

"Let us in, and we'll explain," Nate said.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," Brown said, but he stood back, holding the door open for the group to file in. "So I see you've talked to Mitchie then, Shane."

"Hmm?" Shane furrowed his brow, then remembered the last time he'd spoken to his uncle was right before he found out for sure that Sam was, in fact, his son. "Oh, yeah. He's mine. Sam, say hi to Uncle Brown."

"We've met," Brown said, smiling slightly at the young boy. "Remember me, Samuel?"

Sam frowned and cowered into Alex. It was too early, and there was too much stimulation already. And this man talked in a funny accent Sam wasn't used to.

"I feel that way about him, too, sometimes," Shane said sympathetically.

Brown frowned at Shane. "Do you have a reason to be here other than to annoy me? You said something about Tess Tyler."

"Right," Shane nodded. "She's a bitch."

"Language!" Mitchie scolded, smacking him on the arm. She stepped forward to take control of the situation. "What Shane means is, she found out Sam is Shane's, and she called a tabloid magazine to come here and dig up dirt on the situation."

Brown sighed. "Well, that's pretty despicable, but what am I supposed to do?"

"Mitchie isn't ready for the world to know about Sam, and I'm not either," Shane said. "She tried to force Mitchie and Sam into the spotlight before they were ready. Uncle Brown, this is your family, man. She tried to mess with your family. You don't think take this personally?"

"I do, Shane," Brown said, nodding. "But I don't know what to do. I mean, I can fire her, sure, but that doesn't stop the reporter."

"That's been taken care of, actually," Alex said with a mischievous smirk. "And you all didn't think I could do it."

"Still curious about how you accomplished that," Nate stated.

Mitchie shook her head. "Trust me, don't ask. Alex has her… ways."

Alex caught Mitchie's eye and winked at her girlfriend. They were leading everyone to think Alex was sneakier than she actually was. Magic was kind of sneaky, though, since no one else knew about it.

"Well, I can't stop her from calling another magazine, even if I do fire her," Brown said.

"That," Shane said, holding up his camera, "has also been taken care of."

Brown narrowed his eyes at the filming device. "What did you do?"

"Brown, Peggy said you wanted to see me—"

All heads turned and looked as Tess walked in the door to the cabin, stopping short when she saw all of them standing there, watching her.

"Shit," she said softly.

"Language!" Everyone in the room said, catching on.

"Bad!" Sam yelled, pointing at her.

"Don't point at me, brat," Tess snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't you dare—" Mitchie and Alex said in unison, both advancing on Tess, despite the fact that Alex still carried Sam. Shane and Nate had to reach out and grab them both before they got too close to her.

"Allow me, girls," Shane said, letting go of Mitchie's arm. He straightened up and walked closer to Tess. "Don't you ever, _ever_, talk about my son like that again."

"So he is yours." Tess smiled triumphantly. "Wow, ya know, a few summers ago I thought Mitchie was a prude. But turns out she's a total slut."

"You mean like you?" Shane asked, flipping open the viewing panel on the camera.

"What's that?" Tess's eyes landed on the camera and her face drained of all color.

"Your film debut, Tess," he said, pressing play.

Tess watched in horror as the scene unfolded on the screen. She saw herself getting plowed by the man who stood before her, and her jaw dropped open.

"What's on the camera?" Brown muttered to Nate.

"Trust me, you don't want to see," he answered.

_I'm Tess Tyler! _Came Tess's voice from the camera. Satisfied, Shane paused the video.

"As you can see, my face is covered, concealing my identity," he said with a wicked smile. "Yours, however, is very plainly seen. You even yell your name. How convenient for me. And for anyone who wishes to watch it. I can't wait to upload this onto the internet."

Tess's eyes widened in horror. "You're still in it. I can prove it somehow!"

"I'd like to see you try," Shane answered. "Besides, this can only make me look good. Sex scandals make men look awesome. Women, not so much. It's a crazy, twisted world, but hey, that's how it works. Gotta love double standards."

Tess glared at him before lunging for the camera. Shane easily moved it out of her way and held it over his head, out of her reach, laughing at the petit blonde.

"Really?" He smirked down at her. "Even if you could get ahold of this camera, you don't think I don't have several copies in safe places?"

Tears welled in Tess's eyes. She glanced over Shane's shoulder, to the group watching her. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life, even worse when she almost fell off stage two summers before when her mother had come see her perform at Final Jam.

"What do you want?" she asked in a low voice.

"I want you to beg for mercy," Shane said.

"Shane, no," Mitchie said, stepping up. "She's been through enough." She looked at Tess. "Just leave us alone, okay? Don't call anymore papers, magazines, anything. Back off. Keep your mouth shut. You do that, and no one else besides the people in this room will even know that the tape exists."

"Fine, Mitchie, you're such a softy." Shane rolled his eyes. "But, Tess, you say one word to anyone, and this thing goes viral." He nodded to Nate, then tossed the camera to his bandmate, who caught it with ease.

Tess sighed and wiped her runny nose on the back of her hand. "Anything else?"

Alex nudged Brown, who cleared his throat, looking very uncomfortable.

"Tess, you put me in an awkward position," he said. "I know I've known you for years, and you have given lots of money to the camp, but you interfered with my family, and I have no choice but to fire you."

"You can't do that," Tess said loudly, stamping her foot. "I have a contract."

"You breached the contract," Brown said.

"Yeah, and Shane breached her," Alex muttered under her voice.

Tess's face went a brilliant shade of red. "But who is going to teach singing?"

"I'll do it," Mitchie said, eagerly. "I can fit it in with my guitar classes."

"I can help with her guitar classes," Nate offered. "That is, if I can find time between my drum classes."

"I can teach drums!" Alex said excitedly. "I know how to play them! And I kind of need a new job… Since, well, since Maggie fired me."

"She doesn't have the authority to do that," Brown said, looking at her. "And good god, what did you do to get fired from kitchen staff?"

"Bitch is mean," Alex said with a shrug, then quickly added, "Sorry, Sam. Don't repeat that." She looked back to Brown. "In a way, it's kind of Tess's fault, actually. She kept causing drama so I had to run off to work out this family emergency we were having."

"Who even _are _you?" Tess asked defensively.

"That's my girlfriend," Mitchie said, just as defensive.

"You're a dyke now, too?" Tess asked with a snarky laugh. "Oh, that's just rich."

"Not a word," Nate said, tapping the camera in his hands. Tess gulped in response.

"Okay, I've got it," Brown said, snapping his fingers. "Mitchie takes over Tess's singing classes, Nate takes Mitchie's guitar classes, Alex takes Nate's drum classes, and Tess takes over for Alex in the kitchen so we still have kitchen help."

"Ew, I don't want to work in the kitchen!" Tess proclaimed.

"Can we make that a condition for the video to not go on the internet?" Brown asked Shane.

"Sure," Shane said with a smile. "Tess, work in the kitchen or you become the internet's next big porn star."

"This so isn't fair," she protested.

"Neither is pushing a child into the spotlight without his mother's permission," Mitchie said. "Shit happens. Get over it."

"Okay, I'm confused," Jason spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived. "Are we allowed to curse in front of the baby or not?"

"It's only okay when we do it," Alex said.

"Not really, but still," Mitchie said, frowning.

"If you guys can curse in front of Sam, then I should be able to as well!" Shane crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not gonna happen, dude," Alex told him.

"No one curses in front of Sam anymore!" She sighed then turned to the infuriating blond in front of her. "Do we have a deal, Tess? You keep our secret, we'll keep yours."

Tess stared Mitchie down for a moment while chewing her lip before throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine. But if that video is seen by _anyone else_ I'm suing all of you. You filmed me without my consent. That's illegal."

"Happens to me every time I go outside," Shane reminded her. "It's called fame. You want to be famous, well get used to it."

"I didn't ask for this," Tess said.

"Neither did I," Mitchie said. "Or Sam. You brought this upon yourself, Tess."

"When you get to the kitchen, tell Maggie I said hi," Alex said with a smirk.

Mitchie turned and looked at her girlfriend. "Alex, no, honey, stop causing trouble," she said with a slight smile. She looked back to Tess. "So, we have a deal?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Tess exclaimed. She glared at everyone in the room before turning on her heel and storming out the door. As soon as it swung shut, the entire group let out a collective breath.

"Well, I better print new schedules for you three," Brown said, his eyes darting from Nate, to Mitchie, to Alex. "Welcome aboard as a counselor, Alex." He went over to his computer in the corner to pull up the documents.

Alex smiled brightly. "Hear that, Sammy?" She asked the boy in her arms. "Mama's moving up in the world."

"And Daddy's still on top, Sammy," Shane said, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair.

Alex's hand swatted his out of the air in an instant. She glared at Shane with fire in her eyes, hatred spewing out of every pore. The room grew silent. Brown stopped typing on his laptop. Mitchie could feel the explosion coming. It was building inside Alex. She just hoped she could defuse the situation.

"Al…" she said softly, stepping forward and placing a hand gently on Alex's shoulder. Her girlfriend was shaking she was so furious. "Calm down. He didn't know."

"What did I do now?" Shane asked, his eyes wide with fear. He'd been on the bad side of Alex's temper way too many times since meeting the Latino girl. He wasn't interested on being on it again.

"That…is…my…name…for…him…" Alex said slowly through clenched teeth. Her face was red, on the verge of turning purple.

"I don't even call him that," Mitchie clarified to Shane. "It's a special thing between him and Alex. You can't call him Sammy."

"She doesn't own the name," Shane protested. "I'm his father. I should be able to call him whatever I want. She's not even his family."

"Shane…" Brown crossed the room quickly, knowing the moment the words left his nephew's mouth that they were a grave mistake.

"_Are you kidding me_?" Alex asked, steam nearly pouring out of her ears. She quickly handed off Sam to Mitchie before getting right in Shane's face. "Where the hell have you been, huh? I was there through almost all of it. The doctor's appointments, the baby shower, those crazy cravings! That was all me! I held her hand while we looked at the ultrasound. I held her at night when she cried because you messed her up so bad. My brother and I drove her to the hospital when her water broke and she went into labor, a month early! I was the one sobbing in the waiting room because we thought he might not make it on account of him being so small, not you, me!" She jabbed him in the chest.

He stared at her. "Wait, he almost _died_?"

"No, he was fine." Alex swiped at the tears coming to her eyes. "But there was about an hour when we didn't know that. Point is, I'm the one who held her hand in the delivery room. Not you. I've changed Sam's diapers, I've tucked him in at night, I've fed and bathed him countless times, took care of him when he had fever, and soothed him when he had nightmares…" She shook her head at him. "But I guess you're right. I'm not his family. I have no blood relations. I'm not his mother. But you're his father. You donated DNA, so you get to claim to be his parent. Congratulations."

Alex stepped away from Shane and headed for the door.

"Lex," Mitchie said, stepping in her way. Alex stepped around her and kept walking. Mitchie set Sam on the floor and followed her. "Alex." But it was no use. Alex dashed out the door and took off at a run. "You're his family, Alex!... Alex!" she called at the door, but Alex didn't turn around. She just kept running.

Mitchie growled and turned back to Shane. She drilled holes in him with her eyes. His face drained of color. Mitchie looked down to her son.

"Cover your ears, Sam," she told him, and he obeyed, putting his hands over his ears. She walked up to Shane. "I really fucking hate you. It's like one step forward, ten giant fucking leaps back. Just when I was starting to like you and think maybe we could be friends, you do this shit."

"Well, I was right," he said lamely. "She's not his family."

"And what makes a family, Shane?" Mitchie asked with a bitter laugh. "Sharing blood? No. Blood only runs so deep. Alex has been there for Sam since before his birth. She has been a constant in his life. He's never known life without her. She's helped me raise him. She is, in every sense of the word, his mother. The only things she didn't do were conceive him, give birth to him, and breast feed him, which are things she could not have done. She has done everything else." She smiled down at Sam and nodded, letting him know it was okay to uncover his ears. "She loves him more than life itself and would do anything for him. That's what makes a parent, not genes. It's what you put into it. She's his parent, not you, Shane."

Mitchie bent down and picked up Sam. She hugged him tightly to her before turning to address Shane again.

"And I know she's out there somewhere really hurt because you're an idiot," she told him. "I have to go find her, but I'm not making Sam come with me for that. So you want to be a parent, start now. Here." She gave Sam a kiss before handing him over to Shane, who took him awkwardly in his arms. "Watch Sam while I go look for Alex… I've been doing that way too often lately thanks to you."

"Mitchie… You're trusting me with him?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Only because I know Nate and Jason will be your side at all times to help." She looked to them. "Right?"

Nate nodded. "You can count on us."

Jason was nearly bursting with excitement. "I finally get to play with the baby!"

Mitchie gave Shane a meaningful look that said "don't mess up." Then she walked to the cabin door.

"I'll text you once I find her to see where you guys are." And with that, Mitchie exited.

Nate reached out and smacked Shane in the back of the head as soon as Mitchie was gone.

"Idiot," he scolded. "Of course Alex is his family. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"We aren't blood related, but you don't think of us as family, Shane?" Jason asked with a frown.

"I… I don't know why I said it," Shane admitted. "Alex just gets to me. It's like she's winning my kid."

"He's not your kid," Nate said. "Like Mitchie said, you've gotta work for that. Alex has put in her work. Now you have to start trying."

Sam whined and looked up at the three men. Shane readjusted the toddler to a position he'd seen Alex use. He balanced Sam on his hip. Sam curiously looked at Shane. He reached out and rubbed Shane's stubble, like he'd done the first time Shane held him.

"Picky," Sam said to Shane.

Brown cleared his throat. "I'm just going to cancel classes for the day. I don't think any of you are going to teach, are you?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah, that's probably for the best."

* * *

><p><strong>Can't wait to see all the "Shane is an asshole." comments and other variations of that. <strong>

**REVIEW, HOMIES.**


	27. Absolutely Mental

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I also do not own Ray Bans, Row Your Boat, or Wheels on the Bus.**

**I got a job. This may take a while.**

* * *

><p>Shane stood outside of Brown's cabin with Sam in his arms. Nate and Jason stood by his side. Shane looked down at the child he'd fathered with a blank expression, and Sam stared back, eyeing the man curiously.<p>

"What do I do with him?" Shane asked, looking to Nate and Jason for help.

"I don't know," Nate answered honestly. "I've never had a baby before."

"Why don't you go sit with him under a nice, shady tree?" Jason suggested."Nate and I will go back to the cabin and grab some guitars. Then we can come meet you and play and sing for the little guy."

"Jason, that's…" Shane looked at him, amazed. "A great idea, actually…"

"I have them every now and then," he said with a shrug.

Nate surveyed the area. "That looks like a good spot," he said, pointing to a big tree with lots of leaves. "And it's not too far from Brown's cabin, so it'll be easy for Alex and Mitchie to find us later."

"Come on, Sam," Shane said to the baby in his arms and began carrying him to the tree.

The shade was a nice change from the unforgiving sun and Mississippi heat. He'd hardly been outside for a couple of minutes, and Shane's t-shirt was already sticking to his back. He sat down with his back leaning against the trunk, resting little Sam in his lap. As he regarded the boy he noticed that Sam had curls matching his own.

"I see you've gotten my hair," he said, running a hand over the boy's curls to smooth them out. "Sorry about that."

Sam reached up and grabbed Shane's hand, stopping him. "No," he told him with a frown.

Shane laughed lightly. "I always hated that, too." He smiled. "Sam, let me give you some advice. Don't ever flat iron yourself. You'll think you look cool at the time, but you'll look back and wonder what the hell you were thinking."

Sam nodded like he understood before his little eyes flitted to the sunglasses hanging on Shane's collar. Shane saw where his eyes landed and removed them. He held them up.

"Wanna wear my glasses?" he asked, and Sam reached out for them. Shane unfolded his Ray Bans and placed them on Sam's face. They were too big and slipped down his nose, but Shane just smirked and pushed them back up. "So, I can't call you Sammy, huh?"

"No!" Sam said again, putting one finger up to Shane's lips to silence him. Shane smirked and removed the boy's finger.

"Okay, I get it. I've officially been yelled at by all three of your little… family, I guess."

Sam nodded. "Mama and Mommy yell at you!" He pointed a finger in Shane's face, and then he clapped and smiled, showing he was happy to see other people get fussed at other than himself.

"They always yell at me," Shane muttered.

He picked up a stick and began drawing in the dirt. He drew a guitar and a music note. Sam observed Shane's actions and picked up a stick as well. He copied Shane's actions, although not nearly as gracefully. He made a round blob with angles jutting out everywhere.

"I draw doggy," Sam said proudly, pointing to his work of dirt art.

"Oh…" Shane looked at the 'dog' but couldn't quite make a canine out of what was drawn. "Very good dog, Sam," he said anyway, not wanting to discourage the youngster.

Sam beamed and began working on another masterpiece.

Shane smiled. "Hey, want me to show you how to write your name?"

Sam looked on, interested, as Shane wrote out in the dirt S-A-M.

"See? S-A-M. Sam," Shane told him, then squinted his eyes at the name before him. "S-A-M… Shane, Alex, Mitchie." His eyes widened. "Our initials spell your name."

"Me!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at his name.

"Yup, that's you, Sam Man," Shane said with a smile. "Hey, Sam Man. I think I just made up my own name for you. What do you think? Do you like the name Sam Man?"

Sam picked up a handful of dirt and threw it in the air. Shane coughed and shielded his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mitchie heard sniffling as she rounded the corner of the arts and crafts cabin. She found Alex sitting on the steps with her head in her hands. Her shoulders weren't shaking, so at least she wasn't crying hard, and Mitchie took that as a good sign.<p>

She approached quietly and knelt in front of Alex. She reached up and tucked a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear.

"Found you," she said softly.

Alex picked up her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara was smudged. "Wasn't hiding."

"Still found you." Mitchie moved so that she was sitting beside Alex on the steps.

Alex sighed and stared ahead of her. "I know what you're going to say."

"What am I gonna say?" Mitchie questioned.

"That I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. That what he said isn't true. I am his parent." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "And so on and so forth."

"You're exactly right," Mitchie said with a nod.

"And I know all that's true."

Mitchie frowned. "So why did you allow him to make you doubt it?"

"Because even if I know in my heart that I am Sam's family," she looked to Mitchie, "society still doesn't recognize me as that, and it sucks. It sucks so fucking much. I hate it. He gets to say he's Sam's dad because his name is on a birth certificate. But he didn't actually do anything."

"His name isn't on Sam's birth certificate," Mitchie said, shaking her head. "I didn't put a name for the father. They wouldn't let me put yours so I didn't put one at all. You don't _have_ to put one. Some people can't because they don't know who the father is. I didn't put a father because as far as I was concerned at the time, he didn't have one."

"So… Shane doesn't have any rights?" Alex asked.

"I mean, he could sue for a blood test and then get rights if he really wanted them, but as of right now, no," Mitchie told her.

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment, frowning. "He could still get them, though."

"Not if he signed them away to you," Mitchie said, a smile spreading across her face. She had a glint in her eye, one that reminded Alex of the one that would appear in her own eye when she was scheming something.

"Mitchie, what's that look for?"

Mitchie leaned forward and kissed Alex firmly on the lips. She reached up and cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her hand before deepening the kiss by capturing Alex's bottom lip between her own. Alex melted into the kiss before pulling away quickly.

"Mitch?" she asked inquisitively.

"I love you," Mitchie told her.

"I love you, too, but what are you—"

"You're his mom, Alex." She brushed the pad of her thumb across Alex's plump lips. "I know it, you know it, and it's time the world knows it."

"What do you mean?"

Mitchie stood before kneeling in front of Alex, who was still seated on the steps. Mitchie took both of Alex's hands in her own.

"Alex Russo, I love you to the moon and back. I want to make our family officially recognized." She smiled confidently. "Will you marry me?"

Alex stared at her, speechless. After a few moments of silence, Mitchie's confidence wavered.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring. I wasn't expecting to do this, but it just makes sense, doesn't it?" Her face grew red. "We already live together, we've talked about a life together, it's legal in New York. You can adopt Sam, be legally recognized as his parent, have all the rights. He already calls you Mama, and I know you and I are going to last—"

"Yeah," Alex breathed out.

Mitchie stopped and looked up at her. "What?"

"Hell fucking yes, Mitchie. Holy fucking shit. Yes, absolutely," Alex said, a huge smile breaking out across her face.

Mitchie jumped to her feet. "Really?"

Alex mirrored her actions. "Duh."

Alex grabbed Mitchie around the waist and picked her up. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as Alex began to spin her. Their lips met mid-spin, and they didn't part until Alex set Mitchie back on her feet.

"I always thought I'd be the one to propose," Alex giggled breathlessly.

"You don't get to do all the cute stuff," Mitchie said, kissing Alex's nose. She scrunched it up in response.

"So when are we gonna do this?" she asked, the huge smile still on her face.

"As soon as we get back to New York," Mitchie said. "I don't want to wait a second longer. I don't care about a big ceremony. That's not what I want or need. I just want to make you my wife as soon as possible."

"I'm good with that, but if I don't invite my parents they're gonna kill me," Alex said with a laugh.

"Then just our families." Mitchie nodded. "We can get married in the fucking sub shop for all I care."

"Me too," Alex agreed. She paused. "You know we're fucking crazy, right?"

"Absolutely mental." Mitchie smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Jason and Nate strummed out the chords to "Row Your Boat" while Shane sang along. Sam smiled and clapped, enjoying the music. It wasn't as good as his mommy's, but it was still fun.<p>

"…Life is but a dream," Shane finished as his bandmates strummed out the last chords.

"Again!" Sam cheered.

"We've done it five times now, Sam," Nate said with slight agitation in his voice.

"Let's do 'Wheels on the Bus' instead," Shane suggested. "You'll like this one, Sam."

"Boat!" Same pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, look, it's Mitchie and Alex," Jason said, pointing in the distance. Sure enough, the two girls were walking towards them, hand in hand.

"Darn, I was actually enjoying spending time with the little guy," Shane said sadly.

"Mama! Mommy!" Sam exclaimed when he saw Alex and Mitchie approaching. He leapt off Shane's lap and started running towards them.

"Sammy!" Alex smiled and scooped him up when he reached them.

"How was he?" Mitchie asked when they reached the tree.

"Really good," Shane said. "We were playing music for him."

"Did he ask for the same song twenty times?" Alex asked with a chuckle, obviously in a much better mood.

"I never want to hear 'Row Your Boat' ever again," Nate said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

"Alex…" Shane stood and dusted off his jeans. "I owe you an apology."

Alex waved him off. "Forget it. You're an idiot. You say idiotic things. You can't bother me anymore, Shane."

"Um…" his brow furrowed together in confusion. "Okay, then."

"Can you watch Sam for a few more hours?" Mitchie asked. "Alex and I want to go eat out somewhere in town, just the two of us."

"You're gonna leave him with me again?" Shane asked, surprised.

"Well, I asked Caitlyn to check in every now and then," she said.

"Good idea," Nate said with a chuckle. Shane shot him a look.

"Sam, you're gonna hang out with the big stupid for a little while longer, okay?" Alex said to the child in her arms.

"Boat song?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want," Shane told him.

"No," Nate groaned.

Alex set Sam down on the ground again, and Sam walked over to Jason.

"Boat!" he said to Jason, who started strumming on command. Sam clapped his hands and danced.

Mitchie and Alex laughed at their son's antics before sneaking off while he was occupied, anxious to get to their date and start wedding planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Special announcement: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BROE!<strong>

**Okay, well, this story is winding down. Not many chapters left. Ideally, I would like to finish it before June. We shall see, though.**

**Review, okay?!**


	28. The Truce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

><p>That afternoon found Alex and Mitchie snuggled into the same side of a booth in a tiny Italian restaurant just fifteen minutes away from camp. The atmosphere was spectacular, and the place wasn't overly crowded or too loud, not that either girl would have noticed. The new fiancés were too busy being wrapped up in each other. The only time they actually looked away from each other was to look at the menu, not even bothering to make eye contact with the waitress. At the moment they were waiting for their food patiently, stealing kisses from each other while speaking animatedly about wedding plans.<p>

"Alex, you seriously want to wear pants to your own wedding?" Mitchie asked with a slight laugh. She'd been laughing almost the entire time since they left camp. She was feeling light and bubbly, a nice change from the stress she'd been under since arriving at Camp Rock.

"Remember how I told you my mom forced me into a pink, frilly dress for my quinceañera?" Alex asked, reaching over and picking up her glass. She took a sip of her Coke before continuing, "And you know how there are no pictures?" She set her glass down.

"Yes, unfortunately." Mitchie's brow furrowed. "I would have loved to have seen them."

"I burned them all," Alex said seriously. "And I vowed to never wear anything even close to that monstrosity ever again."

"Oh, so they met the same fate as your high school bathroom," Mitchie said with a smirk, bringing up the incident that got Alex kicked out of school and into private lessons with her and Justin. Both of them were actually thankful for this lapse of judgment on Alex's part, but it still made the Latino girl's cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"We agreed never to speak of that again," Alex whined, poking Mitchie in her ticklish spot. Mitchie laughed and swatted Alex's hand away.

"Okay, fine," she said, smiling widely. "But it doesn't have to be a big, poofy one. Just a simple one will do. You can even wear flats instead of heels."

"What's wrong with Chucks?" Alex said with a grin. She stuck her leg out of the side of the booth to show off her beat up, black pair.

"Very funny."

"I think I am."

"Funny looking, maybe," Mitchie said, smirking. She picked up the paper from her straw and rolled it into a ball.

"Oh, hush. I'm hot as hell and you know it." Alex tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Besides, why would you want a funny looking wife, anyway?"

"So when I look at you I can feel better about myself." Mitchie threw the tiny paper ball at Alex's face, and it bounced off her nose. Alex crossed her eyes in response. "See, right there." Mitchie pointed to Alex. "Funny looking."

"Is it too late to rethink my answer to your marriage proposal?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Mitchie nonchalantly ran her fingers up and down Alex's arm. "You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

Alex grabbed ahold of Mitchie's hand, stopping her movements and lacing their fingers together.

"Ya know, I knew that the first moment I saw you. That I was stuck with you," Alex told her. "I just didn't know that I knew it yet."

Mitchie rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "I don't think that makes sense, love."

"Shh," Alex shushed, resting her head atop Mitchie's.

* * *

><p>Back at Camp Rock, Shane was struggling with his new parental duties. Sam sat in the middle of the cabin, crying his little head off. He was clad in only a diaper, which was in bad need of a changing. His face was red and tear tracks marked his cheeks. Jason, Nate, and Shane stood by, all holding their hands over their ears and looking uncomfortable.<p>

"Shane, try singing to him again!" Nate yelled, struggling to be heard over Sam's crying.

"It hasn't worked the last seven times. It won't work now," he rebutted.

"I can't _believe_ Mitchie didn't leave us with spare diapers!" Nate grumbled.

"Yeah, you've said that already!" Shane shot him a look.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jason yelled. "I feel so bad for him! Can't we do something?"

"Can we please call Caitlyn now?" Nate asked.

"No! I need to handle this on my own." Shane winced as Sam let out a particularly loud wail. "That's it. We gotta get it off of him!"

Shane scooped up Sam, who continued to cry loudly and started kicking his feet upon being lifted. He made his way out the door with the baby, Jason and Nate following closely behind. As they trudged through camp they received strange looks from campers who were surprised to see a screaming infant being carried across the grounds. When they reached the bathrooms they had attracted a group of followers, curious to see what was going to happen next.

"Leave us alone. Go do camp things," Shane told the children before closing the door to the bathhouse behind him and his bandmates.

He brought Sam over to the sinks and laid him down on the counter. When Sam's bare skin came in contact with the cold tile of the counter, he shrieked.

Thinking quickly, Nate unbuttoned his plaid shirt and handed it to Shane. "Here, put this down under him," he said, now clad in just a white undershirt.

Shane did so and unfastened Sam's diaper. All three men winced and took a step back, holding their noses at what they found. Shane took one for the team and slid the soiled diaper out from under the baby.

"Here, do something with this," he told Jason, handing it to him.

"Ew!" Jason quickly tossed it in the trashcan.

Shane turned on the faucet and picked up Sam to hold him under the stream for cleaning.

"Wait!" Nate said quickly. He reached over and turned on the hot nozzle as well. "Let that warm up."

"Good call," Shane told him.

He tested the water with his fingers until it was an acceptable temperature, then he held Sam under it. Sam fussed at first, but he felt better once he was clean.

"Grab some paper towels," Shane said, and Jason fetched went to fetch them for him.

"It's empty," Jason informed him.

"Awesome," Shane said sarcastically. He looked around and smiled upon seeing the hand dryer. He walked over there, extended Sam out in front of him, and hit the On button with his elbow.

"I feel like they did this in _Full House_," Nate said, repressing a laugh as Sam's bottom was dried under the dryer.

"No, they used a fan, not a dryer," Jason corrected him.

The dryer kicked off, and Shane looked at the other two men.

"Now what?" He asked. "We don't have diapers, and he can't just run around naked."

"Give him to me," Jason said, holding out his hands for the baby.

Shane handed him over, and Jason carried Sam back over to the sink. He laid him down atop Nate's shirt again.

"Jason, no!" Nate protested, but it was too late. Jason fashioned a diaper out of Nate's shirt and held up Sam when he was done, admiring his creation.

"There, just like in _Full House_," he said proudly.

"I think we should still get him real diapers," Shane said. "If Mitchie and Alex come back to find him wearing a shirt I don't think they'll let me take care of him ever again."

"That means a trip to the store," Nate said.

Jason smiled. "Dibs on driving!"

* * *

><p>Mitchie sat at the table outside a small ice cream shop, enjoying the shade brought by the big table umbrella. She smiled as Alex pushed open the door with her foot, two ice cream cones in hands.<p>

"Here ya go, love," Alex said, handing the vanilla cone to Mitchie and keeping the chocolate for herself.

"Thanks." Mitchie took her cone and immediately took a lick. "Can we have an ice cream wedding cake?"

Alex's eyes went wide. "Yes, awesome idea. That's going on the list." She pulled her phone from her pocket in order to add it to the list they'd started in her notes.

"Are you sure you don't want a big wedding?" Mitchie asked nervously, regarding the plan they'd made to go to the courthouse with a small group family and friends instead of having a big wedding in a church. Neither of them were sure they'd be allowed to get married in a church, anyway. That whole "homosexuality is a sin" thing kind of prevented that from being an option.

"Mitchie, in case you haven't noticed, I don't really like people," Alex said with a smirk. She licked her ice cream before continuing, "So, no, I don't want a big wedding."

"I just don't want us to rush it and regret not doing something more special later," Mitchie worried.

"Mitch, you're the one who said you didn't care if we had a big thing or not," Alex reminded her. "We just want to get it done so I can adopt Sam as soon as possible. If we decide later that we wish we had done a big ceremony, we can always renew our vows and do it then."

The corners of Mitchie's mouth twitched into a smile. "True."

"Besides, our money is better spent on a honeymoon," Alex said with a mischievous smile.

"How do you plan to afford to take me to Paris, anyway?" Mitchie asked, referring to the destination they'd decided on for lunch.

"Easy," Alex said with a shrug. "I'm a wizard, remember? We get your parents to watch Sam, and then I'll zap us there. No having to pay for airfare. Then, when we're ready to call it a day, I'll zap us back to the apartment. That way we don't have to pay for a hotel, and we can still be alone because Sam will be with your parents. Duh."

"I'm just worried about leaving Sam for that long," Mitchie said. "I've never been away from him for more than a day or so."

Alex nodded, understanding, as she licked her ice cream again. "He'll be fine, Mitch. We have to leave him for a while sometime."

"You're right." Mitchie ate a mouthful of ice cream as something dawned on her. "If you could have been zapping us to Paris this whole time, why haven't we gone before?"

Alex opened her mouth to answer then paused, stumped. "I guess before I never even thought of it before."

Mitchie laughed. "Give your powers to me, because you're using them wrong, honey."

* * *

><p>Shane and Jason entered Walmart with baseball caps on their heads and sunglasses shielding their eyes in hopes of hiding their identities. Nate had stayed behind with Sam because they didn't have a car seat and someone had to stay with the baby. Sam had fallen asleep shortly after being changed, so it was a pretty easy babysitting gig.<p>

"Okay, where are diapers?" Shane asked Jason, looking around.

"I'm guessing with the baby stuff," Jason said. "How am I the dumb one again?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Okay, but where? I haven't been in a Walmart in, like, six years."

"Follow me."

Jason led Shane to the baby section and gestured to the diaper shelves.

"That's easy enough," Shane said, reaching for a pack.

"Hey, Shane, do we need one of these?" Jason asked, holding up a device with a suction cup on the front that he'd found on a shelf.

Shane read the label. "Jason, that's a breast pump!" He took it from him and put it back in its place. "I'm a man, moron."

"Can I help you gentlemen find anything?" A sweet, elderly, plump woman asked, approaching them. She figured they needed it. Most men did in this section.

"No, thanks," Shane checked her nametag, "Darla." He held up the pack of diapers. "All set."

She looked at the kind he had. "Newborn? Oh, cute. How long has your little bundle of joy been home?"

"Newborn?" Shane asked. "What do you mean?"

She pointed to the label. "These are newborn sizes."

"There are different sizes?" Shane looked at the shelves curiously.

"Well, yes, there sure are," said the Walmart employee. "Just like there are different sizes for your clothes. How old is your baby?"

Shane thought for a moment. "He's like… a year. And a half… I think."

"You'll need the ones further down, then," Darla told them, pointing to the right ones. "First time parents? Ya know, I think it's nice that two men can have a baby together. Don't see that too much in the south, but I think all children need love."

"No, we're not gay," Shane said quickly, gesturing between him and Jason. "I mean, he is, but I'm not. There's a mother. She's gay too, actually, though. And so is her girlfriend…"

"Oh, dear." The woman giggled. "Sounds like this little guy has a lot of people to love him. What's his name?"

"Sam," Jason answered.

"Well, let me help you pick out some stuff for Sam," she said. "How about that?"

* * *

><p>"Geez, did you buy the whole store?" Nate asked when Jason and Shane walked in with their arms loaded down with boxes and bags.<p>

"We just got what we needed," Shane said. "Guess what! We have a car seat. This really nice old lady helped us out picking all this stuff out, and she helped us install the seat."

"Shane." Nate ran a hand down his face. "You were just supposed to get diapers."

Jason put down the load he was carrying. "I'm going to get the rest of the stuff out the car," he announced, walking out the door.

"There's more?!" Nate's eyes widened. "Shane!"

"What?" Shane asked, taking the pack of diapers from a bag.

Nate shook his head at his bandmate as Shane went into his room, where Sam was napping in the middle of Shane's bed, surrounded by pillows so he wouldn't roll out. He lay on his stomach, his back rising and falling as he breathed. Shane took note that he slept on his stomach, just like he did. He rubbed the toddler's back gently, and Sam stirred, looking up at Shane with sleepy eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Shane said softly. "I got you some diapers. I'm gonna put one on you, and then you can go right back to sleep, okay?"

Sam rubbed his eye with his chubby fist and yawned. Shane turned him over in order to take off the temporary diaper and put the new one on. He was happy to see Nate's shirt still clean, so at least he wouldn't have a bitch fit about that. Once the package was opened, he took out a diaper and placed it under Sam. There were straps on the sides he guessed were used to fasten the diaper, and he tried that, and it worked.

"That was easy," he said to himself. "Why do guys have such a problem with that?"

He let Sam roll back over, and the toddler instantly fell right back asleep.

Shane heard the cabin door open, and he figured it was Jason with the rest of the bags, so he went out to retrieve them. Instead of Jason, though, he saw Mitchie and Alex standing in the entrance.

"We ran into Jason on the way here," Mitchie said when she saw Shane. "He said you guys went to Walmart and got stuff for Sam…"

Alex gazed upon the many bags. She bent down and took something from a bag. "Why the hell did you get baby monitors?" She started looking through the other bags.

"Darla said they were a good idea," he answered.

"Who's Darla?" Mitchie asked.

"Apparently a very smart business woman," Nate answered from his spot on the sofa, not looking up from his cellphone.

"Sam needed diapers, so we went to Walmart, and she helped us pick out all this stuff," Shane said, gesturing to the bags.

"If you needed diapers, why didn't you just go get some from our cabin?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, didn't think of that," Shane said, his stupidity dawning on him.

Jason backed into the cabin carrying a large box. "Hey, do we have tools to put this rocking horse together?"

"What the hell, Shane? A fucking rocking horse?" Mitchie's eyes widened as Jason set the box on the floor. "He doesn't need that."

"I thought he might like it," he said.

"We have almost all of this," Alex said, holding up another item Shane had bought. She put it back in the bag and stood.

"But I don't have any of it," he explained.

"And why would you need it?" Mitchie asked, looking at Shane suspiciously.

Shane took a few steps forward. "Look, I know we talked a little bit about me being in Sam's life, but today showed me how much I want to be in it. I got all this stuff because I was hoping maybe if I rent a place in New York I can keep it all there, and maybe you could bring Sam over to visit me sometimes."

"Shane…" Mitchie rubbed one of her temples.

"I'm gonna start giving you money for child support," he went on. "I know you didn't ask for it, but it's for Sam. Put it in a college fund or something. And…" He sighed and looked around. "I don't know, Mitchie. I care about the little guy. I don't have it all figured out yet, but I want to be there, as much as you'll let me. I'm gonna try."

Mitchie and Alex shared a look, and both nodded. They looked back to Shane.

"On one condition," Alex said.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"Alex and I are getting married," Mitchie said. "Your name isn't on the birth certificate, so as of right now you have no legal rights. Don't fight for them. We'll let you be a part of his life. Just let Alex adopt Sam legally, and we won't stop you from seeing him."

"But, he's my son," Shane said, flabbergasted.

"And you can still be his father," Mitchie said. "But Alex is just as much of his parent as I am. She has no rights, but she deserves them. You won't have to sign any rights away, so later on down the line if a blood test is needed to prove your paternity, you can get that. Shit, we'll draw up a damn will later that lets you get custody of Sam should something happen to us and you prove yourself a fit parent, but right now this is what is best for Sam, so please let it happen."

"She's right, Shane," Nate said.

"This way Sam will have all three of his parents," Jason said.

Shane thought about it for a moment, chewing on his lip. He looked back and forth between Alex and Mitchie. Mitchie seemed nervous, while Alex was unreadable.

"Well," he said after a while, sighing, "who am I to take Sam from his _moms_."

Mitchie let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Oh, thank God."

"Did you just call me his mom?" Alex asked, fighting a smile.

Shane nodded. "I may not have my head wrapped around all this stuff yet, but I'm trying." He looked her in the eye. "I don't want to tear your family apart. I just want to be a part of it." He stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

Alex hesitated before taking it lightly. "Truce." She grinned mischievously. "For now."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a feeling no one is going to like Shane turning into a good guy. It's called character development. Look it up.<strong>

**Well, this journey is coming to an end. I'd like to thank you all for taking this ride with me. It's been amazing, and has spanned through my entire college career. It's time to say goodbye, though.**

**Chapter 29 will be the final chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	29. Ditto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place. I also do not own "We Can Work It Out" by the Beetles or "Lessons Learned" by Carrie Underwood.**

**I wanted to have this story finished by June, but I work and I started grad school, so that didn't happen. I also said this would be the last chapter. It's not. I realized it's better to split it. So NEXT chapter is the final chapter. Get ready.**

**And yes, I did reupload this because the email notification didn't go out.**

* * *

><p>The summer was drawing to a close, and a million things had changed since its start. Shane went from being clueless about his child to actually attempting to be a father. And so far, he wasn't doing too badly. After the shirt-diaper fiasco, things were only going up. Alex and Mitchie were closely observing his progress, and he was receiving help from his bandmates as well, who were loving their new roles as uncles.<p>

Mitchie and Alex broke the news of the wedding to their families over relative Skype conversations and were met with nothing but blessings. At only eighteen that wasn't the normal response most couples would get, but Mitchie and Alex were an extraordinary couple.

Meanwhile, Mitchie teamed up with Nate for songwriting, continuing working on her debut album. Together they had written over ten new songs, and once she returned from her honeymoon it was just a matter of deciding which ones to record. She was even considering asking Shane to come in and record a duet with her. Alex hated to admit it, but their voices did mix pretty well together.

The only thing left of the summer at Camp Rock was Final Jam, then the last week of activities before the campers and counselors went home for the summer. Shane had attempted to get on Alex's good side by asking her to accompany Connect 3 on stage for a cover of a Beatles song they'd been working on. They had chosen "We Can Work It Out" because they felt it fit their situation perfectly, because they were, in fact, working things out. Mitchie had been asked to join as well, but politely declined. She had a song of her own on her mind. She wanted that solo performance she'd tried to get her first year at Camp Rock. And hell, she was getting it this year.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over the pines as Mitchie sat outside her cabin, studying the sheet music in her lap. It was for the song she was performing at Final Jam, and she was once again going over the words, though she already knew them by heart.<p>

The screen door swung open and Alex stepped out. Her favorite drumsticks that Mitchie had given her for their first Christmas together stuck out of her back pocket. The black paint was chipped in some places and the tips were worn from use, but she refused to get a new pair.

"Working on that song again?" Alex asked, trying to peek at the page over Mitchie's shoulder.

Mitchie quickly stashed away the song and plastered on a smile. Alex shook her head and sat beside Mitchie on the middle step.

"You know, sooner or later I'm going to find out what you're singing," Alex told her.

"Yeah, when I'm on stage singing it."

Alex stuck out her tongue out Mitchie, who stuck her own tongue out in return. Alex leaned forward and flicked Mitchie's tongue with her own. Mitchie laughed at Alex's actions and leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. The two stared over the treetops at the pink and orange sky, enjoying the view.

"I'm going to miss that sunset when we go home," Mitchie said. "It's just not the same in New York."

"I'm going to miss the stars," Alex said. "It never gets dark in the city. I'd never seen so many stars until we came out here."

"That's something I miss about Texas," Mitchie responded. "I don't miss much about it, but I miss the big, open sky."

"Maybe we'll move there one day, when Sam's older." Alex cast her eyes downward to try to see Mitchie's expression. "It'd be nice for him to have a yard to run around in."

"You'd move to Texas?" Mitchie lifted her head off Alex's shoulder to look at her.

Alex shrugged. "If it's what you wanted."

Mitchie thought for a moment before scrunching up her nose and shaking her head. "The South is not the place for a lesbian couple raising a child. It's hard enough in New York, which is fairly open. Texas is… well… it's too much of a Red State for my comfort."

"You would know more than I would," Alex said with another shrug. "Getting nervous for the big performance?"

"Nope," Mitchie said. "I just hope Shane doesn't jump on stage and try to turn it into a duet again this year."

Alex shook her head. "What a tool. Couldn't even let you have one moment."

"I heard that!"

The girls looked to their left to see Shane walking towards them, Sam in his arms. Sam smiled widely when his mothers looked at them and waved his arms.

Shane set Sam down, and he scurried over. He instantly climbed into Alex's lap.

"Did you have a good time with the big stupid?" Alex asked affectionately.

"I thought you told her to stop calling me that in front of Sam," Shane said with a frown as he stopped in front of the steps.

"You should know by now that I can't control what comes out of her mouth," Mitchie said with a smirk.

"Then do something," Shane said. "Cut her off from sex or something."

"That's punishment for _both_ of us," Mitchie retorted.

Alex beamed smugly and batted her eyes at Shane, who groaned in response.

"Are you ready for rehearsal?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sure," Alex said with a nod. She passed Sam to Mitchie and stood. "Don't miss me too much, you two," she said, looking to her fiancé and son.

"Impossible," Mitchie told her. "Blow a kiss to Mama, Sam."

Sam put his palm to his mouth, kissed it, and sent it out to Alex, who clasped the air to catch it.

"I'll save that for later," Alex said, pretending to put the kiss in her pocket. She bent down and kissed Mitchie atop her head. "See you later."

"Have fun. Don't kill each other," Mitchie called out to Shane and Alex as they started to walk away.

"Hear that?" Shane said to Alex. "Don't kill me."

"I make no promises," Alex responded.

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. "Well, ready to go meet Nanny to work on the song, baby?"

"Nanny!" Sam exclaimed happily. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Caitlyn opened the door, and almost immediately Sam tried to jump into her arms.<p>

"Whoa," she said with a laugh, catching the toddler. "Good to see you too, Samuel."

"Nanny!" Sam planted a big, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, but you won't kiss me or Mama," Mitchie said good-naturedly as she closed the cabin door behind her.

"No," Sam said with a shake of his head.

Caitlyn leaned in close to Mitchie and said lowly, "He's such a little shit. I love him!"

"He spends too much time with Alex," Mitchie said for clarification. "She takes him to her drum lessons and lets him bang on pots and pans that she stole from the kitchen as revenge on Maggie."

"Remember when you thought Shane would be the bad influence?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

"Still not completely sure that's not true," Mitchie countered.

Caitlyn sat down on her bed with Sam in her lap. "So, are your parents coming up for Final Jam?"

"Nah." Mitchie sat next to her. "I've played for them so much by now that I'm sure they're sick of my voice. Besides, they don't need to take off work." She smiled. "Are you excited to see Gabe?"

"You have no idea," Caitlyn said with a groan. "You haven't been away from Alex for more than, like, a day since you got together. This summer is torture. He just _had_ to start college early and take summer courses. Stupid, cute, responsible boyfriend." She pouted. "Our late night Skype sessions are not cutting it. Webcam sex is not an adequate substitute. I ache I miss him so much."

"Ooookay, give me my son back now, please," Mitchie said, reaching for Sam.

"No! Nanny," Sam said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Talk about loyalty," Mitchie muttered.

"He's just missed me. He hasn't seen me since yesterday," Caitlyn said.

"I think you sneak him candy from your purse."

"I do not!" Caitlyn protested. "The nerve."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are we going to rehearse or what?"

"Sure." Caitlyn gently set Sam on the ground. She grabbed her laptop from on top of her pillow and opened it on her lap. "Okay, I've changed the notes in the track according to the note you sing in."

"Excellent," Mitchie said, beaming.

"Just give me a nod when you're ready to start, and I'll get the track going," she said. "We have all the other parts we need recorded, so once you put your guitar away the track will take over for you. That way you can move about the stage and take control of the audience."

"Perfect." Mitchie smiled even wider. "I can't wait."

"Mommy, open, please," Sam said, appearing at Mitchie's side and holding a lollipop.

"Sam, where did you get this?" Mitchie asked.

He pointed to Caitlyn's messenger bag in the corner of the room. "Nanny's bag."

"I knew it!" Mitchie exclaimed and pointed a finger in Caitlyn's face.

"Way to snitch, Sam," she told him. "Now the jig is up, kid!"

He stared at her blankly before taking Mitchie's hand and putting the lollipop in it. "Open?" he said hopefully.

"You're going to rot his teeth," Mitchie said as she began to unwrap the candy.

"They're baby teeth," Caitlyn said with a wave of her hand. "They're gonna fall out anyway."

Mitchie sighed as she crumpled up the wrapper. She handed the stick to Sam, who smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Mommy," he said before taking a big lick.

"Can I have a lick, Sam?" Caitlyn asked him.

"No." He shook his head and stuck the whole top in his mouth.

Mitchie snorted. "That's what you get."

* * *

><p>The night of Final Jam was surprisingly cool for that time of summer. The heat had let up, but the mosquitos were still relentless. All of the campers and counselors were happy to escape into the barn as night fell, a nice getaway from the blood sucking bugs.<p>

All the acts huddled together backstage, anticipation buzzing around them. Mitchie and Caitlyn stood with Connect 3 plus Alex, Mitchie holding Sam. Connect 3 were all decked out in blazers with skinny ties, and Alex was no exception. Her white woman's blazer fit her frame perfectly, and Mitchie found the look, which was completed with skinny jeans and Converse sneakers, incredibly sexy on Alex. She could hardly keep her eyes off the other young woman. Mitchie was dressed simply, in a loose-fitting white t-shirt and flair jeans, open-toed sandals on her feet.

"You know, I like this look for you," Mitchie told Alex. "You should consider it for our wedding."

"If Harper doesn't insist on dressing me up like a cupcake," Alex said with a roll of her eyes. "She's still convinced she's designing my _dress_. Yuck."

"Okay, I love Harper, but I'm showing up naked before I go in one of her designs," Caitlyn chimed in.

"We can't have that," Mitchie said. "Then my maid of honor would upstage me."

"Impossible," Alex said with a smile. "No one could upstage you. You're so beautiful, and you're gonna look so good that no one will be able to take their eyes off of you."

"Awe," Mitchie said with a dreamy look in her eyes. She leaned forward and captured Alex's lips in her own.

"You two are so cute I'm gonna puke," Nate said, looking over. He wore a good-natured smirk.

"Just keep your maid of honor away from this maid of honor," Caitlyn told Alex, pointing to herself, "and everything will be fine."

"I'll do my best," Alex said with a chuckle.

"If it makes whoever this Harper girl is happy, she can design our outfits for our next music video," Shane offered, still trying to get on the couple's good side.

"I don't think you know—" Mitchie started, but was cut off by Alex putting her hand over her mouth.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Alex said happily. "I'll let her know you said that."

Caitlyn laughed at the images in her head of Shane dressed head-to-toe in a bedazzled cowboy outfit or something to that effect, and Shane's brow creased in concern.

"Why is she laughing?" he asked, now scared.

"Shh," Jason said, nudging Shane in the ribs as Brown walked onto the stage with a mic.

The crowd quieted instantly in anticipation. Brown smiled at the all before lifting the mic to his lips.

"Well, another summer is coming to an end!" He beamed at them. "I think it's been one of the best yet! It's almost time to say goodbye, but before we do, let's wrap this summer up right!" The crowd applauded. "We have some great acts tonight, and I know you want to get to them, so I won't be too long. I'll just let you know that I'll be in the back with my fellow judges, Lola and Peggy, and we'll be deciding the winner of tonight's Final Jam. So contestants, bring your best." He smiled at the wings, where the nervous performers stood. "Let's kick it off with Connect 3 plus Alex!"

Alex gave Mitchie and Sam both a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing onto stage after Connect 3. She took her spot behind the drums and settled in. Mitchie watched proudly as Alex counted them all in and rocked out with them, as if she did it all the time.

Alex beamed the entire time, loving the energy coming from the crowd as she performed one of her favorite songs by The Beatles live while Shane and Nate sang along (with some much-needed harmonies from Jason).

When the song was over Alex had the urge to throw her sticks into the audience like a true rockstar, but refrained because they were her beloved Vaters from Mitchie. She took a bow with the boys and ran offstage, to a waiting Mitchie.

"Babe, you killed it," Mitchie said happily, beaming with pride. She reached out and wiped a trickle of sweat off of Alex's forehead with her thumb.

"Yay, Mama!" Sam said, clapping his hands.

"You liked that, Sammy?" Alex panted happily, still out of breath. Her heart swelled, the approval of a one-year-old actually very important to her.

"What about Daddy, Sam Man?" Shane jumped in. "How was Daddy?"

Shane had desperately been trying to get himself called Daddy, but he suspected Alex was calling him Dummy behind his back, because that's the closet Sam got.

Sam blew a raspberry at Shane, something else he was sure Alex had taught him.

Alex laughed and kissed Sam atop the head while Shane frowned.

* * *

><p>Mitchie waited with anticipation while the other acts were announced and performed. Her palms were sweating so badly that she had to hand Sam over to Alex so that she could wipe them on her jeans.<p>

"You're going to be great," Alex said in Mitchie's ear as a group of first-year campers finished the final notes to a _High School Musical _song they were covering.

Mitchie smiled appreciatively at Alex as Brown took the stage again.

"Well, next we have an act with two of our counselors. Singing is Mitchie Torres, with a special composition by Caitlyn Gellar," he said before leaving the stage again.

Mitchie took a deep breath as she heard the cheering from the crowd.

"You can do it, baby," Alex said, giving her a comforting pat on the back.

"Mommy," Sam said, reaching for her.

"Oh, now you want me?" Mitchie asked with a small smile. "Mommy will be right back," she told him, touching his cheek gently before grabbing her guitar from its stand and heading onto the stage.

The lights were blinding, but their warmth was welcome. Mitchie situated herself at the microphone stand, her guitar in front of her. She looked to the wings to see Caitlyn at her computer, headphones on. She smiled and gave a thumbs up. Mitchie looked out into the crowd.

"Hi, everyone," she said. "I'm Mitchie. Some of you guys know that already. I used to be a camper, here, and well… some stuff kind of happened." She blushed and looked down at her feet, losing her nerve. She bit her lip before composing herself again and looking back up. "I'm a counselor this year, and as some of you know, I have a son. His name is Sam, and he's my entire life. Besides my fiancé, that is." She looked to Alex in the wings and winked. "This song I'm about to perform isn't one that I've written, but I really love it. It's country, which isn't really my style, but it has a nice message, at least I think so. It really resonates with me and… well, just listen." She smiled before nodding to Caitlyn.

Mitchie strummed her guitar, changing the song's piano chords to matching guitar ones. She closed her eyes and felt the moment. Then, she opened her mouth and sang.

"There's some things that I regret. Some words I wish had gone unsaid. Some starts, that had some bitter endings. Been some bad times I've been through, damage I cannot undo. Some things, I wish I could do all, all over again."

"Is she singing Carrie Underwood?" Shane whispered.

"Shh." Alex shushed him, her eyes glued on Mitchie as Sam squirmed in her arms.

"But it don't really matter," Mitchie continued to sing. "Life gets that much harder. It makes you that much stronger. Oh, some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were, lessons learned. And every tear that had to fall from my eyes. Every day I wondered how I'd get through the night. Every change, life has thrown me. I'm thankful, for every break in my heart. I'm grateful, for every scar. Some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned. There's mistakes that I have made…"

"She means you," Alex told Shane at this line.

"Some chances I just threw away," Mitchie belted. "Some roads, I never should've taken. Been some signs I didn't see, hearts that I hurt needlessly. Some wounds, that I wish I could have one more chance to mend. But it don't make no difference. The past can't be rewritten. You get the life you're given."

At this point, Mitchie started to put down her guitar on the stand next to the mic stand. She took the mic in her hand and let the prerecorded music take over as she commanded the stage.

"Oh, some pages turned," she sang, "some bridges burned, but there were, lessons learned. And every tear that had to fall from my eyes. Every day I wondered how I'd get through the night. Every change, life has thrown me. I'm thankful, for every break in my heart. I'm grateful, for every scar."

Sam had enough and slipped himself from Alex's grip as she was preoccupied watching Mitchie. When Alex saw Sam making his way onto stage and to Mitchie, though, she snapped alert.

"Sam, no!" She whisper-yelled. But it was no use. He was already halfway to her, and if Alex ran out on stage now she'd ruin the performance.

"Some pages turned," Mitchie sang, none the wiser. "Some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned."

She felt a small hand on her thigh as Sam reached her. She beamed down at him, somewhat surprised. She scooped him up with one arm and continued singing, not missing a beat.

"And all the things that break you, are all the things that make you strong. You can't change the past, cause it's gone," she sang to Sam, who was getting much applause from the audience. "And you just gotta move on, because it's all, lessons learned. And every tear that had to fall from my eyes. Every day I wondered how I'd get through the night. Every change, life has thrown me. I'm thankful, for every break in my heart. I'm grateful, for every scar. Some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned."

She took a deep breath and held Sam tighter as she prepared for the last part.

"Oh, some pages turned, some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned. Lessons learned."

She held out the last note until the music died out, and was met with a huge round of applause. Mitchie's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She smiled so widely that her face hurt and kissed Sam on the side of the head. She waved to the audience, and Sam joined in waving.

Brown appeared on the stage, smiling and shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, what a performance," he said into the mic. "Well done, Mitchie… And Sam. We only have two acts left, and then the judging begins, but I think you've just given them all a run for their money."

Mitchie returned backstage as a dance crew took the stage. Alex's eyes were wet with tears and her nose was running.

"I'm so effing proud of you," she said, enveloping both Sam and Mitchie into a hug.

"Hey, you finally minded your language," Mitchie said into Alex's ear as they hugged.

Alex laughed and kissed Mitchie, still smiling widely.

"Hey, does anyone want to go on a canoe ride after this?" Shane asked.

Mitchie pulled out of Alex's embrace quickly and pointed a finger at him. "I will kill you."

"It was a joke!"

Someone cleared their throat behind them all. Everyone turned to see Gabe standing there with a huge bouquet of roses. His hair was longer than when they'd seen him last, and he'd grown a little stubble.

"Um, hi," he said awkwardly. "Has anyone seen Caitlyn?"

A streak flew past them as Caitlyn emerged from behind her group of friends and hurled herself into Gabe's arms. She wrapped herself around him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"Babe… You're crushing the flowers," he managed in a strained voice.

Mitchie smiled, happy her friend had reunited with her boyfriend. She looked to her girlfriend.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Don't you want to hear the results?" Alex asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Mitchie shook her head. "It was never about winning. It was about expressing myself."

Alex smiled. She wiped her eyes and sniffled to clear her nose. "Alright, then let's go."

Mitchie held out Sam to Shane. "Watch him for a little while?"

Shane took Sam, happy to be trusted again. "Sure. I'll text you later."

"I swear, Shane, do not bring our son to some stupid after party," she warned.

"I won't," he said, smiling widely.

"What's that look for?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"You called him _our _son," Shane clarified.

"It's not a victory until I do it, bub," Alex jumped in.

"Way to ruin the moment, Alex," Shane deadpanned.

"It's what I do," she said with a satisfied shrug.

* * *

><p>Alex and Mitchie walked under the stars, hand-in-hand. They said nothing for a while, enjoying the silence and the aloneness they experienced while everyone was still in the barn for Final Jam. Finally, Alex spoke.<p>

"Wanna go for a quickie in the woods?" she asked, nodding her head towards the dark trees.

"No," Mitchie said with a laugh. "I don't want mosquito bites on my ass."

"What about Alex bites?" Alex asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes and snapped her teeth in Mitchie's direction.

"Kinky, and tempting…" Mitchie smirked. "But I think I'll pass tonight. We have a long drive tomorrow if we want to get back to New York in one day."

"Brown doesn't mind us leaving early, right?" Alex asked for clarification.

"No," Mitchie said. "I told him we had a wedding to plan."

"Yeah we do." Alex beamed. "I'm gonna marry the fuck out of you."

"Who says things like that?" Mitchie asked, laughing.

"Your fiancé, dummy," Alex said, laughing as well.

They came to the dock, the moon shining beautifully on the water. Each girl sat at the edge, dangling her feet above the water. Mitchie rested her head on Alex's shoulder, and Alex rested her head atop Mitchie's. It was second nature to them at this point.

"No second thoughts, right?" Mitchie asked.

"About what?"

"Marrying me…"

"Mitchie," Alex said, "We've practically been married since we were what, sixteen? If I had cold feet I would have run for the hills by now, not accepted your marriage proposal. You're so silly, I swear."

Mitchie smiled. "I just like hearing you say it."

"What about you?" Alex asked. "Any cold feet?"

"No way." Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex's torso. "You're mine, Russo."

"Gladly so," Alex said. She kissed Mitchie's head. "Mitchie Torres-Russo. Has a nice ring to it."

"Alex Torres-Russo," Mitchie said. "I like it… Samuel Torres-Russo doesn't sound too bad, either."

"You're not gonna fight me on the order of the names?" Alex asked.

"That doesn't fucking matter," Mitchie said. "As long as they're both there, then people will know we belong together."

Alex smiled and gave Mitchie a squeeze. "That song, by the way? Perfect. Like, I have no words."

"Thanks," Mitchie said, smiling. "I felt that it embodied everything I've been through over the past couple of years. It covers the journey that started here two summers ago, so why not end it here, where it all began?"

"What do you mean, end it?"

"That chapter in my life. The one where I had all that Shane bullshit and drama haunting me," she clarified. "That's over now. The problem's solved. Now I can move on and start my new chapter. You, me, and no secrets… Unless you're also a vampire, or something, on top of being a wizard?"

"Nope, you know everything," Alex said.

"Great. Then are you ready to start this new chapter with me?"

"I'm thinking more of a whole new book…" Alex smirked. "_Alex and Mitchie_: _The Epic Romance Novel_."

Mitchie thought for a moment. "Romance novels have a lot of sex."

"I'm counting on it." She smiled. "Can we start tonight?"

"I already told you no," Mitchie said with a laugh. "You're as bad as Sam."

"He had to get it from somewhere." Alex shrugged. "What do you think of the title, though?"

"I like it."

"I've already got the first chapter's content figured out."

"What's that?" Mitchie asked, interested.

"Our insanely awesome wedding, duh!"

"Sounds good to me," Mitchie agreed.

"You and me, writing our epic love story together," Alex said, looking out wistfully over the pond. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life."

"Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong>I was supposed to be doing homework. I did this instead.<strong>

**REVIEW. DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN. DO IT FOR SAM!**


End file.
